


In These Arms

by FyreArcana



Series: See You At The Station... [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Manipulation, Partner Betrayal, Slow Build, Violence, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 100,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreArcana/pseuds/FyreArcana
Summary: Lin Beifong has finally come to terms about her feelings about you and made the next step. The both of you are trying to develop this newfound relationship when the sudden re-emergence of airbenders is causing disruptions in all the nations. Things start to take a turn for the worse when one of the people who was gifted air bending turned out to be the notorious criminal Zaheer - the man responsible for the attempted kidnapping of Korra when she was a little girl. It turns out he is part of a group of dangerous anarchists who wants to overthrow the world's governments and the Avatar.How will Chief Beifong, you and the rest of Team Avatar be able to handle this new villain? Will it come between you and Lin?This goes along season three of TLOK it contains scenes and dialog from the animated series.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s), Lin Beifong/Reader, Original Character(s)/Reader
Series: See You At The Station... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945909
Comments: 174
Kudos: 235





	1. Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you beautiful peeps,  
> Long time since a new story has been out. As many of you know part 3 has been long awaited and it's finally coming!  
> Since I want this story to be as best as it can be, an amazing person has offered to help edit the story.  
> An amazing thanks to TheRoadLessTraveled for editing the story and helping me along the way. Also thanks to Adam for beta reading  
> I hope this part 3 is the best one yet for you guys. As always this wouldn't be happening without all of your support!  
> Without further ado I hope you enjoy the story.

You dodge a slab of metal sheet coming your way and run before sliding across the floor and pushing yourself up. Bringing up your fist you slam your earth gauntlet on the ground causing a wave of earth to barrel towards Lin. Lin bends up a wall of earth to block, jumps over and sends a punch your way. You lean back to dodge when Lin swings her leg under you knocking you down on your back and you groan out. Lin walks over towards you and straddles you putting your arms above your head as she pins you down. “Yield?” she smirks as she looks down at you as you admire Lin’s body on top. You nod your head after bringing your eyes to meet hers “Yeah, I yield”. Lin blushes as she catches you looking at her body and stands up and smirks then lifts her shirt to wipe some sweat off the inner corner of her eye “What’s the matter, rookie? Can’t keep up?” 

As you get up your eyes look down at Lin’s amazing abdomen flexing and glistening in sweat, slightly biting your lip. Lin catches you looking again, and scoffs putting her shirt back down forcing you to focus back on “I’m pretty sure I’m no longer a rookie” you laugh as you unwind your wrappings from your arms. 

“Then what are you?” Lin asks, causing you to look at Lin confused “Did you get hit hard back there? I’m a lieutenant” 

“Not anymore” 

“What?” your eyes widen as you drop your binding wrap on the bench. You try to think of any reason for why you’re no longer in your position. “wait...If this was about that bust on the Agni Kai last week. It’s not my fault Shin blew our cover and made it ten times more work than it needed to be.”

Lin smirks and lets out a laugh as she folds her arms, she loves making you sweat “You’re being moved up to Captain”

“Wait, I’m being… promoted?”

“You passed your civil service promotion to captain exam. Though I didn’t like how you and Mako handled the Varrick case. You chose to listen to your instincts and trust a low ranking officer rather than be blinded by your title and rank. Putting your jobs on the line was reckless, but you chose to keep going anyway. I need more people like that in my team, especially in the higher ranks.”

“Thank you, chief.”

“You deserve it”

“Captain…it is easier to say. It just rolls off the tongue.”

“It sure does”

Your eyebrows perk “Chief?”

“Captain?” you walk towards Lin and both look over at the door to make sure it was closed before putting your hands on her waist and both of you lean in and share a kiss. 

“Is this why you wanted a private sparring match with me?” you pulled back a bit and grinned

“I had to knock you down a bit before giving you the news” Lin shrugs as she wraps her arms around your neck and smirks “You can knock me down as much as you want” you whisper brushing your lips against hers as you lift her up and kiss her deeply. Lin softly laughs against your lips and urges you to put her down so you both can freshen up and get back to work.

“Oh, can you get Mako so I can give him the news that he’s being promoted to detective” Lin asks as she walks out towards the door. “Sure, chief” you smile as you pack up your gym bag, and Lin smiles back “Thank you, _Captain_ ”. Your eyebrow raises as you bite back a grin and your cheeks redden. _Lin is going to be the death of me_. 

*

Walking down the hall after your shower and changing back to your uniform you look for Mako at his desk. “Mako, chief’s looking for you” you give him a stern look as you put your arms behind your back. Mako starts to look nervous as he slowly gets up looking around at the other officers who are snickering. “Did she mention anything” he asks as he walks around the desk and starts walking to Lin’s office. “Nope, but… good luck” you whisper but don’t look at him keeping a straight face. Once you reach the door you open it for him allowing him to step in first before closing the door after you. “Chief, Mako is here for you” you announced as Lin puts her glasses down and leans back in her chair, “Do you want the good or bad news first?” Lin looks at Mako in a cold stern face. Mako shoots you a look and you shrug “I would probably start with the bad news you’ll end it with a good note”. Mako sweats a bit and nods “Good idea.. uh the bad news chief” Lin groans slightly and leans forward in the desk “Well unfortunately you’ll no longer be needed as an officer.” Mako’s eyes widen as he hears the news “What?!? But I thought…I thought I was doing a good job on the force”. Lin waves a hand and eyes him “Well you thought wrong”. Mako looks down defeated and upset “Oh…thanks for the opportunity, chief” he turns towards the door grabbing the door handle. You turn to him and stop him putting your hand on his shoulder “Don’t you want to hear the good news?”. “No, I’m good. I don’t think anything will be good after losing a job” Mako looks down and you smirk letting a laugh escape your lips “Who said anything about losing a job? You’re not fired” Mako jerks his head over to you confused “What?”. You look over at Lin and give her a look to end the ploy and she groans standing up from her chair “Your paperwork got processed and it’s been finalized. You’re officially a Detective.” Lin gives Mako a gentle smile. Mako lets out a sigh of relief and bows to Lin “Thanks, chief. I won’t let you down”. Lin gives him a wave to dismiss him and he leaves out the office and you close the door after him. “That was good, chief” you look over at her and she gives you a look before smiling a bit “Get back to work”

“Yes, chief” you coo as you give her a salute before walking out the office closing the door after you. You walk over to Mako and give him a smile “Well congratulations are in order here, Detective.” Mako sighs and smiles “You two really had me there. How did you know?”

“Chief told me the news after promoting me to Captain. Consider yourself lucky, she told me after sparring me.” 

“Oh…congrats, y/n”

“Thanks, let’s just hope we don’t have to do any more secret sting operations anymore. I would like us to keep our jobs” you give Mako a stern look as you rub the back of your neck.

“Same”

“Alright well I got to head back to work. Keep it up” you dismiss yourself and head back to your office. 

*

After Harmonic Convergence you and Lin made the decision to take the chance and see each other romantically, sort of dating but you both decided to keep it under wraps for now. Your apartment was part of the buildings that got taken over by the spirit vines so you’ve been sort of living with Lin. Tenzin and Asami both offered you a place to stay, you figured with a lot of bodies at the air temple it would be best to stay with Asami plus it would be easier to keep the secret going and get to Lin if you stayed inside the city. After a couple of nights of not showing up to your room at the Sato estate, Asami had growing suspicions of how far the relationship had developed between you and Lin.

After kissing Lin goodnight you decide you should head back to the estate and spend the night there. Stepping into the grounds you sneak inside the mansion and creeped back to your room. A light turns on “You might as well have stayed over at this point” Asami laughs as she folds her arms sitting on a recliner. You looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was three in the morning, you tried to keep your cool “Oh hey, Sami…I was just getting a glass of water” you stood up and rubbed the back of your neck. “Really? Seems awful like you’re trying to sneak in after spending time with your girlfriend.” She laughed some more and shook her head. “Whaaaa?! Wait…. how’d you know she’s my girlfriend?” you blush then your eyes widen and you try to backtrack “Wai--”. “Aha, I knew it! I didn’t but you just confirmed it” Asami jumped out the chair and pointed at you. “Shit…” you muttered as you hung your head down “Okay, you caught me” you put your hands in the air. “You really weren’t that slick to hide it. You come home late with your clothes all disheveled than when you left even when it looks like you try to smooth it out.” you both exchange a laugh “You happy huh?” Asami quiets down and you smile sliding your hands in your pockets “Yeah, very much so. Haven’t been this content in a while”. “Well nice going, Beifong is a catch.” She smirks. As she folds her arms. 

“Asami!” you gape at her and point a finger at her eyeing her 

“You can’t tell anyone. we’re keeping it quiet right now - no one can know. Especially not Team Avatar, Korra and Bolin will never shut up about it if they find out.” You groan then smile and let out a laugh.

“Why? it’s a good thing. We’ll all be supportive of it.” Asami walks towards you and puts a hand on her hip.

“It’s new, we want to enjoy it before being put on the press or hearing it from the group.” You shrug and run your hand through your hair before resting it on the back of your neck.

“I understand and respect that, and my lips are shut.” Asami assures you as she puts her hand on your shoulder.

“Thanks, I should head for bed. You should too. No more busting me….” you give Asami a glaring smile then groan rubbing your face “I should let Lin know about this… she’s not going to be happy.” 

*

Walking up the steps and taking a deep breath before knocking the door and waiting for an answer. The door opens and Lin looks around “You were supposed to be at the station.” Not waiting for her to greet you when you step inside and close the door after you, “We need to talk”. 

Lin folds her arms and looks at you “What’s wrong y/n” she looks at you concerned. You pace around the room a bit before looking up at Lin “I know we agreed to keep our relationship a secret, but—”

“I knew you weren’t okay with it - why didn’t you say something?” Lin snapped as she rubs her eyes. You shake your head and hold her hands into yours “I wanted our affair quiet, but Asami figured it out” you look at Lin sorry for blowing your cover. “how?”

“She caught me… she was waiting in the sitting room to catch me sneaking upstairs. Apparently she’s been keeping tabs on how many times I’ve been coming home late.” You sigh and look at Lin. 

“Asami isn’t going to say a word, Lin” you assured her even though you could see in Lin’s face that she was upset and scared of being found out. “We need to talk to her. Make sure she isn’t going to say anything” she looks at you. 

••

The past eight days with you have been the most fun Lin’s had in years and the blooming relationship sometimes has her feeling like a teenager. Lin asked you to keep the relationship a secret and you’ve been more than understanding and even agreed to keep it from everyone else for the time being. It surprised Lin at first at how maturely you handled it, your age did come into question as she thought you would want to show off since most young adults like to go out and be seen. She thought you would have to be convinced, but you accepted no questions asked. “Let's just enjoy ourselves first before bringing people into our affairs”. Lin heard you say as you took her hands into yours. Lin blinked surprised at how quick and easy that conversation went. 

••

“Sure, I think Asami is still home” Lin grabs your wrist and pulls you out of the house and both of you go to the Sato estate. 

Butler opened the door “Madam y/n…Chief Beifong” he addressed the both of you “Did you forget something madam?”you greet him as you and Lin step inside to let the door close “No, Butler we’re actually here to talk to Asami before work. Is she still here?” 

“Yes, Miss Sato is in her study. If you can follow me” he starts to walk the both of you before you stop him “It’s okay Butler. I know the way to the study” you bring your arm out and guide Lin to the study up the stairs. “Before we go in there. Please tell me you’re not going to go fists in the air” you whisper as you grab the door handle looking at Lin. Lin rolls her eyes and gives you a huff before you sigh and open the door with a smile “Sami, hey, how are you doing” you force a smile as you look at Asami then look at Lin.

“Hey y/n, um Chief Beifong. Nice to see you too” she greets the both of you. “Let’s cut to the chase,” Lin butts in and your smile drops as you groan, putting your face down. “Cut to what chase?” Asami looks from Lin to you as you bring your face up and look at Asami, “We’re here—mostly Lin—to talk about the new development you’ve learned about the two of us” you motion between Lin and yourself. “Oh…” Asami sets her pen down and puts her hands on the desk as she stands up. “Well if this is about me telling anyone. Like I told y/n, I will not expose your relationship.” she speaks assuring Lin. “You’ll swear to secrecy?” Lin glares at Asami to which both you and Asami share a weird glance then back at Lin. “Excuse me?” Asami looks at Lin as she folds her arms slightly amused by the situation. “Honey is that really necessary?” you speak out only receiving a glare from Lin when you call her honey in front of Asami and you step back hiding a smile. you cover your mouth as you look at Asami and give her a soft nod to continue to play along. Asami inhales and nods “Yes, I’ll swear to secrecy” she puts her hand up and promises. “If I ever find out anyone finds out that they heard it from you I will arrest you for treason.” Lin peers over Asami in an intimidating tone. Asami looked over Lin’s shoulder, and you shook your head quickly assuring her that Lin was bluffing. When Lin looks over at you, you quickly stop and just give her an innocent smile. Asami got the gist and assured Lin that she will not speak a word about your relationship to anyone. “Oh so Raava help me” she gave Lin a soft smile. 

Driving back to the station you peer over to Lin as she sits in the passenger seat, “Well I think that went well…. everyone made it out alive, unscathed.” You joked softly as you turned back into the city limits as Lin doesn’t say anything. “Lin, if anyone had to find out from the group. I say we were pretty lucky that it was Asami. Anyone else and news would have spread faster than we could take a breath.” You look over at Lin again and she seems to be calming down and sighs deeply “you’re right, Asami is the least of our worries in that bunch”. You smile reaching over to give her hand a kiss, hearing Lin give in as you pull up to her apartment and get out to get to your cycle. “I’ll make it up to you for my mishap” you give Lin a smile as she rolls her eyes and slides over to the driver’s seat. “I’ll see you at the station” she calls out as you say it back while you put your helmet on and give her a thumbs up as you follow behind. 

*

Looking over at the new recruits as they train and you’re barking out orders watching out for their stamina and agility through the course. You sigh at how many of them aren’t any better than the ones the previous day. “Alright head to the showers. You all are pathetic.” You bark out as an officer hands you a clipboard, “These recruits aren’t ready to go out onto the field” you mutter going down the list of recruits, writing down notes besides ones that caught your attention and others who were a mere disappointment. “Captain, the Chief is looking for you” an officer salutes standing at attention and you pinch the bridge of your nose “Very well”. Handing the recruits over to another colleague to beat them into shape you make way over to Lin’s office. Some officers acknowledge you and greet you as you step into the office before closing the door with a soft click. “Chief” you greet Lin but notice she’s on the phone and puts her finger up to quiet you. You stay standing while putting your hand behind your back as you hold onto the clipboard. Another minute and Lin finishes the phone call and returns her attention to you “Captain, how’s training with the new recruits?” You step up and hand her your clipboard “It’s hell. It seems like every time we let recruits join they get worse”. “You just have to train them harder” she reviews your comments and notes, “what about this one…uh Sheng, it says he shows promise.” You nod as you take a step forward towards her desk “Yes, he’s one of the better ones. smart, agile, still needs improvement though.” 

“With these spirit vines we’re going to need more officers” Lin groans then puts the clipboard down “These recruits just need to get whipped into shape. They’ll be ready for the field” you reach down and get the clipboard. “You seem to be fitting well into your new rank” Lin looks over at you and smiles. “It’s an adjustment but I’m fitting in well” returning her smile. 

*

Peace and tranquility fill your mind as you breathe in the evening air of Republic City from Lin’s terrace. “Evening, Captain” you hear your girlfriend’s voice coming up behind you waking you from your meditation. You smile then open your eyes to lift your head up and look over to see Lin walk to your side as she sets down a cup of tea on the table, “Evening, Chief”. Looking over at the cup you reach over and take it close to your lips and smell the aroma 

“Spearmint?” you look over at Lin before taking a sip. “Figured you’ll want to end it with some stress-reducing tea”. 

“Thank you. that’s considerate of you.” you take a deep breath before looking over at Lin “Funny story…. Bumi is planning to knit his spirit pet a sweater”

Lin scoffs a laugh “really? Do spirits even get cold”

“I don’t think so, but it’s sweet”

“It’s dumb”

“It gives him something to do. Tenzin mentioned he’s retired from the United Forces”

“Tenzin isn’t all glad about it. He still wishes Bumi rejoins.” Lin smirks causing both of you to chuckle while continuing to enjoy the night.

“You should join me for a session. It would help with the stress you’ve been having.” you smirk into your cup as you take another sip. “I have other ways to relieve stress if you want to join me for a session” she gives you a sly smirk as she leans against the doorframe “If it’s under my responsibilities then who am I to refuse my beautiful girlfriend” you eye Lin and watch her movements. She turns away from you and slowly walks away bending off her armor as she makes her way to the bedroom, “I’m waiting, Captain”. You bite your lip as you watch Lin walk away and set your cup down on the table. Quickly stand up, stepping inside the apartment and close the door before rushing after Lin. You step in the bedroom and grab Lin’s waist and turn her around to face you and kiss her deeply. Lin wraps her arms around your neck before bringing her hands down and starts grazing her nails up your abdomen lifting the hem of your tank up. The sensation of her nails causes you to gently bite her lower lip and a soft moan escapes her lips. She lifts your tank up and pulls it off of you before she plants her palm on your chest and pushes you back with a knowing smirk on both of your faces. 

*

Sitting up in bed swinging your legs over the side as you look for your tank, Lin looks over and softly brushes her fingers up your back causing you to shiver as you fix your tank to put it on. “Just when they’re about to heal I end up opening them back up” she smirks as she looks at the scratch marks she’s left along your back “I wonder why” you deadpan “You should get them healed by a healer.” She mutters as she brushes her fingers along a fresh scratch mark “And say what? That I got attacked by a possum-chicken?” you laugh “Besides I like the burn, it’s a reminder of who put them there” you bite your lip as you turn over to look at your lover and lean towards her “You,” you growled as you dip your head to catch her lips, “Are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” you kissed her again, lingering for a moment before searching for your tank and slipping on some boxer style underwear letting out a groan as you get up. “I’m going to get us some water, feeling quite parched from that backbending session” you smirk and quickly duck out of the room before Lin can throw a pillow at you. 

Sitting back in bed after quenching your thirst and handing a glass to Lin then looks down at the cup before speaking “It’s nice that at least someone knows about us and they that support it…it makes it feel more real” you bring the cup back up to your lips and take another sip. “Real?” Lin peers over at you as she sets the glass on the nightstand which causes you to nod “Yeah, like this isn’t some sort of evil dream that I don’t want to wake up from”. You gently tap on the glass before setting it aside. “It’s not a dream” Lin whispers as she looks at you and you return her glance, the both of you lean in and share a kiss “Thank the spirits it’s not” you mumble before cupping her cheek and deepening the kiss. Lin licks your bottom lip before pulling back “I need to clean up” she mumbles as she gets off the bed and walks to the bathroom. 

You bite your lip and smile as you watch Lin walk away as she wraps her robe around her body heading towards the bathroom. Lin has been far more open to you and affectionate behind closed doors than before. You were wondering whether Harmonic Convergence had anything to do about it or the fact that Lin got laid. I’m going with the first option. If it was Harmonic Convergence you have to make a plan to thank a passing spirit. 

  
  



	2. Resolution

Standing on the dock you look up the long incline and sigh then make your way up the Island. After a while you decided to bend a raised square platform from beneath you and use it as a lift. You get to the Temple much faster and bend the platform back to place. The first person you see is Bumi sitting on a bench in the gardens. “Hey there Bumi” you walk over to him and wave. “y/n, hey!” he pulls up his half knitted sweater “How’s it looking?” he smiles brightly. You look down at the knitted sweater and give him your best smile “It’s cute. I’m sure Bum-Ju will love it!”. You smile as you keep walking until you feel a little rumbling of feet approaching and you ground yourself wincing. Meelo and Ikki run and tackle your legs “y/n! Are you staying here? Wanna play with us? How’s Republic City?” Ikki jumps tugging on your hand while Meelo airbends himself up and piggybacks on your shoulders. “Woah guys, slow down” you laugh as you calm Ikki “Hi Ikki… Meelo. No,but sure we can play, The city is doing okay.” Ikki and Meelo grab your hands and lead you down to the gardens. For about a couple hours you spend talking and sending Ikki and Meelo in the air by launching them with columns of earth. Korra and Bolin join in after a while and Bolin thought it would be a good idea to build a small maze for the kids to run through so the three of you built a rock maze for Ikki and Meelo. “Alright you kids ready? Whoever wins gets Korra’s dessert!” you smile at Ikki and Meelo “Hey!” you hear Korra yell out “I didn’t agree to that!” you shoot her a look and she frowns folding her arms “Fine”. You look over at Bolin and shoot him a thumbs up as he starts the countdown and the kids run off. You walk over to Korra and stand beside her “You know you’re allowed to get more dessert” you laugh. 

Tenzin walks up to the scene and looks curious about the game “Well at least they’re not causing a mess around the island” he comments. “y/n, nice to see you. I was wondering if you could accompany me for a walk” you look over at Korra and Bolin before looking at Tenzin “Sure, Tenzin” you wave at the group and follow Tenzin. “I hear you’ve been promoted to Captain. Congratulations” he smiles and you blush slightly “Thanks, but it’s just a title. I’m still y/n. Though it’s nice to be recognized for the work I’ve put into the force.” You smile sheepishly. A moment of silence eases between the two of you as you reach the wooden pavilion, the both of you look out and enjoy the scenery, “I never got the chance to thank you for accompanying my siblings and I in rescuing Jinora”. You shake your head slightly and put your hands up “You don’t have to thank me. Jinora was in trouble. I would have done it no questions asked.” You give him a gentle smile causing Tenzin to sigh and nod giving in “Still it is nice to give thanks for someone’s actions.” You nod understanding “I understand, I…no problem. Anytime you need help. I’m here”. 

Tenzin glances at your direction before slowly walking into the pavillon “I also wanted to talk to you about what happened in the spirit world…” he spoke tentatively with a gentle expression on his face. “Sure, what about it?”

“How much do you remember from The Fog? It’s perfectly fine if you’re uncomfortable talking about it…” he looks out at the scenery not wanting to cause any discomfort to you. Your gaze goes to the ground as your eyebrows furrow “Um…just remember seeing my dad…making comments about the past…” you tried to not say as much details. “If this is something you don’t want to talk about I understand, forgive me for intruding” he turns to face you. “Did something happen in The Fog with me?” you ask softly as you turn away from Tenzin as he gives you a nod. “You referred to me as your father and mentioned that it wasn’t worth it…” a sharp inhale fills your lungs as you look up to the scenery in front of the both of you as you grip the railing closing your eyes. “Before The Fog I had this preconceived notion that I was the cause of my parent’s death. Everything went downhill when I got into an altercation with some schoolboys that left me scarred on my left bicep and shoulder blade.” You cuff up your sleeve to show Tenzin the burn mark on your bicep before putting the cuff down then sigh as Tenzin keeps quiet, listening to your story. “My dad passed then my mom followed shortly after, my two sisters and I were split up between our guardians. I was set to stay and live in Ba Sing Se, but…”

“You didn’t want to live in a place that was a constant reminder of what you’ve lost…” Tenzin finished your sentence causing you to glance his way before nodding slowly and looking down, 

“Yeah, I left and traveled the world. I guess trying to fill whatever I was missing. It wasn’t until after The Fog I spoke to my sister who told me the truth about what happened with my parents. They were just trying to move us into the middle ring to some place safer, but he got infected by an untreated cut and passed away. My mom couldn’t handle the grief and passed from a broken heart. I’ve been trying to come to terms with it and find some closure.” 

A silence settles between the two of you before Tenzin speaks up “I’m sorry for the life you’ve been dealt. Not many people can endure and rise above like you have done. I am glad that you have found resolution from your past. Mediation could help you further in finding enlightenment and clarity. If you wish to have some guidance Kya can also be of assistance, she’s a meditation instructor.” Tenzin puts a hand on your shoulder and your eyes well up, tears forming “That sounds nice, thank you, Tenzin”. 

“Of course, You’re always welcomed to visit the island, y/n”. You felt that the good thing about Korra coming to the Republic is since her entrance. Everyone has formed somewhat of a dysfunctional family with our airbending family, the 'Gaang' kids, Team Avatar, Lin still needs some convincing . . . and now you.

“I appreciate it, Tenzin. I should go actually, I need to get ready for work.” You smile as you wave Tenzin goodbye and head down to the dock to return to the city.

*

Word got around that president Raiko wanted to hold a press conference regarding the rising tensions on the spirit vines covering the city. A large portion of the city has been taken over by vines, apartment buildings, shops, and even City Hall. You’ve taken your post to stand behind Raiko’s side next to a column as he tries his best to answer the reporter’s questions. A male reporter raises his hand and begins, “Mr. President, are you concerned that your approval ratings are now nearly as low as the Avatar's? Have you seen today's headline? It says, "Raik-Oh-No. Polls pan, Prez plans!" 

A grimace appears on the president as he listens to the reporter, getting irritated before composing himself, “I'm not concerned with snappy put-downs in the press. I'm facing this calamity just like every other citizen. There's a tree growing right through my office. You think I'm not doing everything I can to get rid of it?”

It just so happened to be the moment that Korra flies down on her glider and walks over towards the podium. The reporters start their wave of questions towards Korra and the president, 

“A few questions, please!”

“Avatar Korra! Do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq crisis?”

“Why are you forcing the integration of spirits in Republic City? “

Korra tries to ease the reporters and places a hand on her chest, “Listen, I've been trying everything I can think of to get rid of these vines, but-“ 

“Why can't you fix this?”

“Are the vines here to stay?”

“Is this part of your New World Order?”

Korra tries her best to keep up but gets annoyed and speaks up “Look! Harmonic Convergence was just a couple weeks ago. I just need a little more time to get everything back to normal.” Raiko speaks up suddenly relieved the fault isn’t targeted towards him “The Avatar has put us all in a very difficult position, but my administration- “

Korra confused by Raiko’s sudden finger pointing and irritably interrupts -

“Oh! I'm sorry. Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting the giant force of Pure Evil that was going to destroy the whole World?” she grabs Raiko by the chin “Maybe your administration” she moves his chin up and down slightly “Could've handled that!” Raiko and Korra glare angrily at each other. You wince watching the scene putting your hand down as you cover your face embarrassed for the both of them. _Not in front of the reporters, they’re going to have a field day with this_ you think to yourself. You step up as Lin separates Korra and Raiko apart. You put your hand on Korra’s back and bring her aside as Lin speaks to the reporters “That's all! No more questions!” The President storms back into City Hall and Lin gives Korra a look, “That…. could have gone better but it could’ve gone worse….” You try to put Korra at ease and you’re glad to see Asami walking up the steps. “I should get back” you wave at Asami and head back to the other officers working the remainder of the night at the station while Lin stayed with Raiko on security detail with the spirit vines.

*

You check the clock on your desk with a groan, rubbing your eyes as you stand up and grab your jacket to head out. Closing the door, you walk out the office and head down the hallway. There’s a shuffle behind a desk and you stop dead on your tracks as you peer over and see Mako. You purse your lips as you slowly walk around the desk and give Mako a slight nudge with your foot “Mako?” you speak softly causing Mako to jump in his sleeping bag. “Oh y/n it’s you” he breathes out as he calms down. “Again? This is the third night now. What the flame-o are you doing here?” you ask as you take a seat on the chair at the desk nearby, “I’ve been sleeping at the station…” he smooths out his sleeping bag, “Yeah I get that but why? Tenzin offered you and Bolin a place at the island…” your comment causes Mako to shrug “It’s weird...besides I’ll be closer to work” - he comments as he sits on his sleeping bag and you nod “If you make it weird then it will be…” you sigh then push yourself up and push the chair under the chair “Yeah okay…well goodnight. Don’t bust too many triads tonight. Leave some for the rest of us.” You give him a smile before glancing up at Lin’s door and see her light still on then look back at Mako as he lays back down. You pull out your wallet and take a couple of yuans out and leave it with a note

you slide both through the crack of his desk drawer, before heading to Lin's apartment.

After getting done with your night routine you’ve been lying in bed waiting for Lin to come home. Sleep starts to take over and you doze off after an hour you get woken up by a door opening from the bathroom and Lin in her robe, “You’re home” you murmur as you sit up a bit and turn the lamp on from the nightstand. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” Lin spoke as she brushed her hair and took her robe off, setting it on her chair and walking to the bed in her pajamas. “Nonsense, I was waiting for you” you smile as you watch her. Lin lays down beside you and you open your arms to her. She creeps into your arms and lays her head on your shoulder as you share a kiss before running your hand down her arm. Both of you settle down and hold each other close enjoying the peace and quiet, “So Mako is staying at the station again” you whisper while you rub the curve of Lin’s back.

“Seems like it. I’ve left him so food once” she grumbles 

“Wonder how long he’ll last before he wishes to be on a bed. His back will hate him” you grimace thinking about the times you slept on a floor or ground.

“The beds on the island are hard anyways” 

“Don’t know how they sleep on them” You both laugh softly “How long will it take for Mako to push past this awkward phase?”

“Hmm?” 

“Well since Mako and Korra broke up he’s been weird around her. Even more since Korra and Asami have been hanging out. I get they’re exes and it could be weird but they’re still friends.”

“Not my problem so I don’t care. They can figure it out on their own” She mumbles against your chest as she dozes off to sleep.

You’re right” you rub her back softly as you dip your head down and give her another kiss before dozing off to sleep.

*

“I understand that you have meetings with president Raiko over the spirit vines and approving the new zoning areas, but if you could swing by for a couple minutes and give some words at the academy from their Chief.” You pass Lin your reports, the new week's patrol schedule, and the update on the arrest books. Lin looks over your work “You made sure everything is up to date?.” Lin puts on her glasses and your lips curl up trying to hide your smile. You always thought she looked cute with her glasses on.

“Yes, the arrest book is set. I personally made sure”

“What about the—” 

“Chief!” Mako bursts into Lin’s office interrupting your meeting. “Mako what have I told you about bursting into my office!” she barks out at Mako. “I know but you’re not going to believe it. I ran into an airbender.” 

You let out a laugh “You sure it wasn’t Tenzin or air kids?” 

“No! It's a random person here in the city! I witnessed it personally.” He walked in more inside the office as he looked as you and Lin shared a glance.

“What do you mean?” Lin looks at Mako

“I got a call early in the morning and when I got to the scene I got knocked down by a door being knocked off its hinges by a powerful gust wind.” Mako reported his findings and your mouth drops “Could it be possible?” you mutter.

“I’m not sure how but we should tell Tenzin immediately” Lin puts down her glasses and gets up.

*

Approaching the temple you notice everyone is already outside watching Bumi punch the air and you have a slight amused and confused face deciding to play with him as you dodge an attack “Woah watch out Bumi, it almost got me” you quipped. Lin walks to Tenzin and turns around to continue looking at Bumi “Invisible spirit monster attack?” 

“Lin! You won't believe this. Bumi just started airbending.” Tenzin looks at Lin

“What?!” you comment as your eyebrows raise. Mako and Lin have similar facial expressions and the three of you look at each other then turn to face Tenzin. 

“I'm afraid he's not the only one. “ Lin comments as Tenzin, Korra, and Asami simultaneously react “What?”

Mako joins in “I got a call last night about a guy who just started airbending out of nowhere.” 

Tenzin walks up to the three of you “You mean there's another one? Where is he now?”

Mako slightly blushes as he rubs his neck “He... blew a door down on me and got away. We've got an all-points bulletin out on him right now.”

The three of you start to walk off while Mako gets pulled back by Korra “We'll help you look for him. Where should we start?” Mako gets nervous and rubs his neck again and gets awkward “Oh, well, you know, you should... You should leave it to the police. It's... police business, you know. It's, um... official.” Lin and you are standing behind Mako while Tenzin, Asami, and Korra look at Mako incredulously. There is a large amount of awkward tension in the air and it seems like Tenzin, Lin, and you all have the same idea and slide away from the scene and leave the exes on their own. You slightly lean over at Lin “Well that was exciting…Let’s talk to Bumi maybe we can get some more information to help find the other guy” you whisper and Lin nods “Good idea” you subconsciously put your hand on the small of her back and guide her towards the siblings but Lin stiffens and quickly reaches back to swiping your hand away. “Oh sorry” you drop your hand and walk ahead, approaching Bumi who was standing with Kya “So you’re an airbender now, cool congrats” you smile

“Explain to us how this happened exactly” Lin folds her arms as she catches up.

“Bum-Ju and I had a little fight. I made him this sweater, --oh I finished the sweater—“he pulls the sweater out from his jacket pocket and shows you and Lin, you nod at his work politely “And he didn't seem to like it. And I'll admit it might need work, but it was my first attempt at knitting. So I was a little hurt.”

“Get to the point, Bumi” Lin rolls her eyes and groans

“Right! I was climbing a tree that was on the edge of a cliff when the branch snapped, and I started to fall. I was screaming when all of a sudden I started airbending, preventing my fall…well I still fell down hard and it still hurt but it was amazing!” Bumi exclaims as he tries to airbend but to no avail. 

You exhale deeply “Well nothing like falling to your almost death to bring out hidden bending powers” you chuckle a bit

“But how is this all possible? Airbending developing randomly out of nowhere” Lin questions the group 

“Maybe it’s a result of Harmonic Convergence? The world is balancing out by creating more airbenders.” You try to think of a possible reason. 

“That’s possible…I think” Kya folds her arms and thinks of your hypothesis

“Well I guess Kya can’t mother you about not having special non-bending powers” Lin mutters as she gives Kya a smirk causing a laugh out of Bumi while Kya gives Lin a scowl “I do not mother!” 

“You do too! You’re just like mom!” Bumi interjects with his sister. “Oh forgive me for looking out for you Bumi! I don’t want you to get hurt or worse, killed!” Kya huffs as she turns pursing her lips. 

“Well now with airbending he’s less likely to get hurt though the chances are never zero” you suck in air through your teeth as you rub the back of your neck. 

“Mako’s done let’s go” Lin walks away and heads towards the dock 

“We’ll be on the lookout for any new airbenders” you look at the siblings before waving goodbye “Hey Asami are you heading back? We can give you a ride” you call out to Asami. 

“Thanks but, I’m actually going to hang out with Korra” Asami smiles and waves at you as you nod and join Lin and Mako to the boat.

*

“Is it possible that new airbenders are popping up in the city?” Mako asks the two of you. 

“It sure seems that way” Lin comments as you drive the group back across Yue Bay.

“This is a good thing. More airbenders in the world….” you speak up as you look at the city in front of you. A world with more airbenders. It seems like the world is helping Tenzin out and also creating balance. 

  
  



	3. Banishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to TheRoadLessTraveled for editing and Ash for beta reading.

Lost in thought, you notice that Asami and Korra have been hanging out more as of late. Asami was planning to take a drive with Korra in the city when you left Air Temple Island with Lin and Mako. It makes you happy that she’s making friends with another girl. It was good to have more than just one friend.. Your mind snaps back to the present as you’re giving orders to the recruits for the day’s group training session. You hand one of your officers the reins as you head in for individual interviews. As you take a seat, a bright eyed and fresh faced young man sits in front of you as you set your interview papers onto the desk. “Mr. Paq, I just have some questions for you to start off this interview process.” You don’t look up at him before starting, jaded as you are with the process thus far. “Let’s start with the basics…why do you want to work in law enforcement?”. 

The remainder of the day was filled with interviews and observing training. Ever since the spirit vines had taken over much of the city, headquarters has been swamped with a spike in gang activity and policing the public tension. Through your open office door, you notice Lin and her officers walking past, and you catch part of their conversation. , “My uncle told me the Avatar almost wrecked that building! It was about to tip over before they braced it!”

 _I’m sorry what?!_ “Yeah heard about it from my brother, he was there!” another officer joined in on the conversation. “Get back to work!” Lin barked to the officers and soon all chatter ceased. You rose from your desk and walked over to Lin’s office, knocking on her doorframe “Chief…”

“Captain” she returns as she motions you to come in

“So, word on the streets is Korra caused a building to tip over?” you fold your arms as you lean against the wall.

“Word travels fast…” Lin rolls her eyes and groans.

“Anyone in the building?” 

“We got them all out safe” Lin pinched the bridge of her nose as she started to pick up another folder of reports.

“What abou—”

“Chief…Captain!! There’s a call of a possible 10-56A over at the Kyoshi bridge, it’s the airbender Mako was talking about earlier!” Officer Song reports. You snap into action and Lin jumps from behind her desk, both of you making way out the bullpen. 

“Song, gather the task force and meet us at the bridge. Further orders to come once we get there.” You bark to the retreating officer.

“Understood captain.” Song gave you a salute and ran off to scramble a metalbending force. You and Lin head down to the Chief’s squad car, sirens blaring as you peel out of the garage towards the latest crisis. 

*

Lin took control down at ground level while you and the metalbenders scaled up the bridge supports to surround the man. As the squad gets into position, you order your men “On my command and ONLY my command. Do not engage. I repeat, DO NOT engage.” The officers acknowledge your orders with nods as you look at the man desperately clinging to a column of the bridge.

“Come down immediately, or we will be forced to take action.” Lin’s voice can be heard from a megaphone. 

“Stay back! I'm dangerous!” the man yells out as he hyperventilates, looking out at the scene in front of him. 

“Sir, it’s okay! We’re not here to hurt you! We ju—” you try and calmly talk to him when an officer shoots out a cable from his armor towards the man. He spreads his arms, reflexively airbending outwards, blowing all the officers off the bridge. “Sorry!” the man yells out. You yell back as you shoot out a cable to grab onto the side of the bridge and pull yourself up - gathering your footing and landing on the bridge safely. You stalk towards the officer putting a finger on his chest, growling under your breath “What the FUCK did I say, officer” You avoid making a scene, what with the press watching their every move, but you resolve to tear into the officer later. 

Your eyes catch Korra flying up to the bridge and you walk away from the officer to stand beside Mako and Lin. 

“Think Korra can talk some sense into him?” you look up and watch Korra and the man you’ve learned from Mako is named Daw. 

“Would help her reputation if she does” Lin comments “He’s not listening to reason. Hopefully Korra can talk him down.” You all turn to watch the scene above. 

After a couple minutes of talking, Korra stretches her hand out to Daw and he attempts to take it. As he does, one of his feet slips off the ledge and he starts hurtling towards the pavement with a scream. Korra immediately throws herself off the bridge and dives after him. Catching him by the waist, Korra opens her glider just in time and they drift upwards for a moment before landing safely near the police cordon. Tenzin walks up to the new airbender, welcoming him with genuine excitement. The police force stays back as Korra and Tenzin talk to Daw, only to be interrupted by Raiko.

“We have a crisis every other day now, thanks to you.”

Korra, surprisingly taking a calm approach, talks to Raiko while he keeps digging at her in response 

“Well, you know who's not here to stay? You! I order you to leave this city. You've caused nothing but trouble since you arrived!” The crowd including you gasp with shock 

“That’s a bit much,” you whisper, making a step forward, but Lin grabs your arm to stop you and shakes her head.

“We can’t interfere, it’s between the two of them.” She lowers her voice as you look at her, incredulous. 

“I’m not going to talk to Raiko” you walk over to Korra and Tenzin. You listen in to her plan and you chime in to tell her that you and Mako will search for any reports of airbenders in the city and other nations. Korra and Tenzin thank you for your support and help before you turn around to walk back to Lin. 

“Do you always need to meddle?” Lin groans folding her arms and you get a bit ticked off. 

“When it concerns friends and loved ones, yes” getting an eye roll from Lin

*

You walk into Lin’s office after the whole banishment thing and ask Lin’s assistant to bring in some lavender tea. The assistant looks over at the chief and she nodded her assent as you take a seat across from her desk. Rubbing your temple as Lin takes a seat at her desk she pinches the bridge of her nose and you look over at her, “You do agree that Raiko’s decision on Korra’s banishment is fucking stupid?”

Lin looks up at you and gives you a glare “Language, captain. I don’t need to start hearing any more of that around the bullpen then I already do.” she breathes in and sighs “But yes… his decision was indeed stupid.”

You were about to start your rant when the assistant walked in with the tray, so you keep quiet as you thanked him as he bows and excuses himself out of the office closing the door. “I always wondered how Raiko even got the presidency but now I’m not surprised. It’s all about schmoozing and kissing ass - I mean flattery will get you anywhere in the political system.” you correct yourself before Lin can give you another look as she pours the tea into the cups and hands you one. You thank her and carefully blow to cool it down then take a sip, taking a moment to breathe in the stress-relieving tea. 

“I’m not happy about it either. I can’t keep the Avatar safe when she’s not going to be within the city limits.”

“Raiko always needs an ego boost in front of the press which doesn’t help the public, so he had to make a spectacle to get back into their good graces” you spat as you take another sip of the tea. 

“No use sulking about it. Don’t let it interfere with work.” she takes a sip of the tea and you nod as you finish your cup 

“Right, like I would let Raiko do that.” You roll your eyes and set the cup on the tray and stand up. “Well since Korra and Tenzin are leaving us. I guess I should get started with sorting through reports on other Airbenders. That should help them, I’ll get Mako to assist.” you voice your thoughts aloud as you walk to the door, Lin waves you off as she reads a report. 

*

Mako brings over several reports from Ba Sing Se about a sudden rise of airbenders. You think up an idea, get up from your desk and walk over to the wall - taking down your map and laying it on your desk. “Wherever there’s been a report, we’ll mark it on the map.” Grabbing a marker and putting circles around the areas so far you’ve heard of reports from. Mako mentions a report in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se “That’s where I’m from” you mutter softly causing Mako to join in 

“My dad was from there too”. 

“Have you ever visited your family?” you ask while you go over the reports.

“No, never had the money and I was too busy trying to keep Bolin and I alive” you shrugged as he added another mark on the map, “You?” he asks. 

“No, it’s been years since I’ve last visited. It’s not a place I’m particularly fond of.”

“how come?” Mako looks over at you as you read a report. 

“It reminded me of what I’ve lost, my parents” you mutter, not giving much emotion as you said those words. 

“I didn’t know… I’m sorry” Mako mutters softly. 

“It’s okay, I’ve come to terms with it” you assured him as you walk back to the map to add another mark watching the number of reports spread, “Woah there have been this many reports?” you put your papers down and move the map towards you. 

“Yeah, maybe we can give this map to Tenzin and Korra” Mako says and you nod 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea” you roll up the map and hand it to Mako - he looks surprised and confused “Care to do the honors, detective?” you give him a smile as he shakes his head. 

“Uh—no, you should do it since you’re captain” he gives you back the map in your hands. 

You sigh and smile softly “How much longer are you going to be weird around Korra and Asami?.” You look at Mako and when he doesn’t say anything you add “As captain, I have pressing matters to attend to at the academy. You can do this…just don’t be so stiff around Korra. She’s still your friend after all.” You give him a soft smile and a pat on the back of his shoulder as you escort him out the office. 

*

Dropping off the week’s patrol schedules and new inspections on personnel onto Lin’s desk, she just gotten done signing her name on a report. You take a seat and groan laying your head back, “Rough day?” Lin mumbles not taking her eyes off the papers. “Though I agree and support Korra’s decision on keeping the portals open. The rising rate of crime is something I don’t support” you groan as you rub your eyes a slight laugh escapes Lin’s lips “A price to pay it seems”. You rub your face as you lift your head and look at Lin, a slight rise builds inside you as you flick your finger and quietly lock the door as you get up from the chair and walk around the desk. 

“y/n?” Lin softly speaks your name and notices you walking over to her but continues to go over her pile of papers.

You stand behind Lin and lean down, moving her hair aside and whisper, “How about we stay in tonight…” a kiss behind her ear “…watch a mover” another kiss down her neck “…or enjoy some music...a glass of wine” a kiss lower her neck as Lin sighs at the touch of your lips “Just the two of us” you softly peck Lin’s neck. “The door…” Lin whispers and you smile “It’s locked….” you kiss her neck as Lin closes her eyes and bites her lip “Just the two of us? I… like the sound of that” a happy sigh escapes her lips.

“Me too” you whisper, kissing behind her ear then grabbing the arms of her chair and turning her as you start kissing her. You pull back and something catches your attention and you look down at her desk “Wait what is that…” you sound confused “Get up…I think there’s something on your desk” you lean down and check under Lin’s desk “On my desk? What are you talking about?” Lin stands up and looks over your shoulder. “Yeah there’s something on your desk” you state, then get up and smirk as you put your hands on her thighs and lift her up to sit her down on the desk “Oh wait it’s you” you smirk while you wrap your arms around her “That wasn’t funny or cute” she glares at you and you smile pouting your lips “I’m sorry, let me make it up to you” grinning as you lean in and slowly start kissing her. She kisses you back running her hand up into your hair. Your tongue swipes over her bottom lip, tasting her. Her lips part, your tongues dancing against one another until you pull back for breath. “I should sto….” You trail off in a whisper as your eyes stare back at her lips and you lean back in as you tug Lin’s waist closer to yours, standing between her legs. 

Her phone rings and she groans before pushing away, putting her hand over your mouth as she composes herself and answers “Chief Beifong” managing her usual tone. You peck your lips on her palm and your ears pick up and recognize that it’s Mako’s voice. You want Lin to keep working, but you're just craving to put your lips on her skin. _It’s just Mako_. You grab onto Lin’s hand and kiss her hand before dipping your face into her neck and start kissing it while listening in on the conversation. Lin bites her lip as her hand grips your waist while she listens to Mako. “Spit it out already, Mako” she groans - a mix of aggravation of wanting Mako to say what he wanted and also by her reaction from your lips. Mako asks her for permission to go to Ba Sing Se with Korra and Tenzin. Mako tries to give her reasons to let him go but Lin cuts him off “Yes, fine. Go” she accepts quicker than Mako thought because he stutters on the other side of the line. She tries to focus on the conversation as your teeth graze against the back of her ear, causing Lin to put her hand on the phone to muffle her little moans “y/n…” she breaths trying to compose herself again while putting the phone back to her ear “Are you done, Mako?” 

“Yeah—I mean—” Lin hangs up on him and runs her hand up your arm. 

“What did Mako want?” you mumble as you bring your lips to her jaw.

“A trip to Ba Sing Se with Tenzin and Korra” she breathes out as she pulls your lips to hers and you continue to make out with her “That’s nice...” you mutter against her lips.

“Mhmm” Lin nods as she bites down on your lower lip causing a groan to escape you, “We’ll be alone in the city” you add pulling your lips back and pressing your forehead against hers “Yeah…” she breathes and lifts your face up giving you a deep searing kiss before pushing you away “That was completely inappropriate.”

“I wouldn’t have done it if it was an important call…”

“I would mark that as harassment. Back to work” she wipes her lip with her thumb and pointer finger as she slides down the desk. You groan hanging your head down, “Fine, Sorry chief”. You look over at Lin’s small mirror and fix yourself back up, you notice Lin giving you a smirk causing you to look down not feeling as bad. Making sure to wipe your lips to remove the lipstick stains then look at Lin getting back to her chair. She pulls open her right hand drawer and takes out a tube of lipstick, reapplying before you open the door “I’ll get those notes to you, chief” you spoke back in your work voice as you leave the office, surprised you just got away with that. 

*

Stepping onto air temple island after leaving work early and not wanting to be at the apartment alone you run into Kya, Pema and the kids. “Hey everyone, I bet it’s getting pretty exciting here on the island” you smile as you slide your hands into your pockets. “Yes, we are over the moon about the new rise of airbenders” Pema gleams as she holds Rohan. “I’m sure dad would be so happy” Kya adds, and you give her a sympathetic nod “I’m sure he is”. Rohan starts to get fussy and Pema turns to Kya and asks her if she can watch Meelo and Ikki while she attends to Rohan. 

Meelo and Ikki notice your presence and come running over to you and start tugging on your shirt and cuffs. “Oh hey, you nibblers, I thought I was safe” you laugh as you kneel down and give them hugs. Kya steps forward “Careful guys, you can’t just attack everyone who comes to visit” she puts on her ‘aunt voice’ and you smile looking up at her, “It’s fine”.

“Come on let’s play, y/n!” Ikki jumps as Meelo does his usual jump up to piggyback on your shoulders “Yeah!”

You laugh and look at Kya “Well I guess it’s playtime, want to join?” you ask Kya and she nods “Best I come in case of injury” and you chuckle “Good idea” 

Meelo and Ikki start jumping rope while you and Kya hold the rope for a couple of minutes before the kids get bored. “How about the launching game?!?” Meelo suggests which got you a look from Kya and you wince “Uh what launching game?” Kya questions and you try to stop the kids. “Oh, y/n launches up in the air with her earthbending columns” Ikki smiles. 

Kya jerks her head at you, and you put your hands in the air “I don’t launch them up high! Just enough for it to be fun, but safe” you try to explain yourself. Kya shakes her head but smiles “Well show me miss catapult” folding her arms. You sigh as you unbutton your uniform jacket off and set it gently on a tree branch before walking over to the kids and ask if they’re ready and get into position. They do so and you inhale deeply and stomp your foot down earthbending two columns and launch the kids up in the air, hearing them laugh as they start coming down. “This time launch us at each other!” Meelo runs at one side while Ikki runs to another and you shrug “Uh, okay…sure” you look at the both of them and launch them up in the air and watch as they grab their other’s forearm and start spinning around each other. 

After about an hour of playing with the kids you sit down beside Kya and catch a breath. Kya is taking in the sunset enjoying the rays as she watches Meelo and Ikki run around, “I miss having that kind of energy”

“Yeah, they always seemed to be at full charge all day.” You laugh and get up to grab your jacket before sitting back down. Kya notices the scar on your arm and her eyebrows furrow as she concentrates “Can I ask… Where did you get that mark? ” she takes a moment to ask and you glance down at it and tell her the story. “Huh…I met someone with a similar experience except the person I ran into would have had a mark on their back too…”

“On the left side” the both of you finished in unison. Kya looks at you surprised, and you turn your back towards her and lift your tank up to show her. 

You turn back around and your eyes widen as you look at Kya “I knew your eyes felt familiar - you’re the healer that saved me!”

“My eyes? Such a small world” Kya says as she lets out a laugh of disbelief.

“You’re telling me.” you laugh, joining in.

“Wow, and here you are.” She motions to you.

“Here I am” you smile and rub the back of your neck “Your eyes were the only thing I remembered. They were the brightest blue eyes I saw. Trusting."

"Thanks" Kya blushed slightly and smiled you nodded and looked down fumbling with your hands "I never got to thank you, by the way. I tried looking for you when I got better, but was told you had already left Ba Sing Se” you put on the uniform jacket and buttoned it up.

“I was only there for a few days. I ran into you as I was leaving, and you were beaten and burned badly. I had to help” she spoke softly as she remembers that night.

“Well thank you. I owe you my life” you sit back down beside her as you pull your knees up and rests your arms on them.

“Nonsense, anyone would have done it” she waves and brushes off the sentiment.

“I don’t know. The lower ring is a different place. Most of the time people are just left out to die with how bad the living conditions are there.” You look down as you stop talking - silence settles between you both before you talk again “Sincerely though, I’m grateful. I’m in your debt” 

“And you helped save Jinora. That debt is well paid off.” she smiles and then adds “I’ve always wondered what happened to you - if you were well. I’m glad you are. That’s all a healer hopes for.”

You smile softly as you look down slightly before glancing out at the scenery “Yeah, I’m well. Just like I told Tenzin, I would have done it no questions asked”.

Pema calls the kids inside for dinner as she walks towards you and Kya “Dinner’s ready, Kya. y/n would you like to stay for dinner?” 

“Sure, why not. Thanks for offering” you smile as you get up, dusting yourself off and join the women inside. 

“How’s everything at the station, y/n?” Pema starts the conversation as everyone eats their dinner. 

“Hectic in all honesty. With the spirit vines there has been rising tension in the city, but that’s what’s to come when change happens. We all just have to adjust to it.” You smile softly as you push some veggies around in your plate before munching on a steamed carrot.

“What about everything here on the island? I bet it’s getting hectic here” you look at Kya and Pema. 

“We’re all very excited to start receiving the new airbenders,” Pema smiles as she cradles Rohan in her arms.

“I bet” you smile as Meelo jumps up “We’re going to whip those benders to shape!” he poses as a commander “I’m sure you are, Meelo” you chuckle “What about you Ikki?” you glance over at her and she smiles excitedly “I’m so excited to be a teacher! Daddy says I get to keep my room too!” she clasps her hands together. “Well the new benders are going to need a lot of guidance, but go easy. Airbending is new to them.” You give them a smile as they listen attentively. Dinner continues on and soon Pema calls for the kids to get ready for bed while you and Kya help with the dishes. 

“You have a way with kids, y/n” Pema comments as she washes the dishes while Kya checks on the kids. 

“Yeah, I love kids.” You smile softly as you dry the dishes.

“Ever thought about having kids of your own?” Pema asks and you sort of drop a dish in the sink filled with water and pick it back up “Kids? Of my own? No... I think I’m too young to think about kids” you laugh as a slight blush creeps on your cheeks. 

“Really? I guess to each their own. So you never thought about it?” 

“No, not really. Not kids of my own anyways. I’ve been busy working and living to think about the possibility of raising kids” you shrug as you set the dishes up. “Plus, your kids are a handful. I think they kill any thought of me wanting kids…I’d miss the quiet” you laugh but quickly apologize to Pema “I’m sorry, it was a joke. I care for your children, but—”

“It’s okay, y/n. I agree sometimes they are a handful, but I don’t regret the life I chose” she smiles assuring to you then sets down her wash rag “I should check on the kids…and Kya”

“Right, I should get back to the city. Thanks for everything tonight, Pema. Everything was delicious.” You started to head out when Pema stops you and hands you a bamboo basket “I had plenty leftovers, so I made you a takeaway bag”

“Thanks, you shouldn’t have, but it’ll make for a good breakfast” you smile and raise the box a bit in gratitude before leaving the island. 

*

“Lin?” you call out into the empty apartment and sigh “Even when I hang out at the island and have dinner I still somehow make it back before her” you mutter as you smile putting the food in the ice box. You grab a cup and fill it with some ice, then measuring out a finger of whiskey before sitting out on the terrace and looking out at the night sky. After fifteen minutes of gazing at the stars your attention is back on the room when you want to listen to some music. You stand up and grab the radio and bring it outside and turn the knob on. A lovely jazzy melody plays as you sit back down and enjoy your nightcap, looking out over the city skyline. The faint sound of the door opening has you stirring, and Lin’s voice calls out your name as you tell her where you are. She walks over to you as she slowly settles out of work mode as she leans over and gives you a kiss, “Hi” she whispers on your lips and you smile “Hi” you whisper back and kiss her back. “You’ve been here the entire time after work?” Lin heads back inside and starts changing into her house clothes. You turn down the volume and bring the music inside as you close the door behind you, following Lin, “No, I actually had dinner over at the Island. I was hoping to catch Tenzin and Team Avatar before they left, but they were long gone. So I ended up spending time with the airbending kids, Pema, and Kya.” You sit down on the couch as Lin continues the conversation in the bedroom. “Pema had you look after the kids? Don’t let her do that if you don’t want to.” 

“Oh no, the kids asked me to play. I didn’t mind…” You smile as you take a sip of your whiskey. Lin comes out in her white tank top and sweats as she fixes her hair and changes into her house shoes. 

“I brought leftovers from dinner if you’re hungry. I can heat them up for you” you get up and kiss the left side of her temple before heading to the kitchen. “You don’t have to, y/n” Lin remarked “I want to. I just didn’t know when you were coming home, go sit at the table.” You smile as you start heating up the food Pema made. Once they were done you make a plate for Lin, bringing her to the outdoor couch on the terrace as you grab a throw blanket and hold each other as she eats and you watch the sky, “Why do you like being out here so much?” Lin mumbled on your shoulder as she pulled the blanket more on her. “It's peaceful, the sky, the noise from the city as it starts to quiet down as people fall asleep.” You speak softly, holding Lin close as she huddles to you looking at the sky, not understanding, but content nonetheless. You put an arm behind your head to prop it up on the arm rest while you’re both laying down. “Also, It’s become my favorite time of day because it’s when I know I can be with you without anyone looking.” You look down and she lifts her head up to look at you and you dip your head down and slowly kiss her. “I love being with you, Lin” you whisper against her lips as you share another kiss with your girlfriend. Lin lifts her head up and slowly moves herself on top of you and straddles on top of you as you kiss each other, your hands moving onto her waist, so she doesn’t fall off of you. Hands slide up her sides as you pull her waist close to yours while you kiss her deep and slow, “Let’s go to bed…” Lin mumbles against your lips and you nod slowly as she crawls off of you, you sit up and hold her hand as you walk to the bedroom and lay down wrapping your arms around her. Your legs intertwine as you kiss her shoulder. Lin smiles in your arms and runs her hand up and down your back, you’re dozing off from her soothing touch and she slowly falls asleep along with you. In peace in each other arms.


	4. Proposition

Throughout the night you and Lin switched sleeping positions with her spooning you and wrapping her arms around you, gently squeezing you in her sleep. You wake up in her arms and smile sinking in lower into her embrace as you stretch gently then carefully turn around to face her. Lin is at her most peaceful when she’s asleep, you rub your eyes as you look over squinting to see the clock and notice it’s five in the morning. Laying your head back with a soft groan, you’re not really feeling going to work today. You wish you could just stay in bed, you look back at your lover and carefully move some hair off of her shoulder and lean down gently placing your lips there. Her skin is soft despite her rough nature, you can’t get enough of her. 

Lin gently stirs and wakes to the sensation of a pair of lips kissing their way along the nape of her neck. You work your way up, planting one just behind her ear, causing a sleepy smile to spread across her face, “y/n…” Your hand was at her hip, grazing her sensitive skin as you slowly urged her nightshirt upward. She still hasn’t gotten used to being touched like this by you. She drew in a happy breath and rolled onto her back to catch your mouth with her own, placing her hand on your cheek. “Mmm morning beautiful” you mutter against her lips. “Don’t lie to me” she whispers back as your hand slips down along her side. “I’d never lie to you, baby” you smirk as you leave a trail of kisses down her neck. She groans digging her nails into your side “I’m not an infant…” causing you to groan smirking against her neck “….Do I have to remind you of the last time you lied?” she grazes her through your hair giving it a light tug. A chuckle escapes your lips as you bite your lip “Well…I may have lied on that particular instance, dear, but I would never lie about **_you_** ” you lift your head up and look into Lin’s eyes as you rub her hip with your thumb. Lin lifts her head up and catches your lips once again with hers deepening the kiss. Enjoying this quiet morning moment between the two of you before you both mentally prepare for the mess of work awaiting at headquarters. Glancing over at Lin’s alarm clock while you kiss her you see how close it is before it’s time to get ready for work. Parting on a string of soft kisses, you gave Lin a final kiss on her shoulder before getting out of bed. 

Lin licks her lips then stretches and looks over at the clock “Is that the time?” she sits up quickly and jumps out of bed as you nod - stretching yourself. You open the door to the bathroom and get the shower going before walking to the dresser to grab a change of undergarments. 

“Well one of us is going to end up late and it’s not going to be me” she grumbles as she pushes you aside and walks into the bathroom. She starts stripping from her sleepwear as you lean against the doorframe folding your arms and smile. Lin side glances at you and huffs “What? Just because you’re with me doesn’t mean you can slack off, Captain” she carefully places her clothes on the counter and then starts wetting her body. You shake your head amused by her sudden stress as you walk over to her “Ok, well I have a proposition where we can both get to work on time” you lean against the counter to watch Lin shower. 

“Proposition?” Lin raises her eyebrow as she starts washing her hair,closing her eyes so it doesn’t get in her eyes. You start unbuttoning your nightshirt and slide it off, folding and setting it beside Lin’s. “I’m going to join you in the shower...” as you start sliding your night shorts off. “What!” Lin got done rinsing her hair as she opened her eyes wide looking at you from behind the glass shower doors. “Yeah, come on it’ll save time” you slide off your undergarments then stand returning her stare.

“No funny business?” she glares at you as she steps aside to let you step in with your hands up like a criminal and start wetting your hair “No funny business” ensuring her.

“Keep your hands up” she orders you and you smile at her command, keeping your hands up “I’m going to start washing my hair” you talk her through your actions as you grab the shampoo and quickly wash your hair as Lin grabs her body wash and cleans her body. Lin continues watching your every move as you get done rinsing your hair “You don’t trust me?” you breathe out from under the water as you look at her before stepping out to let Lin rinse her body. You grab an extra washcloth as you wash your body down and watch Lin shakes her head, biting her lip, _I don’t trust myself._ Lin thinks to herself as she steps towards you, pulling you to her and pressing you against the wall as she kisses you deeply. Your hands move down to her hips and she grabs them pinning them against the wall “Hands. Up.” She growls against your lips. You gulp which seems to be loud because Lin smirks against your lips and chuckles softly. 

“What about no funny business” you stutter out “That was for you, not me” she squeezes the side of your neck, kissing the back of your ear as she suckles on your earlobe causing you to groan and tilt your head back, “Lin….”. she runs her hand down your body as she kisses down your neck “You didn’t think I forgot about your little stunt in my office” she growls on your skin as she bite on your clavicle causing another groan to escape from your lips, “Fuck….Lin”

“Someone is getting antsy” Lin quips and you lift your head to look at her as you drop your jaw “What?” you mutter, and before you can say anything else Lin runs her hand down your body and places it over your core while she kisses down your chest. You close your eyes - feeling them roll back while arch your back, breath deepening and fighting the urge to move your hands to grab onto Lin. “Don’t you even think about moving your hands or this shower is over” she growls against the space between your breasts and you grunt as you plant your hands on the wall. “Yes, Chief” she gives you a soft kiss “Nice to know you still follow orders, _captain_ ” she drags her teeth down your abdomen as she whispers seductively that tone of voice just causes you to melt. The shower went on twice as long as it should have but there are no complaints. 

You look at Lin as she bends on her armor while you button up your shirt. You smirk as you fix your cuffs, “Because of your funny business we’re late to work” Lin looks at you as she bends her belt around her waist. You laugh softly “I was ordered not to do anything” you remarked as you fix your collar then step behind Lin wrapping your arms around her kissing her neck. She turns around to look at you and steps back from your embrace, “To add on that whole beautiful remark earlier. You, Lin Beifong, look beautiful in all hours of the day.” You glance down to her lips before looking at her eyes and notice her cheeks getting rosy so you give her a sweet kiss. You softly place your hand on her cheek and Lin rests her hands on top of yours “I’ll go patrol the city so I can arrive later at the station,” You mutter as you bend on your cables on your back. 

“Sounds good” she gives you a soft smile 

“I’ll see you at the station” you whisper your lips curling up to a smile as you see Lin’s smile

“I’ll see you at the station” she assures you and quickly kisses you before opening the front door and steps out heading to her satomobile.

*

Patrolling the streets of the city, It’s been a while since you’ve been out doing fieldwork, with the new recruits to handle there’s been a rise of gang violence and turf wars with the triads. You’ve spent most of your time in your office or training the new recruits. Now you’re preoccupied with your new relationship with Lin. It’s nice getting some fresh air and time on your own, but it’s been about two weeks now and you still haven’t gone out on an official date. Of course it’s a bit difficult since the relationship is supposed to be a secret, but that doesn’t mean you can’t just happen to stumble into the same restaurant and enjoy a meal together. 

_I should ask Lin out to dinner… as a date. I’ll figure it out as I go. First I gotta get Lin to agree._

Not noticing the large vine on the ground you almost trip on it and you suddenly notice the change of scenery as these spirit vines have come to inhabit the city. Looking around, curiosity got the best of you and you walk past the barricade and survey the area. Raiko and pretty much most of the city are tired of dealing with the unpredictable spirits and vines, but you don’t mind. It’s brought back the airbenders after all, so it seems to be a sign that things are going in the right direction. 

You never really asked Lin for her opinion on the vines, but she doesn’t really seem all too thrilled about the subject. It’s just caused her more work and problems to handle so there weren't any pros to outweigh the cons. You’ve always kept telling everyone that it’s an adjustment that will take time to get used to. The spirits have been separated from the material world for a very long time, and you think they should get the chance to experience our world - just like we need a better connection to the spiritual world. That is something you did agree with Unalaq on. You’ve noticed you’re a quarter of a mile away from where you entered and you start to debate whether or not to turn back, “Hey!” a gruff squeak comes from above your head causing you to turn around and see a mongoose spirit angrily pointing its finger at you. “What's a human doing in here?” it got closer to you and you start to walk backwards putting your hands up in the air, “I mean no harm! I was just admiring your home”. 

“Scram if you know what’s good for ya!” the mongoose stomps on the ground and starts charging. You run back and hop over the vines sprawled all over the ground floor instead of climbing over them, “Sorry!” you yell out. Looking at the entrance you came from, it starts to close and you sprint quicker and dive through before it shuts. Landing on your side you turn onto your back panting “Some neighbors” you breathe and get up dusting yourself off before walking away and heading back to your patrol route. 

*

“Hey y/n, where have you been?” Chen called out as you walked into the office “Out in the field, which is where you’re supposed to be Chen.” You remark, walking over to the snack station to grab a water, “I was---on my way to do that, Cap” Chen stutters as he heads out of the station. Turning your head toward the other snickering officers “What about the rest of you?” you raised an eyebrow at them “You’re lucky it's me here rather than the chief seeing you lot slacking” you slide a hand in your pocket as you watch the men slowly get up from their desks and head on out to go to their respective duties. You shake your head as you pinch the bridge of your nose and turn the corner nearly running into Lin “Oh…Lin…sorry” you blush and grab the back of your neck “Let me get out of the way”. Lin looks at you confused but doesn't say anything as she continues on her way to her office, and you go to your own office. 

After work you decided to head down to the gym and work out, and gratefully it’s empty. Since there’s not much to do with Team Avatar out searching for airbenders and Lin is still working, you guess you could visit Air Temple Island, or maybe unwind back in the Sato mansion. Puffing as you bench press some weights, you get your reps in before moving to the power rack. It’s been a while since you’ve strength trained or built muscle alone. You walk to the piece of equipment and start stripping the rack of all the weight and start setting up your next work out. You make sure the bar is at the right height and adjust the parts needed to set it at your shoulder height, also making sure the safety bars are set in case any problems arise. You move under the bar and grab onto it making sure your arms are roughly parallel with the floor and start to take a deep breath and contract your core muscles. You establish a solid foot position and start doing your squats while looking at yourself in the mirror checking your form. 

“Nice to see someone taking their job seriously” Lin leans against the doorframe folding her arms. “Got to keep my strength up and my appearance” you smirk as you look over at Lin and go down another squat before setting the bar back on the power rack. You shake your shoulders before walking over to a mat and get into a push up position, all while Lin just watches you, “What appearance would you be talking about?”. You do about five pushups before talking “Just because I’m up in rank doesn’t give me the excuse to slack off.” You do another five “It also helps if you’re trying to impress a certain someone” you glance at her before doing another five. “Care to join me, Chief?”

“No, I have too much to do” Lin stands up and turns her body away. “I propose a wager…” you call out to her as you plank “Oh?” you’ve peaked her interest. 

“Whoever can do the most pushups in the next two minutes wins. Loser has to pay for the winner’s dinner” you smile as you go down to the ground “If my math is right, I’ve got 16 ahead of you, chief” you bite your lip as you watch Lin turn back to look at you and she gives you a glare as if debating in taking on your wager. “Is that all?” she approaches and bends her armor off, getting into position on the mat next to yours. “That’s all, just don’t go easy on me” you grin as you prop yourself back up to look at her. “I never do” she smirks back at you and you look over at the clock mounted on the wall, making the call to start. Despite Lin’s age she quickly puts down ten pushups by the time you’ve done five, you’re taking this wager seriously, but you keep looking over at Lin and watching her. Your pace slows down as you watch her biceps flex and her core hardening, you bite your lip hiding your smile then remember what you’re doing and quickly try to catch up. Once the second minute comes around your arms are burning and you collapse on the floor turning on your back, “Did I win?” you pant. Lin lets out a laugh as she sits on the mat “not at all” she pulls her tank up and wipes her forehead. “Well can’t blame me for trying.” You laugh as you prop yourself up as you turn onto your side “I guess I owe you dinner, chief. How about tomorrow night? 8 pm?” 

“You were serious?” Lin’s eyes widen as she drops her shirt down and you smile “Of course, I never go back on a wager. What do you say?” you smile as you glance towards the door before scooting closer to her. “I—” she tries to speak, and you smile softly “It’s just dinner, Lin” you assure her, and she groans “Fine” she rolls her eyes and gives you a faint smile. 

“Great, it’s a date” you smile wide and sit up once you get the strength. “WAIT! You never said it was a date!” Lin spoke in a hushed tone. “Dinner…date…same thing” you shrug and smile “Your armor is off the table.” You push yourself up as you softly groan from your sore muscles and put a hand on your back. “You lost the right for any requests,” Lin gets up quickly and debates with you as you walk over to the door and look around before closing it. “That’s the only thing, I’ll handle the dinner, I’ll send you the directions. If you don’t wear your armor then you won’t be spotted so wear civilian clothing. That’s final?” You retort in a hushed tone. “I’m taking Lin out to dinner, not Chief Beifong,” you approach her just as she walks towards you and you slide your arms around her. You smile as she rolls her eyes, folds her arms and grumbles. You take in her demeanor and sigh “Okay fine, it won’t be a date. It’ll be a celebration dinner for my promotion to captain.” 

Lin purses her lips, still looking hesitant at this dinner proposition. You give her a soft smile and kiss the right side of her temple before letting her waist go. Grabbing your towel to wipe the back of your neck you head over to the water station. Lin softens, watching you walk away and she follows after you “y/n, you’re not upset are you?” 

“No, I’m not upset…. I’m just gonna grab some water” you laughing softly as you grab a paper cup, Lin leans against the wall, “I know I might not have the best lie detection like my mother, but I can sense something is off” she folds her arms and you take another drink of water before tossing the cup in the trash. “Great detective skills, Chief” you smile before stepping aside .

“You’re upset” she looks at you and your lip twitches a bit “I’m not upset, Lin” you chuckle as you fidget with your towel “Maybe that’s your guilt talking” you add in as you toss your towel playfully at her. Lin catches it and rolls her eyes “Yeah right, guilt” she scoffs then pouts lightly looking down. 

You purse your lips a bit and step over to put your arms around her in a comforting gesture “Really, I’m not upset, Lin - what is there for me to get upset about? I’m already lucky to be dating Lin Beifong” you grin as you lift her chin up as she smiles but looks away.

“I just wanted to treat you to dinner… an actual dinner in public or semipublic, as much privacy as it can get without being public.” you ramble, chuckling “Even if it’s in some table in the farthest corner or a backroom” you motion, “Something that I can do to treat….my girlfriend” you wrap your arm back around her as she folds her arms, “If it’s not wearing the armor you’re worried about, then wear the armor. I don’t mind it. I like you in your armor ” you ramble on some more when Lin covers your mouth with her hand “Okay”. You stop and look at her “Really?” you muffle behind her hand as she removes it and nods “Fine, dinner it is. It’s not a big deal. Just dinner”. 

“Just dinner…. I’ll handle everything” you smile as you lean down and kiss her “I’ll send you the details tomorrow” you whisper before stepping back onto the training mats.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” jogging away happily.

Lin shakes her head at your antics “You’re not staying over tonight?”.

“No, figured I should stay at the estate. Let you miss me a bit” you smile, giving her a wink before jogging back to her and give her another kiss “You won’t regret it.” You whisper against her lips as you pull away. 

“I feel like I might already might” she whispers under her breath. Lin stands there slightly nervous, what did she get herself into for dinner tomorrow night. She looks down noticing that she is still holding on your workout towel and a soft smile appears on her lips as she hangs it over her shoulder while walking back up to her office. She wonders what kind of crazy plan you have in store.


	5. Harmony Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony Tower  
> 8pm  
>  -Captain
> 
> We agreed to dinner. Why would y/n write down Harmony Tower? Did she change the plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Happy Kyalin Week!
> 
> Although this isn't a Kyalin fic it contains the both of them in this chapter and well I wanted continue the posting for this week. In case some people were looking forward for the update. Again, I love to hear your opinions and comments so please feel free in leaving a review.

“When I was called over I thought something was wrong” you muttered as you swung the metal cable around. “Come on it’s not all bad. You said you took the day off anyways” Kya teased as she held the other end of the cable as the both of you watch Meelo and Ikki jump rope. 

“Yeah but helping you babysit wasn’t in my plans for the day, Kya” you groaned but stifle a laugh. 

“Faster you two!” Meelo demanded. 

“Manners Meelo” Kya gave her nephew a look and Meelo sighs “Please can you go faster, Auntie Kya and y/n”.

“Sure Kiddo” you give Meelo a salute and quicken the pace of your metal cable jump rope.

Kya had called you earlier in the day asking if you could come over. It was weird of her to call but not taking any chances you brought your cables in case it was anything more serious. It wasn’t until you got there that Kya revealed that Pema had asked her to take care of the kids, and she wanted another adult to hang out with since Pema was busy with preparing the temple. 

After what seemed like a long time you and Kya let the kids run off and keep playing on their own - Kya sits down, “I think I’m getting a bit too old to keep up with the kids. I need a break”

“I think I’ll join you” you exhale and relax.

“So what were your plans for the day?” Kya peered over at you as she fixed her hair.

“Oh…. nothing.” you find a stick and draw lazily in the dirt.

“It’s something. Come on tell me” Kya smiles and nudges you.

“Alright…. I was making arrangements for a date.” You blush lightly as you hide a smile.

“Well look at you.. who’s the lucky…guy?” Her interest is now peaked and she leans closer - you laugh shaking your head “It’s actually a… woman” 

“Oh….” Kya gasped “Spirits! Glad to meet another one. It’s been a while since I planned a date” 

you furrow your eyebrows and look at Kya. “Another one? Are you?”

“Into women…yes” she smiled now it’s you that softly gasps.

“Huh…well I’m glad you’re on the team” you quip smiling “How long have you been seeing this woman...if you don’t mind talking about it.” Kya leaned back, resting on her hands.

“I don’t mind, but it’s new so not much to talk about.”

“What about this date?”

“I’m treating her to dinner. I’m thinking somewhere fancy like Kwong’s Cuisine”

Kya let out a low whistle “That’s quite the upscale spot…”

“Yeah…” you breathe out and look at her “What kind of dates have you planned?”

“Picnics, walks, weeklong trips” Kya named a few and sighed “I remember the first girlfriend I had. I took a trip with her. It was fun.” She smiled reminiscing 

“Is that who gave you that betrothal necklace?” you raised your eyebrow as you pointed at her neck. “My mother had one when my dad proposed to her. He surprised her with it since he was an earthbender, but he made sure to uphold her customs.” Kya reached up and touched the necklace and shook her head as she gave you a small smile “No, it’s not. I wear it to scare the men off and also for a reminder to always know my own worth.”

“That’s beautiful. I should do that…. Not a betrothal necklace but maybe a ring” you smile as you touch your ring finger rubbing it lightly. 

“Your mother was water tribe?” Kya changed the subject and you nodded “Yeah, southern. My sister lives there currently. You probably know her because she trains with your mother. y/s/n.”

“y/s/n?! oh yeah I know her. She’s a fun to be around and as a healer she’s great. Mom and I were impressed with her abilities when she first started.”

You laugh “I be she is.”

“I’m so glad there’s another gay person here I can talk too. Now we have to be friends”

“Yeah I’m glad too, and I thought we already were friends” you exchange a laugh before Pema calls out for lunch. 

“Well we should get going. You staying for Lunch?” Kya pushes herself up and dusts herself off. 

“As much as I’d love too, I think it’s best I head back to the city.” You smile as you do the same and wipe your hands “Right, your fancy date. Hope it goes well for you” Kya smiles and you smile sheepishly “Thanks, give Pema and the kids my regards” you wave at her as you start jogging down back to the dock to catch the boat. 

*

You wander around the northern district of the city as you think if having dinner at Kwong’s Cuisine would be a good idea. Losing your train of thought you realize you’ve made it to Harmony Tower, the tall metal lattice structure overlooks a large portion of the city. It looks great during the day, but it’s even better at night when it is illuminated. You wouldn’t mind staying here and enjoying the scenery, _it's a pretty romantic spot, beats being inside a restaurant._ A lightbulb goes off in your head “Wait… I think I got it” you mutter as you look around for the operator of the tower. You run up to the elevator and glance around at the top of the tower walking past the open-air observation decks. You knock on the window of the small control box and an older man steps out “Yes, can I help you miss?” looking confused. “Hi, yes. I don’t usually do this, but I was wondering if I could pay to block off one of the decks tonight.” You wince, giving him a smile hoping he’ll agree “Not a chance, sorry kid.” He starts closing the door and you stop him “Please, I’ll pay whatever to have it blocked off. Just for the night let’s say 8-11?” you pull your wallet out and the guy shakes his head. 

“Forget it, kid. I could lose my job over shenanigans like this.” He says gruffly, waving you off.

“Come on…” you look around on his uniform for a work badge or a name tag “..Daq”

“I guarantee you it’s nothing malicious. I just want to …” you gulp nervously “bring my date here for dinner. Nothing better than good food and an amazing view. Amirite?” you smile charmingly but don’t get any reaction from Daq. 

“Look, whatever you make as salary for the night. I’ll double it. I’ll even throw in a meal from Kwong’s Cuisine.” You interject before he can refuse again. The mention of the restaurant seems to get his attention “Kwong’s Cuisine you say?” 

You smile as you give yourself a little fist pump of victory “Yes! amazing food, money, and if you’re worried about your job. Just say you had the top deck closed for…. maintenance… and no one is allowed on it by order of the Republic City Police Captain.” You give him a wide grin and he looks at you confused “Captain? How is he gonna know?” 

“Because I’m the city police’s captain” you pull out your badge to show him and he gives you a disbelief look “Well I’ll be.” He runs his hand up, taking his cap off and scratches his head, “You got me beat, kid”. 

“So you’ll do it, Daq?!” you ask him pleadingly “please…” you whisper and Daq resigns as he gives you a defeated sigh “Oh alright, fine. I’ll have that deck cleared out and closed. You better have my food though”.

“Yes! Thank you Daq! You’re the best” you excitingly give him a hug “I’ll have the food tonight as well as the money!” you run out the control room and head on down the tower to start the planning. The location is secured now you just have to worry about the food. 

You remember telling Tenzin that your newfound rank was just a title you would never take advantage of and you can’t help but laugh that you just did exactly that. It’s for a good reason and it’s nothing illegal though. As far as your knowledge it wasn’t. You head back to the Sato mansion and see if you can radio Asami. You could try to handle the restaurant but unfortunately money and status talks. You have some money but not the status, best to just swallow your pride and ask for help. 

“y/n? hey everything okay?” Asami’s voice picks up through the phone .

“Hey Asami, everything is fine. I was wondering if I could ask you for a tiny favor….”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“So I want to take _you know who_ out on a date but considering our arrangement I gotta be creative.”

“Uh huh yeah…. y/n where do I come in this?” Asami laughs a bit amused on your plans.

“Oh right, sorry… I know you have a foot in over at Kwong’s Cuisine. I was wondering if you could help me secure meals for…three people?” your voice slightly drags out that last part. 

“Three?! Woah why three? I thought it was a date” 

“Yeah…I had to convince the operator at Harmony tower to close off an observation balcony for me so we can have dinner in private around 8 o’clock. Offering food and money, worked.” You let out a chuckle.

“That’s actually pretty romantic. Gotta hand it to you, y/n.”

“Can’t blame me for trying”

“Since you got the location set. I’ll handle the food. It’ll be there by the time you and _you know who_ will be there.” Asami states and you can tell she’s smiling, and you can’t help but feel relieved “Thanks Asami, you’re the best.”

“Yeah, I know. You just treat her right. Maybe she’ll be in a better mood”

“Sami….”

“Only a joke, y/n”

You laugh and decide to continue the conversation on something else “So how are things with the recruitment?”

“Uh bad. We’ve been to the neighboring villages, and we only have one kid, Kai, but no one seems to want to join. We’re at Ba Sing Se hoping to recruit more members. Wish us luck.”

“Yikes, well good luck to you guys. How’s Korra and the rest of the gang?”

“We haven’t seen Mako and Bolin since early today. Korra and I aren’t sure if we should be worried, but we’ll wait until tomorrow to look for them I guess”.

“They’ll be fine, they’re from the streets. Wait until tomorrow, and if they don’t show up…. Go look for them - so you and Korra seem to be getting close. Should I be worried about a possible friend replacement?” you tease Asami and let out a laugh when you hear her try to reassure you. 

“I’m kidding Sami, don’t worry. I’m glad you and Korra are becoming better friends. I promise not to get jealous.”

“Korra will never replace you, y/n. You’re basically like my sister. We have too much history for Korra to come in and ruin our friendship.”

“Don’t you forget it” you smile.

You hear Asami talking to someone else “Oh okay…. hey y/n. I gotta go. I’ll handle everything else for you tonight, okay?”

“Okay, thank you so much Asami. Good luck to you and the gang. Say hi to them for me.”

“Sure thing, bye”

“Bye, Sami” you hand up the receiver and look out the window of the study. _Location set. Food is in progress._ You turn around back to the desk and write down a note before putting it in a small envelope and tucking it into your pocket. _Now it’s just down to making sure Lin shows up…._

*

Walking into the station has gotten you some looks considering you’re showing up on your day off. Walking up to the office floor you see the same busy workday from officers and detectives doing their same busy routines. You walk over to Chen “Hey anyone in Chief’s office?” you nod over at the door, Chen looks over and huffs “Nah, she’s been locked in there all afternoon. I don’t think she took her lunch break”.

You shake your head and scoff “Huh, great…. well I think it’s best not to go in there then”

“You wanted to talk to the Chief?”

“I just needed to drop something off. I think I’ll just slide it under her door”

Chen lets out a small chuckle “You scared of her?” he nudges you. 

“I’m not…you want to do the honors?” you raise your eyebrow as you take the note out of your pocket and hand it to him. 

“Woah no I’m not doing it.” his ears redden as he shoves the note back to you. “You do it”

“Who’s the scared one now” you chuckle before resuming “Fine” you take a deep breath before making your way over to Lin’s door and stand in front of it bringing your hand up and freeze for a second before knocking. 

“What is it” Lin answers but you just slide the note under the door and knock lightly before walking away. Giving Chen a nodding salute before heading out the office and leaving down the stairs. 

*

“What is it?” Lin calls out but doesn’t hear anyone respond, instead hearing paper being slid under the door followed by two knocks and the shuffle of feet walking away. Lin looked up confused pulling her glasses down and setting them on the desk before she stands up and walks over to the door. Picking up the small envelope she looked it over for any tampering and opened the door looking out at her officers “Who slipped this under my door?” she barked. The officers look up and glance at one another, no one saying a word, “I won’t ask again” she says once again. She notices Chen coming from a corner and stops noticing the envelope in her hand and his eyes widen a bit. “Officer Chen, you seem to know something”.

Chen drops his reports and picks them back up quickly as Lin motions for him to come close “Who slid this under my door, officer” she eyes him analyzing his face for any signs. He stutters “It was….it was”

“Any day now Chen” she groans

“It was the Captain. Captain y/n slid it under your door” the young officer stood straight trying not to be intimidated by his chief. 

Lin’s eyes widen a bit but quickly composes herself “Thank you, as you were” she looks around then, eyes landing on Chen before closing the office door behind her. She took a couple of steps towards her desk and sat down before bringing the envelope up and opening it. 

_We agreed to dinner. Why would y/n write down Harmony Tower? Did she change the plans?_

*

Lin drove home in her satomobile, she decided to leave work early and head back to her apartment to change. Looking into her closet she frowned unsure of what to wear, she walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Her armor made her feel comfortable, safe, but even she knew that everyone recognized her with it on. Lin paced around her bedroom as she debated on what to do before she groaned and bent her armor off and grabbed a robe and walked to her bathroom to get ready. 

*

Jogging up the tower you make it to the observation deck and meet up with Daq, “Woah nice scrubs, kid” he notices you as you catch your breath. “Thanks”

“This is some date, you’re pulling”

“Well—I.. Wait no! This is the first da-” your cheeks blush as you think about the proposing. _It’s way too soon for that._

“Save it, I don’t need to know. So where’s my food” he rubs his hands together and you look around checking your watch “It should be here” you mutter. 

“The only thing that’s been here is some man in a penguin suit” Daq guff as he points over his shoulder where you peer at and see Butler you cock your eyebrow and walk over excusing yourself. “Butler?! Not that I’m not happy to see you but…. I just saw you when I left the mansion?” you gape running your hand through your hair “How?”

“Miss y/n, I know the city well to move around. Madam Asami told me the plans and asked for my assistance. I was more than happy to oblige.” He gave you a soft smile as he waved over to the table set for the dinner.

“Wow…. Thank you, Butler. I can’t express enough gratitude. I appreciate it greatly” 

“Nonsense, I humbly serve the Sato family.” He gave you a bow, you bow back to him in respect.

“I understand the importance of privacy so no worries of that breaking.”

“Thank you, yes privacy is of the utmost importance. It’s the reason why we’re having this creative night” you softly put your hand on his shoulder and give him a small smile before noticing the time 

“I should start heading down.” you remove your hand and check everything before turning to the stairs.

“Miss before you go. Miss Sato thought it would be nice to greet your date with some flowers.” Butler pulled out a bouquet of red roses 

You look down at the bouquet “Oh…that’s nice. Asami thinks of everything, doesn’t she” you let out a soft laugh “I think this might be a bit much for our guest. One should be plenty” you smile and pick the best looking rose from the bunch and hold it in your hand. “Thank you, Butler” you look at the flower before checking the time again. “Spirits, it’s almost time.”

“Everything looks great, Butler! Thanks again. If you could go ahead and give the gentleman his meal and if there’s any extra help yourself,” you walk backwards as you pull out a couple yuans putting it in Daq’s hand before heading to the lift. 

You’re rubbing the back of your neck, pacing under Harmony tower, you’ve been feeling nervous as Lin’s arrival time inches closer. You stretch your arm to move your cuff up to see the watch on your wrist and it reads 7:56 P.M. You give your appearance a once over, tucking in your crème colored loose buttoned up shirt, black slacks, and black ankle boots, sporting a gold watch to complete the look. You’re watching the sun start to set while you glance down at your watch again, 7:59 P.M. You let out a long dragged out breath to try to calm your nerves. _I’m already dating her so why am I so nervous._

“So care to tell me why we’re meeting here?” Lin asks from behind you causing you to jump and turn around “Shi—Lin, you made it!” you smile slightly blushing as you hide the rose in your back pocket. Your eyes dart down and take Lin in, as you calm down you see she’s not in her armor as promised. “You…you look incredible, Lin'' you check her out wearing a green jumpsuit with a slight v neck, mid-thigh length dark green fleece cardigan, and black boots with a slight heel. 

“Thank you, so back to my question” she looks around before going back to you.

“Right, sorry. I thought we could watch the sunset up at the observation deck before dinner,” you smile as you nod over and start walking towards the lift guiding Linas you go. 

“Won’t we be late to dinner?” Lin glances at you as you press the button to the lift, and you give her a smile as you look at your watch. “No, we seem to be on time according to my watch” you show her then reach behind you to get the single rose and give it to Lin “This might be a bit much but…for you”. Lin looks at the rose then back at you “Why you’d get me a rose. What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Usually you give your date a bouquet of flowers, but I knew that would probably be too much, so I went with a single stem.” You bite your lip nervously as you rub your neck “You can hold on to it or… here I’ll hold it for you” you start to nervously talk as you reach for the rose “No, I got it” Lin pulls the rose to her. 

The lift reaches up to your level and the both of you step out, Lin looks out confused “Why is it empty? It’s usually busy around this time….” Lin continues walking as you place your hand on the small of her back as you reach the private table Butler had set up, “y/n…. what is this?” she looks out at the scene in front of her. It’s the first time you’ve seen her surprised, “I had to get creative on how to take you out without anyone watching”

“How….” You escort Lin to her chair and pull it out for her as she sits. 

“Just enjoy the night” you smile as you walk around to your chair and take a seat “but, it helps when someone knows…”

“Asami?” Lin questions as she is still trying to process what’s going on.

“Yeah” you nod just as Butler comes with the two trays of food.

“Asami’s butler?” Lin's eyes widen but you raise a hand to stop her worries

“Don’t worry, he’s sworn into secrecy too…. though I didn’t make him draw blood.” you smirk 

Butler gives you a startled look and you smile waving your hand “I’m joking, Butler” noticing him sigh in relief "Nice one, ma'am" 

Once dinner was set you and Lin enjoyed the background noise of the city going. “This tastes like Kwong's Cuisine” Lin comments as she continues eating her food. You take a sip of water “That’s because it is” you set the glass down “How’d you manage to get the food here?”

“Don’t ruin the magic, dear” you smile as you give her a playful wink and take a sip of wine. 

Lin let’s out a laugh “You didn’t have to do all this, you know” she reaches for her glass of wine as she takes a sip. You laugh softly “Yes I did”

She looks doubtful, “Since being here, not once have you looked over your shoulder or had to check yourself before talking. I wanted you, the both of us, comfortable, Lin. Without any anxieties.” you reach over and take her hand and she allows you to intertwine your fingers. Lin seems to relax more, and you smile at each other before you let go so you can continue finishing your dinner. 

After dinner Lin is standing along the railing, you come up behind her with a glass of wine. “Enjoying the view?” you lean in and whisper in her ear Lin slightly tilts her head as she smiles as you lean back taking a sip from the glass. “I’ve been in this city for so many years and I rarely take the time to look at it like this” she mutters as she rubs her arms slightly. “Well, show me around. Point out some of your favorite places” you hand her the glass and she grasps it taking a sip before handing it back to you. She looks around and starts pointing out various attractions around the city, each a comment of a triad bust or work related situation. You weren’t really listening to her, you were too busy admiring. Thinking how beautiful she looked in anything even more under the night sky and the lights from the tower illuminating her. You refocus as she mentions “The city really looks quite beautiful at night, it almost makes you forget about the dangers that loom” you stare at Lin “Yeah, stunning” you breathe out, Lin turns her head over her shoulder toward you confused at your comment and notices you staring at her while she rubs her arms softly again. You step behind her, setting the glass down on the ground as you wrap your arms around her waist “Feeling cold?” you speak softly to her as she shakes her head “Not anymore”. The both of you look out at the city before you softly start to speak into her ear again “As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you. If I could change the way you see yourself...so that you could see you the way I see you…an extraordinary woman.” You hold her tight in your arms as she turns her head slightly to look at you and you do the same. Lin’s cheeks blush at your words and hesitantly lean in looking at your lips then at your eyes. You notice Lin lean in and you moved in slowly, your noses brushing softly against each other as you cup her cheek. Eyes fluttering closed as you closed the space between you and met her lips. The kiss slow as you move your hand down to her waist while hers hold onto your cheek. Your mouths moving softly against each other, deepening. A kiss that lingered once parted, eyes slightly fluttered taking in each other breathes. You moved your lips over to her ear “I think I’ve had enough of the city for one night” you said in a whisper before moving back to look and get lost in her eyes again. Lin looking back at yours slowly running her hand down your arm the golden eyes from the tower highlighting the golden specks in your eyes, “Me too” feeling herself in a daze from that kiss and the night. You reach for her hand, lacing your fingers with hers as you keep looking in her eyes you kiss the back of her hand before you gently tug her away from the railing and walk over to the lift. 

*

In the darkly lit bedroom, you slowly kiss Lin’s shoulder as you remove her jumpsuit and trail your lips down along where her skin bares as you slowly push it down her body. Lin leans back into your touch pressing her back to you as you run your hand up her abdomen to cup her breasts, a sigh escapes her lips. Helping her step out of the jumpsuit and sit down on the bed, you lay her out gently. Slowly crawling towards Lin on the bed, you trail kisses up her legs brushing your lips over every part of her body. Reaching up to her lips as you wrap your arms around her as she reaches around your neck. This night was different from previous ones, where those were rough and passionate, this had turned into a slow, sensual type of night - you and Lin were taking in each other’s body with such care and intimacy. Gripping onto her thighs, sinking teeths in each other's bodies, you wished sinking into her skin was an option so you could feel full of her love while she grips onto your back. This went on until you were both out of breath. 

You took time looking deep into Lin’s light jade eyes, losing yourself in them. Lin woke you up from your trance when she placed her hand on your cheek, “What are you thinking about?” a soft voice leaves her lips. “You” you return in the same soft nature as you softly kiss her palm while looking at her, getting a smile from her. Your heart flutters when you see her smile. You scoot over and move a couple of loose strands of hair from her face then look at her, “I will move whatever piece of earth in my way in order to see your smile” you whisper as you look into her eyes before you press your lips onto hers, receiving a push in return. She rolls her eyes, probably wondering why she agreed to date such a cheeseball. Propping yourself up on your elbow for a better angle, the two of you kiss and whisper sweet nothing in each other's ears for what felt for the rest of the night. You whispered something in her ear then suckles on her earlobe, causing Lin to tilt her head and giggle. You chuckle hearing her laugh before gently biting behind her ear, Lin moans into your ear while you’re lightly bruising it. _Lin’s hair will cover it._ You move your lips back to hers and kiss her deeply. Your free arm wrapping around Lin’s waist then down to her ass while her hand would roam down along your back then find its way down to your thighs. 

After the night’s activities, sleep had taken over, and it would have had a restful sleep if it wasn’t for the phone ringing in early morning. Lin glanced at the clock, 3:15 A.M., she gently removed your arms from her and slid from under you as she grabbed her robe to tie it loosely around her waist and walked to the phone. “Beifong Residence, Lin speaking” she spoke trying to wake up. 

“Hello, my dear” said an older man on the other line.

“Uncle Zuko? Is something wrong?” her eyes widen realizing who was calling

“I’m afraid so… Zaheer has escaped and so have the others….”

Lin almost dropped the phone but held on “But how? They were under constant watch”

“It seems that Zaheer is an airbender now.” Zuko keeps calm as he relays the information. 

“No…I have to get to Korra,” Lin realizes the nature of the situation.

“Is she not in Republic City?” Zuko sounded concerned for the Avatar.

“No, she is with Tenzin in Ba Sing Se. I will get her to safety, Uncle Zuko.” Concern tinges her voice, but doesn’t let it get the best of her.

“I know you will, Lin” 

She thanks Zuko and finishes the conversation sighing, rubbing her eyes and remembers you in her bed. _Shit, I can’t bring her along. This is out of our jurisdiction and if anything were to go wrong it will cost us both our jobs, or worse prison. But I could use the help. No, I shouldn’t. I should just get dressed and hurry._

Lin walks back to the bed debating whether or not to wake you, and ends up walking over to her dresser and undressing herself as she starts getting into her armor. The sudden noise wakes you up 

“Hmm? Lin? What’s wrong?” you rub your eyes as you stifle a yawn, trying to clear your head. You sit up a bit looking over at Lin’s figure. Lin sighs as she puts her fingers on the inner corner of her eyes, 

“Korra is in danger…” she looks up as she bends her chest plate on. 

That woke you up quick and you sit up and get out of bed “Okay, let’s go get her. Last I heard from Asami they were still in Ba Sing Se” You reach down trying to find your clothes and get dressed putting on your tank. 

“No, I can’t ask you to come. What I’ll be doing is outside the law--”

“--it’s outside our jurisdiction, we could lose our jobs. Potential political war between Ba Sing Se and the Republic. Ba Sing Se didn’t request for help. We’re just busting in, I get it,” you talk hurriedly as you pull your pants up “--but Korra is in trouble so that means Asami and the rest of them are too” you button your pants and finish tying your shoes. Sliding on your dress shirt you walk towards Lin cupping her cheeks, “I’m coming with you” you look her in the eyes determined, not accepting her refusal or any arguments. 

“Fine, we need to hurry” she grudgingly nods and you drop your hands and button up your shirt after giving up halfway up. _That’s good enough_. 

“Yeah okay, I just need to grab my things” you check your pockets making sure you have everything.

Lin nods as she gets done changing into her armor “Meet me at headquarters as quick as you can. I don’t know how much time we have,” Lin walks you to the front door.

“Of course.” You check to make sure you have your keys before walking to Lin “I’ll see you at the station” you whisper as you look at her “I’ll see you at the station” she assures you, giving each other a quick kiss before running out. You hop over the railing to get down quicker and get on your cycle, putting your helmet on quickly before speeding off while Lin gets into her satomobile. You don’t know how much danger Korra is in, but it’s better not to ask too many questions and just spring to action. You just hope you and Lin aren’t too late to save Korra and the others. 


	6. Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Korra always had a bit of a love/hate relationship but it comes with the budding friendship. When it comes down to it you will help fight alongside her and even protect her with your life if it comes down to it. Your life….are you really willing to lay down your life for the Avatar? 
> 
>   
> “You’re amazing….you know that? No one asked you to, but you made it your personal mission to protect Korra.” you speak in barely a whisper before you lean over and softly plant a kiss on her forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed some things around in the Ba Sing Se episode so the Reader could fit into the story.

You had packed your clothes and other stuff in a duffle bag quickly when you left Lin’s - not taking a chance to change.

“Oh Miss y/n, I presume the dinner was successful?” 

You look up at Butler while you stuff the contents in the bag as you move some hair out of your face “Sorry to wake you Butler, yes, very much so. Thanks again for your help, but something came up at work. Not sure how long I’ll be gone”. You zip your bags up

“Understood miss y/n” as he opens the doors for you as you head out.

You pack your bags onto the cycle and speed off waving at Butler as you head out of the estate grounds.

Meeting up with Lin on the roof of police headquarters you step into the airship, setting your bags aside on a bench. Lin is looking around with another officer making sure the airship is ready, “Captain” she acknowledges your presence and you return the gesture “Woah Cap, had a nice night?” Officer Song asked you

“What?” you look at Song confused as you run your hand through your hair. 

“Your clothes, Cap” he points his pen at the outfit you still have from last night.

“Oh, yeah…was just out enjoying the city” you give him a weak smile -

“Enough chit chat is the airship ready Song?” Lin looks at Song with her hand on her hip. You take the opportunity to grab your duffel bag and duck into a nearby bathroom to change into your combat clothes. Bending on your brace and sleeves on before stepping out and heading to the control center of the ship. The ship takes off and you’re soon flying to Ba Sing Se “How about I take the reins so you can gather information on Korra and Tenzin” you reach for the controls while Lin nods and walks over to see if she can radio the Ba Sing Se embassy.

“This is what I feared would happen….not only is Korra in trouble so is Tenzin and the whole group - they’re out there unsure of what’s happened. Outside of my control and protection” she mutters angrily as she looks down at the map looking for the fastest way possible to the city. “You should have gone on that trip with them. Someone with your knowledge of the area, it could have helped with their search. Now I have to leave Republic City to the hands of Saikhan and we both know how that turned out the last time I was…. indisposed.” Lin snarls, infuriated with herself for having to leave her city because of Raiko’s stupid banishment on Korra while she looked at the copy of the travel itinerary Tenzin had sent before their trip. You try not to feel guilty for having pushed her on going on that date. Is it possible that Lin regrets the date last night? You look down at the controls and gather your thoughts before inhaling deeply, “You’re right… I….should have gone as added protection. I-- Ba Sing Se isn’t particularly a place I’m fond of, but that is no excuse. I’m sorry, Chief” 

You look over and see a look of stress creeping up on Lin’s face, switch your captain hat off and switch to being Lin’s support system. You set the ship on autopilot to continue on course then walk over beside her, “Lin, we’ll get Korra back to safety. She has Tenzin and her team with her,” speaking calmly to her as you wrap her in your arms. “I need her back in the city where I can protect and keep her safe” she sighs and rubs her eyes to fight off sleep. You smile a bit, this isn’t the time or the moment but Lin sounds like a worried mother and it warms your heart to see this type of concern come from her.“You will get her back, Lin” you whisper as you kiss her forehead “You should rest, you’ll be better off if you take a nap. I’ll wake you once we’re close” 

“I’m fine”

“You barely had any time to sleep. Don’t fight it. Please, darling”

“Fine but wake me up as soon as Ba Sing Se is on the horizon.” Lin begrudgingly walks out of your arms and heads to the upper deck.

After a couple of hours you’re leaning against the dashboard watching the sun slowly start to creep up on the horizon. One of the beauties the world gives us is the ability to experience moments like these. _Here you go again, jumping straight into the midst of battle - and this time it’s a direct attack against Korra. Seems like you’re always having to put your job on the line, and it always goes back to Korra._ You scoff, fighting a smile as you look back out the window as the blend of oranges and yellows starts to cover the once dark landscape, your eyes squinting once it gets brighter. You stifle a yawn but shake it off, you’re not entirely sure what kind of danger Korra could be in, but you’re about to dock into Ba Sing Se for no reason other than to get Korra and the team. You and Korra always had a bit of a love/hate relationship but it comes with the budding friendship. When it comes down to it you will help fight alongside her and even protect her with your life if it comes down to it. _Your life….are you really willing to lay down your life for the Avatar?_ You look up to where Lin would be currently asleep before looking out the window. Lin would do it no questions asked, you’ve always been about helping those who need it - putting yourself in harm’s way. This time you’ve been more cautious, not wanting to get hurt because you have someone to come back to. Even though it’s all new with Lin, you feel like she is where you’re meant to be. You don’t want to ruin it or cause her any harm, and you know that if it had to come down to it you would get the brunt of the hit to save Lin, so be it. The world needs help now especially with the way Lin looked when you woke up. It seemed to be a serious threat and you can’t let Lin handle it all by herself. 

You see the neighboring villages that surround Ba Sing Se start to appear so you head up to the upper deck to check on Lin. She’s sleeping on one of the cots and you approach her quietly as you decide to take a moment to see peaceful Lin before you wake her. Kneeling down beside her you take her in, softly brushing some hair out of her face, careful not to wake her yet, “You’re amazing….you know that? No one asked, but you made it your personal mission to protect Korra.” you speak in barely a whisper before you lean over and softly plant a kiss on her forehead, “We’re approaching the city”. Lin slowly sits up and stretches “That was fast” causing a laugh from you “You were asleep. Of course it would seem fast,” you stand up and walk over to the windows looking out over the city and see that the ship is flying over the outer ring, “I’ll radio ahead to prep for landing” you mutter as you get back to the controls and radio the inner ring to get directions on landing. Once the ship is secured, you and Lin head down and make your way over to the guest house Team Avatar is staying in. 

You step up and knock on the door and hear the sound of muffled noises and shuffling. You look at Lin cocking an eyebrow before Tenzin opens the door “y/n?! wha- Hi” he greets you warmly “Can we come in?” you look at him “We?” he looks at you confused until you point beside you and he notices Lin standing there appearing from behind the other door. Lin walks into the house and you follow suit “Lin? What are you two doing here?” he closes the door. “We need to get Korra out of here immediately. Her life’s in danger.” She stops and turns to face Tenzin as she crosses her arms. “What? What’s going on” Korra asks as she walks towards them, standing in the middle while Lin and Tenzin stare at each other. Lin ignores Korra and keeps addressing Tenzin “I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq”

“Why is Lord Zuko with my Dad?” Korra looks at you “Can you hear me? Tell me what’s going on” you nod then shrug as you take in the interaction between Lin and Tenzin, “All I know is that you’re in danger so here I am”.

Lin still ignoring Korra and continues talking to Tenzin “Zaheer and the others have escaped”

This news seems to surprise Tenzin “How is that possible?”

“Because Zaheer is an airbender now” she reveals, Tenzin’s facial expression is one of complete shock,

“No…”

“Alright” Korra thrusts both hands out in irritation “Hold on” she turns to Lin “Will you quit ignoring me and tell me what’s going on?” She raises both arms in confusion “Who’s Zaheer? Looking between Lin and Tenzin “And why is my life in danger?”

Lin and Tenzin glance at each other silently as Korra looks at Tenzin and he relents “Shortly after we found out you were the Avatar, Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you. Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka, and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities.” Korra looks down in disbelief as she hears this news then it seems like she came up with an answer on her own “So that’s why you and my Dad sheltered me away in the south pole for so long.”

Everyone in the room listened to the news silently “It was for your own safety” Tenzin responded. Mako stepped forward and started talking, gaining the attention of Korra, Lin, and Tenzin as they turned towards him “Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?”

“We spent thirteen years interrogating them, but they never broke. To this day, no one knows what their motive was.” She rests her arm on her hip as you take a step forward, “How is it for 13 years no one could come up with a theory that Zaheer wanted to kidnap Korra to either A. Raise her to be an evil Avatar or B. Find a way to kill Korra without her being reincarnated into the next life”. You questioned Lin as she turned to you “We developed theories but none of them were ever proven because Zaheer and the others never talked.”

Lin turns back to Korra and takes a step towards Korra “Now we need to get you back to Republic City where I can protect you.”

Korra shakes her head “No” Tenzin turns to face Korra “I’m not running”

Lin closes her eyes to try to calm herself down and not start a screaming match “Korra, you don’t understand.” She opens her eyes to look at the Avatar “These criminals are like nothing you’ve ever faced before.” She’s trying to reason with the young Avatar and you’re unsure if you should step in, but you end up speaking calmly to Korra “If Zaheer is as great a threat as Lin says. It would be best for you to come back to the city. Lin and the force can help protect you.” 

A look appears on Korra’s face, one of irritation on how the adults are talking to her “Look, I’m not a little kid anymore. You guys don’t need to protect me. I came here for one thing, to find airbenders, and I’m not leaving without them.”

You and Tenzin glance at Lin who seems to be trying to fight the urge to yell “Fine. Let’s get them and get out of here. Where are they?”

“We’re not entirely sure...” You watch her expression change to anger. 

“Um…what?” you put a finger up questioning anyone to give you the rundown. 

“The Earth Queen is conscripting airbenders to fight for her, but we don’t know where they’re being held.” Tenzin answers and you nod understanding “Ah, I don’t like it, but the Earth Queen technically has a right to conscript her citizens” you cross your arms “That’s what I said!” Bumi exclaimed as someone agreed with him. The rest of the gang give you and Bumi dirty looks “What? it’s not my law! Just another reason why I don’t like Ba Sing Se” you mutter as you fold your arms, looking away. 

“Alright enough. What’s the plan” Lin waves her arm to stop the conversation and turns to Korra and Tenzin. Korra walks to the table “Well we’ve been looking - Jinora read books about the city. Hey y/n, maybe you can help!” she looks up from the map at you.

“Yeah, sure if there’s anything I can do. Count me in” you lower your arms and approach the table. “Jinora mentioned secret places, do you have any ideas of where the Earth Queen could have the airbenders?” Korra glances at you as you look at the map putting your palms down on the table as you search and point at Lake Laogai “There was a secret Dai Li facility under Lake Laogai. To my knowledge it hasn’t been used for years but maybe it’s been restored to be used for housing the airbenders. That’s the only place I would think makes sense on where to hide them.” Korra, Tenzin, and Jinora nod at your insight “Jinora said the same thing, so we’ll start there.” You nod then move your finger up a bit “There’s a small piece of land in the middle of the water that you can reach, right about here” you find the location and point to it. 

“We can use Oogi to get there” Tenzin comments 

"Lin and I will watch over the rest of the group" you say and he thanks you before the three head out on Oogi. 

“What about the rest of us?” Bolin asks as Pabu crawls out of his shirt “Oh sorry Pabu…forgot you were in there” Pabu chirps angrily. 

“Nothing much to do until we get more intel on the airbenders” you shrug as you stifle a yawn,

“Are there any other places they could be?” Asami looks at you and you rest your head on your hand as you put your elbow on the table. “For what the Earth Queen needs, no…the rest of the “secret” places are just underground tunnels or catacombs.” You lean back in your chair “Unless the Queen built some new military compound in recent years, there isn’t a facility big enough other than the one in Lake Laogai” you fold your arms then stand up .

“We just have to wait until Korra, Tenzin, and Jinora come back,” Mako says and you nod putting your hand over your mouth as you fight off a yawn. 

“Didn’t sleep much?” Asami whispered and you jerked your head to her and nodded “Had a couple of hours before we got the call from Lord Zuko.” You rub the back of your neck.

“Go take a nap, I'll wake you when they come back” Asami rests her hand on your shoulder and you shake your head “It’s fine, I’ll just drink some black tea” you rub your eyes “You’re no use to us tired and off your game. Go sleep” she squeezes your shoulder and shakes you a bit and you groan “Fine”. Asami walks you over to an unused bedroom and you thank Asami before dozing off on the bed.

*

“y/n… wake up. They’re back” Asami shakes you awake as you sit up and rub your eyes “Did they find them?” you mumble as you get out of bed and put on your boots “The Lake was completely deserted, but Jinora found them.” 

“Where?”

“The Earth Queen’s temple..”

“What?!” you stand up shocked when Asami pulls you out the bedroom and you follow her back towards the foyer, “I can't believe Miss Queenie Smugface had them right under our noses the whole time!” you hear Korra say as you meet the rest of the group. 

“We have to get into that compound tonight and get those airbenders out.” Tenzin steps forward in the group as you and Asami step closer.

“Alright, we go in under the cover of darkness. Two small insertion teams and a third on the outside. Then all we'll need is twelve tons of blasting jelly, a medium sized bulldozer, and does anyone have a badgermole that knows morse code?” you all look at Bumi with skeptical expressions and Tenzin sighs, annoyed at his brother. You slowly talk “Okay… so two small insertion teams and a third on the outside. Good plan Bumi”, you put a hand on his shoulder and give him a smile “Asami, Lin, and I will fly the airships while the rest of you go inside and rescue the airbenders” you look at everyone, giving more clarity on Bumi’s plan and everyone nods “Nightfall” Korra ends the conversation as she stands up straight putting on a determined face. 

*

You hand Bumi one of the radio communication devices and he tests it out - speaking into the receiver “Top Side, this is Papa Bear. Do you read me?” you hear an annoyed sigh coming from the other side, causing a laugh from you and Bumi as you hear Lin confirm the test “Yes”.

“Okay, good. You can radio us in case anything happens.” You look at Bumi “Well, see you on the other side, soldier” 

“See you at the other side, commander” you playfully salute Bumi and watch the group start their stealth mission as you head back sending Asami a thumbs up before stepping inside Lin’s airship. “They’re off. We should hear something soon,” you step beside Lin as she rolls her eyes “Top Side? Papa Bear?” you laugh and shake your head “Not my idea”.

“The Earth Queen is never going to want to work with the Avatar after this…” Lin comments as she groans looking out the window as you slide your hand in your pocket “She shouldn’t be ruling the country at all, these types of things should never happen.” You remark as you look out and see the lights of the city you once called home. “How long has it been since you’ve been back?” Lin asks and you sigh closing your eyes as you try to remember “Just before settling down in Zaofu” you open your eyes “Had to visit my uncle, let him know I was safe and planned to move to Zaofu and start a new life.”

“How did he take the news?”

“He was supportive. We still exchange letters and phone calls, not as much as before, but I update him on how I am.” You sigh as you hear static coming from the radio followed by some whispering “Top Side, this is Papa Bear. The Breezies are in the hole, cue the Balloons!” Bumi’s voice is heard and you let out a laugh and nod “Got it. I’ll start the ship..” while Lin grabs the receiver confused “What? Are you in trouble?” 

“No, we got the airbenders and we're headed out. Bring the airships! No one likes code names anymore.” Bumi sounds exasperated as you walk up to Lin “Copy that. Asami, y’n, and I are on our way.” Lin radios and you take the receiver from her grasp adding 

“Papa Bear, this is Top Side. Balloons are floating your way, be at the ready, over and out” you hang up the receiver as Lin gives you an incredulous look before giving Asami the signal.

“You understood that mumbo jumbo?” Lin looks at you as she watches you start the ship up “You didn’t? I thought it was pretty obvious” you smirk while looking over at Asami as both ships start to take off and head to the rendezvous point. You and Lin hear a growl coming close to the airship “It’s just Oogi” Lin peers out the window and the sky bisoni comes into view between the two airships.

On approaching the Earth Queen’s temple you give Lin the control to the ship “Take control, I’ll help them in” you run out of the cockpit before Lin can refuse. Opening the door of the hangar bay you grab a cable to clip on your belt to prevent you from flying out. You bend your cables down and let the airbenders to start climbing to safety, Bumi is the first up “Good to see you, Soldier” he smiles and you give him a nod “Commander” two by two the airbenders start safely boarding in the airship, Bumi helps pulling them up until everyone is accounted for and you radio Lin “Everyone's in! Let's go.”

You press the hangar door closed as Lin motions the airship to go forward. 

“Welcome everyone, you’re safe now. Feel free to sit and rest while we get out of danger.” You nod to Bumi as the both of you head up to the upper deck to meet Lin. Heading over the map on the table. “What’s the plan, where are we heading to now?” Bumi asks as Lin joins once the controls are set “To Republic City. We got Korra and the airbenders…”

“Lin, we can’t just take these benders to the city. It’ll basically be airnapping” you smirk as you keep your eyes on the map. Bumi snorts as he butts in

“Yeah, Linny, we can't conconscript these benders. We need to find a secure place to land. Have the airbenders choose where to go from there.” 

Lin folds her arms “You know not to call me that.” then groans “Fine, where do you suggest we land then?” she walks over to you to the map.

You search all over the map and find the location and point to it. _This seems safe and far enough from the Dai Li_ “If I remember correctly, there is a barren city off by these cliffs here. We can land there and have Tenzin and Korra talk to the new recruits.”

“I’ll radio Asami and change the course”, Lin looks at you before heading back to the control center and radios Asami to let her know of the new plan.

“Nice job, Captain” Bumi nudges you and smiles “Thought she was going to rip your head off with that Linny comment, Commander” you smile and laugh. Bumi grins back at you mirthfully "You should try calling her that. It's fun"

"oh no, I like to keep my head intact thank you very much" you grin back both of you snort in a laugh as you fold your arms. "what are you two idiots laughing about?" Lin barks and you cover your mouth trying to stop "Nothing" you try to sound convincing "Yeah, nothing" Bumi comes to your defensive and you give each other a nudge as Lin rolls her eyes and diverts the ship to the safe location you pointed out.

*

Once both airships are landed and parked, Bumi helps the airbenders off the ship and joins the rest of Team Avatar in Asami’s ship. You stay inside and walk up in the higher deck and look at Lin, who looks tense and stressed out. Looking around and sensing no one is around you walk up behind her, slowly putting your arms around her. Lin seems to calm at your embrace and you softly talk to her “You’re getting too stressed, I understand Korra’s safety is your top concern but getting worked up… it’s not beneficial to your body or your mental health” you kiss her neck softly “Korra doesn’t understand how dangerous Zaheer is” she mutters. 

“That might be the case, but you’re here now to protect her…. Korra’s is right though, she’s not a kid anymore.” Lin balls her fists as she closes her eyes to calm herself as you continue -

“Plus, she’s not alone. She has you, Tenzin, me, her team. We’re not going to let anyone hurt her.” You finish and Lin opens her eyes and looks out the window to watch Tenzin talking to the airbenders. You join watching the scene unfold down below and notice the airbenders start to rise.

“You think Tenzin and Korra got some recruits?” you ask, watching them stand one by one. 

“I think fighting the queen was motivation enough to rise and fight, but they don’t know what’s in store…good luck to them” Lin states out plainly.

“Tenzin or the airbenders?” you peer out and notice as Tenzin start walking towards the airship,

“Both” Lin answers and you look at her and share a light laugh.

“He’s coming this way” you remove your arms from Lin and step away, moving to another part of the ship as Tenzin steps in and shares the news and new plan. “Great news, all the benders want to join!”

“That’s--” you smile

“Great so we’re headed back to the city. Let’s go” Lin starts walking to start up the ship,

“Actually….” Tenzin drags out receiving a glare from Lin

“Korra wants to keep looking for more airbenders and I have to agree. I wanted to ask if you two would accompany Korra on the search while Bumi and I take the airbenders to the Northern Air Temple.” He looks at Lin with pleading eyes as Lin looks over at you. You scratch your cheek “President Raiko did banish Korra from the city… and you can keep eyes on Korra this way” you step towards the two of them as Lin lets out an annoyed sigh.

“Fine. Her safety is in my hands” 

“Thank you Lin…y/n”

Tenzin and Bumi go in Asami’s airship and take the newly recruited airbenders to the Northern Air Temple while Lin and you take Team Avatar to continue looking for more airbenders. Once everything gets situated both airships take off, flying in separate directions until either is no longer in view. A new adventure awaits.


	7. The Metal Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, Opal is an airbender?” you walk past the group towards Su who turns to look at you and smiles “Yes” Su responds smiling and happy by your enthusiasm.   
> “That’s amazing!” you smile widely at Su but glance over at Lin who looks sour by the exchange between you and Su.  
> “At least someone is happy for my daughter” Su quips at Lin and you catch her balling her fists ready to pounce on her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG We're at Zaofu! I'm beyond nervous and I hope I make these following chapters worth the wait for you guys. This was close to a 9k chapter, so it's like 3x the length as the previous ones. lol
> 
> Hopefully it's good for you peeps. These Zaofu ones will be the longest chapters in this part.

“Alright Naga let’s see if you can find it this time” you smirk as you wrap your cable around the ball, grunting as you throw it far across the open field. You look down and watch Pabu play with a small metal ball you bent for him while he is laying on his back. You’d offered to keep Naga and Pabu entertained while Korra had a work out and mediation session with the crew while Lin supervised. Korra and Lin join you as you pet Naga’s fur before throwing the ball again.

“Thanks again for watching Naga for me” Korra comes up next to you “Yeah no problem” Naga runs back with the ball in her mouth and gets excited when she sees Korra. Korra pets her and takes over as Pabu bounds over and climbs up onto your shoulder. You chuckle, scratching just below his ear while Lin looks at you with a faint air of disgust, causing you to laugh more “What… don’t like animals?” she grumbles a bit “Not as pets” she says folding her arms.

“Aw ease up Lin, the relationship between animal and human is one of life’s greatest experiences. There’s no bond more loyal than the companionship between animal and human” 

Lin groans “You sound like Kya - a hippy ” you laugh “Kya is smart then”.

Lin turns to Korra “While you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals in the world are hunting you down. We should get moving.”

“Relax, we just got here. Besides, no one knows where I am right now except us.”

Naga returns and sets the ball down in front of Lin and you raise your brow, curious what Lin will do. “I think she wants you to throw it for her “, Korra sounds amused as she laughs. Lin looks down at the ball and sees it is covered with drool and grass. “I'll pass, thanks.” She grumbles “You don’t have to touch it. Give it a nice kick, Chief” you smile then notice movement coming from behind you and turn to see Asami running down from the airship “We just got a call on the radio about another airbender!”

“Finally! Where are they?” Korra lets out a happy sigh and walks over to her team

“A city called Zaofu..” Lin is visibly uncomfortable as she slightly sucks in a breath “…the home of The Metal Clan.”

“You know the place?” Korra turns to Lin “Er, never been” and crosses her arms uneasily at the attention on her - then Bolin butts in “y/n has!” causing everyone to look at you. Pabu jumps off your shoulder and onto Bolin as you take a step back, your cheeks redden from the unwanted attention “Woah…okay, yeah I’ve been. Lived there for a couple years”.

“What’s it like?!” Korra asks intrigued and you look over at Lin who looks even more uncomfortable “The city is actually quite beautiful, but--.” Lin interrupts you “I don't want you going there. I'd rest a lot easier if you were back safe in Republic City.”

“Sorry, but if there's an airbender in Zaofu, then that's where we're going next. y/n, can you fly us there?” Korra replies as you give her a nod “sure”, turning to gather her team and getting on the ship. You slowly follow, but turn around and watch Lin as she glares off to the side. Naga bends down and nudges the ball to Lin with her nose. Lin regards the polar-bear dog for a moment before bending out her cable, slapping it against the ball to deflate it. “Babe..” you lower your shoulders with a look of disappointment. Lin gives you a look, looks away and stomps back into the ship. Naga looks down at the deflated ball and lays down, pawing at it, attempting to roll it around. She makes a sad whining noise and her tail sags. You frown and walk toward the polar-bear dog “I’m sorry about that, Naga. I’m sure she didn’t mean it” you pet her head and console her “She likes you and Pabu, she just doesn’t want to appear soft in front of the kids.” you give Naga a smile but she curls up and you frown some more “Come let’s get back on the airship, I have some treats….” You try to cheer her up and her tail starts to wag causing you to smile “Come on” you wave her over and she walks beside you heading inside the airship. You dig around in your bag and take out some jerky to give Naga a piece“There you go, girl. Hope that helps”.

“Hey where’s Naga’s ball?” Korra asks and you glance at Lin who doesn’t say anything, turning to look back at Korra you say “I don’t know…. wind probably blew it away. We can replace it once we get to Zaofu”. You move away and glance pointedly at Lin before you go to the controls and set up course toward Zaofu. 

Once the travel is set you take a seat on a bench across from Lin. “Care to tell us about the city, y/n?” Korra asks you again about the city and you see Lin glaring at the ground, you slowly turn your head to Korra thinking of what to say. “Uh.. like I said it’s a really beautiful city, very peaceful. One of the safest cities in the world, so not much excitement” you force a laugh and compose yourself “Maybe it’s best if I don’t say anything more. I would much rather watch your reactions.” You stand up and walk up to the dashboard, looking out at the landscape before you. You point up at a mountain side getting the attention of the crew while they are sitting or leaning against the walls of the observation area. “Once we go over this mountain side Zaofu should come into view if you want to walk over here and watch.” You wave the group toward the windows. They walk over while Lin stays behind. As the ship nears the valley you turn to watch the look on their faces. “Wow, it’s so reflective” Asami says, covering her eyes ``That's because the entire city is encapsulated with metal. It’s a safety feature. It opens during the day and closes at night, sort of like a flower” you comment and watch as Bolin excitedly presses up to the glass “Wow, wow, WOW! An entire city made of metal! Oh hoho! Why'd you leave?! You should be right at home, you too Beifong.” He turns to Lin before looking back out the window.

“Hmm...” Lin turns away from the window as Korra and you look after her sadly. You walk over to the control panel and steer toward the landing pad. You watch as a metalbender sends a cable out and loops it around a hook under the airship. Two more metalbenders form stairs connecting to the airship. Once docked, Bolin runs out and the rest of the team follows after him with Lin still seated. Bolin yells out excitingly “Yeah!” as Asami stops and turns to Lin ``Aren't you coming?”

Lin scoffs “What’s there to see? It’s metal, big whoop. Just find the airbender and let’s get moving.” She makes eye contact and points at the team “And don't tell  **_anyone_ ** I’m here”.

“Why not?” Korra turns her toward her, confused “I don't need to explain myself to you, just do what I say.” 

Korra rolls her eyes and walks away “Fine. You got it, Chief Crankypants. You coming, y/n?” she looks over at you and you look back at Lin “Nah, I’ve experienced the city. You guys go on ahead. I’ll make sure the animals are safe from Grumpypants here.” you smile as Korra shrugs and hurries to catch up with the rest of the team. You look over at Lin and walk across to sit beside her, “Nice day to be sulking on a bench” you try to ease the tension. “You don’t need to keep me company. You can go with them” she huffs folding her arms and looking down. “Alright” you shrug, standing up and walking towards the window “But answer me this…why’d you tell Korra you’ve never been to Zaofu…” you slide your hands in your pockets as you look out at the city.

“Cause I’ve never been” she states flatly. Your eyes widen, turning around pulling your hands out “What?! You’re telling me that after all these years that you’ve never visited?” you say in disbelief 

“Yeah”

“Wow” you look down and pretend to kick something on the floor as you slide your hands in your back pockets “But you’ve met your family right. Your nieces and nephews?” you look up at her -

“Nope” she keeps her responses short and you let out a low whistle as you walk back towards her and sit back down “I mean….I guess that makes sense. I would’ve noticed if Su’s hot older sister were in the city” you tease but Lin doesn’t look amused and you purse your lips before sighing leaning against the wall “Well…they all have such different personalities. Besides the twins, they’re identical. Very competitive and love the fact that they always have someone to spar with.”

Lin stays quiet, sulking on her bench “Want to tell me what’s bothering you?” not looking at her “No”

“Is it Su?”

No response. 

“Okay I get it. Not so loud, Lin” you cover your ears as you fake a wince.

“I didn’t even say anything” Lin peers over at you as you put your hands down -

“Silence speaks louder than words, Lin…. And your silence is speaking volumes.” Lin rolls her eyes and slaps your hands down as you chuckle a bit, but she folds her arms and faces away from you.

“Come on baby, I’m only trying to lighten the mood” you whisper leaning towards her and she stands up “Don’t”.

You sigh - taking the hint and getting serious about the situation, “I don’t know what happened between you two. Maybe you can open up to me a bit or talk to Su and fix this estrangement?.” You lean forward as you pet Naga’s fur as Pabu crawls onto your lap.

“Ha fix, yeah right. There’s nothing to talk about.” Lin laughs in disbelief.

You sigh defeatedly “Okay, Lin.” Standing up, you pet the animals before walking to the dashboard on the upper deck before hollering out “It really is a beautiful view of the city if you want to come up here and take a better look!” There isn’t any response or movement.

“Wow - wish I could sketch the look of the metal reflecting the sun surrounded by the green of the valley and the sparking stream of the water...” 

A few moments pass and you hear the clatter of boots and feel a presence next to you. You smile as you look at Lin in the corner of your eye “I’ll give you a minute to take in the view” you whisper and step away. Lin grabs your wrist and turns you around “You’re not upset, right?” Lin softens up a bit and you look at her confused but move your wrist away and instead take her hand and kiss the back of it. “No, it would help if you open up so I know how to help  _ you _ , but like I said this is between you and Su. Whenever you’re ready to tell me. I’ll be here, open to listen.” You give her a soft smile lifting her hand to give her knuckles a kiss then one on her lips “I’ll give you your space” you step away and head downstairs. 

*

After checking the supplies Naga starts growling at the door, followed by knocking and you get up to open it “Aiwei?!” you look at the truth seer “y/n, nice of you to return to Zaofu” you give him a stiff nod before peering over his shoulder and see the teens rubbing their necks causing you to chuckle “I should’ve known. I guess you guys couldn’t lie very well” you sigh, a slight smirk appearing on your lips - then notice Su

“Su!” you smile as you hug the younger Beifong sister.

“y/n! so glad to see you again sweetie.” She hugs you back and you wince a little “Glad to see you too, but remember about the whole ‘sweetie’ thing”.

“Oh crap that’s right. Sorry, honey.” she smiles sympathetically as she pulls back from the hug and gives your hand a comforting squeeze. 

“Wait, you two know each other too?” Korra looks at the both of you getting a look from Su “You didn’t tell them?”

“Never had the chance, but I did tell them I lived in Zaofu” you defend yourself as you look at Su before turning your attention to Korra “I lived with Su and her family for 5 years, but I’ve been in Zaofu for a total of 7 before moving to Republic City,“ you explained to Korra and the rest of the team. Su rolled her eyes and folded her arms “And you were adamant about moving out…and right after your birthday.” She pointed her finger at you frowning and you smiled sheepishly “It seemed like the best time for a new adventure.” Su shakes her head and remembers why they’re here “Well I would love to catch up, but first can you please tell me where my beloved sister Lin is hiding?” you stand back as you glance up.  _ Shit no time to warn her _ . 

“Oh right, your sister…she’s on the upper deck” you point up and let the group in as Korra leads the pack upstairs. 

*

“I found out why you were so against coming here. Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?” Korra folds her arms as she stands across from Lin.

Lin turns around in alarm and notices the audience “Half-sister.”

“Same Mom, different Dads. So what?” Su steps forward and puts her hand over her heart “We're blood Lin, and after thirty years, the least you could do is say hello.”

Lin who turns away from Su “I have nothing to say to you.” She gets angry with the conversation while the rest of the party looks sad while Korra is a little annoyed. “You two haven't spoken in thirty years?? How come?” she looks at the two Beifong sisters. 

Su gestures a palm out to Lin “Ask her” then she points back to herself “I've tried.”

“Oh, don't put that on me.” Lin points a finger to Su and her sister places her arms akimbo “You're the one who tore our family apart.” Su replies coolly with a smile “And you've done a bang up job of keeping it that way.”

“You haven't changed one bit, have you?” Lin snapped at her younger sister.

“Look, we can stand here arguing about the past all day but that's not the reason the Avatar came here. My daughter is thrilled to meet you.”

Korra smiles and turns towards the Chief “Lin, your niece is the new airbender! Isn't that amazing?”

“Yeah. Terrific.” Lin deadpans 

“Wait, Opal is an airbender?” you walk past the group towards Su who turns to look at you and smiles “Yes” Su responds smiling and happy by your enthusiasm. 

“That’s amazing!” you smile widely at Su but glance over at Lin who looks sour by the exchange between you and Su. 

“At least someone is happy for my daughter” Su quips at Lin and you catch her balling her fists ready to pounce on her sister. Your smile fades quickly and to prevent a fight you put an arm around Su’s shoulder and escort her out the deck away from Lin “Su! uh...how about we go introduce Team Avatar to Opal and the rest of the Beifong clan. How are the twins…” you force a smile 

“Oh they’re terrific - they will be so happy that you’re here, y/n!” Su smiles as you wave the group over and lead the way out of the airship. Lin rolls her eyes and takes a breath before slowly following with her arms crossed. 

*

Walking across the courtyard grounds, Su is directing the tour when she guides you towards an arena where two boys bend a metal disc around three pillars in the middle of the court. 

“Those are my two youngest, Wei and Wing. They're playing a game called Power Disc, they invented it all on their own.” Su points out her sons while you look at how much the game has developed “I remember when they were little they had a little metal ball they would just pass along to one another. This looks like an actual arena. They’ve come a long way, before I left they only had schematics of how they wanted to build it”. 

“Hey Wing!” you call out waving your hand in the air at him causing him to look over at you “y/n?!” he yells out as he kicks the disc away. His brother Wei manages to deflect it with a kick of his own and the disk flies straight in. Wing tries to refocus on the game and attempts to catch the disc, but is too late. The red buzzer above the goal post rings and flashes red. Wing falls on his knees then lays on the ground as he pounds his hands against the dirt in defeat. You wince feeling bad you distracted him.

“Oh nice power, Wei.” Su exclaims her son “Sorry Wing” you grimace as you put your hand down and hide it behind your head. 

Wei cheers for himself “Ha! Wing goes down!”

“I'm so proud of those two.” Su says beaming as she leads the group away for the next part of the tour. You wave at the other twin “Hey Wei!” you smile at him before rejoining the group and catch up, falling in step beside Lin “The most competitive of the bunch” you whisper to her before stopping to meet the second born “Huan, I want you to meet the Avatar and her friends, and your Aunt Lin. y/n is also here visiting.” Su talks to her son as Korra steps forward “Nice to meet you.”

Huan doesn’t turn back to greet them properly “Hey” he looks at his sculpture in deep concentration “Wow, that's a really nice... banana? Yes, very- very life-like.” Bolin comments on his pieces. Huan sighs “It's not a banana!” he speaks out irritated as he turns to Bolin “I was inspired by Harmonic Convergence. It represents the dawning of a new age. Obviously.”

You lean over at Lin and whisper in her ear “Huan, the artist of the family, I’m myself a designer but Huan lands on the ah - abstract side of the spectrum.” You glance over at Lin then back at Huan “I think you two would get along” you smile as Lin looks at you and rolls her eyes, scoffing “Yeah right” Lin walks away, and you follow along behind her. The group makes their way down a path where you notice a young teenager dressed in a green dress reading a book on a bench “And this is my daughter, Opal” Su introduces her daughter to the group as you whisper to Lin -

“Opal, the only daughter and now an airbender, she’s friendly and easygoing, a sweet girl but she definitely has that Beifong spirit.” a slight wince at the word of sweet but nevertheless you smirk,

“What’s that supposed to mean” Lin cocks an eyebrow at you.

“She’s a lovely girl. Nice and caring but she can be feisty. She doesn’t hold back and can catch a quick attitude. Tough, stands her ground. Most likely has to do with having four brothers.” You fold your arms as you smirk. 

“Four?! They’re five of them?” she gapes but she quickly composes herself.

“Mhmm” you nod as you smile watching Opal interact with Korra and the gang, then look over at Bolin curious of his intentions as he obviously flirts with Opal. Lin sighs and pushes past the group “Great, we found the airbender. Let's take her back to the airship and get out of here.” 

“And the woman apparently trying to abduct you is your Aunt Lin.”

Opal’s eyes widened excitedly to meet her Aunt “Really? I've always wanted to meet you! My Mom has told me so many stories about you.” Lin replies coldly “I'm sure she has.” Opal looks confused by her aunt’s behavior. Approaching Opal you smile warmly and wave, “Remember me?”. Opal’s eyes widen even more as she recognizes you “y/n!” she runs up and hugs you. You smile big as you hug her back, picking her up a bit in the process.

“I’ve missed you so much! It’s not the same since you left. Kuvira is still here but she’s not as fun.”

You set her down and pull back “Well I’m here now. Heard the news, I’m so glad you’re the airbender we’ve come to see!” you smile as you give her a side hug while Su directs to the crowd. 

“So I've set all of you up in the guest houses while Korra trains Opal.”

“Oh, I'm sorry. But I was hoping she could train with the rest of the airbenders at the Northern Temple.” Korra looks confused on how Su thought the visit was going to go.

Opal looks happy to hear the idea from Korra “That sounds amazing!”

“Nonsense. This is where Opal's home and family are, you can train her here.”

“I guess I could help her get started.” Korra nervously says as she rubs the back of her neck,

“Absolutely not! We're leaving.” Lin steps forward.

“She's just a little worried because there are a bunch of crazy criminals after me.” Korra makes a crazy face using her finger while explaining the situation to Su and Opal.

“If you're concerned about security, don't be. As y/n can attest. This is the safest city in the world. I will see you all at dinner and come hungry, my chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth.” Lin rolls her eyes as you nod agreeing with Su with a chef’s kiss before looking at Lin confused. 

Korra smiles at Lin “Why do you have such a problem with your sister? She seems nice. Come on, we can stay a little while.” Lin looks to the side and growls as she folds her arms, you cock your eyebrows hearing her growl and cover your face, before walking towards her. Making sure everyone is out of hearing distance “As much as I love it when you growl. Your problem is with Su not her kids. Give them a chance. Zaofu really is safe, plus it will be good for you to relax a bit” you softly put a hand on her arm. Once the group has left to settle into their rooms you take her hand and tug her along towards the gardens, “Where are you taking me?” Lin whispers - she looks around as you pull her into the maze “For some peace and quiet. Something you might need before dinner”. 

“Someone will see” she says in a hushed tone -

“Everyone is out doing their activities. No one comes here. Besides everyone is settling into the guest houses getting ready for dinner.” You guide Lin along the maze until you reach the middle where there’s a fountain and a metal bench. “How can you be so sure about that?” Lin looks at you skeptically “Because I used to come here to meditate or get away from everyone for a bit when I lived here. I love your family, but sometimes it’s all a bit much” you sit down on the grassy area and lean against the wall of the maze. “Come on, sit down” you say motioning to the grass. Lin looks at the bench and points at it - “I’d rather feel the earth it’s more calming than a cold metal bench” you motion Lin over, she sighs and grudgingly walks over to sit beside you. “Is sitting next to me so bad?” you tease her, and Lin looks down “No, it’s not you. it’s just… nothing” she looks away. 

You pull your knees up and rest your elbows on them “Nothing? Hmmm, I could have sworn it was something. Maybe someone or somewhere?” you deadpan and notice Lin getting quiet again.

“Honey, you know I won’t push you until you’re ready…”

“But?” Lin interrupts

“But… I am getting worried about you.”

“Worried about me? There’s nothing wrong”.

You rub the inner corners of your eyes then down the bridge of your nose as you exhale deeply “Okay, babe. I’m just coming from a place of concern. I know firsthand what happens when you refuse to voice the problem and bottle it up instead. Those emotions go from emotional turmoil to physical pain and it hurts even more when mixed with stress. And you’ve been stressing since we left Republic City” You rest your arms on your knees and turn to Lin as she looks away toward the fountain not saying anything. “You don’t have to respond, but you can at least give me a nod if you’re listening?” you reach for her hand and hold it looking at her as she gives you a nod. You scoot up to start getting up when Lin pulls you back and presses her lips onto yours. Surprised by the sudden action you quickly relax and kiss her back slowly as you cup her scarred cheek when she pulls back, “What was that?” you whisper as you softly rub her arm

“I don’t think I can handle dinner”

“You’ll be fine, Lin. It’s food, what's the worst that can happen? The food comes to life?” your eyes widen as you put on a face of shock “Lin, careful the Koi is coming to get you!” you get on top of her and she has to lay down on the grass as you protect her from the imaginary fish. “Stop! Someone might hear!” she hushes you covering your mouth and you laugh quietly as you settle back down. A silence comes between you as you both stare at each other for a moment.

“You’ll save me from Su at dinner?” she whispers as you look at her confused your body softening at her worries. You give her a nod, tapping her hand covering your mouth to let you talk. She removes it, “Yes, I’ll rescue you from anyone, including your sister”. 

“Half sister” she corrects you “Full, half, step, adopted, whatever the relation. I’ll save you from her” a smile appears on both your lips. Looking into her light green eyes, you’re unsure who leaned in first - sharing a kiss or two before helping each other stand to go freshen up for dinner. 

*

“Tonight, for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi-Elephant koi paired with a ginger infused pea tendril, and hibiscus root salad.“ Chef explains the three dishes in front of everyone. “Stunning” Su remarks and smiles at Chef as he bows and walks away. 

“Sorry dear, I'm going to have to take dinner..” a younger man, Bataar Jr, who looks just like his father runs up with a stack of papers and pauses in front of the door “...in my office. I just had a major breakthrough on the tram station remodel.” Bataar Sr says as he stops by the door waving at his family.

“Well don't let me stand in the way of inspiration. “Su smiles at her husband fondly

“You're the best!” he calls out before rushing away with Bataar Jr in tow. You notice Su turn to Korra and explain who the two men were. Turning your attention to the twins “If there is something I missed from Zaofu besides you guys it’s the food.” You smell the seared wild Kyoshi-Elephant koi and smile at the twins seated beside you. “Yeah, never a bad meal around here. Isn’t that right Wei” Wing nudges his brother causing Wei to nudge him back laughing as they take a sip of their Lychee juice. 

“Aw man y/n you have to play Power Disc with us soon” Wei looks at you excitedly and Wing jumps in “Tomorrow?” as he slips some of the fish in his mouth. “Uh yeah, sounds good guys. but wouldn’t we need a fourth player?” you smile and take a sip of your drink. “It’s a two person game so.. we’ll take turns” the twins answer in unison then give each other a look and nudge the other, “Well maybe we can add more players soon” you smile. The conversation gets interrupted by Lin raising her voice with forced enthusiasm “Hey everyone, my little sister is an expert on World Affairs now.”

Su turns to Lin and glares at her older sister “You want to talk about what's really bugging you because I'm right here!” As she has a hand on her waist.

Suddenly the door bursts open and the last person you expect comes marching in - your face full of shock “Varrick?!”

Bolin gasps with excitement like a fanatic “Varrick!”

“Well at least someone is excited to see him” you mutter into your metallic glass and slouch back in your chair then it finally clicks in your head, “Wait, what is Varrick doing here?” you lean forward in your chair directing your question to Su.

“Varrick's heading up my new technology division.” Su answers without any hesitation, calm and nonchalant that she just let in a former Republic City prisoner.

“I've seen the future and the future is-” Varrick brings out a classic U-shaped magnet, “Magnets! I'm working on a high speed rail that would revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it! But that's not all, I'm- “ In the corner of your eye you notice Lin getting more and more agitated as she balls her fists on the table, cheeks getting slightly red. She looks like she’s about to blow. 

“Alright, enough!” she yells and she slams her fists down onto the table, pushing her chair back and standing up - visibly irritated by how Su is okay with Varrick being at the same table with everyone “I'm trying to keep the Avatar safe and you're harboring a criminal?” Lin swipes her hand to the side at Varrick. Everyone quiets down, stopping their side conversations and watching the two Beifong sisters speak. “Ease up, Lin. Sure Varrick's made a few mistakes in his past but that doesn't mean he should pay for it the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate but now he's a culinary master. People change.” Su speaks to Lin calmly and tries to reason with her older sister but Lin points an accusing finger at Su, “You haven't!” she turns away and storms off. Leaving, she roughly shoves her chair, sending it flying backwards. You stand up from your chair as you watch Lin walk towards the door “Lin?” your voice concerned, and you notice Lin’s ear twitch, but then Korra yells after her “Lin!” causing her to continue walking out the door. She lifts her arm and a cable shoots out from her armor which she aims back to slam the door closed. You look down before mustering a fake smile and turn to the crowd “Maybe just give her some time to cool off? No point in letting this amazing food that Chef made go to waste.” You raise your glass and give a cheer while Varrick joins in “Couldn’t have said it better myself,” he smiles charmingly and you put the glass to your mouth and take a drink, sitting back down with a bit of a frown. 

“Is Aunt Lin always like that?” Wing leans over at you

“Making an exciting exit? Oh yeah, always. You should see her entrances, memorizing. ” you quip as you stuff some fish in your mouth, trying to eat. 

*

After dinner you take a walk out by the courtyard and sit down near the rock Opal was on earlier as you watch the sunset while bending the small piece of meteorite you have to relax. You hear footsteps approaching, but you don’t turn around.

“So…Lin never spoke to you about me?” Su speaks as she leans against a column and you sigh deeply, “Now that I think about it…no and she also never asked either, but she’s the chief of police. I’m sure she keeps tabs on you.”

“Knowing Lin I’m not too sure” Su pushes off the column and takes a seat beside you. You let a moment of silence settle between the two of you, feeling the light breeze brush across your face. 

“What happened between the two of you? I know you told me a few things about how your mom gave you two all the freedom you want and your fight for her attention. Little bits about Lin and I’ve seen some of what you’ve warned me about…. but Lin isn’t all the bad things you made her out to be.” You look down, bending and twisting the soft metal forming different shapes. 

“What do you mean?” Su glances over at you intrigued by your last comment.

“Well… since working with her on the force, Yeah okay she’s intimidating and abrasive at first, but that’s because she doesn’t have time for small talk. Plus, she’s passionate about her job. She’s committed, responsible, selfless…”

Su interrupts you - a laugh escaping “Lin? Selfless? Please she’s the most selfish person I know”

You glare at Su and bite your tongue to try not to get mad, but it doesn’t work. You stand up taking a step away from Su before facing her again “She’s put herself in danger and gotten herself hurt countless times to save and protect Korra and her officers. She’d do it again without a second thought. She doesn’t wait for someone else to do it, she takes initiative. She’s assertive.”

“That’s selfish. She’s only thinking of herself. She has no one” Su quips 

You scoff in disbelief “Really Su, that’s your sister and she isn’t alone”

“You know what I mean. Of course Lin has her family, but who does she have in Republic City looking out for her?” Su shrugs as she stands up 

“I don’t know. Tenzin for one. Kya, Bumi. Korra and her friends, me.” you count on your fingers before throwing your hands up in the air and stepping toward Su “You and I both know that sometimes family isn’t all about blood. Sometimes you go searching for it and find it through friendships. Like you with the circus, and me with your family” 

“That’s not the same thing…. I found and created my family. All I want is to reconnect with Lin. Have my sister back in my life and for her to build a relationship with the kids” Su steps towards you “You must understand that don’t you?” her face softening while you run your hand to the back of your neck before looking at Su -

“I understand that Su, I do. It sounds like you two missed 30 years, are going to let another 30 years pass by?” 

Su rolls her eyes and folds her arms “That’s Lin’s fault. I’ve tried reaching out and talking to her. My mother and I reconciled, and we invited Lin, but she refused.” 

“Yeah she’s stubborn and prideful, I know. I work with her.” You turn away 

“If I didn’t know any better I’ll say you have a soft spot for Lin, y/n.” She turns to you and looks at you amused. 

“Working together on the force does that, Su. We’ve sort of became good…friends in the year or so I’ve moved” 

Su eyes you suspiciously “Lin has friends?”

“That's why I said sort of” you laugh “But Su…maybe this is the year you two can make up?”

“Hopefully” Su lets her arms down and sighs.

You give her a light nod and dust yourself off, smiling as you start to excuse yourself. 

“I didn’t know that little word of endearment still affected you” Su softly speaks as you stop, your mind racing back to  **_her_ ** and  **_‘Sweetie’_ ** before you wake up from your thoughts and speak. “I didn’t know until I heard it…it’s not a word I use anymore” you trailed off looking down, kicking a pebble out of the way “..is she still on the guard?”

“Yes, she asks about you. Probably hoping for a reconciliation?” Su looks at you and a scoff escapes your lips “After what she’s done absolutely not. That relationship is done. I’ve moved on. You can tell her that the next time she asks or I can if I bump into her.” you roll your eyes and pinch the bridge of your nose.

“I get it. She broke your trust.”

“It wasn’t just my trust…. I mean we were drifting apart, but she broke me, Su. She’s not someone I would want back in my circle” you look at Su and she nods understanding where you’re coming from “Just don’t go disturbing my guards” Su looks at you.

“As long as they don’t disturb me” you smirk then look away “Alright well...I’m going to find that airbending daughter of yours.” you give Su and smile, heading out of the courtyard to look for Opal.

*

You smile as you watch Opal practicing some basic airbending forms “Hey Opal, looking good!” 

“Oh y/n, hey!” Opal tucks some of her hair behind her ear as she smiles “I’m so glad for you, of course I would be equally happy without the bending” you were quick to assure her.

“Thanks, it was a surprising and exciting moment when I got my bending” Opal smiles as you walk towards her, taking a seat on the steps of the pavilion and pat a spot for her to join you “You know...you should totally join the other airbenders - get to know the culture, the history, make friends who share the same experience that you have. Have adventures, create memories, glide around like a flying squirrel” you grin sounding more excited than Opal, talk animatedly as you look out at the night sky and see the stars starting to shine. You hear Opal sigh before she speaks softly “Yeah, I mean I want to, but mom wants me here close to the family. I love my family and I think I’ll be homesick” she pulls her knees up and holds them resting her chin on her knees. You nod in understanding “I get where your mom’s coming from. Family is important, but sometimes you have to do what’s important for you to grow. Your mom got to do all of that and lived her life. You’re just starting your journey and you should have the freedom to do so.” You look at Opal “You moving to train with the other airbenders doesn’t mean you don’t love your family. You’re just doing what will help you be the best Opal you can be. Make sure you’re living your life as Opal, not as your mother.” 

A silence settles between the two of you as Opal takes in your words and you speak up again

“Sorry… I wanted to catch up and thought it would be a happy conversation but that didn’t go according to plan” you laugh nervously, and Opal joins in with you and shakes her head “It’s okay, I sort of needed someone’s advice or opinion on it”

“Anytime” you smile at Opal before you sense someone approaching and you get up,

“Well I’ll let you get back to your airbending then” you smirk and Opal wave goodbye and she gets up to get back to practicing her new moves. You run into Bolin “Uh…hey Bolin. Where are you going?” you eye him suspiciously before glancing back at Opal “Oh uh…nothing. Just um, taking a walk” he touches his index fingers together nervously and you fold your arms smirking “So your walk has nothing to do with talking to Opal?” you tilt your head over to Opal who is practicing. “Oh no way Opal is here? I had no idea!” he puts his hand on his head pretending to be surprised and you are not amused by his antics “Bolin, you can cut the act. It’s obvious you like her. Just treat her right. As long as you do, she’ll treat you the same” 

“Uh..yeah, okay” Bolin nods and fixes his collar and you laugh softly, patting him on the back “If you hurt her. I know where you’re staying at.” you say sternly watching Bolin sweating a bit, before giving him a smile “Good luck lover boy”

“yeah...Thanks, y/n” he smiles a bit 

*

After showering and prepping for bed you keep wanting to go and check up on Lin and see how she’s doing. Glancing around the courtyard as you make your way to her guesthouse, you knock on the door hearing Lin’s voice “Come in”.

You open the door and step in closing it behind you, “Hey just wanted to check in now that you’ve had some time to cool off” you walk up to Lin where she sits on a chair and kiss her head while she reads the newspaper. “Better?” you run your hands down her chest and kiss her shoulder up to her neck, noticing she is in her white tank. “I’m feeling better now” she whispers and turns her head to look up at you, “Let’s get to bed”

“You’re supposed to be in your room” her lips curl up as she runs her palm up your arm -

“I couldn’t sleep without making sure you were okay” you say softly, planting a kiss on her forehead. Lin keeps her forehead against your lips “Well I’m fine”.

“Is that you telling me to leave?” you raise an eyebrow as you run your hands back up her chest,

“No, I’m just saying I’m fine. If you want to stay… you can” she looks up at you as she rubs your forearm softly with her thumb. 

“Okay, want to head to bed now?” you look at her and Lin shakes her head “No, I think I’ll stay up for a bit. I’ll join you later” she takes your palm and brings it to her lips and kisses it before you lean down and give each other a kiss goodnight. 

You slide the door to the bedroom and close it behind you as you get in bed and look at the ceiling thinking about how to help Lin. You know Lin wouldn’t want you to interfere with her family problems, but you have to help somehow. Lin reconnecting with her sister would be so beneficial for her. You don’t have the closest relationship with your sisters but at least you like each other and don’t fight every time you’re in the same room. You know if things were to go sour you can rely on them. You hope Lin can have that relationship again with Su. Before long, your thoughts tire you out and you start to doze off until the sound of the door opening and voices woke you up a bit. You groggily sit up and rub your eyes, quietly getting out of bed. Walking up to the door, you hear Opal’s voice as she opens the conversation, “I'm sorry being here has been so hard for you. When you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you. I heard so many great things about you from Mom and Grandma Toph. So, I guess I was kind of sad that you didn't want to get to know me” there seems to be a long pause as Lin doesn’t respond and Opal keeps going “Believe me, I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming sometimes but I would love it so much if you would be a part of it.” Her voice sounds hopeful at the end and you wonder if Lin would open up to her niece “Get out” Lin finally speaks. Your eyes widen as you hear a small gasp escape from Opal, shocked by the order “Sorry, did I say something wrong?” 

“Get out!” Lin shouts at Opal you reach for the door but you stop yourself.  _ You can't come out. You’re not supposed to be here in the first place. _ You force yourself to stay still and wait until the coast is clear before you enter the room. You hear crying coming from Opal as she runs out followed by the voice of Korra talking to Lin “What's your problem? Don't get mad at Opal, I asked her to talk to you because I thought it would help you snap out of whatever funk you're in. And I guess I was wrong.”  _ Korra is raising her voice, that isn’t going to help _ . The sound of a chair scooting back echoes across the room as Lin stands up, probably turning to face Korra. ” Why don't you focus on fixing the World and…” Lin raises her voice “…stop trying to fix my family!”

“Su's right. You're never gonna change. You're always going to be a bitter, lonely woman.” Korra snips spitefully as she slams the door shut. Your chest is puffing angry from hearing those spiteful words and don’t hear any more footsteps, but you do hear quiet sobbing. You give Lin a moment before sliding the door open, seeing her with a hand on her face as tears flow freely down her cheeks. Your eyes soften at the sight and your heart breaks watching Lin cry and you rush to her and kneel in front of her, resting your hands on her thighs before cupping her cheek and softly stroking it. Anger starts to bubble inside you once again, balling up your free hand “After everything you’ve done for Korra. Protecting, watching over her, and she says that?! She had no right to talk to you like that, and for Su to say that to her in the first place. I’m gonna go give Korra” you groan “ -no both of them a piece of my mind” you get up seething and start to rush over to the door. 

“No don’t” she looks up at you, quickly grabbing your arm as she stays seated on the armchair “Stop, you can’t….secret.”

You gently move your arm from her grasp and storm towards the door “Fuck the secret, Lin. No one gets to talk to you like that, not Su not Korra, no one. I won’t have it.”

Lin rushes to you, slamming her palm on the door and pushes - slamming it shut again while she fights back tears “y/n please” she whimpers. Her plea causes you to stand down, you push down your own anger and pull her into your arms, holding her tightly and letting her cry on your shoulder as you rub the back of her head.

“What’s the point if I can’t defend you, Lin.” you whisper then exhale deeply as you pull back looking down at Lin, cupping her face gently and stroking her cheek “You don’t need to defend me”. Lin refuses to look at you, feeling embarrassed to be crying in front of you, “No one, absolutely no one, has the right to talk to you like that”. You move your hands up to cup her cheeks stroking them softly as you look at you, “Baby, look at me” you whisper. Lin looks down shaking her head slightly. “Lin” you firmly speak above a whisper. Lin calms down a bit, looking up at you - her eyes red and you bite the inner part of your cheek “she’s wrong, baby” you whisper soothingly as you move some loose pieces of hair out of her face then look back into her eyes while your fingers continue to stroke her cheeks “You’re none of those things she said. You are a kind, strong, and beautiful woman,” you wipe the tears away before moving your hands down as she wraps her arms around you, gripping the back of your shirt. You rub the back of her head as she hides her face into the nape of your neck. You softly talk to her, “I know things aren’t good between you and Su, but that’s not Opal nor the boys’ fault. They just want to get to know you.” 

“Su probably got Opal to talk to me as some tactic against me” she spat and you purse your lips as you kiss her head while you rubbed her back.

“Opal isn’t like that. She sounded genuine, honey” Lin closes her eyes “Can we not talk about this…. please” her voice cracking as she hides her face into your neck, voice cracking as she talks through tears. Your heart breaks for her but you nod and give her forehead a soft kiss

“Okay but come to bed.” You whisper to her as you bring your hands down to hold hers, lacing your fingers together and kissing the back of her hand softly while taking the steps to the bedroom. Letting Lin get into bed first, you climb in after her and wrap your arms around her. Lin turns over and lays her head on your chest, you let her cry quietly while softly rubbing her back to try and soothe her to sleep. “It’s okay, I’m here love” you whisper to Lin as you kiss her forehead softly, pulling on the sheets to cover your bodies. You continue comforting her and soon Lin falls asleep on you with her hand clinging to a piece of your tank.

_ That’s going to be the first and last time I’m going to allow Korra or anyone talk to Lin like that. I couldn’t stand hearing her say those words to Lin. ‘You're always going to be a bitter, lonely woman.’ Lin is far from bitter and she isn’t alone. First Korra and now Su... can’t they just back off? There’s a way to talk to someone. If only they knew that Lin wasn’t alone, not anymore anyways. If she’s bitter then surely there is a reason why. _

__ You look down at Lin and watch as she snuggles closer to you her face looking relaxed. Her hand slowly lets go of your shirt and wraps it around your middle holding you close. You put your hand up and carefully brush the remaining tears off her cheeks with your thumb, “I love you so much, Lin” you whisper quietly, pressing your lips on her forehead giving her a kiss then looking at your girlfriend, wrapping your arm protectively around her. 

_ You just realized that this was the third time you told Lin that you loved her and you feel your heart speed up. You told her to her face awake once and it just slipped, but the other two times she was asleep, but still you meant it every time you’ve said it.  _

_ You’re falling hard for Lin Beifong.  _

*

Lin was thankful that she didn’t have to go through the aftermath by herself and she had you there. She wouldn’t have been able to calm down or get to sleep if it wasn’t for you. She’s seen you upset with Korra before, but never this angry. She had to use all her strength to pull you back and when that didn’t work she blocked the door with her body. Lin didn’t want you fighting her battles, she can take care of herself. She’s done it alone for plenty of years and she wasn’t going to start asking for comfort now. Thankfully you put your own feelings aside and listened to her, focusing on her needs and wants which you did. You just wrapped her in your arms and held her as she cried and she hated the fact that you saw her tears, but it’s not something you haven’t seen before. Lin felt safe around you, and letting you see her in a vulnerable state emphasized the fact that she can rely on you during these times. She used you as a human pillow gripping your tank as she finally dozed off, emotionally exhausted from the tears. She thought she heard you say something to her, but she was too exhausted to hear your words. She could feel your heart beating, warming to how affectionate and attentive you were in her hours of need - no questions asked. She remembers how you asked her to be yours and even though she said yes, it was at this moment she was starting to fall for you, not even fully aware of it yet.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I hoped you liked the chapter. There was so much I wanted to write with showing a bit of the relationships the Beifongs have with the Reader. 
> 
> As always I'm always open for comments and criticism on the chapters. So please leave kudos and comments on what you think.


	8. Beifong Sister Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, I asked her to talk to Lin because I thought it would help her snap out of whatever funk she was in….” Korra explains but you interrupt her “Seems to me you’re meddling into family affairs that aren’t yours to meddle in.”
> 
> ***
> 
> “What I did?! I’ve apologized. Lin’s the one holding grudges.” Su scoffs and folds her arms
> 
> “You haven’t apologized. Take some responsibility for what your bending did and fix your relationship with your sister, Su!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beifong Sister Showdown is finally here. Hope you enjoy.

Lin stirs as she wakes up causing you to turn your head up from under a pillow, squinting your eyes as you give her a soft sleepy smile “Morning beautiful” you unwind your legs from hers. “Ugh shut up, I’m a mess,” she mutters as she lets go of your hand and brings her arm away from your middle as she sits up a bit and rubs her face. You sit up and give her shoulder a quick peck, “You’re not but I’m here through it all. The good and not so good” you whisper as you wrap your arms around her and let Lin lean back against you as she lays her head back. Giving her temple a kiss before Lin pushes herself away from you. You slide your arms away and start getting out of bed. “I should head out and get ready for breakfast” you slip on your boots when you hear Lin groan out loudly holding onto her side and quickly sit back down on the bed. “Lin? Honey What’s wrong” you rush to her side.

“I’m fine, It’s probably that pea tendril from dinner” Lin waves her hand dismissing your concerns, grunting through her teeth. 

You sit beside her and rub her back making your way up to her neck “maybe, but honey, you’re stiff. I’m sure this whole situation with Zaheer mixed with the whole meeting the family has you stressed out. How about we drink some tea for your stomach and take a stroll around the grounds” you rub the back of her neck as you look at her. Some of the tension eases from her body as she closes her eyes. “You go. Show up to breakfast and I’ll go on the walk. I could use some time alone” she opens her eyes and looks at you as she puts her hand on your knee.

“Yeah, sure whatever you need.” Lin nods and you softly kiss her lips then bring her hand up to kiss her knuckles “I’ll see you later” you whisper, getting up and slipping out of her guest house and heading to yours. 

*

_ She’s going to need to talk this out eventually. Bottling up her emotions isn’t going to do her much good, especially now after that little blowout.  _ You think to yourself as you look at yourself in the mirror after showering and changing into your clothes. Once finished you head on out of your room and go to the dining room. 

“Morning, y/n” Su’s voice greets you as she sits down at the head of the table “I was looking for you, but you weren’t in your room” she looks up at you as she grabs her utensils. 

You smile and nod “You must’ve caught me when I was out on my morning jog and meditation” you look down finding a seat at the table beside her. 

“You meditate?” 

“Yeah, helps with stress from work. Tenzin recommended it actually” you grab your cup and take a sip as the rest of Team Avatar walk in and settle down at the table, Korra taking a seat beside you.

“How is Tenzin by the way?” Su looks over in your direction as you swallow a piece of fruit. 

“He’s good. Ecstatic with the sudden appearance of new airbenders. He’s with Bumi at the Northern Air Temple training them. Oh! Bumi is also an airbender now too!”

“Bumi? Tenzin and Kya’s brother? That’s amazing! I’m sure Uncle Aang would be thrilled” Su comments and you nod agreeing. 

“Hey, has anyone seen Chief Beifong?” Mako asks around the room and you look around while Korra scrapes a bit of food onto her spoon, “She's probably off sulking in her room”. You bring your cup up to your face to hide you rolling your eyes. “I know she has a problem with me, but she had no right to yell at Opal last night.” 

“She yelled at Opal?” you put your best concerned voice.

“Yeah, I asked her to talk to Lin because I thought it would help her snap out of whatever funk she was in….” Korra explains but you interrupt her “Seems to me you’re meddling into family affairs that aren’t yours to meddle in.”

“Hey, I was just trying to help!” Korra glares at you dropping her spoon down on her plate,

“Korra I get the sentiment. I meddle too-- as much as I hate to admit it--but it’s not our place to fix this. This is between Lin and Su” you look back at her before turning your attention back to your breakfast. A silence settles in the room as Korra leans over at you, whispering

“You know what happened to them?”

You side eye her and sigh settling your fork down on your plate “No, and it’s not my business  _ to _ know. And it’s not yours either”

“But—”

Running footsteps are heard, catching everyone’s attention as Wei and Wing run up to the table - Wing grabs some fruit from the basket on the table. 

“All set for your power disc game today, boys?” Su greets her sons turning away from the previous conversation. Wei nudges his brother’s hip, shoving him aside as he grabs some fruit as well. “Yeah, all set to kick Wei's butt.” Wei is about to take a bite from his orange but Wing nudges his arm, causing him to throw the fruit by accident and Wing catches it. “I'm going to power disc your face!” Wing is about to chew on the apple when Wei punches him in the stomach, making Wing’s face turn red. After a second or two, Wing swallows the bite he took and turns to you, “ready y/n?!” you give him a nod and push your plate aside not feeling breakfast anymore. While Wei turns to Korra “You should come play with us.” 

“Oh, I don't think I'd be much competition since I can't metalbend.” Korra looks down at her plate slightly embarrassed.

Su looks at her raising her eyebrows in surprise “Really? Lin never offered to train you?”

“Nope, and I guess I never thought to bring it up because I was learning to airbend, then there was the pro-bending, then I got tied up fighting the Equalists. It was a busy few months.”

You’re getting out of your chair when Su turns to you “y/n how come you didn’t offer to train Korra?” and you rub the back of your head “Same reasons Korra stated, we’ve all been too busy fighting bad guys. Quite frankly it slipped my mind and Korra never asked...”

Su gives a sly smile “Well, it's probably for the best. I'm sure Lin would be a horrible teacher.”

Su and Korra chuckle as you ball your fists as you shove the chair under the table “I’ll agree that Lin probably doesn’t have the patience but I know first-hand that she’s a great metalbending teacher” you look at Su, but she brushes you off turning her attention back to Korra “You should have mastery over all the elements. I'd be happy to show you the basics.” 

“Really? That would be great.” Korra looks at Su excitedly. Opal turns to Bolin “You should try it too”

Bolin’s eyes widen and he stops chewing, you both share a glance as you both remember the last time he tried with you. “Uh, nah, I'm more of an Earth guy. The dirt, rocks, you know, maybe some light gravel- That's kind of where my heart is.”

Su smiles at Bolin “Okay, Earth guy. Well, let me know if you change your mind.”

Su's metal necklace suddenly floats up and the sound of buzzing can be heard in the background. The metallic silver tableware on the counter starts to vibrate and shake. The spoon in Bolin's mouth trembles as well and it flies out of his mouth along with all the metal objects on the table. You bend your metal sleeves off and duck under the table before you get dragged and get sucked onto a metal suit of samurai-like armor that has just waddled into the room.

The person in the suit lifts the armor’s faceplate, revealing Varrick “It worked! Zhu Li, mark It down.” Everyone slowly peeks out from under the table to look at Varrick “Magnet suit test successful. Power down”.

Zhu Li appears tugging out a metal cable and the buzzing noise stops causing all the metal objects to fall to the floor.

“On to phase two—Zhu Li cleans up this mess”

You shake your head as you walk over and search for your sleeves and wave the twins over “Let’s go.”

“Alright!” the twins exclaim and wave goodbye to their mom and run out the dining room “Race you to the arena!” and you smile chasing after them. 

*

You grunt as you jump up to deflect the metal disc with a kick of your own causing the disk to gracefully curve around one of the columns and fly straight in the goal around Wei. The buzzer goes off as you and Wing jump up in celebration “Woohoo, down goes Wei!” 

“Sorry bro, y/n got you there” Wing smirks and jumps down nudging his brother. Wei groans and pounds his fist on the wall “One more round”. You laugh and shake your head “No way we’ve been at this for two hours. I need a break.”

“Fine, but this isn’t over! I want a rematch” Wei points his finger at you while Wing shoves him and laughs “Chill bro” then turns to you “You’ve gotten better at power disc than the last time. So I guess Republic City is treating you nice?”

“It’s really been whipping me to shape bending wise.”

“Do you regret leaving Zaofu?” Wei asks as he folds arms,

You shake your head and smile “Not at all, it was the best choice I’ve ever made” you think about Lin and smile more.

“Well we miss you here. No one wants to play power disc with us.” Wing frowns folding his arms just like his brother. “Probably because you keep beating them up. At least you have each other, forever partners. I miss you all too. You guys sure have grown a lot in the year or so I’ve been gone” you smile and ruffle their hair affectionately as they shove your arms away and laugh. 

“Alright alright. I should go get a snack or something” you lift yourself out of the arena and wave goodbye to the twins before heading to the dining room and grabbing two apples. You take a bite out of one as you walk around the grounds and notice Lin walking, holding onto her side as she takes a seat on a slab of metal. You look around and head over “Hey there chief, I got you an apple if you’re hungry” you offer her the other fruit and she takes it. She pulls out a small business card and you look over “What’s that?” you muffle around another bite of your apple. 

“Aiwei recommended that I go see an acupuncturist. Apparently he’s the best in town and can help my ‘Problem’ ”. She rolls her eyes and tucks the card back into her pocket as she takes a bite.

“I’ve never been to one, but if Aiwei recommends it then it’s worth a shot. Might help and there’s no harm in trying it out… It might help relieve some of that blocked stress” you take a seat next to her, continuing to eat as Lin looks conflicted and lost in thought. 

“I can come with you if you want and show you the place. I was planning on going into town anyway to check out the marketplaces. I can browse while you have your session.” You get up and offer your hand to her smiling,

Lin looks at you as she takes a bite of her fruit before taking your hand to get up. “Alright, show me the way” she rolls her eyes and groans.

*

You’re browsing the market and found a nice looking shoulder pouch examining it before deciding to buy it “That looks great on you, sweetheart” a voice calls out from behind you that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up “Iris...” you look at the merchant as you hand him the money for the bag. Then point at the beef jerky asking for a couple of pieces before Iris talks again

“I thought you looked good before...I see the Republic really got you in better shape?” she says in her sultry voice you can sense she’s smirking. Closing your eyes as you exhale deeply before turning around and fake a smile “Iris, didn’t expect to see you here. Figured you’d be working” 

“Nope, have the day off actually” She rests her hand on her hip

“That’s…. nice well don’t let me stop you from your day. Bye” you wave and walk away after paying the merchant for jerky for Naga and Pabu. Iris places her hand on your bicep as she looks at you  “Wait, we can at least be civil around each other, can’t we?”, her eyelashes fluttering and you step back “ **_I_ ** can. I’m not too sure  **_you_ ** can.” 

“Whatever do you mean, sweetie” Iris gives you her innocent smile as y ou roll your eyes and sigh “Oh I think you know perfectly what I mean. I should really go. Bye, Iris”

Walking away a couple of streets putting the treats in the shoulder pouch tugging it on you as you walk away from Iris not looking back.  _ Don’t let her ruin your mood. You can’t keep letting her have power over you. Stop you’re better without her. You have Lin. Lin is your present and future. Iris was your past, keep her there.  _ Stopping at another shop you saw similar balls like the one Naga was playing with. You debated on whether or not to buy a new ball to replace the one Lin popped but decided that Lin should do that.  _ She broke it after all _ . You start heading back cautious to not run into Iris and head back to the acupuncturist office when you find Lin stumbling out, “Lin? What happened?” you rush to her side “Help me back to the house” she groans as you put her arm around your shoulder and help walk her back to the estate. Opening the door, you sit her down carefully on a chair. You toss the pouch aside as you kneel in front of Lin placing your hand on her forehead as you check on her “Baby what happened? I thought it was supposed to help...” your voice filled with concern as you run your palms up and down her arms,

“It didn’t. I feel worse than before” she groans out through the pain, moving her arm to hold onto her side. You stand up quickly “I’ll go make you some tea from the kitchen, It could help…I’ll be right back” you kiss her temple and rush out the door, dashing to the kitchen.

By the time you come back holding the mug of hot tea you find Korra standing in the middle of the living area instead of Lin, “Where’s Lin?” you walk past Korra and set the cup down on the table. “I don’t know I was just coming to talk to her about last night when she just stumbled out and left”. 

You sigh rubbing your temple “Korra, why?”

“Why should Lin stay in her room feeling sorry for herself all day?”

“If that’s what Lin wants to do with her day then let her. That’s her choice, Korra! Why are you interfering again?” you snap at her,

“She should still apologize to Opal!” she snaps back.

“Yeah, she should, but you barging in here isn’t going to help her do it!” you raise your voice 

“Why the hell are you here anyway, y/n?” Korra huffs as she folds her arms.

“I was making tea for… myself when I noticed the door open and thought something was wrong.” You calm yourself down as you pick the cup up and take a sip to keep the ruse up. 

“I don’t know where Lin went. Should we go looking for her?” Korra looks concerned as she glances out the door and you follow her gaze and sigh shaking your head. “No, if she left because of your little talk then it’s best not to put her in that situation again. She’ll be back when she’s ready” you put your hand on Korra’s back, walking the both of you out the room and out onto the grounds. “Hey y/n….I’ve been meaning to ask”

Your ears perk up as you take another sip of the tea “About?”

“How come you never told us about your involvement with Zaofu. In fact I don’t really know all that much about you.” Korra looks over at you and you smirk letting a laugh out “I was never hiding it. We were busy saving the world and I guess... you just never asked.” Korra smiled and laughed, rubbing her neck “Yeah, I guess that’s true… want to tell me about yourself now? Since we got the time”.

“Sure, but let’s wait until tonight. We can call Team Avatar and talk all about me around a bonfire.” You smile as you pat her back before dropping your hand down. 

“That sounds like a plan. We’ll see you tonight. I gotta meet up with Su anyways. She’s going to give me my first lesson in metalbending” Korra balls her fists excitedly and you nod “Good luck, Avatar” you tip your cup towards her as she leaves and since Lin disappeared, maybe it’s best to check up on Opal.

*

Gently knocking on the door you hear a muffled noise and enter, “Hey...Opal. It’s y/n” you step in, softly closing the door. Opal is sitting by her window as she tries to read a book “Hey, y/n” she says, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Mind if I join you. Maybe we can talk for a bit?” you stand by the door.

“So I guess everyone has heard about last night” Opal sighs but gives you a nod to join her. Walking over you settle your cup beside you as you sit down across from her and look out the window “Oh wow, I’d almost forgotten the view you have from your room” you smile softly then look over at Opal, noticing doesn’t look her usual self. “Copper piece for your thoughts?” you cross your feet sitting in a bermese position as you rest your hands on your thighs. “You’ve had time to get to know Aunt Lin….Is she always that... bitter?” Opal bites her lip as she fights the tears. You purse your lips as you look out the window remembering Korra’s words and control your emotions as you think of what to say, “Your aunt can be...abrasive. She’s complicated but she isn’t bitter.”

You reach over and take her hand in yours to give her a comforting squeeze “It doesn’t take a genius to know that your aunt is having a...difficult time being here. But that doesn’t excuse the way she spoke to you last night. You did nothing wrong, Opal. Quite the opposite actually, you’re a bright and loving young woman who just wants her family united and happy, right?” you reassured her softly as she nodded “Yeah, is that so wrong to want to know her and for her to get to know me?” her eyes watering as some tears run down her cheek and you reach up and softly brush them off as you talk softly “Of course not, honey. You should know her. She really is incredible.” you smile softly as you tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as you keep talking “Unfortunately your aunt can be..stubborn, but be patient.” you give her hand a light squeeze taking a moment to let the emotions settle before you start to get up. You grab your cup to head out but Opal stops you sitting back down “Mom never told me what happened between her and Aunt Lin. Do you know?” she finally looks up at you and you frown a bit, shaking your head. 

“No, I really don’t. I tried asking your aunt about it, but she’s keeping her lips sealed. I haven’t really talked about it with your mom.” you rub the back of your neck “As much as we would love to know what happened so we can fix it for them and it can be all sunshine and rainbows...” you use your fingers as sparklers and put on a funny face to make Opal smile before frowning again “...we can’t, only they can do that. It’s between your mom and aunt.”

“That’s dumb. They’re sisters they should want to be together” Opal huffs folding her arms,

“Yeah you would think that” you chuckle. Looking up you notice Mako and Asami walking around in the grounds together “Want to come out from your room and head out for a walk?” you run your hand through her hair to calm her down something you did when she was little, but Opal shakes her head “Maybe in a bit. I should freshen up. Wouldn’t want Bolin to see me like this” she blushes lightly.

“Right” you smile, unfolding your legs and standing up then picking up the cup of tea that has now gotten cold. “Hey y/n?” Opal spoke softly as she got up.

“Yeah, Opal?” you looked back at her and get surprised by Opal hugging you tight “Thanks”

“Anytime” you smile and hug her back before pulling away and rub her cheek before heading out of the room. 

*

Catching up to Mako and Asami, you join them in touring the grounds when Asami turns to the both of you “Any idea on why Beifong is acting so weird with her sister?”

“Your guess is better than mine” Mako responds and you nod agreeing “Probably sibling stuff.”

“Wish I could relate” Asami frowns,

“Oh…right…” you look at Asami 

“It’s probably a fight. Siblings fight…a lot” Mako shrugs as he kicks a rock.

“Yeah, it’s not really normal unless there’s a fight or two” you joke and Mako laughs along.

“Yeah, but for them to not talk for 30 years. That must have been one hell of a fight” Asami stops walking and looks at the both of you, and you and Mako share a glance before returning your gazes back to Asami and shrug. “It’s between Lin and Su” Mako points out and you agree “Yeah, not our problem, best not to get involved. We might mess it up further.” You motion the group to keep walking when the three of you notice the Beifong family running over to the pavilion “What’s happening?” you turn your attention in that direction and a large sheet of metal goes flying across the garden in your direction. Mako and Asami duck out of the way while you bend it aside. “That doesn’t look good” Asami gets up as she looks at you

”Come on, let’s check it out” Mako says, and you start sprinting over to the scene. 

You push through the crowd and make way over to Korra and Bolin, “What the flameo happened?”

“I don’t know, Su was teaching me metalbending when Lin came out of nowhere and threw the meteorites off their podiums” Korra tries to explain while Bolin is transfixed on the showdown “Yeah I think Lin is mad about something”

“Really, I thought she was happy” you deadpanned

“happy about what?” Bolin looks at you and you give him a glare “Oh…that was sarcasm. You know you can’t do that with me, y/n” he turns back to the sisters and you see Lin stomp her foot, sending a chunk of earth at Su who lifts her hand up and smashes it against her fists. Su earthbends a trail of rock toward Lin, disrupting the metal plate Lin is standing on and causing various meteorites to fall off the podiums surrounding the pavilion. Su also sends three meteorite chunks at her sister - Lin is thrown backwards, the rocks hitting her chest, and rolls out of the way before standing up and running toward Su. The Chief punches the ground to send a series of earth columns at her sister but Su lifts a metal plate up from the ground to shield herself. She then chucks the metal plate at Lin but the older woman jumps over it and lands on the ground. Lin proceeds to bend small pieces of earth, sending them at Su who dodges from side to side. 

“Should I stop them? Korra looks at the sisters as she leans over to Bolin,

“You don’t have any siblings. Fighting is all part of the healing process.” Bolin doesn’t tear his eyes from the scene, and you nod “Lin and Su? yeah, it’s best not to interfere, unless they start to actually kill each other” you say as Korra gives you a wide eyed look before looking back at the fight.

Su cartwheels and a wall of earth chases after her. Su’s family watches the scene and Wei hollers at her - “Go, Mom!” you frown at his encouragement and shake your head. 

Su spins around in a circle and dodges a rectangular piece of earth as she runs off to the side. Lin stomps the ground and metalbends Huan's Harmonic Convergence sculpture at Su who catches it just in time with her own bending and sends it crashing into a wall. Huan runs over to his sculpture in distress to assess it while you focus back on Lin. 

Su earthbends three metal plates from the ground and directs them at her sister who punches the first two away but is hit by the last. Lin grabs the plate and tosses it behind her. The Chief proceeds to chuck more rocks at Su who continues to duck and weave around. Lin earthbends a sizable chunk of earth, throwing it at Su who metalbends the wall behind her around herself in a protective circle. She bends the other part of the wall and slams it into Lin who is thrown back into the pavilion her nephews and brother-in-law are standing on. Korra, Bolin, and you run over to the pavilion getting closer to the scene. Lin looks visibly exhausted and pants for a while before frowning. “Okay, nice spar match, but this has gone far enough you two” you look at Su and watch as she walks across the bridge towards the pavilion “You got it out of your system?” looking down at her older sister.

Lin grunts strains herself to get up and seethes “Not quite yet!” 

Lin bends the stairs in front of you and you step back not getting taken with it and hovers them over her head. In response, Su earthbends a huge boulder above her own head too. They run towards each other when Opal jumps in between them and lands in the middle of the two women, airbending both chunks of rocks away, “What are you two doing?! You're sisters! Why would you want to hurt each other?” she raises her voice at both women. 

Su pants for a bit before looking to the side sadly, disappointed and embarrassed with herself. Lin pants trying to catch her breath, but suddenly her eyes start to roll backwards, and she begins to fall back. Your eyes widen and you sprint over watching Lin fall in slow motion down to the ground. You slide in time to catch her body with Korra following behind kneeling on either side. Letting Lin rest against you as you hold her up while you run the back of your hand against her forehead then cheek “Lin?” you call out at her.

“What happened?” Korra checks Lin and bends some water from the nearby river to heal her head. “She fainted” you check her head as Su, and Opal kneel down nearby but give Lin space for air.  _ I need to tell them about the acupuncture _ . You turn over to look at Su, “She visited an acupuncturist earlier today, Ai-wei recommended it to her.” You look back at Lin, your eyes wandering around her face then down her body “She probably went back to finish a session. She shouldn’t have fought, It’s probable she drained all her energy.” Your eyes fill with concern as you start putting your arm under her knees and shoulders to carry her in your arms.

“I can take her,” Korra stands up with you and you quickly refuse as you start carrying her out of the pavilion, “I got it, get that acupuncturist to make a house visit. Maybe he can explain more or recommend anything we can do to help'' You look at Korra and Su before continuing to Lin’s room. Looking down along the way with worried eyes and seeing Lin in your arms you whisper, “Please be okay, Lin”.

Using your elbow to open the door you rush and bend the bedroom door open to take Lin to bed. Laying her down and you start taking her boots off then rush to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and dampen it. Sitting down beside her you gently wipe her forehead. You lean down and softly kiss her forehead gently resting yours against hers “Wake up darling”. You quickly sit up and scoot back as you hear the sound of rushed feet running into the guesthouse. You turn back to see Su and the acupuncturist walk inside. You stand up and step back to let the doctor assess Lin, falling in beside Su and crossing your arms “I feared this would happen. I warned her that it was best for her to take it easy for a little while. A session can take a lot out of you, especially with how powerfully blocked her chi was” he spoke softly as he looks over her unconscious form. “The only thing we can do is let her rest and wait until she wakes up. That will be best, not sure how long she’ll be sleeping” he stands up and looks at the both of you, nodding in understanding at the doctors suggestions. He heads towards the door “Oh, it’s usually best to wait 6-8 hours after treatment before taking a bath or shower, because it takes time for the skin to seal completely after the needles are removed”

You nod. “Thank you, doctor” Su walks the acupuncturist out before coming back “Can you help me?”

She rolls her sleeves up as she walks over to her sister “Um, what?” you raise your eyebrow

“You heard the doctor; she needs to be comfortable. I figured we give her a bath and change her out of these clothes” 

“Wait... me?!”

“I’m not going to ask Opal. She shouldn’t have to see her Aunt like this”

_ I need to act weirded out by this. I mean it is pretty weird to undress your girlfriend in front of her sister. _ “So it’s okay for me?” you point a finger at yourself.

“We all have the same parts. It’s nothing to be ashamed or scared of” Su shrugs and tries to tug you over towards the bed

“I’m not scared and I’m not helping you undress your sister, plus - Were you not listening to the acupuncturist? You have to wait 6-8 hours. Just let her rest.”

“Ok, but if she hasn’t woken up then we can do all that.” 

“Fine, I’ll help but only once the 6-8 hours are up”

“Fine” she smooths out her sleeves and she gets up from beside Lin,

“Plus, I think it’s best we talk, Su....” 

“About?”

“--not here, let’s go to your study” you look at Su and nod towards the door to leave Lin alone, walking over to the mansion and heading to the office study. 

*

You close the door behind you and sigh before turning around “Listen, I get that siblings fight. I’ve had fights with my sisters too, but you were deliberately trying to hurt Lin. Don’t try to talk your way out of it. I’m familiar with your fighting techniques.”

Su takes a seat down on the couch and pours herself a glass of wine. 

“You brought me to the study to talk about the fight?” you plop down on the couch across from her,

“Yeah, Lin can’t talk right now so maybe you need to talk about those wounds that may have opened up”

“Wounds? Like the scars on your arm? I don’t have any. Didn’t you get yours from your sister?” she deflects,

“No? What!?! —for the last time my sister didn’t burn me!” you groan, aggravated over having to explain it again “Ok yes, my sisters and I would fight but we never would physically harm one another. We love each other too much to let it get that far and do harm. Who would do such a thing to their own sister, Su” you look at her and notice Su’s whole demeanor changes when her eyes widen a bit and her body stiffens, looking away nervously as she takes a sip of wine.

“What was that?” you lean forward studying her sudden change and point at her posture,

“What was what?” she acts innocently crossing her legs.

“Don’t act coy with me, Su - You’re whole body language changed”

“Don’t play detective with me, y/n” she snaps as she rolls her eyes, uncrossing her legs and stands up walking around the couch.

“All I said was that sisters should never physically harm one another and then you went rigid and….” your mind races back when Lin was explaining the story of the scar ‘ _ I rammed into the car with my metal cables and saw Su- the perp step out the car’ _

“...no” your eyes widen when you come to a realization “....Su tell me you didn’t” you rub your temple for a while before you look up at Su “You…it was you wasn’t it?”

“Me? What did I do?” Su tries to deflect your accusations as she faces away from you.

“Quit the act and answer the question, Su!”

“It wasn’t a question… more like an accusation” She looks away as she walks toward her desk.

“Are you the one who put the scars on Lin’s cheek?” You put your hands down lacing them together as you watch her stop walking, standing completely still looking down at the calendar to steady herself. She doesn’t respond but looks up and walks towards the window and rubs her arms. 

Your mind going a mile a minute analyzing the little information Lin told you about the scar and Su’s body language and reading between the lines. You head shaking in disbelief 

“…. it all makes sense. The 30 years of estrangement, why Lin acts the way she does towards you.”

“It wasn’t all because of that”

“There’s more?!” you scoff

“You said you wouldn’t meddle so why now” She huffs turning to face you as she folds her arm 

“Because no one here seems to have Lin’s back!” you throw your hands in the air as you outburst pushing yourself up from the couch to face her.

“Lin’s back? My family and I have been nothing but welcoming. Why would anyone need to have her back” Su is taken back by your sudden outburst.

“At that spar - it’s clear that everyone had yours. The twins cheering you on. I know Korra would’ve had your back as well, but she and the rest of the family were too busy worrying about whether or not to interfere.  _ NO _ one had Lin’s.” you drew your arm in front of you.

“Lin doesn’t need defending. Especially not from you, y/n. What a year or two with my sister and suddenly you're having her back? Taking her side. What about me or are you disregarding all the years you've lived with my family?” Su walks up and points at you getting upset.

“Su, this has nothing to do with your family. This isn't about taking sides or defending...” you groan out then sigh trying to control your emotions “I’m just looking at both sides, the whole picture. One of the things you like  _ and _ hate about me is my honesty. I tend to keep my opinions to myself, except when I know something is wrong. This is wrong....Lin fainted, Su.” Su lowers her hand and softens. 

You lower your voice softening to with a slight ping of hurt in your voice “Why’d you do it? Why’d you give her that scar” you look down staring at the ornament on the coffee table,

“It wasn’t on purpose...” a hint of guilt shows in the younger Beifong sister’s tone of voice.

“Then how’d it happen. Explain to me what happened?” you start questioning her like some delinquent in an interrogation room,

“Lin didn’t tell you?” Su says exasperatedly.

“No, she refused to tell me who caused it when I asked. All she said was it was a robbery gone wrong.” a sigh escapes as you run a hand though your hair.

“Figured she would have talked shit about me” she folded her arms as she leaned against her desk.

You look up at Su as you rub your cheek “Well you figured wrong. After all this time she is still looking after you, protecting you. She’d rather hide the fact that it was her own sister that caused the scar on her cheek. For what?! Because you got mad? Lost your temper for a second?”

“I—" Su tries to talk but you quickly interrupt her standing as you approach her. You try not to sound biased and show Su how angry you are about the words she gave Korra about Lin.  _ Su's right. You're never gonna change. You're always going to be a bitter, lonely woman.  _ You can still hear Korra’s voice ringing in your head as you think back to it and you close your eyes. Turning away from Su so she can’t notice how tense you’re feeling gripping the headrest of the couch. 

“You might have processed and moved on from that whole situation, but obviously Lin hasn’t!” you exasperated pointing in the general direction Lin is turning back to walk towards Su “It’s pretty easy to move on when you don’t have the visual daily reminder covering a large portion of your right cheek.” You motion two fingers down your face as you look at her before you soften up and lean against the desk. Putting your hands on the edge you carry on “Imagine having to wake up every morning and the first thing you notice in the mirror is that scar on your face? Having to pass by any reflective surface, avoid the glances, stares, murmured comments” you step slowly toward Su “I’m sure Lin had to endure all that for the past 30 years and she’ll continue having to get used to it for the rest of her life, all because of what her sister, her own flesh and blood did.”

“What I did?! I’ve apologized. Lin’s the one holding grudges.” Su scoffs and folds her arms

“You haven’t apologized. Take some responsibility for what your bending did and fix your relationship with your sister, Su!”

“I told you I tried. Lin refused”

“Well shit - try again! Just because you invited her once or however many times you did to talk doesn’t mean you should stop, that it’s done. That shouldn’t have given you the satisfaction that you’ve done everything you could have. YOU caused this so YOU should put more of an effort into getting your sister back. Instead of trying to get a rise out of her, have an actual conversation and listen to what she has to say.” You take a breath before stepping out to the window and look out “Don’t you think maybe she hasn’t reached back to you because she’s protecting herself from getting hurt again.” Su looks over at you then looks down biting her lip listening to your talk “You doing all these witty backhanded comments isn’t helping you at all win Lin back. You say you want her back in your life. Show her don’t just keep saying it. She responds better with action rather than words.” you finish your little rant as you look out the window then back down.

Su stays quiet as she takes in your words “…how’d you get so wise to the point where you’re giving me family advice?”

“Well look how the tables have turned” you smirk turning around to face the younger Beifong sister. 

“You’re always standing up for people. I remember you standing up to Kuvira after her and Opal had a fight” Su reminices and smiles softly - you look up at her and return the smile. 

“It’s something I’ve always done. I guess I chose the right vocation. After all, I am a detective. I’m pretty good at reading people, and I know how important family is to you.” you take a moment before adding more “I just want what’s best for the family, you have all welcomed and accepted me in your home. Your family has become important to me - I want you to have that connection with Lin as well.” You walk over and lean against the desk and lace your fingers together, rubbing your palm with your fingers before looking out the door of the study as you think.

“I’ll give you some space to gather your thoughts. I’m going to check up on the rest of the family. I’m sorry if I came across as harsh. I just hope while Lin rests you take the time to really reflect on the 30 years you’ve missed with her. And if you’re ready to miss 30 more, I at least hope that spar ended this war between you two and you both can move forward.” You stand up as you walk towards the door before stopping and turning back around at Su “That’s the whole point about progression? Keep moving forward.” You give Su a soft smile before she walks up to you and suddenly gives you a hug. You’re surprised but you return it tightly,

“I love you, Su.”

“I love you too, y/n. thank you…for everything”

You pull back and give her a smile before leaving the house.

*

Korra stops you as you’re walking out going back to your room “y/n, hey how’s Beifong?” 

“She’s out cold. Doctor says she just needs to rest. So I guess we wait until she wakes up. He’s not sure how long that’ll be” you step aside and keep walking “I know this is probably not the best time--”

“Then don’t” you rebuff her

“But I was wondering if you’re still up for that bonfire?” 

You stop and look out in front of you sighing, before turning around to face Korra “The bonfire...that’s right….sure, I guess we could use a distraction while Lin rests. Gather everyone who's interested?” you ask her, and she nods before running off “Sure!”

You sigh and run your hand through your hair before heading to your room and closing the door behind you. Sitting down at your armchair you close your eyes and put a hand on your face. 

This whole secret thing is getting harder than you thought. You allow some tears to fall from your eyes, you’re not sure why you’re tearing up. Lin is fine, she’s safe. She just needs to rest, sleep it off. You guess you’re frustrated for Lin, and how she lived for 30 years like this not seeing her sister. You rub your face and get yourself cleaned up, no reason to cry. You need to be a support system for Lin, even if she really has no one else, she has you now. You’ll make sure you’re enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> It's finally here. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave down any comments, opinions, kudos, reviews. Whether it's good or bad, I'll read it all and comment back.


	9. Conflict Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lin and Su's fight there is hope of some resolution.

The fire crackles as you poke the wood to keep it going “So want to explain to us what we’re doing here?” Bolin asks as he huddles close to Opal rubbing his arms. “I told you to wear a sweater, Bolin” Mako looks at his brother and shakes his head “I didn’t think it would get this cold at night”.

“Here you can share this blanket with me” Opal offers, and Bolin looks at her with heart eyes and blushes a bit “Thanks”.

“Alright, so it’s come to my attention that you all want to know about me?” you speak up as you stand, and earthbend a column to use as a stool for you to sit on, overlooking the rest of the group. 

“I think the only one that knows you well is Asami” Mako points over at her and she looks over from beside Korra “Yeah, but even then maybe I don’t know everything?” She looks unsure. 

“Oh! I know! You come from a gang of pirates?” Bolin asks,

“No Bolin” you look annoyed

“Are you Su’s long lost daughter?!”

“Yes” you deadpan and Bolin’s jaw drops before you scoff “Bolin, no! That makes no sense.” you turn to him as Opal playfully taps him on the shoulder.

“Just like you and Mako. I am from Ba Sing Se, the lower ring to be exact. I had a waterbender mom from the Southern Water Tribe, and an earthbender dad. So then there’s me, an awesome earth and metal bender, my sister who is a waterbending healer who works with Master Katara—”

“That’s who you were talking to at the healing hut!” Korra interrupts and Asami puts her hand on her arm to stop her “Shhhh let her finish” Korra quiets down.

“Yes, that’s who I was talking to. Couldn’t really introduce you guys to her considering we were worried about Jinora and about to fight UnaVaatu”

“Yeah…” everyone relents in unison thinking back to that event - Opal looks confused and Bolin starts explaining the whole Harmonic Convergence fight to her but it’s just confusing her more and you keep on telling your story “Anyways, I also have a firebending sister who works for the Fire Nation government as an architect”.

“Wait… earthbender, waterbender, and firebender? Why did your parents stop? They might have made an airbender” Bolin comments and gets nudged by both Korra and Mako as you all laugh “I don’t think so” you finish laughing.

“So what happened after?” Asami looks up at you and your eyes sadden. You explain the story of your parents’ demise and your decision to leave the place you once called home. “Traveled the world, met many interesting characters along the way. Spent a summer in a sand bending commune. “

“Mom did that!” Opal commented and you nod smiling “Yeah, we bonded over that. Though I did not join a circus like she did. I’ve never been a fan of watching animals do tricks for money. Let alone work alongside that”

“I get that. I rescued Pabu from becoming pythonaconda food—” Bolin looks down sad as Pabu curls up on Bolin’s lap

“Um, you mean when **_I_** rescued you and Pabu from that pythonaconda” Mako corrected his brother,

“Right” Bolin smiles sheepishly. 

“Ok keep going” Asami helps you keep telling the story through all the interruptions and you thank her, “After traveling the world for a couple of years, I found myself in Republic City where I found a nice elderly lady who took me in until I met Asami at a market after she broke my clock”.

“Hey that was by accident!” Asami interjects and you laugh “Yeah yeah, you say so…but since then Asami and I became friends and soon Asami welcomed me into her home and offered me a place to stay. Hiroshi gave me a job after I’d share some concept art ideas on his satomobile and racers. After my contract was done I wanted to keep adventuring, so I left Future Industries after hearing about Zaofu”.

“You left a good job and stable income for an unknown adventure?!” Mako look at you in disbelief

“Yeah, I had some savings at that point. Money isn’t something I take for granted, it obviously helps with feeding and clothing yourself. A roof over your head, but when you’re on your deathbed are you going to lay there feeling grateful you had a job or think back on the awesome moments you had in your life? The crazy adventures you took around the world?” you look at him and Mako stays quiet looking away. 

“Yeah bro, no one wants stability. We had a crazy life, living on the streets, becoming pro-benders, me a mover star, you a cop” he puts his arm around his brother as Mako shrugs him off “Detective”,

“Yeah, specifics sorry  _ detective _ .” He puts his hands up in the air as he fake bows to Mako

The girls laugh quietly as you keep going “I found a host family in Zaofu for the first year, then I met little Wei and Wing out in the market with Su. They must’ve been like 6 or 8 at the time and I was 18-19, they were playing around with this metal ball. I think it was Wing who threw the ball too far and it landed beside my foot while I was sketching, and I passed it back to him. Wei came soon after and made some silly remark about my drawing and said that their older brother, Huan, draws too. They asked if I wanted to play, and told them I didn’t metalbend. Before long they were tugging me along to meet Su at the farmer’s market and the rest is history” you looked at Opal and smiled as she laughed reminiscing, “Oh man, when Wei, Wing, and mom came home that day the twins were jumping up and down as if mom had brought home a pet. We were all surprised to find you standing there nervously in the foyer” she laughed, and you joined her “I didn’t know any of you. I just met two twin boys and next thing I know I’m being offered dinner at this massive house”, 

“Anyway, after about a year or two of living in Zaofu, Su offered to teach me everything she knew about metalbending and even some earthbending tricks—I think I picked up a bit on the whole seismic sense thing —” you lean over at Opal and gave her a wink “But it’s not perfect. It needs some work…anyways I was visiting the house daily at that point, so Su and Baatar Sr pulled me aside and offered me a place to stay. Once I got the hang of metalbending I applied for the security force with Kuvira.”

“Kuvira?” Team Avatar questions and you and Opal share a look “Yeah she’s another kid that stays here in the Beifong mansion. She likes to keep to herself… focused on the security force, the dance troupe. You’ve probably seen her around. She’s Opal’s adopted sister” you point at Opal as the rest of the group looks over at her. 

“How come we didn’t see her when we first arrived?” Asami asked,

“Or at dinner?” Korra chimed in “Or breakfast?” Bolin added to the list of questions. Opal shrugs and “Like y/n said. Kuvira tends to stay to herself. She’s dedicated to the security force so she’s up before any of us are and eats breakfast really early and doesn’t come home until late.”

Everyone pauses to take in this new branch of the family tree. 

“That’s Kuvira…. But after being on the Zaofu guard. I decided to venture on into greener pastures and wanted to come back to the Republic.” You smile

“Yeah, but you left after your birthday” Opal frowns “New me, new life” you plainly stated even though there was more to the reason why you left. “I wasn’t leaving because I didn’t like Zaofu anymore. I just felt a new change of pace”.

“What, that you weren’t done growing as a person?” Opal asked.

“Precisely” you nod and smile as you remember back to your last conversation with the airbender,

“As fate would have it I joined the police force, then surprisingly during that same week a certain Avatar came in causing mayhem in the city. Since then it’s been ups and downs and full of crazy adventures, and here we are now. That’s my story”.

“Wow” Korra looks out to the fire. 

“Are you sure you’re 28?” Bolin raises an eyebrow,

“Yeah you sound like Bumi” Asami comments, 

“…or even Kya,” Korra adds onto Asami’s comment.

You laugh before stopping abruptly and look at them with a serious face “I’m actually 49”.

They all drop their jaws “No way!?” only Mako seems to look past your attempt “She’s joking” and you burst out laughing “You’re no fun Mako, but yes I’m 28”.

The rest of the group continues on joking and talking around the fire as Su walks up and grabs your attention. “I’ll be back” you politely dismiss yourself from the group and head over to Su “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s been about 8 hours, figured we should go do the thing”,

“You were serious?!” you look at Su surprised.

“Of course I am. We fight, we make up. This is all part of the healing process, right? Come on help me. Lin is heavy” Su huffs as she starts walking away.

You sigh and shake your head wondering if this is a good idea, but you jog up behind her and head to Lin’s room. You help Su undress Lin and as she lifts her tank up your body starts to fill with fear as you realize that Su is going to see the love marks on her older sister’s body.  _ Just focus on taking her shoes off while Su undresses her.  _ You start working the boots off of Lin when you hear Su start to speak

“Gosh she has so many bruises…” she comments, putting the clothes aside on the bed and you blush a little, not looking over “Most likely from the fight… I’ll go get a towel to wrap her around” you lift her up together and carry her over to the tub so Su can wash her. You ask Su “Is it really necessary for me to stay? I can just wait out into the living area” Su insists “Yes, i can’t lift her, what if i need help?”. You sigh then nod as you continue looking out the door while stealing glances of the two sisters. 

“Some of these bruises look days old...”

You bite your lip and turn your face away - “She has a dangerous job. Fighting with triads and criminals trying to run from the scene, bruises are an everyday occurrence.”

“Didn’t realize hickies were an everyday occurrence in that dangerous job” Su smirks. You gulp “Huh...well would you look at that” you grin “I guess you were wrong about Lin being alone” you quipped,

“Wonder who it is”

“Only the spirits know.” you shrug as you rest your chin on your knees looking away. 

“She never mentioned anything?” Su keeps pressing and you roll your eyes,

“She never mentioned you. What makes you think she’ll mention the person responsible for those marks?”

A long silence settles in the room before Su starts to reminisce and talks softly -

“I remember when Lin would give me baths. Though I would be awake..” she comments while you sit on the counter facing away. 

“What else do you remember about her?” You ask as you bring your knees up to your chest. 

“Toph would be too busy at work so Lin would sometimes cook me meals when I came home from school or bring takeout. She helped me with my homework. One time when we were really little, we were playing around and I fell and scraped my knee. It was the first time I saw Lin that worried. She picked me up and carried me back to the house for Mom to bandage me up. Toph dismissed it and told us to be careful next time but Lin kept a close watch after that….” Su trails off and you hear quiet sobs coming from her and you turn to look before turning away again “I feel like I should give you some privacy” you start to scoot off the counter “Just call me when you’re ready to help her out” you say to her gently as you head out the bathroom to wait in the living area. After half an hour you hear Su’s voice calling out to you and you rush over “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m done. Help me get her out the tub so I can dry her” you walk over and grab the same towel you used before and carefully pick her up. Carrying her over to the bed, Su dries Lin’s body while you get some clothes provided by the Zaofu dresser and you help her put them on Lin. 

“You don’t seem a bit disgusted to see Lin” Su remarks as you finish putting a sleeve on Lin’s arm “Like you said, we all have the same body parts. I had to do my share of dressing my sisters”.

“When they were older?’

“The last time was when I was 24 - when I went to visit my sister. She actually saw me naked. Hypothermia remember?” you smirk as you step back.

“Ah yes, I remember that story. You came back slightly under the weather” she laughed.

“Alright well she should be more comfortable now. Best to let her sleep for the rest of the night” Su turns to you and you grab the towels and set them in a hamper “Good idea” Su stops you and you look at her confused “You care for Lin, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, of course…. since working together at the force we’ve developed a certain level of trust and a friendship of sorts. It’s kind of what happens when you’re off catching bad guys” you rub the back of your neck as a slight blush appears on your cheek.

“Are you feeling okay?” Su puts away Lin’s tank and sweats up as she looks at you

“Yeah, I think I’m just feeling tired…I should head to bed” you fake a yawn and start to head out.

“I see the way you look at her.... “ Su talks and you stop right at the door frame looking ahead as your eyes widen while she continues talking “...The way you rushed to her side when she fainted. Your eyes were full of concern and you refused anyone’s help to carry her. The way you spoke about her earlier….sounds like someone has a crush on my sister.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Su” you scoff and shake your head as you rub the back of your neck taking another step forward as Su walks after you putting a hand on your shoulder turning you around “You don’t think I caught on your little ticks? The way you rub your neck when you’re worried or nervous?” She purses her lips as she folds her arms “There’s something more between the two of you than you’re letting on, isn’t there. She’s more than 20 years older than you?”

“Her age means nothing to me, Su.” you walk backwards out of the bedroom away from Lin to let her rest “...Iris is 5 years older than me. If anything, her being older is a plus.” blurt out then bite your tongue trying to quiet down “shit” you mutter under your breath as you hang your head low as you run your hand to the back of your head. You keep your face turned from Su as your body tenses up. “You didn’t answer the question, y/n… are you and Lin more than friends?” Your throat closes up as you try to find a way to divert this conversation while you grip onto the armchair. Your cover is blown, “I--” your eyes well up as the worry you have on Lin starts to surface then you finally breathe out “...yes”. You turn to face Su “There’s something more, but that’s all I’m going to say. I’d rather keep whatever privacy we have left. For Lin’s sake and mine, private.”

“So those marks are...yours I presume?” Su fold her arms as she looks at you

“You really want to know?” you raise a brow as you can’t help but let out a laugh

“No, don’t answer that. As much as I love my sister. Her sex life isn’t one I would like to know about. Treat her right”

You smirk and chuckle a bit before getting serious “I care about your sister, Su. A lot. I would never hurt or quit on her.” you look over at Lin and your eyes soften, then you turn to look at Su with a determined face. “Lin is strong and more than capable of defending herself, but I have no problem stepping in on her behalf when necessary.” 

“I know you will. My sister deserves some good in her life…. Thanks again, y/n, at least Lin has you in the city” she gives you a smile and you smile back “Yeah, I guess you’re right. No problem, that’s what family is for, right?” you close your mouth then open back up as you think of something “As much as I know you would love to rub it in Lin’s face. Please don’t mention any of this to Lin…. unless you want to lose her. Please, I can’t stress this enough for Raava sake please just wait until she tells you herself.”

“Well I can poke her about it. Get some kind of ruse out of her” Su smirks and you roll your eyes “Always gotta tease her, don't you?” you smirk back before shaking your head. “Alright I should get ready for bed. Both of us do”

*

After an hour or so you sneak back into Lin’s room and crawl in bed to lay beside her. She’s still sleeping deeply, just how you and Su left her and you watch her until you doze off. Sometime in the middle of the night Lin stirs and wakes up “What…where am I?” she looks around and notices you next to her, she shakes your shoulder - “Hmm…Lin?” you wake up and rub your eyes “You’re awake” you sit up as Lin looks around the room then down at her new clothes “What time is it?”

“Um, I don’t know it’s probably sometime in the early morning. Maybe two? You’ve been asleep for about 9 hours now” You squint looking out the window before glancing back at her. “What the flameo am I wearing” she tugs on her collar and you laugh softly as you wrap your arms around her and close your eyes “It’s the Zaofu robes. Su put them on you” you murmur as you doze off,

“Su?!” she looks down and shakes you awake again you groan out “baby….yes, Su'' 

“How?” she pressures you to keep talking

you open your eyes and try to wake up, sitting up beside her “Uh…well…after you fainted I brought you back to your room. I had to tell Su about your session, so she called the acupuncturist to find out what caused your fainting spell. Said he’s never had a case where someone’s chi was so ‘powerfully blocked’ - his words” you smile as you lean your head back on the headboard. “He mentioned he told you to take it easy and rest but in true Beifong fashion you decided to fight Su instead. You overworked your already tired body and when you sparred you drained your energy even more which caused your current state. I was so worried…” you turn your face to look at her as you pout lacing your hand with hers.

Lin was looking down then looked over at you “Ok…but how does that explain the clothes?”

You bite your lip to hide your smile “All of that and you’re stuck on the robes” you laugh, then sigh rubbing your face before continuing on “We let you rest for a while before Su asked me to help her give you a bath”

“What?! You and Su bathed me?” 

“No…. Su bathed you, I just helped undress you. I’ve at least had experience in that department” you chuckle, and Lin smacks your chest “Lin!” you rubbed your chest pretending to wince “It was either me or Opal to help your sister. Considering your last interaction with your niece it was better not to scar the poor girl.”

“You’re right”

“Yeah… while Su was bathing you she…”

“What, she did something to me, didn’t she. That little brat” Lin starts checking herself around for any marks

“No, no. She was talking about all the stuff you did for her when you two were younger. You bathing her, helping her with her homework, the first time Su scraped her knee and you got worried.”

“I wasn’t worried” she rebuffed

“Really, it seemed to me you got scared and carried your little sister all the way home all for a scraped knee. It was sweet, you’re a good caring sister” you smile.

“Su let you stay here?” Lin seems to still be disoriented as you shake your head yawning 

“No, I snuck in after everyone went to bed” you yawned again .

“You say it’s two in the morning?” 

“Yeah, so sleep?” you scoot down and lay back down on the bed and Lin lays back down as well, wrapping her arms around you. 

“Did I really worry you?” she whispers, and you nod “I was. we all were, especially Opal and the twins, We’ve all taken turns checking up on you. Despite the initial introduction, your niece and nephews sure do care about their Aunt Lin…but I’m glad you’re awake. You’re feeling better?” you whisper to her as you stroke the hand that’s resting on your middle,

“Kind of, I still feel out of it” she murmurs against your shoulder while her thumbs stroke your stomach.

“Let’s sleep then, and if you’re not feeling the robe you’re more than welcome to... take it off…” You smirk, rubbing your legs against hers. “You would like that, wouldn’t you?” she smirks whispering in your ear as you bite your lip “Whatever makes you comfortable, baby” you turn half your body over to her and she props herself up over you, rubbing your waist and looking into your eyes before leaning down and kissing your lips. Lin arches your back, running her hand up and down your side as you cup her cheek deepening the kiss. She runs her hand down your side as then slides it up your shirt brushing her hand on your bare skin “Take this off” she growls against your lips. You pull the tank top off without question, tossing it aside. You remember Lin’s current state and pull back a bit “Wait…are you sure?” looking into her eyes as you stroke her cheek gently with your thumb as Lin nods “Yes, I want to feel good after what happened” she softly speaks as you nod understanding then lean in to kiss her, gently biting her lip. Lin groans as you pull on her lip before she tugs back and plants kisses down your body - leaving love bites on your chest and abdomen while her hand wanders down between your legs causing you to moan and grip the sheets. Lin’s mouth works down your body before she groans out softly in pain, “Lin?”

“I’m fine, dear” Lin carries on but sucks air through her teeth and leans up getting aggravated at herself “Fuck”,

“It’s okay, we can stop” you sit up and watch Lin refuse as she crawls beside you “No, I want to keep going”.

You look at her and notice how upset she’s getting, so you lean over and kiss her cheek, “Okay, let me take control then” you whisper as you grab onto Lin’s waist lifting her robe up while you lay her down onto the bed, getting between her legs. Your lips move down her jaw then to her neck before trailing up behind her ear “Doctor’s orders say to make you comfortable. Let me take care of you tonight baby” you whisper in her ear as Lin bites her lip and nods. You tug on her robes “Can you take this off?” Lin grabs hold of the edge and pulls it off, tossing it aside before pulling your face close to hers and into a deep searing kiss. Her legs wrapping around your waist as you grip the back of her thigh then up her ass as you grind against her. You run your hand down along her body during the kiss as you curl your finger around the side of her panties, “can I take this off?” you whisper against her lips as she unwraps her legs and you slide them down her legs. You lightly brush your fingers along her inner thighs, Lin moaning affirmatively at your touches. Kissing down her body as she arches her back, your circle your tongue around her nipples and tug it between your teeth. Lin moans as she runs her fingers in your hair before you move down lower. Gently kissing biting on her abdomen and pelvis before moving her legs over your shoulders. your tongue slowly teases her sweet folds as she grips your hair and tugs on it causing you to move your lips to groan against her clit. The vibrations arousing her further as she moans arching her back more you. Moving back down and worked her picking up the pace as she pants "please, y/n".

you look up at her and notice Lin's eyes pleading to you as she closes her eyes tilting her head back "fuck". you lean up as you bring your body over hers as you reach her lips. Lin taking your lips eagerly keeping each other hips close grinding against one another "please" she mutters, y our fingers slide down and touch her core and you smile against her lips. You slowly kiss down her jaw then right under her neck, finding a sensitive spot as she lets another moan escape. You let a groan out against her neck then whisper affirmations of your love in her ear. Her hand slides up into your hair while the other grips on your ass while your two fingers work in and out of her core. Her hips roll against your fingers and she’s panting hard now as she twists her hands in your hair, biting your shoulder as she clings to your body muffling her moans “Don’t stop”.   
You keep stroking your fingers curling them inside her as your thumb circles her clit, causing her to tilt her head back sinking her nails into your neck as she reaches her climax. You were careful not to hurt Lin and gave her body your undivided attention. Once she cools down you slowly remove your fingers and look at her while you taste suck on them, "delicious" you smirk. Lin looks flushed as she catches her breath move beside her as you get out of bed to wash up. washing your hands and brushing your teeth before coming back to bed, laying beside Lin leaning over to give her three kisses.

“Sorry I couldn't reciprocate” Lin murmurs, holding you in her arms as she kisses your shoulder softly.

“It’s okay, love. You’re not fully recovered yet. It was still wonderful”,

“If you say so” Lin rests her face into your neck -

“It was. Every time with you is amazing” you look over your shoulder at her and give her a kiss. Turning back around, you rub the arm Lin has draped around your stomach. “You let out your feelings in that spar now you can start building something with your family. At least start with one and work from there.” you rub her arm and feel her voice mumbling against your neck “I don’t know…I-”

“-Don’t decide right now. Sleep on it, ok?” 

Lin stays quiet and you bring her hand up to give it a kiss then stroke your thumb over her hand it soothes you and her to sleep, giving her head a kiss.

*

You squint your eyes as the sunlight comes peeking through the curtains, causing you to rub your eyes. Looking around the room you see Lin still knocked out asleep. Pulling the sheets up to cover her up a bit you kiss her lips as part of your morning routine and get up. Ruffling your hair, you start searching for your clothes, it was going to be a challenge with the mess of pillows, comforter, and clothes all over the floor. Whatever pieces you find, you start putting on and tidying up the room a bit. Once you find the rest you slip on your boots and set Lin’s robes beside her on the bed then kiss her forehead before slipping out her room and sneaking back into yours to get ready for breakfast. 

“Morning y/n” Su welcomes you as you drink some mango juice “Morning, Su. How’d you sleep?” 

“Well, all things considered. What about you?” She looks over while Chef sets down a plate in front of her and she thanks him. “Pretty good. After all the events yesterday it was no challenge to doze off” you smile as you eat some fruit. “Have you checked in on Lin?” you ask Su as she eats some of her breakfast, she shakes her head “No, I wanted to wait to see if she’ll wake up for breakfast. Did you?”

“No, I figured it would be best not to bother her if she was still resting.” 

Slowly, Team Avatar and the rest of the Beifong family joins for breakfast and everyone enjoys the food while checking the door for any sign of Lin. Once breakfast was over everyone separated to go about their day. 

“Hey y/n! I was wondering if you wanted to spar for a bit” Asami stops you as were heading out and you smile “Yeah, I could use a spar. You’re not going to try to kill me like Su and Lin yesterday, right?”

Asami laughed and shook her head “No, I won’t do that. I just feel like I need to keep up on my combat skills. Korra almost took me down even with all the protective gear and pads.” You laugh and walk Asami over to the pavilion “Wow okay, yeah sure come on. We can’t let Korra be the only tough girl”

You and Asami face each other and you take your tunic off and set it on the steps as you both wrap your forearms and put on the gloves, getting into a fighting stance. “Are you ready?” you bring your fists up to your face as Asami does the same. “Oh yeah, give me your best shot, Cap” Asami smirks as you playfully glare at her before charging and taking the first swing. Asami easily dodges and knees your side causing you to groan out “Nice contact” you shake it off before getting back into position. Asami looks for any openings and takes a jab then tries for an uppercut. You bob and weave around her attacks before taking a jab at her hip and throwing your leg behind her, causing her to fall back on the ground. Asami groans and holds onto her back making you stop and rush over “Oh man, ‘Sami are you okay?” she shakes her hand “Help me up”,

“Yeah sure” you grab her hand and her pained looks quickly changes into a smirk as she grips your hand then grabs the edge of your pants and flips you over. Landing hard on your side and you groan out and hold on your side letting out a pained out laugh “Nice, I should have known”.

“You always fall for it” Asami laughs and jumps back up and takes a couple swings at the air. You wipe your mouth as you push yourself up and get back into a fighting stance and launch at her. 

“Woah, what’s going on?!” Korra rushes over and stands between the two of you putting her hands up on both your chests. You and Asami exchange confused glances “What?”.

“First Su and Lin and now you and Asami are fighting? What is up with this place?” Korra huffs while you and Asami laugh “We’re not fighting, Asami wanted to train so she asked me to spar with her” you explain to Korra and you notice her flush with embarrassment. “Oh…”

“Yeah, oh… I’d rather fix my problems with words not fists” you laugh as you pull the gloves off and shake your head.

“I can’t believe you thought we would fight each other, Korra” Asami laughs as she walks up to the Avatar,

“I did think it was weird to see you two fighting but after yesterday, anything is possible.” Korra rubs the back of her neck as she winces “Sorry”.

You smile and grab your tunic as you start to button it up “Don’t worry about it. Asami just wanted to train so she could help you better during your workouts” you mention as you tuck your tunic in your pants not noticing the slight blush appearing on Asami’s cheeks. “I just want to help Korra in any way I can,” she quickly explains her intentions to Korra.

“Oh…that’s nice of you, Asami” Korra smiles before changing the subject “So any sign of Beifong?” she looks at the both of you and she receives a “No” from both Asami and you. 

“Haven’t seen her, she hasn’t made an appearance anywhere?” you ask Korra and she frowns getting concerned “No, maybe we should check up on her. It’s getting pretty late isn’t it? She’s been sleeping for like a whole day” she over exaggerates and you laugh “I think it’s only been like fifteen hours Korra” 

“Still that’s a long time! Who sleeps that long?!” Korra sits down on the steps and rests her elbows on her lap.

“Chief has a stressful job, think of it like she’s sort of on a mini vacation. Catching up on years of missed sleep” You sit beside Korra and try cheer her up “Maybe, I should go check up on her”

“Sure if it’ll ease your worries…. But be prepared - I sure wouldn’t poke a sleeping dragon” you smile as you stand up and dust your pants off. 

“You’re right…. You guys want to come with me?” Korra looks at the both of you

“Not putting myself in that situation.” Asami throws her hands up before sliding them in her back pockets as she walks away. “Ok, what about you, y/n?” you suck in the air through your teeth as you rub the back of your neck “Yeah, it’s best if I don’t… don’t want to get burned” you smirk before dragging out a sigh “Maybe I should ask Bolin and Mako…” she mutters and you laugh “Sure, go ahead and do that. Good luck Avatar” patting Korra’s shoulder before jogging after Asami “Hey wait up ‘Sami!”

*

“I’ll be right back, Asami. I’m gonna grab a snack” you jog inside the estate and enter the dining room. Luckily the fruit bowl was still there and you grabbed an apple. Bouncing it off your forearm you take a bite as you walk out of the dining room - almost running into Lin, “Hey you’re up!” You smile as you chew on the piece of fruit in your mouth. Lin looks the most relaxed you’ve ever seen and gives you a kiss “Good morning, honey. Mmm honey crisp?” she smiles brightly wiping the lipstick off your lips with her thumb then grabs your apple and takes a bite “Mmm so good” she moans and your jaw drops almost dropping the piece of fruit in your mouth. Watching her walk toward a chair taking another bite of your apple. You catch yourself and clear your throat with a blush appearing on your cheeks “Uh--yeah, I was just grabbing a snack—wait”. You pointed at the fruit bowl then out the door then just realized what happened. Lin moaned again, munching away hungrily, granted she hasn’t eaten in practically a day. She also kissed you in the middle of the dining room. In broad daylight. 

“Y/n, you okay?” Lin’s voice even sounds softer and you just smile and nod while staring at her. “Yeah, all good. Just happy you’re up and about”. 

“I know I missed breakfast, but I was hoping I could get something to eat” Lin spoke so politely that you choke on the bite you forgot you had in your mouth. Walking towards the kitchen behind Lin you put your hand on the door and start pushing 

“I’ll ask Chef to make you something. Keep munching on the apple, babe” you cough, trying to control yourself as you step out to get Chef. You kindly ask him to prepare Lin breakfast since she has been out of sorts. You walk back into the dining room and stand beside Lin, “Chef’s whipping something up for you. It shouldn’t take long.” 

“Thank you, dear”

“You—I—no problem...dear” you raise your eyebrow, slightly confused and flustered by this weird interaction you’re having, but you love it. You smile widely at how Lin is acting, “I should head back, before people wonder where I’ve gone” you whisper as Lin gives you a understanding nod. You’re not really sure what to do but you look around to see if the coast is clear. You give Lin a light smooch, and she pecks your lips in return. Looking down you take a bite out of the apple before giving it back to Lin to finish then give her the three kisses on her lips as she holds your chin, “Go” Lin whispers smiling wide and you nod. Head towards the door before looking back at her and give her a cheeky smile before heading back to Asami. 

*

Scratching the back of your head trying to grasp what just happened. _ Lin did get more than enough sleep, got her Chi unblocked, sort of started to fix her relationship with Su, and she got laid last night. Maybe she’s high off serotonin _ ? You think as you remember Lin took your Apple and you chuckle a bit chewing on the bite you have in your mouth. As you reach Asami, the others come running and pant, catching their breaths. “Woah what happened?” you looked at them surprised, 

“Did you guys get chased out by the sleeping dragon?” Asami smirks, asking them as she lowers her sunglasses. Bolin points a finger up to give them a moment before he pants out “No…worse”

You glance at Asami “What’s worse?” you take a seat down beside her on a patch of grass as Pabu runs over to Bolin. 

“Chief—She—” Mako looks like he is in a state of shock, 

“Okay can someone form a full sentence?” you look at the three as Korra glances up at the both of you “She smiled!”

You cover your mouth to hide your smile as you swallow your food. You look at the three bewildered teens as you fight the urge to laugh and croaked “She what?”

“She smiled!” Bolin finally composes himself and waves his hands towards you and Asami. 

“Is that bad?” Asami looks confused, turning her head back and forth between you and the other three as she notices you trying not to laugh, and a smile creeps up on her face. 

“Have you ever seen Lin smile?!” Korra asks the group and everyone looks around, 

“I mean yeah, that one time she promoted Mako” you point out.

“She only curled her lips - that wasn’t really a smile” Mako rebutted, and you think of another moment “Well...um… oh! When you got her bending back!” Bolin looked over at Korra “I mean she was thankful and grateful for that, but I don’t think she ever smiled. At Least I don’t remember I was in the Avatar State” Korra also tries thinking of a moment as she rubs her neck “I mean I ran into her in the dining room and she smiled at me. It was nice” you refrain from explaining as you look at the teens. “But before today?” Bolin responds and you shake your head looking down smiling.

Asami stands up folding her arms “You mean to tell me that Beifong has never smiled before today and we missed it?!” Asami looks over at you and you give her a nod before shaking your head “I’m sure Lin smiles” You smirk and lay back on the grass putting your arms behind your head. “Well what’d you expect, she had a good night’s rest. Anyone would be happy after sleeping for that long”  _ What I did to Lin last night could’ve also helped her too. _

“Do you think Beifong will be nicer now?” Korra looks around and everyone shrugs.

“This is new territory we’ve never encountered before.” Mako comments,

“So this is either a good thing or a scary thing” Bolin’s eyes widen and he looks around “Um maybe I should find Opal. Make sure she’s okay” he speaks nervously as he waves bye to everyone and runs off. 

“What are you smirking about over there, y/n?” Mako calls out to you, snapping you out of your thoughts about last night and look at him and the girls, 

“Oh you guys are still here? I don’t see what the big deal is, so Beifong smiled. Big whoop. Was it nice?” you sit up 

“Actually yeah, it was nice.” Korra is looking bewildered again thinking back at how happy and relaxed Lin looked as she walked out of her room, then her eyes widen remembering -

“Oh and that wasn’t the worst part, She wasn’t wearing her armor - she was in Zaofu robes!” 

“Oh yeah, I almost didn’t recognize her when I fell,” Mako relented.

And you furrow your eyebrows “You fell?” 

“I knocked and there was no answer, so I was leaning against the door to listen for any noise inside the room -to see if she was in there, but then she opened the door and I fell in,” Mako quickly explained before getting flustered by his fall.

“Huh, well that’s good, means she’s relaxed, right?” Asami asks before looking at you and you give her a slow nod. 

“Since she seems to be in a good mood maybe it’s best we stay clear from her. You don’t want to tick her off again” you stand up and dust yourself off before walking away “Where are you going?” Korra calls out to you

“All this talk about sleep got me feeling like I could use a nap. Maybe I’ll be in smiling mood” 

“Ha-ha very funny”

You smirk as you wave goodbye before sliding a hand in your pocket, returning to your room. 

*

Lin looks up at the large statue of Toph silently contemplating on how nice it feels to reconnect with her sister again.  _ Maybe I should talk to mom and work on that mess too, _ she thinks when she senses someone approaching up behind her. “Opal has decided to go to the Northern Air Temple. I’m guessing you and y/n had something to do with her decision.”

Lin turned to face her sister as she softly spoke “Well, I was just-”

Su smiles at her sister “it’s okay. I’m glad she was honest with me. I want her to do what makes her happy” She looks down “Mom gave us too much freedom, but I feel like I’ve made the mistake of giving Opal too little. I think it’s time I let her choose her own way.” she closes her eyes for a moment before opening them “I’m sorry I gave you such a hard time when we were younger. I can’t imagine what my life would’ve been like if Mom hadn’t sent me away, If I had stayed in the city.”

Lin looks at her sister and answers dryly “You’d probably be in prison”

Su chuckles “You’re probably right. Mako told me that you’re an amazing Police Chief and y/n strongly agrees. Republic City is lucky to have you. I know Mom is proud.”

Lin looks down for a short while then turns back to look at the statue of Toph as Su steps forward to stand beside Lin and they both look up at it.

“Can we move on now? I’d love for you to be a part of my life again. There’s plenty of space for you in the house, and the kids would love having their aunt around.”

Lin turns to face her sister again. “I do need a co-director for my new dance performance.”

Lin’s eyes widen as she raises her hands “Woah. Slow down” Lin smiles half amused and half in disbelief at Su’s mention of the dance company. “How about for now, I just promise not to show up at your house and attack you again.”

“Deal” su extends a hand out and Lin returns the gesture ending in a handshake. Lin looks genuinely relieved and happy to have reconnected with her sister. 

As Su guides Lin back to the house “So you and y/n, huh?” she gives Lin a smirk causing Lin to look at her confused “What about me and y/n?”

“Nothing just you two seem….close” 

Lin narrows her eyes trying to understand where Su is something from “How so?”

Su smiles smugly “I don’t know, but the way y/n rushed to your side when you fainted. She was concerned for you, refusing to let anyone else help. The way she talks about you just seems….like there is something more”

“For me?” Lin raised her brow

“y/n gave me a good talking to. That’s all I’m saying.” she folded her arms causing Lin to look away gruffly, “We’re colleagues. We look after each other as comrades in the force.”

Su scoffs and nudges her older sister patting her shoulder as she continues walking “Okay, Lin”

“What?” Lin grabs her wrists to stop her as Su turns to her,

“Nothing, you’re just colleagues, comrades.” she waves her hands dismissively “I’m glad someone is watching over you, Lin. y/n is a good person, she’s patient and caring. Though she can be stubborn and reckless. Her and the twins together equals pure chaos sometimes.” Su chuckles and Lin’s lips curl up into a small smile. “During her time at the house I’ve learned that once you’re in her life she doesn’t let you go, it takes a lot for her to drop a person from her life. She treats the kids like her own family and I know they love her.” 

“That’s nice to know. But why are you telling me this?” Lin says wryly. Lin tries not to look nervous, hoping that her relationship isn’t blown. Lin isn’t ready to have this kind of talk with her sister about her love life. Even though she cares and really likes you more than she can admit to herself, she likes the fact that you and her are private. 

“Figured you should know about them from my perspective and experience while they were here” “Uhh thanks” Lin blushes slightly as she folds her arms “I should get going...” she pointed towards the courtyard to her room

*

A pounding knock wakes you up and you groggily get out of bed rubbing your head as you grab your tunic and slide it on over your head before opening the door, “Yeah?” rubbing your eyes

“Try to contain your excitement” Lin says dryly as she folds her arms, your eyes widen and look over her shoulder before looking back at her.

“I see your little high cooled down?” you smirk back as you open the door more to let her in. Lin rolls her eyes and pushes past the door and closes it behind you “I think we should talk…”

You get nervous and start panicking, tapping your fingers together “Uh… how about no? I just woke up from a nap. We still have dinner to look forward to” your cheeks blush

“Don’t worry it’s not bad” she chuckles, and you lighten up “Oh well you could’ve said that. I had to initiate my escape plan.” You chuckle walking over to sit beside her. 

“So…what’d you want to talk about?” your lips twitches as you fumble around your palms

“Su and I talked. She told me everything…”

“Oh… “ you look down as you fidget your fingers “what about... exactly?” you narrow your eyes a bit as you scratch the back of your ear trying not to sound nervous.

“She told me you talk to her…while I was out cold”

You sigh “I’m sorry...I know I shouldn’t have meddled but—” Lin interrupts you

“--I promised not to show up at her house and attack her again. So it’s progress” you close your lips as you take in the news and smile “That’s great, Lin! I’m happy for you two. So you’re not upset with me? I know I said some harsh things to Su…”

“It’s okay. I—thank you” Lin reaches over and rests her hand over yours giving you a smile. you look down and hold her hand,intertwining your fingers. “For taking my side. Choosing me instead of Su”

You scoot closer to her as you press your forehead against hers as you whisper “Of course, I told you I would rescue you from Su. I’ll always have your back. I choose you every time” You lean back a bit as you share a kiss then look down and smile 

“What?” Lin cocks an eyebrow at you,

“You know it’s weird..” you rub under your nose as you stifle a laugh

“What is?”

“You know that whole meeting the family step when you get serious in a relationship…”

“No…Tenzin and I already knew each other’s family….”

“Oh…right. Well...” you scratch behind your ear “I already know your family. Lived with them. They all love and accept me. So it’s funny now that I’ve been witnessing  **you** meet your own family for the first time” you chuckle as you look down biting your lip

“Heh…well at least I don’t have to do that part then. It saves me the hassle” Lin shrugs

“I mean there’s still the whole telling them about us thing” you look at Lin and she glances over at you her eyes slightly widening “Do we have to?”

“Or… we can have them figure it out on their own?” you smile as you lean in close to her

“Better” she smirks as she leans into you and presses her lips on yours parting her lips as you kiss her.

“Speaking of - Su...sort of suspects” you whisper and Lin leans back surprised “Su?!”

“Yeah, but it’s just suspicion. Don’t start having one of your worry fits” you cup her cheek and rub her jaw to try and calm her down. Lin groans softly and looks down resting her forehead against yours. 

“I’m really happy for you, Lin” you whisper again “About Su suspecting? I’m not happy with that” she mumbles and you chuckle a bit “No, about you back on your feet. You and Su reconciling. It’s nice” you give her a soft smile as you tuck some hair behind her ear as your thumb brushes along her cheek. Lin sighs happily, “Honestly, for the first time in a while I’m genuinely happy and relieved.” She whispers back 

“That’s good, babe. I’m glad I’m here to share this happy moment with you” you smile as you stroke her cheek. Lin looks up at you and smiles, giving you a soft kiss. 

You return her kiss then plant another and another until you’re kissing her fully, tongue and all, putting your hands on her waist and tugging her toward you as you kiss her neck. Lin bites her lip as she sighs “Have you ever slept in your room before?”

“The nap I woke up from was the first time. I’ve been elsewhere other nights” you mumble on her neck in between kisses.

“I wonder where…” she softly moans

“Yeah…” you trail kisses back up her neck until you connect back to her lips.

She kisses you deeply until she laughs softly against your lips and extricates herself from your grip “Ok, enough” you smile against her lips and let go “Okay, fine” you laugh, compose yourself and scoot up on the couch “I should actually get ready for dinner, will you be joining?” you look over at Lin and she leans back in the couch “Yeah, all i’ve had was some kale drink Su’s Chef prepared”

“What was in it?” you eyebrows furrow slightly curious,

“A drink made of kale, coconut water, and walnuts”

“Coconut water? I’ll pass” you make a disgusted face and shake it off.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Lin smiles and chuckles slightly at your disgust.

“Chef is always creating weird concoctions.” you laugh as you get up and head toward your room “You’re more than welcomed to stay while I get dressed”

“I should be heading out - before anyone wonders where I am.” Lin gets up and heads towards the door. 

“Right… yeah” you head out the bedroom and walk Lin to the door “I’ll see you at dinner then” you smile

“Yeah” Lin’s lips twitch up and you hover your hand over the door handle and before opening it, sharing a short sweet kiss until it turns into a slow, deep one, your other hand on the small of her back. Enjoying her taste, you fall into a trance as she grazes her nails down along your jaw before she pulls back “I’ll see you at dinner” she smirks against your lips waking you up from that trance and opens the door “Yes, dinner.” 

*

“I would like to say a few words before we eat - I have an announcement actually” Opal stands as she grabs her cup “First, I just want to say that I’m so relieved that Aunt Lin is awake and doing better. Secondly, after talking with Aunt Lin, y/n, and with mom and dad… I’ve made the decision to join the other airbenders at the Northern Air Temple”

You give Opal a warm smile as you turn to look at Wei and Wing who look conflicted on the news, “You’re leaving us?!”

Su looks at her youngest children “Opal isn’t leaving, she’s making her own way in the world. This is a great opportunity for her to study under Tenzin and get to know other airbenders.”

“I think it’s wonderful Opal! You’ve made the right decision” you smile brightly as you stand up from your seat and bring your cup up in the air “Let’s cheer on Opal in her new path!” Everyone brings their cups up and gives a cheer to Opal. 

“An airbending Beifong. That’s great...” you mutter then laugh out loud after taking a sip. Everyone glances over at your direction confused “What’s funny?” Wei and Wing ask in unison. You shake your head “Sorry, I just had a thought” you quiet down. “Care to share?” Su asks, curious about your laughter and once you compose yourself you take a breath “ I was connecting Opal’s airbending to her last name. Opal is the physical representation of the Beifong symbol. A flying boar.” you explain and Lin turns to Su “Huh, well how about that...”

“A flying boar in the family. Who would’ve thought” Su looks to Lin and they chuckle at the thought followed by the laughs from the rest of the family.

* 

After dinner you finish congratulating Opal once again on her decision and catch Lin walking out the mansion and heading towards the grounds out of the corner of your eye. You dismiss yourself from the living area, dipping out the house as you look around for Lin. After a couple of minutes searching you find her near the maze you took her on the first day here, “Looking for a quiet place?” you have your hands in your pockets as you stop a couple steps behind her.    
“It was getting to be a bit”

“- too much?” you finish her sentence as she walks into the maze and you curl your lip a bit as you follow her. Lin looks lost as she takes a wrong turn and you chuckle “Over here” you speak up and point in the right direction taking the lead to the center. You walk over and sit at your usual spot on the grass and lay down looking up at the stars. Lin sits at the bench and neither one of you say anything until you sense her getting back up to walk over and sit beside you. “You’re right, no one comes here.” Lin continues to sit as you look for constellations ``Yeah, I think the only person who would come here is Huan but it’s too dark for him right now. He wouldn’t be able to sketch.”   
“The artist kid. He knows to keep his distance” Lin rubs the bridge of her nose as she looks up at the sky “What are you looking at anyways?”

“The stars, Lin, obviously” you chuckle as you prop yourself up as Lin deadpans you a look “I know but what’s there to see it’s just balls of light” she waves up at the sky. 

“It looks nice. Sometimes you get to see constellations if you know what to look for”

“And you do?”

“No” you snort a laugh as Lin rolls her eyes looking away. You look down at your fingers before speaking again “I’m glad you spoke to Opal. Seems your talk to her gave her the push she needed to convince Su to let her leave Zaofu.”

“It was nothing”

“Maybe to you, but to Opal, I’m sure it was a major thing. You had your first Aunt/Niece moment. I’m proud of you, Lin” you smile looking up at her and she looks over at you when you mention you being proud of her. 

“What?” 

“I’m proud of you. You passed your first job of being an Aunt.”

“It’s a job?”

You chuckle “You basically get to be the second line to give advice and encourage the kids to do what’s best for them when your sister fails to do so or if they don’t like what she said.”

“Yeah, I’m not ready for this”

“Hey, at least you’ll get to be the cool aunt when the kids get annoyed with Su”

“Cool aunt, yeah right” Lin scoffs

“Imagine if the kids like you better than Su. That would kill her” you laugh,

“She would be hysterical” Lin chuckles and you look at her. 

“It’s a slow process but this is a step in the right direction” you lean over and kiss her shoulder then add another on her cheek Lin turns at the last second and you catch the corner of her lips. She parts her lips and searches for your lips to capture your lips on hers. The kiss starts off slow and sweet - your hand cupping her cheek while Lin rests her hand on your hip. You pull back a bit to give her a few soft kisses before both of you slowly pull back. 

“I’m going to head to bed. Some of us didn’t sleep for 16 hours” you quip as you try to get up when Lin kicks you down and you fall back. 

“Oof, what the flameo Lin” you laugh and get up 

“You tripped. Your agility is slacking, Captain”

“My agility? Okay, tomorrow you, me, and the twins. We’re going to have a two v two game of power disc. I’ll show you that my agility is up to par” you dust your hands off and stand up, 

“Deal, I’ll murder you three”

“You’re all bark and no bite baby.” you smirk and she grabs your collar pulling your face close to hers “I think I’ve proven that I do in fact...bite” she puts on a sultry voice as she tugs on your lips with her teeth. You blink as your mind goes blank getting flustered “I….Uh...right. You coming?” you clear your throat as Lin smirks seeing you get flustered. You stand up sliding a hand in your pocket as you look down at her offering her a hand as she stays seated.

“No, I’m well rested I think I’ll have some time alone”

“Okay” you lean back down and give Lin a kiss “Goodnight, honey” you whisper,

“Goodnight, dear” she whispers and you smile against her lips and kiss her once and twice again. Standing up you earthbend yourself a column to lift yourself over the maze bushes. Hearing Lin’s voice ringing in your head about her bite, biting your lip. This is definitely a step in the right direction.


	10. Iris & The Flying Boar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m glad we can be here for each other,” She says quietly. You smile before walking over to look at yourself in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are well past the halfway point. Only 7 more chapters. ahhhh

Wei launches off your crouched back to jump to the other side of the arena and kicks the disc straight over to Lin. “Power disc is typically a two person game” Wei stands beside you guarding the goal post.

“Yeah, but look how fun it is when you have a partner” you block the disc and send it to Lin when she kicks it back, “I know It’s so awesome to play against Aunt Lin” Wei smiles excitedly as he passes the disc back across the arena you smirk as you watch Wing kick the disc off pillar causing it to ricochet and set up a shot for Lin, now in her usual armor, to land “Get ready Wei” you get into position. Lin kicks off the wall of the arena and kicks the disc hard - your eyes widen as you run to the goal post. Wei starts to dive and you jump above him but the disc manages to slide between the two of you landing inside the goal and the buzzer goes off.

“Yes! Point to Wing and Aunt Lin!” Wing jumps pumping his fists in the air while Lin smirks and crosses her arms. “Nice setup, kid”

He turns to give Lin a high five but she looks slightly confused at the action seeing Wing having his hand up in the air “It’s a high five Aunt Lin” he explains to his aunt,

Wing gets Lin’s hand and high fives himself using Lin’s hand “A high five…”

“Uh...right” she quickly puts her hand down “Or we could fist bump instead” Wing shows his aunt how to fist bump while you and Wei grunt punching the ground before getting up. 

“I thought you were guarding the post, Wei!” you groan upset to have lost the round. 

“I didn’t know Aunt Lin had such a powerful kick!” he groans as he gets the disc out the goal and resets the buzzer. 

“Don’t underestimate your Aunt - you do realize she’s older than your mom and learned metalbending from your grandmother herself, right?” you laugh as you turn to the opposing team “That was a nice kick, Lin. Another round?”

“We’ve been playing the majority of the morning” Lin comments and you notice up in the sky that it seems to be high noon. 

“Now that Aunt Lin has the hang of Power Disc maybe mom will play!” Wei jogs over and smiles and you fake a smile shaking your head giving him a no motion across the neck. Wing looks at you confused causing Lin to look over at you and you quickly move your hand behind your neck and smile. “Does your mom know how to play?” you divert the conversation, 

“No but when mom finds out that Aunt Lin has maybe she’ll play too!” Wing joins his brother. 

“Speaking of your mother, where is she?” Lin looks at her nephews,

“Uh she’s either teaching her dance company or having a meeting with the security force.” Wing gets the disc from his brother and flips it. 

“Hey guys!” the four of you turn your heads up to the voice and see Korra and Bolin walking by the arena. “What are you guys doing?”

“Playing some Power Disc with Aunt Lin and y/n” Wing smiles flipping the disc up over his head and catches it as Wei throws his arms around your shoulder. 

“Beifong plays power disc?!” Korra looks surprised and Lin smirks “What? Like it’s hard?” she scoffs and heads out of the arena “I got things to do. Don’t get yourself into any trouble” she points her finger at Korra before walking away. 

“You got it, Chief” Korra says annoyed before brushing it off and turning her attention to the twins 

“Hey you guys want to spar?” she asks the three of you and you turn to Korra “Earthbending?” and she crosses her arms and shakes her head “Metalbending”. Wei drops his arm around from you and looks at his brother excitedly “You learned to metalbend?!”. 

“Korra did. I haven’t” Bolin’s cheeks go pink as he points his index fingers together

“Yeah.. Bolin was going to ask Su to teach him metalbending, but she’s busy. We were wondering if you guys could since Su taught you three” Korra looks from Bolin to the twins

“Actually I can’t, I already made plans to hang out with the security force and then I’m heading into town.” you head out the arena and dust yourself off before grabbing your tunic from a bench and putting it on. 

“Sparring with the Avatar?!” Wing starts “Count us in!” Wei finishes his brother’s sentence and they run out the arena to meet up with Korra and Bolin. 

“Alright cool! Let’s go” Korra smiles excitedly as the three of them head towards the pavilion. You see Bolin looks slightly nervous but he catches up to the rest of the group, “Wait up!”.

*

You climb up the steps to the watchtower that looks down onto the courtyard of the guesthouses, “y/n, nice to see you here. Figured you’ll be too busy hanging out with the Avatar to pay us a visit” a gruff voice approaches you and you smirk “Hey Tan” you cross your arms and lean against the railing “You know better than anyone that titles don’t mean a thing to me” you laugh and step up to greet your former captain. 

“How’s the city treating you, kid? Living the high life?” he smirks and steps back before nodding you over to walk with him on his patrol. 

“I’m not living in some mansion or upscale apartment if that’s what you’re thinking. Actually I’m staying with a friend, my apartment got taken over by spirit vines.” you groan and Tan gives you a low whistle, “Damn that’s rough, kid.”

“Eh what’s life without a few small hiccups.” you shrug and take in the scenery before Tan walks you towards the command center. 

“You remember this place?” Tan opens the door for you and you chuckle -

“Tan it’s only been like a year or two. How could I not remember. This was like my life”

“You were just a little tyke when you first joined the security team, but you grew into quite the bender with a keen eye. Wasn’t surprised when you handed in your resignation papers.” Tan walked over to his desk and grabbed some papers. 

“Really? Everyone else seemed rather surprised” 

“Eh well I’m not like everyone. I’ve been on this team almost since its creation. So I've seen people come and go. Your talents were too good to be kept to this city. It was a matter of time before you got bored and moved on to something more exciting” Tan chuckles,

“I wasn’t bored.. there were other factors too, per say...”

“Kid it’s me you’re talking to”

“Okay maybe a little bored, but I loved it here. I had a good life, the Beifong family looking out for me. I formed some great friendships here. You.” you smile.

“Don’t be going soft on me, kid” he gruffs and walks over to his bookcase and pulls a book from his shelf and opens it up to an image of you, “Remember this.”

You look down and see two images. The one on the left was when you first joined the force and the one on the right was a group picture of the whole security team. A slight tear forms in the corner of your eye and you cough a bit and wipe the tear away “Why are you showing me this, Tan?” you look down at the book then hand it back to him. 

“Just so you remember where you started and where you’re at now.” Tan gets the book and takes a look before putting it back on the shelf.

“Who’s being soft now” you scoff and laugh 

“With a memory like mine, you need these.” he laughs then his secretary comes to remind him about his appointment “Oh shoot, care to walk this old man to his meeting?”

You laugh and nod “Sure thing, Captain”

“So do you miss Zaofu? Or has Chief Beifong got you running back here?” He laughs heartingly and you join in, his laugh always more contagious “I do miss Zaofu, but no - the Chief is actually not so bad. She’s a great boss...I’m lucky to have the opportunity to work with her.”

“I hear you’ve made captain. That’s amazing, kid. That’s some serious climbing” 

“Thanks, It took a lot of work, but I’m proud of what I’ve been able to accomplish - hard work pays off.”

Tan reaches the door and turns to you “It’s good to see you, Kid. Keep doing whatever it is you’re doing in Republic City. You seem to be happy and I’m glad. Take good care of yourself.”

“You too Tan. Glad you’re still on command”

Tan snorts and opens the door “Retirement is looking pretty good right now. I’m getting too old for this shit. By the way, some of your old guard mates are about to spar out on the training grounds if you’re up to show them some city moves” 

“Oh okay, sure thing. Thanks, Tan” you look over toward the training area as he gives you a wink before heading inside the room.

You walk over and head to the training ground and see Kuvira sparing against another guard - everyone huddled around watching the two of them. You approach a couple of people you recognize and assess the situation “Lee, San how’s it going. I see friendly competition is still a thing” you fold your arms and watch Kuvira’s technique. 

“y/n! Damn there was word you were here, but I didn’t believe it!” Lee smirks as San gives you a side hug “I’m glad you’re back! You are back right?”

“No, just here visiting with the Avatar.”

“Can’t believe the Avatar is here in Zaofu” Lee’s eyes fill with wonder as he looks back at the sparring session,

“Yeah, can’t believe it either.” San joins in on the conversation “How’s your son?” you ask just as someone unwelcomed joins in the conversation, “Is that my sweetie?”.

Lee glances towards you and frowns seeing your reaction, your eyes widen at the voice and you look over to see your ex, Iris - a firebender, joining the three of you, “I’m not your anything, Iris, but hi nice to see you” glancing her way before looking back at the sparring match.

“Is it? When I heard you were here. I thought I would have gotten some sort of visit” she pouted as she folded her arms and you ignored her. Your mind races back to the last moments of your relationship with her. 

*

**_Flashback_ **

_ The relationship with Iris started off great but didn’t really end on good terms. After dating for a couple years Iris felt ready to settle down and put roots down in Zaofu. Toward the end of the relationship there were fights about your hesitance to move forward in the relationship. She kept dropping hints about getting married. “Everytime I bring up anything about taking the next step you change the subject or shut down, y/n!” Iris yells while she paces in one of the guest houses. “I don’t want to talk about it, Iris!” you groan as you hold your head in your hands. “Why?! After four fucking years you would think you’d want to build something together here - like moving in together, marriage, kids?!” Though moving in together did cross your mind, the thought of marriage was never one you’d seriously considered and kids, never.  _

_ “Woah what hold on, marriage? Kids?!” you stand up quickly and stare at Iris who looks back at you just as surprised. Iris had mentioned kids before and you’d just avoided the topic thinking she meant way down the line. “Who has kids at 24, Iris?! I’m barely enjoying life and you want to bring kids into this?”  _

_ “Plenty of people do, Lee and San, for one they have a little one on the way. Wouldn’t it be nice to adopt a baby so their kid can have someone to play with?” Iris tries to help you visualize the image of your friends’ baby and your nonexistent child. You grab and shake your head “Lee and San might be ready for that step, but I’m not!” you explain as you try to make way out the room. Iris grabs your arm and turns you to face her “Are you scared of being a parent? You’ll be great! I see the way you act towards Suyin’s kids.” you jerk your arm away and look at her confused to her reasonings “Liking kids and being a parent to one are two different things, Iris”. You push away and rub your temple “I’m not ready for kids. Not now” _

_ “Then when, y/n!” Iris is finally getting aggravated with you. You stammer your words trying to come up with an answer “I--I don’t know….fifteen maybe twenty-five years down the line!” you finally respond back. Iris groans “I am not going to be a first time mom at fifty, y/n! Be serious!” _

_ “I am being serious!” you aggravatedly yell out your ears starting to redden, irritation at an all time high then you blurt out before stopping yourself “I can’t do this…”  _

_ “What do you mean you can’t do this?” Iris has her face on her palm as she rubs her temples then looks up at you. “This” you motion between the two of you “You and me.”  _

_ “Don’t be ridiculous. We can fix this, y/n” Iris steps towards you and you step back putting a hand up to stop her “If this is how it’s going to be now, with the constant arguments and fighting, then I don’t want it”. _

_ Iris reaches for you, putting her hands on your cheeks as you look away fighting back the tears. She whispers to you trying to turn your face to look at her as she fights back her own tears, “I love you. And I know you love me. Don’t do this to me sweetheart” you sigh closing your eyes trying to pull away but Iris knew she had an effect on you when she talked like that “...stay, sweetie”. Iris pulls your chin down and leans up pressing her lips to yours . Your lips part and you try kissing her back, searching for that feeling that got you together in the first place. Iris wraps her arms around your neck as the kiss deepens and you slowly wrap your arms around her waist as more tears run down from your eyes. You were hopeful that this kiss could change your mind. It’s true, you love Iris. At Least you think you do, she’s been your longest relationship you’ve had. You wouldn’t have dated Iris for four years if you didn’t. Maybe this is about that compromise thing your parents mentioned about couples doing to keep each other happy. You want Iris happy. More than anything, but is compromising your happiness worth it? Reaching for her hands around your neck you pull them away and step back “Let me...think about it, have some time and space to think things over” you murmur as you lick your lips wiping away the taste of her. “Take whatever time you need, sweetheart” she whispers, giving you a smile as you two share another kiss. _

_ “Take whatever time you need, sweetheart” _

_ That’s what she told you and you believed her. That was until two weeks later when you had kept your distance to think things through. A couple of coworkers wondered what was going on with you and Iris - and Iris tried to talk to you during that time, but you ignored her and clarified you needed this time alone. You only spoke to Su since she didn’t have any sort of friendship with her and she could help you find clarity. The others well... it’s not their business to know. When you were ready to see Iris again, talk to her to work things through, you headed over to her place, “Ok, compromise. Moving in and marriage won’t be so bad” you encouraged yourself as you kept walking. You bought her a bouquet of fire lilies- native to her nationality and also brought out her eyes- after your night shift and made way to her apartment. You never would have believed what you witnessed if you weren’t there. To witness Iris’s lips on someone else, a man, bidding her goodnight after what seemed to be a tryst since she was in her robe and disheveled hair. You felt the air being sucked out of your lungs and bit back the urge to tear up as you forced yourself to walk toward her once you watched the man leave. Iris smiles watching the man walk away then looks down biting her bottom lip.. _

_ “Two weeks… that’s all it took for you to jump ship” your throat burning as you try not to raise your voice or show any emotion, but your eyes showing her everything. The anger, hurt, the water welling up as your voice strains.  _

_ Her eyes widened when she saw you, she tied her robe tightly around her waist as she looked around to see if anyone was looking, “y/n… please come inside. Let me explain...” _

_ Your lips twitch as you hand her the lilies giving her a charming smile “No need. You’ve explained plenty, sweetheart” you sneer before stomping away into a street back towards the Beifong estate.  _

_ “No! stop please, y/n!” Iris shouts urgently, running after you and pulling you back, cupping your cheeks, sobbing “Sweetie, it was a mistake. I love you!”  _

_ “Some way of showing your love for me.” you snap pulling her hands off your cheeks as you carry on. “It didn’t mean anything!” she sobs as she pulls you back to her once again grabbing your face - stroking her thumbs as she kisses you feverishly. “I missed you, y/n” she whimpered against your lips, grabbing your hand and placing it on her hip “I want you, y/n” she whispers “Stop” your voice weak as you feel conflicted as you feel Iris brushing her lips against your ear and places soft kisses behind it, “Touch me, sweetheart. I need you...”.  _

_ You let out a shaky breath that you’ve been holding, trying to breathe as you’re fighting the urge to do anything. “Iris...” you try to collect your thoughts, turning your face away. Your breath hitches when Iris looks back into your eyes, stroking your cheek softly and keeping her other hand on top of the one on her hip slowly sliding it up her side. She always did this knowing how much you liked having her hand on your cheek, stroking it lightly while you looked in each other’s eyes. It was a level of intimacy that you love. She knew that. Your tears come streaming down your cheek then Iris leaned up “Kiss me” her voice barely whispers, as she stares into your eyes pulling you closer. Why kiss the lips that were on another just minutes ago. You glanced down at her lips, her lips parted inviting you so you leaned in and started kissing her. She returns your kiss, sighing in relief then whimpers as you grip her waist pushing her up against the wall. Kissing her tentatively, the touch of her hands that once had you burning with desire now pained you. The kiss didn’t feel the same anymore. Her lips slowly turning into a stranger’s. Your hand holds on the side of her neck as you start deepening the kiss searching for the love you once felt. You feel dull, empty. You couldn’t understand how Iris could be enjoying herself right now, hearing her soft moans while you felt nothing, just pain. This isn’t love anymore. You don’t want  _ **_her_ ** _ anymore. That realization pulled you out of the trance Iris had you gripped in. Once you open your eyes, you pull back, “We’re done, Iris” you walk away covering your lips, wiping the kiss off.  _

_ “y/n!” Iris grabs your wrist and you jerk your arm away not looking at her as you pick up the pace and slightly jog away down the dark paved street.  _

_ * _

“Are you going to keep ignoring me or are you going to answer the question, sweetheart?” Iris asks you, pulling you out of your thoughts “You lost the privilege of using that term, Iris” you kept a safe distance from her. Lee and San just glance at the two of you as you continue on “What question are you going on about anyways?” you finally return back to the present.

Iris chuckles amused to see you slightly uncomfortable and takes a step towards you as she lowers her voice, “I just wanted to know what you and Chief Beifong get up to in the late hours of the night?” Focusing back on Kuvira keeping a straight face, giving her a smirk “What are you getting at, Iris?” San’s interest is peaked as she turns to the both of you.

“I mean you know we patrol the courtyard to  **_all_ ** the guest houses. I’ve noticed you visiting Chief Beifong quite a lot once everyone else is asleep. No matter how careful you’re trying to be, babe” you fold your arms to hide the fact that you’re balling your fists as you think of an excuse.

“Just because we’re visiting Zaofu doesn’t mean we don’t have jobs, Iris. She's the Chief of Police and I’m Captain, we’re looking after the Avatar's safety.” you calmly explain yourself as your eyes narrow watching Kuvira kick her partner’s legs down. 

“Sure… y/n” Iris chuckles as she shakes her head and you turn your head at her glaring your eyes “What are you insinuating, Iris?” 

she walks swaying her hips as her hand runs up your spine as she whispers in your ear. “Sweetheart, all I’m saying is I see you go in but I never see you come out until the yee hours of the early morning.” You shiver and step away from her leaving Iris to smirk as she bites her lip “Iris...shush” San grips her arm and tries to quiet her “It’s none of our business” San tries to give you a ‘sorry’ look. 

You clear your throat as you remain stoic toward your ex “It really isn’t. I don’t have to explain myself to anyone. What Chief Beifong and I talk about is none of your concern, and since you’re here you saved me the trouble of making a visit. You can quit asking Su about me. Do I have to remind you that you and I are through?” you look at Iris, done with the conversation.

“So Kuvira is quite the fighter” you tilt your head in Kuvira's direction. Iris scoffs as Lee forces a cough as a release from the awkward tension, “Oh yeah, she’s a beast. Her agility is insane and she’s very analytical. Always seems to be three steps ahead of everyone else. ” 

“Yeah, she’s a smart and natural leader. She quickly rose through the ranks of Zaofu’s security team and she’s now the Guard Captain and still participates in Suyin’s dancing troupe. I don’t know how she does it.” San comments while the three of you watch Kuvira easily beat the officer before her. 

“Kuvira is headstrong, she has discipline and knows how to work hard. It’s nice that she’s serious about being a captain guard, but I hope she opens up a bit more socially. Go out and make friends instead of just being so focused on work.” you give your former co-workers your own little analysis and watch how the sparring match has ended. 

“Anyone else wanna take Kuvira on?” someone asks in the crowd and no one steps forward. You look over at Lee and San “How many has she fought?” you whisper 

“This would be the third, I believe” Lee leans over at you and you look over at Kuvira who seems like she hasn’t broken a sweat. “If I remember correctly, you were quite the sparring champion” Iris leans over and whispers in your ear. A shiver goes down your spine as you step away gritting your teeth. Thinking about it before unfolding your arms and taking a step forward. “I’ll take her on” you raise your arm and jump over a bench. 

“y/n are you sure?!” Lee puts his hand on your shoulder to stop you and San looks at you “yeah, don’t get reckless now” she looks concerned. 

“It’s just a sparring match. What’s the harm” you give them a smile as you start unbuttoning your tunic as you jog on over to Kuvira. “Kuvira” you give her a nod as you set your tunic aside on a nearby bench, “y/n…what are you doing here?” Kuvira looks surprised to see you. You think she’s trying to figure out your angle as you get some wrapping from a nearby officer for your hands and forearms. 

“Wanted to meet up with my former comrades. Glad to see captain” you give her a smile before rolling your head around and shaking your arms while the same officer hands you a set of cables.

“Whenever you’re ready, y/n” Kuvira looks at you as she rechecks her bindings and fixes the loose piece of hair that was out of place. 

You nod as you set up the cables on your person and get into a fighting stance, giving her a nod “give me your best shot, Captain”

“Always, Captain” Kuvira smirks at you before she starts bending a metal sheet, hurtling it towards you. You earthbend to launch yourself and jump over it shooting your cables at her. Kuvira dodges and cables to grab hold of yours, swings you over. Your body gets jerked over and you fall onto your back retracting the cables and quickly jumping back onto your feet. Kuvira stomps her foot and sends a chuck of earth at you and you lift your fist up, letting them collide to break it into small pieces. When the dust settles you give Kuvira a playful smirk, as you build up strength and start sending a large trail toward her. Simultaneously you move a metal plate in front of her to cause her to jump back - giving you the opportunity to disrupt the plate she’s now standing on and sending large chunks of earth at her, forcing Kuvira to trip over the trail of rock then get hit backwards by the chunks of earth. You stand up and watch Kuvira do a roll and then stand up huffing - it seems to have been the closest to anyone knocking Kuvira down by the reaction of the crowd. Your eyes dart back to Kuvira as she starts sprinting towards you and sends a cable at you. Jumping over the cable you watch how close it got to almost hitting your face as then side jump facing Kuvira once again. You stand extending your cables out and proceed to spin them around, sending them toward Kuvira. She easily jumps and dodges, thinking that was your plan. You let out a laugh as you let yourself get tied up, arms against your waist, by the cables. Kuvira believes you messed up and starts sending a barrage of rocks and metal shards your way. You start dodging and spin around then kick away the pieces she aimed at you. You quickly kneel down and quickly whip a cable at her, knocking the young captain off balance falling on her back. Loosening the cables and retract them back in the holster, you straighten up and walk over to her, “Yield?” you extend your hand to her as you slightly pant. 

Kuvira looks up at you, upset and embarrassed, she grabs your forearm pretending to get up before she plants her hand on your chest and wraps her leg behind your knee to knock you down. You landing hard on your back, grunting once it makes contact with the ground and seethe through your teeth as you ball your fists and jump up shoving Kuvira “What the fuck was that for?!?” 

Kuvira steps back and sends a punch to your face, you lean back but don’t catch the meteorite coming from your blind spot and hits your face, cutting at your brow,, “If I had to get knocked down then so do you” she said calmly

“Kuvira!” Suyin’s voice shouts from behind the crowd and the officers begin to disperse. You rub the side of your face as you push yourself up. You spit out some blood to the side and glare at her “Learn some fucking humility, you can’t win everytime!” you rush towards her about to throw a punch when Lin grabs your fists, “y/n, stop” she urges you to calm down. “She started it. The sparring match was over.” You catch a red blob landing on your eyelash and reach up to touch it and notice the blood. Move your hand up and feel the wetness on your brow and wipe it off. 

“I ended it.” Kuvira shrugs and brushes you off indifferently. Not regretting her actions as she unwraps her bindings. “I will train harder so this doesn’t happen again”

You scoff at her remark, laughing a bit at the lack of remorse from her voice, before you try to launch yourself at Kuvira and Lin pulls you back while Suyin pulls Kuvira back. 

“Stand down, both of you.” Su grabs your tunic and tosses it to Lin as she puts a hand on your back and walks you out the training grounds.

“We’ll meet you at dinner, Su” Lin calls out to her sister and Su nods apologizing for Kuvira’s temper while she pulls Kuvira aside talking to her in hushed tones. 

“y/n! Are you okay, sweetie?” Iris runs up to you and puts her hand on your arm on the way out. You yank her hand away “Stop calling me that. It’s been two years. Stop being so pathetic. You’re the last person who gets to fucking touch me, Iris” you spat glaring at Iris before walking off covering your mouth. Lin gives the girl a confused look before walking after you.

*

You wince pulling back as Lin cleans up your cut “Fuck, what is that battery acid?” you pull your face away and look up at her as she rolls her eyes

“It’s just rubbing alcohol” Lin dabs it on the cut as you lean forward on the bathroom counter mad on how that situation went down, “She got on over on you. She shouldn’t have done that. We thought it was a fair spar until she threw that punch” Lin fills a cup of warm water and adds some salt before handing it to you.

You take the cup and start swashing it in your mouth letting it coat the cut before spitting it out into the sink “She still can’t control her violent impulses, all because she was embarrassed she got knocked down in a sparring match,” you rinse your mouth then dry yourself “You watched?”

“Your cable work was nice, very fluid.” Lin grabs hold of your jaw and checks on the cut before stepping back and cleaning the counter area. 

There’s a silence between the two of you as you stare down at your hand “Who was that girl you were yelling at?”

“Iris”

“Never seen you blow up like that. You’re usually pretty level-headed.”

“Yeah, well exes usually bring out the worst” you laugh shaking your head as you toss the bindings aside. Upset at yourself for that outburst covering your face with your hands. Lin lifts your head a bit to clean up the dry blood on your eyelid. You close your eyes to give her better access.

“What’d she do?”

“Cheated” No emotion to your words.

“What?” Lin stops looking down at you incredulously,

“My same response” you chuckle 

“Did she leave you for a younger woman too?”

You cock an eyebrow at her “No?… oh right sorry” you groan as you rub the inner corner of your eyes. “She wanted to settle. I didn’t. She wanted marriage and kids. I didn’t want kids and marriage was up for grabs. I asked for time and space. Next thing I know, I catch her kissing a man leaving her place.” your lips twitch then suddenly you bust out laughing covering your face again.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because it’s funny” you wipe away the tears as you fight the urge to keep laughing,

“Funny? Are you having a breakdown?” Lin looks at you confused as you glance over and calm down. 

“What? Spirits no. It’s just I thought I loved that woman. I was willing to compromise for  **_her_ ** , but by the end I realized after all the sweet talking, the whole “sweetie” thing. I was being manipulated. She kept pressuring me to want what she wanted but she never listened to my needs or wants. It’s not really compromising when only one party is benefiting, right?” you chuckle as you slide off the counter and unwind the wrappings on your other forearm “Thank Raava I didn’t”. Noticing Lin hasn’t said anything, you hold her hand “You okay?” Lin snaps out of her thoughts about how she could relate to your whole compromise spiel and gives you a nod. You step behind her and wrap your arms around her laying a kiss on her shoulder, “Thank you for cleaning me up, I really love...that you’re here for me” you whisper hesitantly at the last part before letting go to head to the bed to take your boots off. 

Lin stiffens up at what you almost said, she grabs the top to the alcohol bottle “You should get cleaned up so I can put this healing balm on you after. Opal’s farewell dinner is tonight” Lin packs up the first aid kit and turns to you “I’m glad we can be here for each other,” She says quietly. You smile before walking over to look at yourself in the mirror, inspecting the cut on your brow and slight bruise on your lip “Some farewell this will be. Hmm If this cut scars maybe I’ll look more badass like you” you smirk then start stripping off your clothes and head in the shower while Lin puts away the kit. 

*

As Lin watches you from the mirror she mentally debated on whether or not she should give you space or join you. Lin starts to think that maybe you do understand her about her past relationship with Tenzin. She too felt stuck with the arguments of kids, but Lin never wanted to compromise on it. She was adamant on not wanting kids and Tenzin didn’t seem to want to listen to it - only focusing on his legacy, his wants and needs. It was all about him. Though Tenzin didn’t cheat on her, it was still a form of betrayal to her with that acolyte. It surprised her that she could relate to you since uncovering that you unfortunately went through a similar situation.

*

Letting the hot water hit the back of your head to get your hair get wet then turn around and lean your back on the wall. You’re startled a bit when you see Lin standing in front of you “Shit, sorry I didn’t hear you come in” you laugh softly as you look at LIn while tilting your head back and let the water run down your body. 

“I need to get ready and since you have the shower on already I decided I should join”

“Perfect logic” you smile and reach for the body wash when Lin stops you “Let me…” 

You stand still and curiously watch her lather the wash towel with soap and look at her as she starts washing your body. Your eyes don’t stray from Lin as she washes your body before letting the water rinse the soap away. You reach for another wash towel and lather it up with soap “You do me. I do you” you look at Lin as you start washing down her body, giving her the same attention she gave you before letting her step under the shower head. Once the soap is rinsed off you’re staring at each other letting the water rush over the both of you. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear you lean in and kiss her softly, wincing slightly but continue on.

Lin wraps her arms around pulling you close and spins your position gently walking you backwards until your back is pressed to the shower wall. Your hands run down her back as you look at her before she leans in and presses her lips on yours, you wince slightly once again, “Does it hurt?” she whispers and you shake your head “A bit, but i’ll get used to it” you hold the side of her neck and guide her into another kiss to emphasize your point. Lin’s arms roam across your waist then up to cup your breasts, her lips trailing down your jaw then down your neck. You let out a moan as you run your hand to the back of her head and change positions pinning her against the shower wall. Sliding your thigh between her legs letting it rub against her core “Lin…” whispering against her lips you lift one of her legs to wrap around your waist, your hand running along her thigh until you grip her ass. Lin moans and her breathing deeping as her body responds to your touch “y/n…”. She puts her hand up to your hair and pulls on it tilting your head back and you smirk while she kisses your neck, bringing herself to leave a bite mark. You grip her neck looking at her giving her a light squeeze before dipping your head down to kiss her neck then down to her breasts. “Your body is so intoxicating, baby” you growl on her skin. You’re about to lose yourself in Lin as you kiss your way back up, then you remember the dinner and lean your head back “As much as I’d love to have you right now, we’re going to be late for dinner” you smirk giving Lin a kiss gently biting her lip before quickly rinsing any remaining soap. Grabbing a towel for Lin and one for yourself, you wrap it around your body. You and Lin continue kissing on the way out of the shower and you’re about to step out of the bathroom when she stops you and opens a small container and carefully puts some of the healing balm on your cut. You give her a kiss before walking out the bathroom. Walking over to the bedroom door to close it before getting dressed, you pull your undergarments and pants on while Lin is getting back in the robes she had on before. “You know, as much as I’ve enjoyed seeing you wear those robes. I miss you in your armor” you smirk while pulling your tank on. “I do feel off not wearing it” Lin smoothes out the robes as she steps out the bathroom. You clean up your boots before slipping them on and walk over to Lin “Wear it tonight at dinner then” you kiss her cheek,

“Fine, I will”. 

*

Walking into the dining room you get stopped by Su as everyone settles into their seats, “y/n before dinner begins I just wanted to apologize on behalf of Kuvira. She--” you cut her off

“--Su, you shouldn’t apologize for her. She’s old enough to do that on her own. Don’t worry about it. It just left a bruised lip and cut brow, it'll heal. It’s fine” you assured her resting your hands on her arms. “I know but as her adoptive mother I worry. You know Kuvira has had problems with her violent outbursts. She’s been better as she's gotten older but sometimes she does lose it.” you nod trying to understand Kuvira’s situation “Su, it’s okay, really. Let’s focus on Opal and enjoy dinner.” you smile and give her a nod, before excusing yourself to find an open seat. Catching the only seat available at the table which just so happened to be the seat next to Lin you happily oblige and to sit next to your beloved. Korra sits down on the other side of Lin, looks over at you and notices your slightly bruised lip and cut brow, “Woah, y/n what happened to you?” Korra sits down receiving a glare from Lin. 

“Sparring match” you kept your answer short as you take a sip of your drink.

“Huh, I can heal that up if you want” Korra offers as she grabs her napkin and sets it on her lap. 

“Sure, that would be nice. Thanks Korra” you smile at her before turning your attention back to the food coming out. You slide your hand under the table and lace your fingers with Lin’s and gently squeeze before letting go when Chef approaches the both of you. He sets the plates in front of you and presents the menu “Since our beloved Opal will be leaving I prepared her favorite meal, raw veggie wraps. For those who want some protein we have some seared wild Kyoshi-Elephant koi” he set the remaining plates on the table and you looked down at the wraps, “That’s nice of Chef to make Opal’s favorite” you smile and grab the napkin and settle it on your lap. “Hmm seems like a bunch of ferret food” Lin looks down unsatisfied at the raw selection and you chuckle while sliding one of the seared elephant-koi pieces onto her plate “Here, eat some protein”.

You pick up one of the wraps and start munching on it and sigh happily “Not bad” you chew your food as you look over at Lin who takes a bite. You stop chewing as you watch Lin taste the wrap and slowly get convinced “I wouldn't say it’s a favorite, but not bad”. You dab your mouth as you smile then look around and notice everyone in their own conversations. 

“Did you want some of the seared fish?” Lin offers some to you and you nod “Sure, you don’t mind?” you slide your plate over so Lin can slide a piece onto your plate. “It’s fine. I don’t need this much”

“Thank you Chief, by the way nice to see you back in your armor.”

“Shut up” Lin looks down at her plate but you notice her lips curling up fighting a smile as you look down at your plate and taste the fish. It’s even better than the first day of the visit, it just melts in your mouth the citrus and herbs that blend with the fish. “So any idea on what the next move is?” you take a drink from your cup as you cut yourself another bite of the fish. “Well with Opal leaving tonight. We can leave first thing tomorrow morning” Lin goes over the travel plans with you and you nod understanding, “Sounds good. Hopefully Opal’s trip goes smoothly.” 

You hear the sound of a metallic object tapping against a glass three times and see Su has stood up with her glass raised. “Everyone, if I could have your attention, please. Tonight, my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple.” She places a hand on her necklace “Opal, none of us could be more proud of you. You're an incredible daughter, sister, friend,...” she lays a hand on her daughter's shoulder “and soon-to-be…” Su bends down a bit and Opal rests against her mother's shoulder “..airbending master.” Su lays a kiss on Opal's head. You look over at Opal’s brothers and notice Huan slightly annoyed at the emotions going on in the room, Wing and Wei look slightly emotional to see their sister leaving as they sniffle. Huan looks at the twins and rolls his eyes. You slide your hand under the table and lace your fingers with Lin’s again as you smile proudly at the airbender. Su raises her glass up high “Here's to Opal. May she help lead us into a new era.” Everyone raises their glasses and says in unison “To Opal!”. You smile as you drink then add in “Opal, the living representation of the Beifong family symbol. The flying boar”. Here's to a new life of adventure for Opal. At least now there is hopefully one more Beifong near Republic City for Lin to interact with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling with the story? Any comments or opinions are well recieved.


	11. Infiltrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaheer has infiltrated Zaofu, how will the events transpire.

While the Beifong family have their last moments with Opal after dinner, you walk with Team Avatar out on the courtyard and Korra offers to heal your cut. “You should’ve come to me when this happened” Korra looks at the cut as she heals you up “It’s small and wasn’t life threatening. I can take a beating - Thanks again” you laugh and notice the family walking out. Korra quickly finishes the healing session and you join and follow everyone toward the loading dock in the city.

Walking up with Mako you run into Kuvira as she gives orders to open the gate. She takes notice of you and walks in your direction “y/n, I want to apologize for the mishap yesterday.”

“Wasn’t a mishap. It was intentional, Kuvira”

“Okay, well I’m sorry for what I did. I’ve been trying to work on my temper”

“You’re forgiven. Opal is about to board the ship. Just keep working on it okay?” you give her a slight smile resting your hand on Kuvira’s shoulder before removing it. 

“Thank you, y/n” Kuvira bows to you before returning to her post. You’re a bit caught off guard by her bow but brush it off.

It’s a nice send off with the sunsetting over the docking bay. Bolin hugs Opal tightly, not letting her go, causing Korra and Mako to try to peel him off, “Okay enough, Bolin. Let her say goodbye to her family” you say as you walk him off to the side. Su and Bataar hug their daughter, as do the twins. Huan and Bataar Jr give her side hugs and a squeeze on the shoulder. Opal gives Lin a hug, who goes rigid with shock, returning it only after a moment. Opal gets to you and you give her tight hug “Good luck, you’re going to be amazing. See you soon” you whisper as you pull back and she smiles, nodding with tears in her eyes. She says her goodbyes to Team Avatar before Bolin rushes back to Opal to give her another hug until he steps back and Opal makes her way to the airship. Everyone stands on the platform to wait for the airship to take off. Opal comes to view, standing at the window of the ship, waving goodbye to her family and friends. You, Su, Bataar, the twins, and Bolin wave goodbye to her as everyone looks up at the airship. As it takes off, Kuvira, behind the group, pulls out a radio and gives the order to lock down the city for the night. 

You fold your arms, smiling watching the airship go as you stand beside Korra, Lin, and Bolin. The latter stops waving and looks a little sad. Lin turns to Korra - “We'll head out first thing in the morning” she follows her family out of the loading dock. Bolin sighs solemnly and Korra rests a hand on his back, “You’ll see her again real soon, lover boy” you smile at Bolin resting your hand on the other side of his back. The three of you walk away as the metal petals of the city close up.

You watch as the Zaofu guards patrol the guest houses during the night and think back to Iris’s words.  _ I wonder who else has been catching on to you and Lin’s nightly visits _ .  _ I think it’s best if I just stay in my room tonight. _ You walk over to your guest house and open the door. Your eyes widen, surprised to see Lin sitting in your armchair. She’s reading the evening paper in her tank and sweats. 

You look back out toward the guards before looking back at Lin and closing the door “Wrong room, chief?” you lock the door behind. 

“Depends” Lin folds the newspaper and sets it down on the table 

“On?” you fold your arms as you lean against the door

“If I’ll get kicked out” 

“Well you broke yourself in. I’m sure you can find your way out….in the morning.” you smirk as you walk over and sit on the opposite armchair as you gather the morning edition of the paper. You groan as you flip through “So I assume the evening paper has multiple stories on the Zaheer news?” you mutter as you read an article about the swarm of police searching for him. 

“Zaheer infiltrated Air Temple Island…. And he’s escaped” Lin puts her paper down and rubs her temple 

“Any word on--”

“Kya and the White Lotus guards fought him off. They’re safe at the Northern Air Temple. I received word from Tenzin earlier today while out with Su.”

You gulp slightly “Good thing, Korra wasn’t in the city.” 

“Saikhan and the task force are searching for him. He’s a wanted man in the Republic.”

Sighing at the news, you stand up and extend a hand towards Lin nodding towards the bedroom, “Want to head to bed?” Lin holds your hand then wraps her arms around you from behind and kisses your neck, “Not quite yet” 

“Oh I see...” you chuckle as you run your hand on her arms as she walks you to the bed. 

“We left that shower too soon,” She mumbles against your skin and turns you around to sit on the bed as you wrap your arms around her neck “and since this is the last night until we’re packed in with Korra and her posse on the airship…” Lin kisses your neck as you sit down and scoot back on the bed. Lin comes crawling to get on top of you

“hmm I see the dilemma” you sigh as Lin resumes kissing down your neck before going to the back of your ear as she grips your hip sliding her hand up your tunic, 

“Take this off” she growls against your ear and you bite your lip as you start unbuttoning it and slide it off of you, setting it aside. You lean up to kiss her but she stops you and shakes her head, you giving her a pout, “This time...” she grazes her teeth on your earlobe “...It’s all about you,” her tongue brushed over as she tugs on it and a moan escapes your lip “Is that clear?” 

You slowly nod, staying quiet as your hands grip onto her sides. “I said is that clear” she growls again against the back of your ear “Yes” you breathe out. Lin leans back and looks at you before dipping her head down, kissing you gently so as not to hurt your cut. You run your hand up the back of her neck and slowly build the kiss, gently pressing your chest up against hers as Lin runs her hand under your tank and up along your abdomen to cup your right breast. Lin grabs the hem of your tank and pulls it off of you, tossing it to the side before kissing you again. Parting your lips with her tongue, you kiss each other for a moment before she starts down your chest. She kisses down your sternum, unbuttoning your pants and then metalbends your zipper down. “Fuck that’s hot” you groan, biting your lip causing Lin to smirk as she slides her hand down near your core. Lin grazes her teeth under your chin then moves towards your ear “Are you excited for me?” her touch has you crossing your legs, and when she nears your core, your breath hitches “Yes”. Lin lets out a low chuckle as she moves down your body. Her lips on your clit while she slips her fingers down to your core, causing you to arch your back in pleasure, “Lin…” you moan out. There are some distant noises of fighting going on outside in the courtyard and Lin leans up looking toward the window “What was that?” she whispers. You shake your head pulling her towards you “It’s probably the guards sparing one another to pass time” you pant as you cup her face and clash your lips with hers again as Lin returns her focus to you and starts to stroke your core. You moan against her lips as your hips lift up and grind against her fingers “Feels good?” Lin whispers against you and you nod “Amazing” you affirm and kiss her deeply before Lin goes down to your breasts and your hands grip her back. You tilt your head back and let out another moan when you hear an explosion followed by some shouting, turning your head towards the window, “What was that?”. This time both you stop and focus on the noises coming from the courtyard. You slide away from Lin and look for your tank quickly putting it on as you both cover your eyes when a bright spotlight passes by your window. “Something is wrong…” you mutter as you look at Lin, she jumps out of the bed and starts walking toward the window while you dress. A wailing alarm rings throughout the city and you scramble for your cables “That can’t be…”

“What?”

“an Intruder” you raise your voice and Lin darts out of the bedroom and heads out of the house. You run after Lin bending your brace on in the process and quickly assess the situation. You see Mako and Bolin taking cover behind a pillar while four perps are huddled together sending attacks over at the brothers. “Zaheer!” Lin grits her teeth as she runs towards them and your eyes widen that he’s found out your location. “Who’s that on the ground?” you shout as you stomp on the ground and kick a boulder towards the waterbender. “Korra...” Lin grabs your waist and pulls you onto her behind a pillar when the combustion bender sends an attack your way before taking out the spotlights. You huddle close to Lin, shielding your eyes then peer around the pillar, “Come on she’s taking out the lights” you run towards the group as they make it to the middle of the courtyard. Two Zaofu guards flank them but they get taken out by a few well placed strikes from Zaheer’s cohorts. The group tries to run forward but get stopped by metal plates that you and Lin start to bend, forming a wall to keep the villains away. You notice Su and the twins follow suit and bend other metal sheets to help enclose Zaheer and his friends. You, Su, the twins, and Lin keep the enclosure steady as Kuvira and her guards surround it. Kuvira approaches standing in a defensive posture “We have you surrounded, it’s over. Release the Avatar!”

The grass beneath the metal plates starts to glow and bubble as it turns into lava. You and Lin bend up a mound of earth and jump back to safety with the pro-bending brothers and Asami. The metal plates start to succumb to the heat giving Zaheer and his team a chance to attack once again. They get into defensive poses behind the metal siding, you lean back against the makeshift metal cover as Bolin looks over, awestruck “No way! That guy’s lavabending, that’s awesome…-ly not good for us” his eyes glance up nervously. Your little group runs for cover as you and Lin bend two metal sheets to use as cover.

“Yeah, now the question is how to get to them when they have a moat filled with lava!” you peer over and try to look for any openings before pulling Lin down to avoid the combustion bender’s attack.

You watch Zaheer twirl his glider staff rapidly, gathering as much smoke as he can from the hot lava. Your eyes sharpen and quickly stand up to shoot out a cable and bind both of Zaheer’s wrists - once you have enough of a grip on him you pull him across the moat and yank him back onto land. Zaheer’s earthbender friend tries to intercept by shooting a molten rock but a Zaofu guard shifts the metal plate just in time, saving you. “Help me with Zaheer” you yell as you and three guards run in the direction that you pulled the airbender.

As Zaheer lands on the ground, he does a quick spin and frees himself from the cables. Noticing another guard behind him, he airbends her against a nearby pillar. You earthbend a slab and aim it as he gets in a defensive stance, “Why do you want Korra?” you yell as the other two guards stand by you. “New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old” was all Zaheer said. “What?” you mutter in confusion as he tries to attack you but you evade his attack, sending another slab flying at him. Zaheer turns around just in time to smack away the rock with his glider, airbending a punch at you as he swings his staff and you use a sheet of metal to block his hit. With his vision obscured and the guards launching a few counter attacks, you use the advantage to launch yourself up with a mound of earth and shoot your cables at his wrists, throwing him at a pillar. Zaheer jumps to his feet and spin kicks a large gust of wind at you and knocks you back sliding across the yard. Landing near the group as Asami sits you up “y/n!”

“I’m okay, where are the Beifongs?” you groan as you cover your head from the explosive attacks. 

“There’s no way across the moat. Lin and Su are going to drop in from the dome on cables”,

“With that combustion’s bending? No way, they’ll get blown up!” you grunt and push yourself up but Asami pulls you down and covers you from another explosion. 

“Su thought of that. Bolin just needs to land a shot and stun her third eye. Her powers will be knocked out temporarily.” Mako shouts as he gets done sending two fire punches before ducking down. 

“Land the shot, Bolin” you look at him and give him a nod “You guys got it from here? I’ll get Zaheer” you crouch and they give you a nod before you cable out around two pillars and launching yourself at Zaheer, bringing your fists at him getting ready to strike. He turns, evading your attack and grabs your ankle, elbowing you in the back before using his glider to air punch you in the gut - sending you flying back, you roll over and quickly get on your feet charging back at him. The other two guards send rocks at him and Zaheer tries fending them off and flies higher for a better advantage. You shoot your cable around his feet and grunt as you try to pull him down. “Give up, Zaheer!” you shout. The two guards with you run up to help, but Zaheer starts pushing himself off the ground with his staff and landing behind them. He swipes away a rock with the glider and you dodge making contact with the ground below before he knocks you back while airbending another attack shortly after. One of the guards firebends at him while the other maintains a barrage of boulders hurling toward him. Zaheer dodges it swiftly and swipes out another air blast, catching the guards by surprise as they are knocked backwards. Zaheer then looks up in alarm. Your gaze follows his eyes to see Lin with Korra on her shoulders as the cables quickly pull her upwards. You return your focus to Zaheer again - “No!” he shouts and starts opening his glider, flying up to Lin and Su. You push up and bend out cables that wrap around his legs to try and pull him back, Zaheer seethes - done with this fight with you. He swings his legs around and jerks the cables to get you to lose control and sends you flying over into a pillar. Zaheer manages to loosen the cables and resumes gliding toward Lin and Su. 

You land hard on your shoulder, gritting your teeth as you push your head up to watch. Zaheer gets close and maneuvers his body to kick out an airbending attack. Lin swings herself aside to avoid the air blast and grits her teeth as Zaheer comes at her. Suddenly, Su swings in and grabs Lin's cable to move her out of harm's way. Simultaneously tugging at her necklace and firing four metal shards which puncture Zaheer's glider, causing him to lose balance and tumble down to the island formed by the lava moat below. You watch as both sisters continue to ascend as you force yourself up and stagger over to Mako, Bolin, and Asami before collapsing, leaning your back against an upright metal sheet. You watch Zaheer cushion his fall with airbending. The armless waterbender is seated defeatedly on the ground while the lava bender looks after the dazed combustion bender who has her eyes closed in discomfort.

You hear Zaheer exclaim “We failed!” and you smile through the ringing sensation in your head.  _ Lin got Korra _ . Zaheer swings his glider up and lets out a yell. The smoke around him covers his team and spreads out to Mako, Bolin, Asami and you covering your eyes. As the dust clears, the lava has flashed, cooled and the little island is now empty. 

“Where did they go?” you groan, holding onto your shoulder as you stand up “I don’t know they just vanished.” Mako looks out at the scene in disbelief. “How do four people just disappear into thin air”. Asami helps you up as Bolin looks around “They couldn’t have gotten far”. 

“Come on we should leave this area in case they come back. Let’s head inside the mansion” you wave at the brothers as you lead the group inside the house and wait for Lin, Su and the boys to return with Korra. They head to the study with everyone following, you take a seat on a couch as Asami brings you a ice pack for your shoulder, “Thanks, Sami” you give her a small smile and place the pack on.

You look over at an unconscious Korra laid on the other couch, your face full of concern as Lin takes a seat beside you and hands you the container of healing balm. 

“Use this”

“Thanks, Lin” you share a glance and give her a small smile as your fingers lightly brush against hers. The pain in your shoulder causes you to wince “Fuck” you mutter as you arch your back a bit to see if you can rotate it but it pains you “I think it’s just sprained. Nothing new just gotta ice it and rest.” you smirk as you lean back on the couch placing the tin can on your lap. Bringing the ice pack down to your shoulder while opening the tin can and rubbing a bit of balm on the back of your head. “How did they-?”

Aiwei walks into the study. “Aiwei? What’s he doing here?” you look over at Su as she rubs her arms and looks down at Korra “I called him while Lin and I were coming down the dome. I informed him of the situation” Su explained. Lin sits up and walks over to her sister as Asami sits down beside you, taking Lin’s spot.

You gave a short nod as you watch Aiwei holding a bottle and bending down to Korra’s level, opening it to pour a dose. “What is that?” you question as he turns to look at you and acknowledge your question, “It’s an antidote to counteract the toxin Avatar Korra has been subjected to. Now if you’ll excuse me...” 

Su and Lin loom over Korra and watch as the effects of the medicine kick in - Korra’s eyes open weakly. “This should neutralize the Shirshu toxins.” his hand slides under Korra's head and the green antidote bottle is placed on her lips. Korra sip it and you notice her hand slowly twitch as she tries to move her fingers. Su looks relieved of the antidote working. As Korra tries to sit up Lin turns to Su “How could you let this happen? You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world.”

“It generally is…” you comment as Lin hears you then looks back at her sister who frowns at her,

“It is. I don't know how this happened. Obviously this was a well-planned operation, so don't blame me.”

“They had to get in somewhere…”

Kuvira walks to the open doorway leading to the study “We searched the entire estate but there’s no sign of them”

“Well, keep looking!” Lin orders her and Kuvira gives a bow before departing as Aiwei stands up. 

“It would seem they had some inside knowledge of Zaofu. They must have been working with someone.”

Korra groans as she puts a hand on her head and sits up “The--the guards. It had to be one of them”

“I agree” Aiwei looks down at Korra as Su balls her fists and looks at Aiwei “Question them all! Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences! Su storms off 

You groan as you stand up “Even though we had to fight in our sleepwear, I don’t want to question guards in my current state”.

“Yeah...I have to agree” Mako comments and you walk towards the door, 

“Let's freshen up while Aiwei gathers the guards in for questioning” you look at everyone before walking out. 

“Mako I want you in on the interrogation…” Lin calls out to him as she heads out the study. 

“You got it Chief” Mako responds as everyone starts leaving the room. Everyone goes to their rooms and you walk into yours and quickly shower, changing into your usual clothes and adding your cables with your back brace. Fixing your tunic, you step out of your room, heading over to the interrogation room “How’s your shoulder” Lin walks up as you fumble with a button. 

“It’s better, that hit got me sort of off balance, but I’m feeling back to normal” you finally get the button on and open the door as Aiwei is settling down with Su. 

“Have you gathered the list of the guards?” you question getting into work mode standing up tall. 

“Yes, I have all them”.

“Every single guard will go through Aiwei before returning to their post” you announce

“Let’s begin,” Lin orders, wanting to get the questioning started. 

“Wait where are Korra and Mako? I figured Korra would want to be here.”

“Hey, sorry we’re here” Mako steps in the room with Korra and you acknowledge them before sending Kuvira in first. 

“You can’t be serious, there’s no way Kuvira would be involved!” Su questions you, surprised,

“It’s best to question everyone - cover all our bases” you look at Su before giving Aiwei a nod to continue with the questioning.

“It’s okay Suyin, If I must” Kuvira takes a seat across from Aiwei and he begins his questioning,

“What is your full name”

“Kuvira”

“Where were you last night?”

“I was surveilling the patrol on the North wall of the Beifong estate.”

“Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?”

“No”

Aiwei looks at Su “She’s telling the truth” 

You see Su sigh relieved and smile at Kuvira, escorting her out of the room as you open the door “I didn’t suspect you, Kuvira. It’s just part of the job.”

“I understand. No hard feelings” she looks at you before bowing and walks away as you send in the next guard. You’ve gone through numerous guards each one telling the truth. Korra starts to look defeated and glances over at Lin. Lin looks over at you and you give her an encouraging nod. Lin suggests bringing Varrick in for questioning. You look around the room and speak up

“It’s worth a shot. He is a former convict” Mako agrees as Su slowly agrees as well “very well” You walk out the room and send a guard to fetch Varrick as you fold your arms and think in your head of any possible suspects. Soon Varrick approaches you “Varrick, Zhi Li” you acknowledge them as he gives you a charming smile “y/n, nice to see you again. See - I got your name this time” he points at his head and winks “Yup, that you did” you force a smile and escort him and Zhu Li inside the room guiding him towards the chair. Returning to your place beside Lin, you fold your arms. Aiwei starts questioning Varrick as he places his palms on the table “What were you doing last night, Varrick?” Varrick gives Aiwei a confused look before starting to list his night plans “What was I doing last night? Same thing I always do. From nine to ten, I checked my body for ticks - Lyme Disease is a serious killer.” Varrick stands up and puts a leg on the chair and starts exercising while Zhu Li stands behind against the wall “Then I did my nightly Varri-calisthenics followed by thirty minutes of breath holding. I filmed the whole thing if you want to watch it.” Varrick stops exercising and looks at the crowd in the room as everyone looks at him in disbelief. Aiwei mutters with a hand on his head, “That won’t be necessary”.

Korra has a hand on her mouth as she tries not to laugh, Mako pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, Su has two hands clasped in front of her mouth, and Lin has a hand on her hips with her lips pursed. You on the other hand couldn’t look at Varrick anymore. Covering your face with the palm of your hand as you stifle a laugh in disbelief. Varrick and Zhu Li leave the interrogation room and close the door behind them. 

Lin is clearly annoyed with the whole interrogation - no thanks to Varricks little show, and speaks up “Maybe it wasn't a guard after all. Maybe it was someone a little higher up the food chain. Aiwei, why don't you question Su?“ she turns to look at her sister. Korra faces Lin “Lin, stop. Your sister wasn't involved.”

“Su wouldn’t do that to her city or Korra, Lin” you state - looking at Lin. Su waves both of you off as she walks over to the chair “No, I’ll gladly be questioned. I have nothing to hide.” she hurries over to sit down and you glance at Lin before looking at Aiwei. He too seems a little reluctant to question Su “What is your full name?”

“Suyin Beifong. I'm the daughter of Toph and only sister to Lin, and I had nothing to do with the attack last night.” she glances at her sister,

Aiwei turns to Lin “She is telling the truth” 

“Alright so should we all be questioned then since Su had to?” you look around the room as no one says anything and you sigh stepping forward. “Woah - what are you doing?” Korra stops you and you look back “Getting questioned of course. Covering our bases”

“Why would we need to question you?” Mako turns to you and your brows furrow “I mean, wouldn’t I be a suspect? I have prior knowledge of the city, have a good idea of the layout of the ins and outs.”

“She has a point” Aiwei comments and you nod over “What is your name?”

“y/n. Born in Ba Sing Se. I have two sisters, lived in Zaofu for 7 years and was part of the Zaofu guard.”

Aiwei nodded and continued on

“Where were you last night?”

“I was in my room” you turned to him and he analyzed you “Anyone with you?” the back of your neck stiffened as much as you tried to not lose composure or give him any indication but answered nevertheless “Yes”, 

Lin looked at you as her eyes slightly widened at the question, you can see her fears of your relationship possibly getting exposed to bubbling close to the surface. 

“Who?”

“I don’t really think that’s important is it?” you get defensive as Aiwei continues to look at you “I’m afraid it is, y/n” 

“Just answer his question, y/n” Su looks at you and you shrug then look up looking at everyone before your eyes land on Lin then return your glance to the truth seer “Fine, I was with Chief Beifong…”

“Lin?!” Su’s eyes widened as she looked at her sister who remained stoic. You narrowed your eyes at Aiwei as you continued forward with the interrogation keeping an even breath and heartbeat. You’ve managed to lie to Aiwei before as a test once when you were just a teen. Surely you could do it again as long as you keep your body relaxed and composed. “We were in my living quarters talking about the news of Zaheer in Republic City”.

“Zaheer was in Republic City?!” Korra shocked and you raise your hand up to stop Korra as you stare at Aiwei not breaking eye contact.

“That’s right.” Lin gruffs out as she folds her arms 

“You were with the guards yesterday, correct?”

“That’s right”

“Why?”

“I had plans to meet with Captain Tan. I was with him throughout the day and he suggested I go to the training grounds to watch the sparring matches. Several witnesses can attest of my attendance. Chief Beifong and Su can also attest to that.”

“That’s right”

You watch as Aiwei stares back at you, seeming to be contemplating before he states “They’re telling the truth”, not faltering down as you give him a small smirk analyzing his face before standing up.

Korra sighs with frustration “This is a waste of time. Just bring in the next guard.”

“I agree - we need to figure out who is responsible instead of blaming each other.” you look over at the guard by the door and give him the signal to bring in the next one as Lin rolls her eyes, looking away from Su. While Su gets up and walks over she looks at her older sister with an ‘I told you so’ face while another young male guard steps in and takes a seat. Aiwei begins the questioning yet again -

“Give me your name and tell me where you are from.”

“I'm Hong Li. I was born and raised here in Zaofu.”

“Do you have any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap the Avatar?”

“No.” 

Aiwei leans forward suddenly and you notice his change in demeanor looking back and forth between him and the young guard “Did you help the attackers enter Zaofu last night?“

“No, of course not.” 

Aiwei eyes the guard and calmly responds “You're lying.”

The guard looks shocked by Aiwei’s words “What? No, I'm not!”

Su pushes her way to the front of the group, you try to stop her but she yanks her arm as she storms over to Hong Li “How did they get in and out?!” she shouts as she grabs him by the armor, pulling him out of the chair to slam him against the wall, “Where are they now?”

Hong Li looks fearful at Su’s shouting and the sudden accusation “I don't know! I'm telling you I didn't help them.”

“You're a traitor to the entire clan.”

Aiwei stands up from his chair and calmly speaks “I suggest we search his place.”

You’re watching the scene unfold and notice Hong Li's eyes widen and quiver with fright. 

“Mako, Korra, how about you two and I search Hong Li’s place - Su, Aiwei and Lin will continue with the interrogation” Mako and Korra give you a nod as the three of you start to head out the room

“If it is alright I would like to join the search, you can stay behind.” Aiwei speaks up and you raise your brow “sure, if you want” you step back looking at the teens then back at Aiwei as you nod. 

“Sounds good” Korra nods and the three of them walk out with Aiwei over to the young guard’s place of residence. You look at Lin “While we place Hong Li in holding until we get evidence, can I have a word with you, Chief?” you nod over at the door and head out with Lin following you to a quiet corner. 

“What are you thinking?” Lin looks at you resting her hands on her hips, 

“Something isn’t adding up.”

“What do you mean? Seems pretty straight forward. The kid lied”

“Yeah, I don’t know but something seems off. I’ll wait until I hear from Mako if they find anything at Hong Li’s place” your brows furrow as you rub your forehead letting your hand run through your hair.

“Alright, well let’s head back before Su kills the kid” Lin comments before walking back to the interrogation room, you following after her.

You watch as Lin and Su continue questioning the guard and try to gather any indication of the accused betrayal in his body language and reactions. The kid kept denying any affiliation with Zaheer and his team - “I don’t know why Aiwei said I was lying. I’m not lying!” he shakes in the seat, terrified, hanging his head low as he covers his head with his arms. 

“Okay, enough you two. Give the kid a break.” you step up and push Lin and Su aside before you kneel beside the kid. “Kid, you’ve got to be straight here. Aiwei said you lied.” calmly talking to him. He peers up and turns his face away, looking distressed “Well Aiwei lied!”

“Aiwei is a truth seer.” Su retorts as she puts her hands on her hips you lift a hand up to stop her talking,

“I don’t know, but I’m telling the truth!” he covers his face with his hands as you sigh, standing up. 

“Maybe there’s an update on the investigation” you mutter as you head out of the room to clear your head. 

You walk out of the building, finding them minutes later out by the cooled down lava moat. “There you guys are! Found anything?” you jogged up to them and see Bolin and Asami have joined. Mako sits up and turns to you “y/n! Yeah, we found some stuff. A note that said “Team assembled. Ready to rendezvous.” Asami quickly added in her findings, “I found a book that turned out to be the guards’ log books. It had all their schedules and routes listed in detail.”

“That guard knew everything!” Korra stood up, balling her fists “What makes it worse is Aiwei doesn’t want us to confront him!” Bolin leans against the bench as he throws his arms in the air.

“What?” your face perplexed with confusion “Why the hell not?!” you looked around the group who all shrugged, just as confused as you. Mako spoke up, “Aiwei said to let him sweat it out. That he’ll talk eventually.”

You put your hand on your chin, not understanding Aiwei’s suggestion “If you’ve found evidence then why not pressure him”

“I don't get it either. Every minute we waste here, those guys get further away.” Mako slams his fist against the bench. You sigh pinching the bridge of your nose “I agree. I’ll go look for Aiwei and speak to him.” you fold your arms as you rub your hand over your mouth trying to come up with a plan “How about you guys look for more clues,” looking up at the team as they nod before dismissing yourself. 

“Okay, so Mako, Aiwei and the group found evidence in the guard’s house, but Aiwei doesn’t want to confront him with the proof ” you mutter under your breath as you head back to the security building. You ask a guard where Hong Li is and she told you he was moved to a holding cell per Aiwei’s orders. You purse your lips then sigh nodding at the news. You head outside the building and take a seat under a tree as you pull out your logbook and pen. Starting to jot down notes to help visualize all the information you’ve learned.

You quickly scribble the last bit when you hear a voice “Huh?”

“What are you up to, Captain?” Lin’s voice snaps you out of your thoughts. You look up at her and Su walking up towards you before looking back down at your notes “I was just going over the case - why would he betray the only life he’s known? It just doesn’t make sense” you mutter as you scribble a few more notes down on the paper. “What do you mean?” Lin asks as she folds her arms and you stand up dusting your pants off then walk Lin and Su over to a bench setting the logbook down. “Don’t you think it’s a bit peculiar that a random 18 year old, born and raised Zaofu citizen, somehow got involved with a group of notorious criminals?” you look down holding your chin as you go over your notes. 

“Now that you mention it. It is a bit odd. I would suspect someone...older. More mature” Lin looks at Su then back at you as she asks for your notes and you hand them to her. You pace beside them as you try to put your notes into words “Exactly! How would he even know about Zaheer? I didn’t, none of Korra nor her friends knew. The only people who knew were the people involved during Korra’s first attempted kidnapping, 13 years ago...how would Hong Li know about that at age 5.”

“But Aiwei is a truth seer and Hong Li was lying!” Su rebutted, narrowing her eyes. You look at her “I know, but Su - surely you have to agree it doesn’t make sense.” 

“But the evidence stacked against him is overwhelming” Lin looks at you “Then why aren’t we confronting him about it?” you rebutted then get cut off by Su “Aiwei wanted to let him sweat him out”. You look at Lin “Lin...you and I would both go interrogate him if we received this kind of evidence. We wouldn’t let him sweat it out. It just gives Zaheer time to get further away”

Lin grimaces as she looks down deep in thought “y/n’s right, Su…”

Su huffs then rolls her eyes, skeptical of the both of you but relents “Who would it be then if not the guard?”

“I don’t know, but I agree with Lin. It has to be someone higher up on the food chain. Either we keep interrogating Hong or we change course.” you sit down on the bench and lean forward trying to think about any other suspects when Lin asks you about the last bit of scribble not really understanding it “What in the possum-chicken scratch is this last bit?” she squints then passes it to Su who also can’t make out your writing. 

“Hmm? Oh… I was questioning how Aiwei knew what antidote to bring when Korra got hit by that toxin.” you shrugged as you stared back into space, concentrating. 

“Why, would you question that? I told Aiwei about Korra’s situation” Su turns to you, her brows furrowing, confused. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t know what specific toxin Korra got hit. So how did Aiwei know what antidote to bring...” you looked down analyzing your hands going over the lines of your palm as you voice your thoughts. 

“Are you suspecting Aiwei had a hand in hurting Korra?” Su narrows her eyes and steps towards you “He’s my most trusted advisor. He wouldn’t do that!”

You lean back as Su approaches you and you look up at her as Lin puts a hand on her sister’s shoulder to stop her. “Su, I’m just exploring all our options - if they come out as suspicions….then maybe we should look more closely at Aiwei.” you stand up and turn away as you rub the back of your neck. 

“y/n... why would you suspect Aiwei? He’s a truth seer for spirit sake” Lin looks at you skeptical of your thought process. 

“He may be a truth seer but are there any other ones in the city?” you ask Su keeping your voice calm and she shakes her head “No, he’s the only one, why?” Hong’s words repeats in your head  _ Well Aiwei lied _

“Because of Aiwei there are no secrets in this city except with one person - Aiwei. Only he can keep a secret or lie…”

Lin and Su both look a little skeptical and surprised but Lin seems to consider your words better than Su. “Where is Aiwei anyways?” Lin asks and you shrug not knowing as Su was starts to mention the last place she saw him “He was walking out of--”

A large explosion is heard nearby and the three of you glance at each other while you feel the vibrations against your feet. The three of you dart in the direction of the noise as Su yells out “It’s Aiwei’s place!” The three of you rush down the steps and run inside. Lin notices the a hole on the farthest wall and you three hurry over entering what appears to be a hidden room. Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin stumble out - “What happened? We heard an explosion.”

“Are you guys okay?” you breathe out,

“Where is Aiwei?” Su looks around.

“Your trusted advisor was the one who betrayed us. He was lying about the guard.” Korra is upset and recovers from the explosion as Su drops her jaw, surprised by the news. Lin glances at you then back at Su as her eyes widen “What? No” her eyes shift around looking at you then back at Team Avatar.

“We confronted him and he bolted through here,” Korra gestures to the hole in the wall. 

Lin takes a step forward and slams her foot on the floor using her seismic sight. Lin retracts her foot “He must have collapsed the tunnel behind him.”

“And he rigged an explosion to destroy any evidence that might have been here.” Mako huffs as he investigates the scene.

“This is where Zaheer got in and out. Aiwei was the traitor.”

“I…trusted him” Su looks and sounds disappointed as she narrows her eyes. You lay a hand on Su giving her a comforting squeeze before turning around at the sound of footsteps coming up behind you.

Kuvira runs into the room “Is everyone okay?” 

You turn to Kuvira “Everyone is fine. Release Hong Li--”

Lin joins in and gives her an order “--Aiwei is a fugitive. Get all available guards to search the mountainside and find out where this tunnel exits immediately!”

Kuvira gives a quick bow and climbs up the stairs, leaving the house. Lin lays a hand on Su's shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

“Let’s move out of the way to let the guards get to work” you motion to the group and head up the stairs “We can regroup in my study” says Su as Lin puts her arm around her younger sister and the group walks back over to the Beifong estate. 

*

You prepare some tea at the drink station in Su’s study and offer Lin and Su a cup of tea. Lin refuses but Su thanks you and gets the cup as you take the cup you offered Lin and drink it yourself. Lin comforts Su, resting her hand on sister. Su is going over how she could have been fooled by Aiwei. Korra stands by the door waiting for any updates or news from Kuvira as everyone else sits around the study. “Su, don’t be too hard on yourself. You couldn’t have known something like this would happen. Aiwei fooled us all.” You try comforting the younger Beufong sister as you take another sip before setting the cup down on the table as running footsteps are heard coming towards the room. Kuvira enters, standing at attention as Lin turns toward her - “What did you find?”

“We located the end of the tunnel, but there's no sign of him. Just some fresh tire tracks.” Kuvira reports and Lin gives her a nod as Mako steps away from the table he was leaning against, “He had an escape plan all ready to go”.

Su is hunched over as you rub her back “I trusted him with my life. I thought we were family, but it was all a lie” she closes her eyes and leans on your shoulder and you continue to comfort her, glancing at Lin before turning your attention back to Mako. 

“Whoever these guys are, they're more powerful than we thought. And more dangerous.”

Korra turns around and steps towards Lin “That's why we have to find them. We're going to hold off our search for airbenders and hunt down Aiwei. Naga can track his scent.”

Asami leans up on the couch as she sits beside Bolin looking up at Korra “And I bet if we find Aiwei, we'll find Zaheer.”

You remove your hand from Su’s back and sit up, amused by their little plan “Wait, you guys are going off pure emotion right now. Even with Naga’s ability to track, it doesn’t change the fact that these people are extremely dangerous.” All the teens look at you, Korra surprised by your caution 

“But--”

“No, We're not hunting this group. There could be other secret agents in other parts of the world looking for you right now. I'm taking you back to Republic City where I can protect you.” Lin raises her voice as she stands up. Team Avatar looks taken aback by your and Lin’s sudden hesitance. Korra is annoyed at Lin and she raises an eyebrow slightly “If I wasn't safe here, then I'm not safe anywhere! I have to stop them.”

You look at Korra and put your hand up to stop her and Lin, “You're right Korra, I get you want justice and yes you’re not 100% safe anywhere, but--”

“--It's too dangerous. You are not going!” Lin cuts you off, finishing your sentence.

“It was just by pure luck we managed to save you from Zaheer and his gang when they snuck in here. Lin is just trying to protect you, Korra” you try reasoning with her, attempting to ease the tension between her and Lin. You notice it’s just making her more irritated as she narrows her eyes at the both of you “Stop trying to protect me! I'm the Avatar, this is my job!“

Lin talks back “Don't lecture me about jobs!” you silently groan as you rest your face in your hands but look back up to notice Su sitting up to stand beside her sister, “Enough! Korra, listen to Lin.”

Korra looks surprised at Su “But. They--”

Su interrupts her “Please. Lin's only looking out for you. I promise you Aiwei and everyone he's working with will be brought to justice.” Korra folds her arms and glances to the side “Fine. If you really think it’s best”

“I do”

Lin smiles and lays a hand on her sister’s shoulder “Thank you, Su,” Su smiles back then turns her attention to the rest of the group. 

“Everyone should get some rest tonight. I'll have my people prep your airship and you can leave first thing in the morning.” 

You gather the tea cups and set them aside to get washed in the powder room sink as everyone leaves for their rooms. By the time you’re done Su is still in her study “You’re not going to bed?” you dry your hands before stepping out. 

“Lin probably can control Korra and the teens, but she can’t dictate my actions. I need your help” She turns to look at you and you start to get an uneasy feeling. “What are you thinking?”

“Help me gas up and pack a Jeep with supplies for Korra and her friends.” She looks hopeful that you’ll go along with her plan. 

You blow out a breath, then suck in the air through your teeth as you put your hands up “Oh no,” you quickly shake your head “I am not going behind Lin’s back again. I lost my job once for doing that - I’ve learned my lesson. I’m sorry but you’re on your own. I’m not going to put Korra and the teens in danger, Su” you step towards her keeping your voice hushed. 

Su sighs, then resigns “Fine, Korra won’t go. I’ll take a small group of guards to the mountainside myself. Can you help me anyways? I’ll go pack up the supplies while you gas up the Jeep” she walks over and grabs the keys and walks over to give them to you. “Why me? Can’t you get one of the guards”

“The guards are covering all bases and posts. I need someone I can trust, please” her eyes pleading at you as you slowly reach for the keys, “No funny business?”

“You already said you’re not going to go behind Lin’s back. I’m not going to risk your job if that’s what you’re wondering.” Su gives you a smile and you relent, taking the keys “Fine, are you going to tell your sister that you’re leaving?” you slide the keys into your pocket. 

“I will in the morning. I’ll head out after your departure.” Su assures you as she walks you to the door and you frown a bit and relent “Okay, we’ll I’ll be back with the Jeep then”

“Okay, hurry”,

Your brow furrows as you look down, grabbing the keys as you run out of the estate over to the garage. Hopping over the door you get in and start up the Jeep and head over to the gas station. Once you got back about 15 minutes later you drove to the doors closest to the study and Su brought out the supplies. She starts packing and looks over at you “I got it from here, Kuvira will help me pack the rest. It would be best if you rest up for your trip tomorrow” 

“You sure? I don’t mind helping.” you look at Su confused and see Kuvira walking out, arms filled with supplies. 

“Yes, I’m sure. We got it from here. It doesn’t take three people to pack up a Jeep, y/n” Su shoos you away and you rub the back of your neck. “Um...okay if you’re positive”

“We got it, y/n” Kuvira assures you and you nod giving Su and Kuvira a hug even though Kuvira seemed a bit surprised by the gesture. You start to walk away looking back one more time before shaking your head and heading to your guest house. You look up and debate going to Lin but decide against it to clear your head and proceed inside to your and get ready for the night. You have too much on your mind and don’t want to disturb Lin’s sleep as her lights are already off. You bend off your cables and start removing your clothes and head into the bathroom for a quick shower. Changing into your sleepwear, you sit on the edge of the bed and rub your eyes as you think back to that last discussion between Lin and Korra. As much as you could see merits on both sides, it makes more sense to air on the side of caution and bring Korra back to Republic City. You smile to yourself and let a chuckle escape your lips. You don’t think Lin noticed and she would most likely deny it, but thinking back it didn’t seem like Republic City's Chief of Police and the Avatar arguing - it seemed more like a mother and daughter arguing. Best not to comment on it so Lin doesn’t question herself around Korra and the teens. You’re about to turn the lights off and lay back in bed when there’s a knock on your door. You slip on your shoes and head over cautiously to open it, “Lin?” you looked confused but let her in. 

“I thought you would have come over”

“I noticed the lights were off… figured you were asleep. I was about to turn in myself”

“I can leave if you want...”

“No...spirits no. You’re here now so might as well stay” you hold her hand and walk her to the bedroom before letting go and pulling back the sheets, sliding in on your usual side. Lin slides in beside you and looks over as you stare up at the ceiling “You okay?”

“Yeah, just….this whole Aiwei situation. I can’t imagine how he spent so many years serving Su and then it’s all gone - and for what purpose?” you look over at Lin as you rest your hands on your stomach. 

“That remains unclear - on why they want Korra. It is even more confusing with Aiwei involved.” Lin sighs as she taps her fingers on her abdomen. 

You let out a sigh “Sorry, this isn’t the kind of pillow talk you were hoping for... just having a hard time--”

“--Shutting down your mind? Same” Lin smiles and you turn on your side to face her. 

“Yeah…” you chuckle as you scoot closer to Lin bringing your pillow over with you “...but I’m glad you’re here”

“Really?” she raises an eyebrow as she turns her body and lays on her side towards you. You give her a nod as you turn your face away to yawn before looking back at her. “Yeah, I seem to sleep better when I’m with you” you smile sleepily as you slide your hands under your pillow and you sink into the mattress. Lin stays quiet as you lean up, wishing her a goodnight as she does the same and you exchange a kiss. Lin scoots close, sliding her arm under yours and holds you close, giving your shoulder a soft kiss before whispering “Me too”. A sleepy smile spreads across your face as you drift off to sleep. 


	12. Investigative Palms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lin go in search for the Krew.

Waking up to the feeling of a soft pair of lips kissing your shoulder, you feel Lin shift out of bed, “Not even a good morning? I deserve more than a sneak out?” you mumble stifling a yawn, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from your eyes. “I have to go back to my room,” Lin states. She turned to leave but caught sight of your sleepy doe-eyes and stopped, resting her hand on the doorframe as she fixed her left shoe. She made her way back to the bed and leaned in to kiss you goodbye, hopefully that was enough until the next time. You kissed her fully, tongue and all, placing your hands on her hips and tugging her back onto the bed. She laughed against your lips and peeled herself from your hands, “y/n..I have to go.” 

“Just a little fun before you go” you whine but smile

“No, it’s late” Lin smiles

“Can’t blame me for trying,” you defended and laughed. “I’ll meet you at the airship. I’m just going to close my eyes for a bit.” you pull the covers up over your face, as Lin walks out towards the door as she calls out, “We’re on a tight schedule so you better not keep us waiting, y/n!”

You make a gruff noise to let Lin know you understand waving her off as you go back to sleep for a couple more minutes. 

*

Fixing your sleeves as you roll them up, you make your way up the lift to the docking bay and only see Lin standing around with a confused expression on her face before raising your sleeves a bit to look at your watch, “I’m not that late. Are the kids in the ship?” 

“No, I thought they would have come with you.” Lin groans and pinches her nose and you look around the area scratching the back of your head.

“Maybe they’re on their way now. How long have you been waiting?” You turn to her as you lower your hand “Fifteen minutes at most”,

“Okay, let’s wait another fifteen. If they haven’t shown up we’ll go look for them” you offer - “You’ll wait five minutes before heading out and look for them. I’ll stay here in case those nitwits show up”

“Sounds good… well I’ll check on the animals in the meantime” you walk over towards the airship when Lin stops you,

“They’re not here either” Lin grumbles then sighs and your eyes widen then turn around, “Wait what?“

“How many minutes has it been?!” Lin grabs your wrist and looks at the watch “Three minutes”

“I can’t wait anymore. Go look for them” Lin puts her hands on your waist and pushes you away “Okay, how about I go check the guest houses and you check the grounds.”

“Fine.”

After checking all the guest houses, you came up empty. No one inside, not even the animals. You scratched behind your ear, it was weird that you haven’t seen anyone and you start to get a sinking feeling in your gut. You head towards the Beifong estate and see Lin coming in from the grounds then notice Su talking to two guards on the bridge as you and Lin approach her at the pavilion.

“Where is everyone? I've been waiting to leave for half an hour.” Lin asks her sister annoyed to not have seen the teens.

“Good morning, y/n and good morning to you too, Lin. Now, don't get mad. Korra's fine. I'm just waiting to hear if she tracked down Aiwei yet.“

“What?!” You and Lin respond in unison. You’re shocked then groan face palming while Lin furrows her brows “You let Korra go?! I thought we were on the same page about this, and then you go stab me in the back?”

“Oh, don't be so overdramatic. You can't control the Avatar's every move.”

Lin storms off “I can try.”

“I can’t believe you lied to me, Su. I told you not to do it!” you exasperate causing Lin to stop and turn around “Lied to you? You knew about this?!”

Your cheeks blush slightly as you realize you probably fucked up, “Su told me about her plans--” Lin’s eyes start to narrow “--but I told her about not wanting to put the kids in danger. Su assured me that she, herself, was going to search the mountainside with Kuvira and a couple guards.” you tried explaining yourself but Lin is seething. 

“And you didn’t tell me about this! When did this plan happen?!” Lin narrows her eyes as you direct her arms towards Su. You try coming up with the words “Last night after everyone left. I was going to but Su said she was going to tell  **_you_ ** in the morning!” 

Su finally steps up and stops Lin “Don’t put this on y/n. This was all me. y/n helped me under false pretenses and for that I apologize” she looks at you feeling slightly guilty for asking for your help. “y/n told me they weren't going to go behind your back again.” Su looks at Lin and watches her glance between her sister and you. You look down, your hand resting on the back of your neck upset and hurt by this whole situation “Typical Su” Lin spat out 

“Wait let me make it up to you two somehow!” Su catches up to you, putting a hand on your shoulder to stop you “I can get a Jeep ready for you and you can catch up to them.”

“May Raava forgive me if any of those kids get hurt, it'll be on you, Su” you point your finger at her as you storm off. 

*

Lin drives the jeep along a rocky desert path. Both of you kept quiet for the most part of the ride. “You should have told me about Su’s plan” Lin looks down the road as she passes a pothole and keeps following the other set of tire tracks. 

You sigh “Forgive me for trusting your sister’s word, anyways who were those other three people with Zaheer?” you ask, trying to change the subject. Lin turns her head at you for a second pursing her lips then continues on, “The lavabender is Ghazan, the armless waterbender is Ming-Hua, and the third eye freak is, P'Li, a powerful firebending criminal who we all saw can combustion bend.” lightly tapping on the door of the jeep as you gather the names and bending of each criminal then look up, “--wait where did the tracks go?”

Something catches your attention and you point over to the right “Over there” Lin follows the tire tracks that turn into a small shady clearing between a couple of boulders. She stops the car at the rocks and changes gears, reversing, and then turning her wheel toward the clearing. There are two abandoned vehicles “Well we found Aiwei and Team Avatar’s jeeps”. Lin pulls up, stops the car, and gets out to inspect the team's vehicle while you look over Aiwei’s. She is about to search the back seat when a flash of white jumps out at Lin. Naga snarls at the Chief who yells with surprise. “Lin!” You quickly turn around and run to Lin. You watch Naga growl, then sniff around and quickly recognize Lin, circling around her and licking the cop's cheek enthusiastically, messing up a bit of her hair. “First you scare the life out of me, now you want to lick me,” Lin says dryly “She likes you babe” you smile as Naga licks Lin again, who wipes her cheek. You pet Naga as she licks your cheek while you look up at her saddle, “Where’s Pabu?”

As if he heard his name, Pabu pops out from the jeep, jumping onto Lin and circling around her body. Lin grabs him by the scruff of the neck and glares at the fire ferret as he whines. Lin places Pabu on Naga and reaches into her pocket. Naga sits and waits. Lin hands out a couple of sticks of dried meat jerky. “Here, chew on this, and leave me alone.” 

“Where’d you get the jerky?” 

“There was a shoulder pouch filled with it on my couch” Lin zips the pouch “I forgot I bought that. Look at you going soft of them” you smile and Lin rolls her eyes “Just to get them off my back”

“Sure... I don’t blame them for liking you” you watch Pabu and Naga eat the jerky greedily before heading back to your inspection as she walks over to the radio in the jeep and picks up the receiver. 

“Tonraq, you read me?”

Tonraq over the radio “Yes. We copy”

“I found Korra's jeep, but the kids aren't here. Meet me at the Misty Palms Oasis.”

You look in Aiwei’s jeep for any clues, lean down finding a crumpled up map and note seem to have blown onto the floor. You smooth out the note and read the message ‘Xai Bau’s Grove, sundown.’ 

_ This must be where and when Aiwei's going to meet Zaheer. _

“Tonraq is going to meet up with us with Lord Zuko on Druk” Lin walks over to you “Druk?” you ask weakly “Dragon” she responds and you curtly nod. She notices you focused and exchanges glances between the note and map “What are you looking at?”

You hand Lin the note “This was crumpled up but it seemed to have been folded before. Maybe the kids found it and went after Aiwei.” Lin looks over the note as you smooth the map on the hood of the jeep. 

“But it’s weird….”

“What is?” Lin looks up and walks over standing beside you as you scan the map “I’ve been almost all over the Earth Kingdom and I’ve never once heard or seen anything named, Xai Bau’s Grove” 

“Could be a secret hideout” Lin suggests as you nod folding the map “maybe...”.

Two blue crow spirits land on the hood and caw at you, “Hi there” you smile softly then look up as five crow spirits have come to join, one landing on your shoulder and another on your head. While the other three fly around Lin landing on her shoulders and the top of her head. You greet the spirits kindly while Lin shakes them off of her, shooing them away “What is it with animals attacking me” she growls.

You roll your eyes and smile as Lin grabs your arm and pulls you towards the jeep “Come on let’s go before any more beasts show up” 

You chuckle and get in “Okay, but Naga and Pabu should join. We can’t leave them behind” you call for Naga and wave her over as Lin starts the car and drives towards the town.

“We can meet up with Tonraq and Lord Zuko at the local cantina” Lin drives down the short road as you look out at the small town and gets out the car “You go on ahead. I’ll search around the town for any clues on the kids”.

“What? No.”

“Don’t trust me, Chief? I’m offended.” you raise an eyebrow and smirk, folding your arms.

“No, but it’s best we don’t separate… for safety reasons” Lin stammers and you smile “I appreciate the sentiment but only one of us is needed for the reunion with Lord Zuko and Chief Tonraq. I’ll be back shortly.” you assure Lin resting your hand on her arm looking at her. “Plus the animals can protect you” you quip and Lin rolls her eyes as she steps inside the cantina. 

*

Walking down the street you notice a Tavern Owner looking particularly depressed as he sweeps the front of his building “Excuse me, sir.” the owner stops sweeping and brightens up a bit “Oh a potential customer”. You awkwardly smile and tug on your collar “Actually, I was hoping to ask you a question...” 

“Oh...seems to be a lot of that today…” he sweeps a bit “Questions?” you encourage, and the owner nods “Yeah, two boys were here earlier asking all sorts of questions about some guy” 

“Did one of them have a red scarf?” you questioned him and he shook his head “No, they were wearing yellow raincoats and goggles”

“Raincoats and goggles? In the middle of a desert?”

“Not the weirdest thing to see in these parts”

“Well what about that guy they were asking about? Was he by chance sixty, balding, wearing glasses, a long green robe, and has a piercing that goes from his nose to his ear?”

“Yup, that’s the very same description the boys came asking about. Is he some sort of celebrity or wanted criminal?”

“Uh, no….. The boys are my cousins. I was supposed to meet them here after my car broke down. I was hoping to find either one to catch a ride back to Ba Sing Se with them.” 

“What about the old man?”

You wave him off “My jerk of an uncle” you try playing into your story as you look around the town “Anyway sorry to take up your time. Here's...a gold piece for your help. Thank you” you dig in your pocket and give him a gold coin before walking away. Looking for any other possible leads.

You catch a couple across the street at a nearby inn. The male nudges his female companion and the woman looks up at him, confused. He then motions his head towards you and the woman turns in the indicated direction. Your green eyes widen as you focus on the poster the lady is holding and see an image of Bolin as Nuktuk. The lady seems to notice you staring at the poster and holds it tight to her chest and she grabs the man’s arm and tugs him down the street. Your eyes follow them and start walking after them “Hey!” they run down the street with you following after them. The couple duck into an alley and you slow down and approach with caution. The female jumps out to attack you and you evade it “Woah woah woah, I’m not here to fight you!” you yell out waving your hands up

“Then why were you chasing us!” the man huffs, 

“I saw the Nuktuk poster” you pant, reeling a bit from the scare.

“Oh so you saw the autographed poster and wanted to steal it from us!” The woman steps up to you causing you to put your hands up defensively and take a step back. “Wait, you say an autographed poster?”

“Yeah!” a crazed smile appears on the man’s face

“We met Nuktuk at the Inn over there!” The woman points in the direction of the inn and the man steps beside her “We're his biggest fans.” Both of them have this wild expression as she pets the poster on Bolin err Nuktuk’s face. 

“May I see? I promise not to take off running” the lady glares at you and steps back “Or…you could just let me see it? I’ll put my hands behind my back if that helps” you smile, and she eyes you suspiciously “I’m also a big fan. I just want to admire Nuktuk’s autograph. You guys are so lucky!” you try in your best fan voice and the couple exchange a look before agreeing. You look at the poster with your hands behind your back and see the inscription 

“Lily and Macao, Nuktuk says to always reach for the stars!”

_ That is definitely Bolin’s handwriting. Bolin and Mako were definitely around here.  _

“Oh wow that’s…. incredibly lucky!” you smile 

“I know! We’re so happy. We made him a plushie doll and everything. He was so nice to us.”

You look back at the direction where the woman pointed earlier “You said the Inn was in that direction?”

“Yeah! Oh maybe he can sign something for you!” the man smiles as he puts an arm around the woman’s shoulder. 

“Oh well I don’t know but I hope so” you force a smile and wave at the couple “Thank you for your help” 

You walk until you find a building with a ‘Misty Palms Inn’ sign that seems to be the one the couple had pointed out and walk into the establishment and approach the check-in counter. Smiling and speaking politely “Good Afternoon. I was wondering if you happened to see my cousin, Bolin. He’s known as Nuktuk. Maybe you saw him walk around these parts?” you watch the old lady’s eyes widen 

“Oh yes! But he and his friends are gone” she frowns and closes her ledger and sets it under the counter.

“What do you mean gone?” you grab on the counter and look at her,

“The two girls left on their large polar bear dog but Nuktuk and his male friend fought and got captured by some waterbender. They got thrown in a truck. Poor boy had a bruise on his eye. The make up was so realistic...I didn’t know they were filming a mover here!”

“Oh, um yes. It’s a surprise. Filming is top secret.” you quickly add and turn around “Thank you, have a nice day!” you run out before the Innkeeper can ask any questions. 

Walking around the streets you find your way back to the cantina stepping inside the establishment hearing jazz music playing in the background. Lin looks up and stands up from her table as Tonraq and Lord Zuko look up following her gaze as you walk over to her at the back of the tavern.

Tonraq greets you “Captain y/n” you nod back with a handshake and squeeze on the arm “Chief Tonraq, sorry to see each other again under these circumstances”.

“That always seems the case with Korra involved” he tries to lighten the mood and you give him a slight smile before turning your attention to Lord Zuko and respectfully bow to him “Lord Zuko, it is an honor to meet you, sir.”

Lord Zuko stands and returns the bow “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Captain y/n.” You turn your attention to Lin who seems ready to question you, sighing and shaking your head motioning for everyone to sit, you take the seat across from Lin. “They were definitely here, but Mako and Bolin got captured by Ming-Hua, most likely taken back to Zaheer.” you look at Lin’s eyes before turning to Tonraq “What about my daughter?” a sense of urgency in his tone.

“--and Asami?” Lin asks you, her eyes slightly softening as she asks about your friend. You shrug, shaking your head once again, not knowing the answer “Korra and Asami seem to have evaded getting captured. A witness recounts seeing Korra and Asami leaving on Naga--”

“But Naga’s here and Korra isn’t!” Tonraq rebutted and you nod “I know, neither is Asami. Our only hope is that they escaped Zaheer.” You look at the three important figures sitting around you.

“Korra wouldn’t leave Naga. She will come back for her. It’s best we stay here in case she returns” Tonraq suggests and you nod “Understood.”

“Well no use worrying until they return. After that long trip we could use a good meal” Lord Zuko speaks calmly and calls for a waitress, ordering food for everyone. 

*

After eating, you decided to order something slightly stronger than tea. The four of you are seated at a table at the back of the tavern. Korra and Asami run up to the table “What are you all doing here?” Everyone at the table turns their heads towards the teens Tonraq is the first to stand up “Korra, you're safe.” He shares a hug with his daughter. As you stand up and tackle Asami in a hug “I’m so glad you’re safe too” as Asami returns the gesture. 

“Yeah, we made it out of the desert, thanks to Asami.” She looks over at her. Tonraq gives a nod of gratitude at Asami. Tonraq walks Korra over to Zuko as the ex-Fire Lord stands up to greet her.

“Do you remember Lord Zuko?”

“I met you when you were a very young girl. It's good to see you again, Avatar Korra.” Lord Zuko greets the young Avatar “It's good to see you, Lord Zuko.”

Lin gives Korra a little glare of annoyance “Thanks for ditching me back at Zaofu” she says bitterly.

“Yeah, sorry about that. But how did you all find us?”

“I am a detective, you know.” commenting dryly as she raises an eyebrow and you hide a snicker behind your hand.

“Did you find Mako and Bolin?” Korra looks at Lin. Lin looks over at you causing a sigh from you, as you step toward Korra 

“Some people at the inn saw them get captured by Zaheer's crew.” Korra and Asami frown with concern when Lin finishes your report “We don't know where they are. “ 

Tonraq turns to his daughter “Did you hear about the Earth Queen?”

Korra looks up at her father confused by the question “What about her?”

The radio at the bar blares to life and everyone turns their attention to it.

“Once again, the Earth Queen's reign has come to an abrupt and violent end. Ba Sing Se has descended into chaos. Rioters and looters have overrun the palace.” The radio broadcaster announces the events going on in Ba Sing Se. Your face softens growing with worry about the family you have in the city.

“The Red Lotus” Korra looks down in quiet anger 

Tonraq scowls “What's that?”

“The name of the group that's been trying to capture me and just took out the Earth Queen. I'm afraid this is only the beginning, Dad.” she tells her father.

Ba Sing Se has fallen. After Zaheer and the Red Lotus toppled the Earth Queen’s administration, the city descended into chaos. Things just got bad.


	13. Misty Palms Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out and investigate where Team Avatar has gone in Misty Palms Oasis.

“What do you mean by ‘this is only the beginning’?” you voice full of concern as you turn to Korra,. “Zaheer spoke about ‘Restoring freedom to the World’ - their mission is to take out all the nation's leaders and destroy World order.”

“You talked to Zaheer? How did you manage that without getting caught?” 

“We weren’t caught by him. We were apprehended by the Earth Queen’s forces.” Asami spoke up as Korra continued “Xai Bau’s Grove is in the Spirit World.”

“That’s why I couldn’t find it on a map” you muttered as Asami nodded but you quickly asked “What does that have to do with you though? You’re not a nation leader.”

“It was Unalaq’s idea. He planned my kidnapping then covered up his involvement afterwards to pursue his own selfish goals.”

“What?” Tonraq’s eyes widen “My brother? How could he do that to his own niece?!?”

“So they wanted you to be like UnaVaatu? Some dark Avatar to do their bidding?” you ask the young avatar who looks uncertain as she remembers her encounter with Zaheer.

“No, apparently it was to show me a better path for the World.”

“And that involves taking out the nation’s leaders?” Lin sits up as you ask incredulously,

“Zaheer thinks the idea of having nations and governments is as foolish as keeping the human and spirit realms separate. The Red Lotus think the world would be better off if leaders like Raiko and the Earth Queen were eliminated.” Korra explained as you get lost in your thoughts -

_ ‘New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old’, Zaheer’s voice echoes in your head. Is this what he meant? Destroying the government to create a new kind of order in the world? You don’t agree with the Earth Queen or Raiko but killing them is extreme.  _

“Guys, look out! Giant dog-beast thingy!” 

“Oh no…Naga” Korra mutters as she and Asami rush out the tavern to the noise.

You feel Naga pouncing - she seems to have thrown someone to the ground. 

“Asami! Korra!” Bolin calls out and your ears perk up “It’s Mako and Bolin” you look at the other adults and the four of you walk out. Watching both brothers rush up to them. Bolin hugs Asami and lifts her off the ground while Mako embraces Korra with a wide smile on his face. Korra is stunned for a second before placing a hand on his back to return the hug. Mako awkwardly pulls away talking nervously as Korra continues to smile up at Mako before acknowledging Bolin’s presence.

“Nice of you to join the party, boys” you smirk as you fold your arms. 

“Good. You guys aren't dead.” voices Lin, the teens turn their attention to the voices as the four of you step outside of the establishment.

“Don't get all mushy on me, Chief. Y/N” He smiles then bows at the water chief “Tonraq, sir.”

Tonraq who gives a nod of acknowledgement. Bolin walks up and gawks at Zuko with admiration. Zuko and Lin exchange a look at the earthbender's antics. “Oh, my gosh. It's Lord Zuko” Bolin whispers to Mako behind him.”I can't believe it.” he proceeds to try to touch Zuko but Mako pulls his brother back. “Uh, forgive my brother, We're just really honored to meet you, sir.” He bows to Zuko, Bolin bows as well.

Lord Zuko returns the bow “It's a pleasure to meet you as well.”

Walking over to Asami you give her shoulder a squeeze “Glad everyone is back together in one piece” you smile before returning your hand to your side. The matriarch of the brothers’ family approaches and takes Asami’s hands in her grasp, “You must be the Avatar. Mako told me so much about you. You are even more beautiful than I imagined” Asami smiles nervously, cringes a bit but maintains the smile. “Oh no, she’s not the Avatar” you chuckle a bit as the old lady looks at you and her eyes widen “Oh forgive me, you must be the Avatar.” she takes your hand, letting go of Asami and holds your hand and you weakly give her a smile. Mako walks over to his grandmother with Korra beside him as you and Asami look up. Uh, actually, that's y/n, the captain of the police force in Republic City. This is Asami and this is Avatar Korra. Yin releases her hold on you and turns to the Avatar. “Girls, this is my Grandma, Yin.” Asami gives another nervous grin and you wave as he gestures to Korra. Korra extends a hand for a handshake but Yin holds Korra's arm with both hands and examines them. “You are very... muscular for a woman.” she smiles. Korra awkwardly smiles back “Um, thanks. You too?”

Yin reaches for you and Asami but you pull Asami in front of you causing Yin to hold Korra and Asami in each hand. “What lovely young women. Mako, why aren’t you dating any nice girls like them?” all three teens’ eyes widen in shock. There is a brief silence as Korra and Asami smirk while Mako stands still looking like he’d rather be eaten by an elephant koi. 

“So wanna tell us what went down with you and Bolin?” you break the silence as Asami looks at Mako “Yeah, so what happened to you two? Where have you been?”

“We were captured by Zaheer and taken to Ba Sing Se. We were there when the Earth Queen was overthrown,” Mako turns to Korra. 

“How bad were things in Ba Sing Se?” you look at Mako with concern and he sighs “It was crazy. Riots and people everywhere breaking into the Earth Queen’s temple to steal her stuff”.

You frown as Yin prays “Rest in Peace to the Queen” and you give her a look. 

Korra turns to Bolin as he walks in “How did you escape?”

“Zaheer let us go” Mako responded as Korra glanced at Bolin “Why did he do that?”

“Because he wanted us to find you and deliver a message.” Korra receives a concerned look from Mako - “Zaheer is headed to the Northern Air Temple as we speak. He said he’s gonna wipe out the new Air Nation and everyone in it, unless you turn yourself over to him.” everyone’s eyes widen with horror. You look at Lin and nod her over with the rest of the adults. “Tenzin and the airbenders are in danger.” you mention to them as Korra looks down sadly “Zaheer’s threatening innocent lives, just to get to me.”

Tonraq starts to speak as Lin and the brothers turn to him “He could be bluffing”

“Zaheer doesn’t seem the type” you retort folding your arms

“He's already taken out the Earth Queen. I don’t think he bluffs.” Mako joins in,

Korra looks up “We need to radio Tenzin and warn him that the Red Lotus is coming.”

“I agree. Unfortunately, we don’t have a radio on the airship” he looks at Korra “The closest radio we have is in the jeep, but the signal is too weak to reach the Northern Air Temple” you sigh pinching the bridge of your nose, then look at Lin whispering “We have to go back”,

Lin sighs and nods “We need to get to a place that has a strong radio transmitter. The Metal Clan will have one”

“Let’s go. We’ll radio Su on the way.” you look at the group and Korra nods looking down “Hopefully she can get ahold of Tenzin at the air temple by the time we get to Zaofu”

Everyone runs to the entrance of the town as Lin and Tonraq rush the teens onto the airship, Zuko gets on Durk. You jump into a jeep and grab the radio trying to signal Zaofu with three clicks followed by a long pause followed by two clicks. A signal to let the Zaofu security know that it was safe to talk.

“Zaofu. This is y/n, do you copy?” you call urgently as you press on the clutch and start the car.

“y/n, this is Metal Clan. We hear you loud and clear.” you put the car in reverse and speed out of the area, “Send me to Su. It’s an emergency, Level 5.” you hook the receiver back on the block “10-4”, you wait for a response as you grab hold of the wheel. You hear a noise and turn to see Lin running up to you and jumping over the door to sit beside you “You shouldn’t be on your own”. 

You nod and smirk “Thanks for joining, chief” you give her a wink as you switch gears and speed off.

“y/n? Did you find the kids?” Su’s voice picks up and Lin grabs the receiver 

“Su, it’s Lin. Radio Tenzin. Zaheer. Airbenders in danger.” Lin uses as few words as possible to send the message quickly.

You grit your teeth as you kick it into another gear and speed on, dodging large bumps trying to go down the road as smoothly as possible.  _ Those off road racing sessions in the sand dunes sure came in handy. _ You look over at Lin “Anything?”

Lin looks at you with a hint of concern as Su starts to radio back and Lin speaks “Su?”

“Lin, we’re signalling but no one is answering”

“Keep trying, Su! We’re on our way back to Zaofu. Keep trying”

“Copy”

“Hopefully she can get a hold of them” you look over at Lin before turning to the road.

*

The airship and Zuko's dragon fly toward the docking platform in Zaofu. Speeding up you signal the guards to let you in through the gate and drive over to the docking bay. You shut the jeep off and jump over the door and run with Lin up the stairs as Su waits for everyone to disembark from the airship. Korra, Lin, and Tonraq walk up to Su “Did you have any luck getting through to Tenzin?”

Su frowns “No one’s answering” she looks worried and hunches over slightly “What if Zaheer is already up there? I should never have let Opal go.” Lin walks up to her sister and rests a hand on Su’s shoulder “It’s going to be okay, Su” she looks at her younger sister and Su looks back at her “I hope so”. You grit your teeth as you run your hand to your head “Is the operator still at the radio?” you look over at the sisters “Yes, he’s still trying to contact them”. 

“Let’s go” you look at Korra and motion the group over to the radio tower. You step inside and march over to the operator “What’s the status Jax” you commanded as he moves one of the earpads away “y/n upsetting this is how we see each other again.” he commented “The status, Jax” you continue on and he just shakes his head and sighs “We have a strong signal, but no one’s is answering”

“Keep trying. We need to make contact” you look at him resting a hand on his shoulder and he nods. “Got it captain” As you and Jax try getting a signal from the temple. Korra starts to get antsy “I can’t just sit around here while a madman is on his way to the Northern Air Temple. We have to do something!”

“I’ll ready my airship. With the full force of the Metal Clan Security backing us, we can take them” She says determined as she turns to walk out of the radio room. 

Mako leans against a desk and crosses his arms “We’ll never make it up there before Zaheer.”

“There might be another way to stop him. It’s a long shot, but Zaheer is always meditating into the Spirit World. And I know exactly where he goes. Xai Bau’s Grove. If i could find him there, maybe I could somehow trap him..” She explains as Lin shakes her head “We can’t protect you in there. I don’t like it.”

“I’ll be fine. I have to try” Korra responds back and you turn around facing the two women “She’ll be fine, Lin.” you look at her and nod reassuringly as Korra looks back at you. Asami notices and looks at Lin “I’ll watch over her as she mediates”

Bolin looks around and steps forward “I guess in the meantime, Mako and I will stay here and try to get through to the temple.”

“Sounds good”

“We’ll help Su ready the airship.” Everyone turns to exit the room beside the brothers. 

*

Walking up you watch Asami look after Korra - as you approach them, Asami gets startled and turns. Putting your hands up in a surrender “It’s just me” you give her a frown. “Oh y/n, spirits sake you scared me” she settled back down and looked at Korra. “Sorry, how is she?” you settle on the opposite side of Korra as you look at her. “Good so far, no change so I think that’s good” Asami exhales and you feel the high stress of the situation too. You also feel like you haven’t had a decent breath the entire day “You okay?” Asami looks over at you. You curtly nod “Yeah, I think so… just worried about the airbenders”.

“Yeah, I hope Tenzin and the others made it out on time” Asami looks down sadly and you do the same “I thought we were passed this…” you breathed out,

“Passed what? Drama? Evil people with evil plans?”

“Unfortunately there will always be people who have evil in their hearts, but no, Sami, that’s not what I meant.” you leaned against the tree and sighed “When Zaheer infiltrated he mentioned something to me when I asked him why he wanted Korra…”

“What did he say?”

“New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old.”

“What could that mean?”

“I don’t know but from what Mako and Bolin reported. He must’ve been about taking out the nation’s leaders. The systematic removal of government and its leaders. I understand that but...to harm and kill innocent people. Wiping out an entire nation, a massacre on the just reborn air nation. What have the airbenders done to get this treatment? I’ve read about the first one with Avatar Aang and it was horrible. I never want that to happen ever again to any nation.” you pull your knees up and put your arms up on your knees.

“It sucks. Which is why we have to stop him before he does. We aren’t going to let Zaheer and his gang get to them, y/n.”

“Yeah…”

“What’s wrong, y/n. You’re usually the one building us up with smart remarks and silly quips.”

“A part of me feels guilty.”

“Guilty, what do you feel guilty about?”

“I encouraged Opal to go to the temple. If something happens to her…”

“Hey...Opal is a great airbender already. I’m sure she’ll be fine. You know better than anyone that we can’t falter when we’re needed the most.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Asami. I’ve missed having talks with you” you smile gently and Asami returns it “Same here, you’ve been with Beifong and well I’ve been here with Team Avatar” Asami waves all around and you smile “You’ve mostly been with Korra it sounds like...” you smile and notice the slight blush creeping up on Asami’s cheeks, but you don’t question it. “How are you and the Chief?” Asami raises her brow at you “Korra is right there!” you slightly raise your voice in a hushed tone. “Relax she can’t hear us.”

You breathe out in relief then look out in front of you “We’re good, I think. We were in a good place before the whole Zaheer thing. Now with everything going on we both just started focusing on the task at hand. It’s like we just knew what to do without having to talk. The relationship will continue once this is over” you look at Korra then over at the airship “You got Korra?” you look at Asami and she nods as you start getting up “where are you going?”

You dust yourself off “I’m going to check and see if Su needs help. Take care of her - I can’t imagine how she’s feeling right now, but she’s lucky to have you here beside her.” you give her a soft smile before walking away.

*

You lift a box of supplies and carry it to the ship, setting it down to help the security force.

Lin pulls you aside “Why did you go against me back there?”

“I understand you’re worried about Korra, but she’s fine, Lin”

“How can you be certain, y/n”

“Because a person can’t bend in the spirit world if they went in through mediation”.

“That makes me feel better how?!”

“Korra and Zaheer will both be without their respective bending. It’s still a risk, sure, but we have to trust her. I just checked on Korra and she’s fine.” you look at her as she sighs as you step back turning around and spot Su “Su…” your face saddens as you approach her trying not to falter “We will get Opal out safe and alive. I won’t let anyone hurt your family” you look at her determined and put your hands on her arms so she looks at you, “So Raava help me”. Su looks up at you and nods “I just hope we’re not too late.” 

“Hopefully Mako and Bolin got through”

You let go of Su “I should continue getting the ship ready” you excuse yourself and head out, helping Tonraq pack the ship.

*

Korra runs onto the docking bay “It’s too late. He’s there!” she yells and you almost drop the pack on your hold. “No….” you muttered as your eyes widened,  _ Tenzin, his family, Kya and Bumi, Opal...I hope they made it out okay. I encouraged Opal to leave Zaofu. Why did I have to fucking meddle and talk to her. If anything happens to her it’ll be my fault. I hope Tenzin and his whole family are okay. They need to be okay. If anything happens you can’t be held responsible for your actions when you see Zaheer and his gang.  _


	14. Point of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just got starling news that the Red Lotus got to Air Temple Island and now you and Team Avatar need to rush to save them.

“We need to leave now” you command as you join the rest of the group. “Where is Lord Zuko?” Tonraq questions and Korra explains “He left to go back to the Fire nation to protect his daughter”. 

Once everyone is in you bend the cables off the ship and fly out of the city. The ship crew in the control room start heading in the direction of the temple. You put your arms behind your back as you tap your foot anxiously while your thumb tugs on your cuff. Su comes up beside you “You’re always checking on everyone. Has anyone checked on you?”

“I’m fine” you mutter as you tug on your cuff some more, looking ahead at the dashboard overlooking the pilot. “y/n, You’ve lived under my roof long enough for me to know your moods. Don’t think I didn’t catch you checking up on everyone. Opal told me you spoke to her about Lin and moving to the temple - and I have a feeling you might have talked to Lin about Opal.” 

“Yeah, I did. I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be sorry. You helped reconnect my family.”

“It was the least I could do. I will always protect your family as my own” you offer a smile and Su side hugs you causing you to stiffen up a bit. Your guilt about Opal and your worries for the airbending family and the air nation is eating you up inside. You clear your throat “Let’s head to the war room. We need a plan of action,” you head into the room as Su calls for Lin and Tonraq.

*

The adults huddle around the map as Team Avatar paces in another room of the ship. After many failed suggestions of how to attack the Red Lotus you sigh,

“We’ve gone through every angle of this map. Nothing seems to work….” you mutter as you fold your arms resting your hand on your chin.

“I’m not going to give up my daughter!” Tonraq raises his voice at you and your lips twitch, getting irritated just as much.

“I don’t like the idea of having to watch Korra offer herself any more than you guys. But look at it from Korra’s perspective! What choice does she have?!” you walk towards the window and look out watching the clouds darken as night approaches the sun lowering behind the mountains of the valley. 

“Plenty which is why we’re trying to think of one right now.” Lin comments as she leans against the table looking at the map,

“It would help if you’d think of one” Tonraq sneers and you look at him from the corner of your eye, and sigh deeply. “I’m not giving up on Korra” you’re deeply saddened by the realization of what is going to happen even if the rest of the adults don’t want to come to terms with the situation. “But It’s one life versus the lives of many, Tonraq” you look down, your voice grave. “It’s easy for us to toss around solutions, but think of the amount of pressure Korra is feeling right now.” you turn around and look at the room which has gotten quiet - the others looking at one another before looking back at you. 

“She’s probably feeling the weight of needing to save Opal, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Pema and the kids as well as the rest of the airbenders. As much as we try to understand, Korra is the one Zaheer is after and the brunt of this situation has fallen on her shoulders.” you look at each of them as they hang their heads.

“I’m pretty sure if we all put ourselves in Korra’s place we would sacrifice ourselves to save them….Tonraq if the tribe was in trouble, you would do it with no hesitation. The tribe is our family and we look after our tribe.” you look at him and he groans understanding. 

“Su, if anyone came between you and your family…”

“I would save them by any means necessary” Su finished your sentence, you turn to Lin “And Lin… with your sacrifice--”

“--I would do it again.” Lin interrupted as she looked up meeting your eyes as Su looked at you and Lin, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“We would sacrifice ourselves if it meant saving someone else, because that’s what we do. Without a second thought.”

“I’m not going to persuade my daughter to that decision”, Tonraq looks up and meets your gaze as you lean onto the table

“You shouldn’t. None of us should. Only Korra can. We just have to do our job to protect her as best we can when and if she does decide.”

“So we agree. None of us will persuade Korra to make that decision” Lin looks at everyone and each one of you nod.

“Until then we keep looking for a way to save Opal and the airbenders” Su joins in looking at Lin

“And save my daughter in the process” Tonraq comments. 

“Whatever means possible so that we ALL come out of this alive.” you finish and everyone nods in agreement. 

*

As the ship races to the Northern Air Temple the adults continue going over the map and Team Avatar joins in.

“So any ideas?” Lin looks around the room as the crew walks into the room, 

“I say we make our approach from the West, drop down from the airship on cables. Ambush these Red Lotus lowlifes before they know what hit them.” Tonraq and Lin turn to Su and you peer over at Korra and notice her gravely staring out of the window. 

“It will never work. That Combustion Lady will pick us off one by one.” Lin rolls her eyes thinking back to the attempted kidnapping in Zaofu,

“You have a better idea how to save the airbenders?” Su retorts.

“Yeah. We come up from the valley, scale the side of the mountain, and take them off guard.” she points to the map, 

“That could work.” Tonraq agrees with Lin’s plan.

“ And give them the high ground? No! If their lavabender spots us, he'll melt the mountainside and us with it.”

“Wait!” the adults turn to Bolin “I got it. I'll disguise myself as a lost hiker. And once I'm in the temple, I'll distract the Red Lotus with my bird calls. Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw! That's when you all strike!”

“Bird calls? Really?” Mako raises an eyebrow along with Asami,

“Well, I haven't noticed you offering any suggestions.”

Korra starts to speak and everyone turns towards her “It doesn't matter. None of these ideas will work. The second Zaheer realizes we're up to something, he'll wipe out the airbenders.” 

“And Opal is one of them. Believe me, I understand what's at stake.” Su rests a hand on her chest and you shake your head. 

“That’s not what she’s saying, Su…” Su looks up at you furrowing her eyebrows “...if I’m understanding what you’re thinking, Korra….”

“y/n…” Tonraq’s voice calls you out as he grips the edge of the table,

“I didn’t say anything Tonraq, but…” you click your tongue as you look down covering your face with the palm of your hand. Now Lin has caught up with what you’re picking up from Korra.

“Then I think you'll agree. The only plan that will work is for me to give myself up.” Korra looks at you and you slowly nod as much as you hated to agree.

“What?” Mako eyes widen. 

“Korra, no.” Lin shakes her head.

“We'll figure out another way.” Tonraq quickly speaks and looks at his daughter. You look up, removing your hand from your face to look at him, “Tonraq, we’ve gone through every way-”

“-No, y/n. There has to be another way!” Tonraq raises his voice a bit and Korra butts in -

“I talked it over with Lord Zuko, and I've given it a lot of thought. I have to do this.” 

Asami looks worriedly at Korra “You can't expect us to sit by and just let Zaheer take you.” 

Korra pleads with everyone as she speaks “The World has been out of balance for far too long. It needs the Air Nation back again. I can't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love. Help me save the airbenders. Then you can worry about saving me.” She closes her eyes and opens them with fierce determination. Tonraq and Su share a look as you and Lin look at one another for a moment before returning your attention to Korra.

“We're with you, Korra.” Tonraq answers his daughter as Su nods “Yes, whatever you need. We're here.” Asami nods in the background as Mako and Bolin look down. “All of us” you look at Korra with determination. “I'll go radio Zaheer.” Korra walks off sadly, opening the door and walks into the room, leaving the group behind her. You look at Korra until the door slams shut soon after. “Excuse me for a second” you slowly pull away from the group and walk out the room. 

*

Looking out the window in another room gripping the railing, you take time for yourself when Lin steps inside setting something down as she approaches you.

“y/n” 

You stay quiet as you try to focus on the horizon 

“You look like your head’s about to explode” Lin says dryly,

“You could say that” you let out a laugh.

“What’s on your mind?”

“A lot of things, but I’m fine. Just processing and mentally preparing,” You shake your head as you close your eyes, putting your fingers in the corner of your eyes.

“You’re not.” Lin sensing you’re tense, she reaches for you but stops herself not wanting someone to walk in.

“No, I’m not” you finally reveal it outloud, Lin looks over at you as you turn around folding your arms leaning against the dashboard. You look like you’re about to talk but then take a moment to gather your thoughts before doing so,

“Am I a horrible person for being okay to agree on letting Korra go?” you look up at Lin before looking away feeling conflicted. Even though Korra is the Avatar she is still a teen, she shouldn’t be thinking about sacrificing herself for a group of people let alone at 18. At her age, your only worry was just making sure you were clothed and fed. 

Lin looked at you and noticed the conflict on your face but was unsure on how to console you when she tried to say anything you started to speak again. “The attack on the airbenders is solely to get Korra and nothing seems to work to save her - or Opal, I encouraged her to leave Zaofu if anything happens to her or the kids...” you look down in distress

“Opal leaving isn’t your fault. Su and I also let her go. We can still come up with a plan” Lin looks up at you and puts her hand on your arm causing you to look over at her “We’ve looked from the air, ground, and we have no sea, Lin. There aren't any large bodies of water in the area.” you turn back around and look out at the area, nothing but mountain peaks.

“There’s still time.”

“Lin…” 

“No”

You sigh looking down “I know you care about Korra. I do too.” Lin looks up at you, her eyes softening at the possible outcome, “There has to be another way”. 

“Like Korra said, save the Air Nation then we can focus on saving her”. You step forward as Lin looks down, “Korra is probably back…we should go” you walk out of the room and head back to the war room waiting on Korra as Lin follows.

Korra walks back into the room with determination as Tonraq turns towards his daughter “Did you speak to Zaheer?”

Korra looks in dismal “Yes. He told me to come to the top of Laghima’s Peak at noon. Alone. Once he has me, he’ll release the airbenders over to you at the temple.”

You look over at Asami who looks worried for Korra then look out the window trying to find some sort of answer through the scenery. Su’s voice breaks your thoughts as she, Lin, Asami, and Mako are by the map. “I think I figured out a way to play this…” Korra and Tonraq walk up to Su “…so the airbenders and Korra all come out in one piece.”

Your ears perk up and turn around to face the group as Lin turns to her sister “How?”

Zaheer doesn't know how many of us there are. So we have the numbers advantage.” She picks up two figures in each hand “I say we split into two teams.” Mako, Bolin, and Asami will take...” places the airship figure on the Northern Air Temple on the map “...the airship up to the temple.” she then places a figure of the Zaofu guards helmet on a plateau a distance away from the temple “Meanwhile, my metalbenders, Tonraq, y/n, Lin and I will get into position below Laghima's Peak. Su turns to Korra who nods at the plan.

“Sounds like we have a p.o.a. Let’s get ready” you look at everyone determined and head out to the bunks.

*

As you finish putting your medium length hair in a messy high ponytail someone walks up behind you as you roll up a sleeve to bend on your forearm guards ”Wear this” you look over to see Lin handing you a chest plate.

“Did you pry that off Su?”You smile, a chuckle escaping your lips as you proceed to roll your left sleeve up, 

“y/n. Wear it” she presses the chest plate onto you and you hold it. “Please”

You stop and look at her, even though she isn’t showing it there was a hint of worry in her words. You nod and bend your back piece off so you can bend the metal chest plate on before adding it back on over the plate. “Thanks”

Lin gives you a curt nod as she looks you over she starts to head out the door, “If we make it out. I want to see you back at the station, Chief”

Lin stops and turns to look at you, “We will, Captain”. 

You look down for a second biting on your lip, “Lin...”Lifting your head to look over and look into her light jade eyes “...I…”

“No” Lin said sternly at you, shaking her head to stop you from completing what she felt what you were going to say 

“...love you” you continued on giving her a light smile before looking down to fix your belt and tucking your shirt in. 

*

Lin felt her heart stop when she heard you say those three words, “...I love you”. Why the hell did you have to tell her this when the both of you are about to fight four crazy criminals. “Do you mean it?” she stepped towards you as you finished and turned your body to face her, “yes, I know the timing is shit, but I wanted you to know, just in case….we get blasted”. 

She wasn’t about to say the same words back like some dramatic romance novel. Lin knew better than that, but she’s come to learn that you would jump in the line of fire to save anyone. Lin didn’t want to think about how far you were willing to go, it seemed to be a sick joke from the universe. Have her falling for someone with the same sense of duty as her. Though the words scared her, she knew that her actions would speak louder so she approached you while you were fumbling with your belt. She leaned in and kissed your cheek, you looked at her then leaned in and gave her a full kiss causing her to return the gesture. You rested your forehead against hers holding her hands as she pulled back. 

*

“You don’t have to say it back. I know….” you whispered softly as you slowly let go of her hands but stayed close looking at her eyes. Trying to remember those eyes and engrave them in the back of your mind.

“Uh…” You and Lin drop hands “...sorry to interrupt.. but uh..we’re about to reach Laghima’s Peak...” Mako calls out and both of you nod. Lin walks out and you eye him before following but stop and turn to face Mako debating whether or not to say something. 

“I didn’t see anything” Mako states looking at you and you purse your lips then nod “Right” before heading towards the hangar bay. 

*

The ship arrives on the ground below Laghima's Peak. You strap a radio on your shoulder and give Tonraq a nod as he walks down the ramp with a Zaofu guard. Lin hands Korra a radio, Radio the second you see those airbenders.” Korra and Mako strap their radio across their shoulders, 

“I will, Chief. Good luck”. 

Lin gives a silent nod to Mako and walks down the ramp as the teens watch her go. Asami gives Korra a hug, “Be careful, Korra.” 

“You too.”

Korra turns to Mako and throws her arms around him. He is surprised for a split second and then returns the hug. Bolin catches Korra by surprise by hugging her from the side with tears in his eyes. Korra rests her head on top of Bolin's. Once she pulls back from Bolin you step up and give her a hug, “We will get you back, Korra” whisper softly and she nods hugging you back, you both part and you give her shoulder a slight squeeze with a gentle smile before walking down the ramp.

Korra walks down the ramp. Once she touches the ground, the airship's ramp rises up and closes, taking off from the ground. Korra looks up at the airship then looks over to father who is gazing at the airship. He closes his eyes before turning his attention to his daughter.

“Korra.”

Korra speaks gently, giving him a smile “Don't worry, Dad. I'll be alright.”

Tonraq places a hand on her shoulder “I just want you to know how proud...” he pulls Korra into an embrace as the hand on her shoulder moves up to the back of her head and his other hand rests across her shoulders. “...I am of you. The risk you're taking to save the Air Nation will be remembered for generations.”

Korra closes her eyes and rests her head on Tonraq's shoulder, “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

You didn’t flinch. No reaction. You heard that word and thought you were going to react negatively, but nothing happened.  _ I guess that word doesn’t have power over me anymore.  _ Your lips curl up glad for that to be over glancing at Lin then look back at the duo.

Tonraq takes a step back with both hands on Korra's shoulders. He looks at her for a second and then walks away towards the group 

“And, Dad. Watch out for Zaheer. He's not very fond of World leaders.” Tonraq turns to Korra 

Tonraq gives a smug smile “I can handle him. Just stay focused on your mission.” He turns back to the mountain and runs towards it. Everyone follows his cue. Your metal cables shoot up to it and leap up the mountain into the fog. Tonraq jumps into view with both of his hands covered in ice as he uses them to scale up the surface. He swings from one side to another and propels himself into the fog. You catch up to Tonraq and grab his attention “Let’s scale to the other side of the mountain. They won’t expect it.” 

Tonraq looks at the other guards then back at you and nods “Let’s go” 

You and him end up separating from the rest of the guards and scale over to the other side. 

Lin radios “Everyone at position?”

You grab the receiver “Tonraq and I changed routes. Headed to the opposite side, over and out”,

Putting the receiver back to the radio, you grit your teeth as you keep moving up and spot another airship. You stop as you’re hanging off the side of the mountain, listening to the radio for the command. 

“It’s a trick! Go! Go!” you put down the radio looking at Tonraq as he listened in to the command. You start metalbending upwards on the cables and propel yourself along with a determined face. You reach the top with Tonraq nearby underneath “Grab my cable” you command him “What?” 

“I’ll propel you up!” 

Tonraq grabs hold with his water arm and you look over at the airship’s ramp and grunt as you launch him towards the ramp. You watch him fly up as you cable up to the edge of the mountain and propel yourself up to the peak. you hit the edge of the mountain breaking a piece of earth with your foot and kick the slab to Zaheer “Surprise” you grunt as you land on the ground in an attack stance while Tonraq saves Korra. You immediately propel yourself off the ground with your cables to avoid the air blast from Zaheer. Zaheer air kicks at you and you slide under bending a slab up to block the attack. He kicks a rush of air to come around the slab hitting you in the side causing you to slide against the ground. The contact from the chest plate sparks against the ground. You grab onto the ground, skidding to a halt as Zaheer runs forward to the airship. Korra pops up in front of him, kicking her legs at him with firebending. You kick up while Zaheer extends an arm out to airbend the flames away but is too late as he gets knocked back by one of your earth kicks. Korra lands on her back and quickly pushes herself upright. Tonraq water cuts the ropes and causes the airship to float away. You earth launch yourself over to Tonraq and stand beside him as you get into a fighting stance as Tonraq stands protectively in front of his daughter.

“Nowhere to go, Zaheer!” He shouts then swings his water arms around and aims at the criminal.

You and Korra each kick a slab of earth at Zaheer and he does a tuck and roll as Tonraq jumps above the both of you and lands, sending his water arm to punch at him. Zaheer uses his airbending to guide the chunks of rock off course before extending his palm to break the water arm with air. Tonraq side steps and the blast of air sails harmlessly above his shoulders and hits you causing you to slide across the ground. You quickly get up and watch as another air attack is sent at Tonraq and he swipes it with his water arm. 

Zaheer air punches and quickly moves to the side to avoid your metal cables shooting out at him. A rock flies at him and he kicks it to the side. He sends a series of airbending attacks of which Tonraq manages to swipe away the first four blasts but is hit by the fifth. 

Korra comes rushing to protect her Dad and she jumps up to avoid an offensive jab by Zaheer. As she lands on the ground, she punches it and sends a trail of earth at him, to which he just leaps up to avoid being hit. You launch yourself toward him and as he is in the air, he avoids your cables but you manage to grab his wrist. Zaheer grits his teeth as he manages to grab hold of the cable and bends an air vortex to get you up in the air as he lands on the ground. “You’re of no importance to me” you hear him tell you as you try to hold onto Zaheer’s wrist by your cable but you lose control and your grip loosens and he thrusts his palm out and the vortex is moved over the edge of the cliff. You fall down over the edge toward the other side of the fight, “Korra!” you scream as you watch him kick a blast at Korra. She pushes herself off the ground to avoid it. You hear Korra’s voice as you fall down “y/n!”.

You hurry and bend your cables to grab onto the side of the mountain and slam into it on your left side. You groan out at the pain as the rock slams into your once dislocated shoulder. Your hand gives out, and you almost lose your grip but you grab hold with your right cable. You manage to stay suspended and catch your breath from that near fall, looking down at the ground then around at your surroundings. _ Shit, I almost lost it there _ . Despite the fog you notice he threw you toward the other side of the Peak so you scramble to scale back up to the edge. 

You watch as some of the security force get blasted off the Peak but manage to grab hold on the side of the mountain. “Where are Lin and Su?” you bark out, one of the men tilts their head up “They’re still up there - but when we got blasted they were getting pinned down!”. Your eyes widen and you look up, grit your teeth and keep climbing. If Lin gets hurt you will never be able to live with yourself. You have to get there before that combustion bender gets to either one of them. They just reconciled you’re not going to allow either one of them lose each other again. “There's no way around her! She’ll just blast you away!” you hear the men yell out but you keep climbing. You see someone sliding near the edge of the cliff as you approach you notice the gray hair. You can’t wait anymore so you propel yourself up and see the combustion bender, “P’Li!” you shout in the air as you front flip, landing on the Peak with a fist to the ground. Landing in front of Lin, “Fight someone closer to your own age” you sneer at her as you bend daggers from your forearms. P'li smirks at you, glad to take you on - “You’re nothing against me”. You smirk back and start to charge at her then notice her start to combustion bend, “No!” Lin yells out as she struggles after you. 

You put your arm up getting ready to attack when your eyes widen when you notice a metal object flying toward P’li from the corner of your eye. You skid to a stop as you watch it encase around P’Li’s head. “y/n!” you hear Lin yelling your name as you cover your face. You feel the combust hit your arms as you avert your eyes from the flash of light coming through the seams of the armor. 

After a couple of seconds you peer your eyes out and see P’li’s body slowly falling down to her knees before falling down. Blinking your eyes, you attempt to clear your mind of the horror you’ve witnessed in front and notice the blood splatter hitting your clothes. Forcing yourself back into action, you get up and turn around to Lin. She has scorch marks on her face and armor as Su runs to her older sister hugging her while helping her to her feet. Lin and Su walk over to you, Su checks on you since you’re still in a state of shock “You good?” and you slowly nod “Yeah”. Lin shoves your chest “What the fuck was that!” she yells as you stumble back, catching yourself as you focus back and look at Lin “I wasn’t going to let her get to you!” you explain desperately, you arm burning in pain.

“No time….Korra!” Su yells, interrupting the both of you as she starts running toward the airship and you and Lin follow suit. The three of you climb to the upper peak on cables landing behind him. With Korra slung over one of his shoulders he turns around to face the three of you standing on the edge of the cliff.

Su gets in an attacking stance “It’s over, Zaheer.” Su calls him out and he starts closing his eyes “Let go of your earthly tether.”

Lin raises her fists “Release the Avatar!”

“Enter the void”

You analyze him seeing if he’ll attack as you get into your stance “Nowhere to run, Zaheer!”

“This is your last warning!” Lin chimes in,

“Empty and become wind” Zaheer opens his eyes and he takes a step back and slips off the edge with Korra.

You look on with shock “Korra!” you yell,

“No! Stop!” Lin yells as the three of you run toward the edge, you slide and peer over just to see Zaheer casually floating above the fog without anything holding him. You three metalbend your cables at him, but Zaheer flies upwards. He gives you three his regards before flying off with Korra.

You rub your eyes as you look on in disbelief - your mouth hanging open, 

“Did he just….fly?”

“That can’t be....That’s impossible” you stand up as you answer incredulously.

“Well he’s doing it” Su looks on, flabbergasted at the scene.

“How do we stop a flying Red Lotus leader?” you answer neither Lin nor Su know the answer as you look on and see Zaheer and the airship looking smaller as they fly away.  _ Shit now what do we do, both Korra and the airbenders are gone.  _


	15. The Red Lotus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Blood and violent fighting

Lin looks over the injured men and women resting while you and Su check on the officers. Kuvira helps Tonraq down and walks him over to the injured as you bring over medical supplies. “Your arm is pretty beat up” you comment as you hand Kuvira the bandages “It could’ve been worse”. “Hold on, Kuvira you got him?” you look over at her and she nods as you excuse yourself to help bandage another officer’s ankle. 

“You look pretty beat up, y/n” Iris voices out nearby as you turn your back away from her and focus on the ankle “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before. I’m fine” you mutter as you hear a shrieking noise and turn toward the sound.  _ What the fuck is that god awful noise _ . Su stands up and points to the sky and your eyes follow her glance “Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!” Lin turns around and looks up “Caw! Caw!” a baby bison rapidly descends down to the ground “Caw! Caw!”

The bison lands and skids along the grass, exhausted. Bolin is thrown off from the crash landing. The poor calf whines and Asami gets off as well. The four adults, you included, run up to the group and you grab hold of Asami “You good?” you ask as you check her over, and she nods.

Mako and Lin help Tenzin disembark from the calf's back while Su helps Bolin up as the kid airbender starts to talk “Hey, everybody. There's something I gotta tell you.”

Lin cuts him off and looks at the teens “How did you guys make it out of that temple alive?” 

“It was all Bolin. I thought we were done for. Then out of nowhere, he lavabends!” Mako looks over at Tonraq then at Bolin

“Well would you look at that!” you smirk as Su rests a hand on Bolin's shoulder “I knew you had the potential for something big. You just had to believe in yourself.” Bolin smiles widely at Su, 

“You're right. Being moments from death was a pretty good motivator too. Of course, we never would have made it back without Kai.”

Kai smiles “Glad I could help. So anyway-“

“--Did Zaheer get away with Korra?” Tenzin interrupts and you notice Kai frowning, you purse your lips but continue on listening to the conversation.

“I'm afraid so.” Lin laments and Su remarks as everyone turns to her “Apparently, he can fly now. 

The crew and Tenzin, Asami, and Bolin raise their eyebrows with surprise “What?”

“How?” 

“Are you sure?”

Lin looks over at Tenzin “I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen it for myself.”

“I thought the ability to fly was impossible or just some story.” you look at Tenzin,

“I've heard the legends about Guru Laghima's ability to fly. But I never imagined they were true.” Tenzin looks down, worried about Zaheer’s new ability.

“So what's our next move?” Tonraq asks around the group and no one says anything, unsure on how to proceed.

Kai gets off his bison and walks up to the adults “I have an idea.”

Lin sharply talks to Kai “Not right now, kid! We need to figure out where Zaheer took Korra.”

“--And find the airbenders.” Tenzin adds to which Kai is not amused.

You slightly lean over at Kai and whisper “if you want them to listen you gotta say it with your chest, kid” Kai looks at you and nods then irritably yells out “That's what I've been trying to tell you! I know where the airbenders are, and I bet it's where Korra is too!”

Mako looks at Kai and frowns “Well, why didn't you say something?”

Kai frowns and gives a frustrated sigh. 

“I mean you guys never gave him a chance. Kept talking over the poor boy” you purse your lips as everyone glares at you and you fold your arms shrugging. 

“Where are they? How did you find them?” Kai turns his attention to Tenzin as the baby bison walks up to Kai “After I got blasted out of the sky, I woke up on the side of the mountain where this little fellow found me.” Kai rests a hand on the calf's head and the baby bison whinnies and Kai kneels down to stroke its snout “I tried to sneak back into the temple to see if I could rescue everyone, and that's when I saw the airship leaving. I followed it to some caves a few miles from here. That giant lady met up with some people who took the airbenders into the caves.”

“Was it Ghazan and Ming- Hua?” Lin asked, listening to the young airbender.

“No, there were four more of them. Didn't look familiar.” He stands up and looks at her,

“Must be more Red Lotus members than we thought.” Mako looks over at the group then down to the ground.

“I couldn't fight them all on my own. So I came back here, hoping you guys would show up.” Kai looks at the group “Smart thinking” you gave him a nod then turn your head to Lin

“We need to get to those caves.” Lin remarks and you look over in the direction Kai had mentioned seeing the other airbenders being held,

Kai shrugs “How? I don't think we can all fit on my bison.”

You, Tenzin, Mako, and Lin look at Kai as a shadow passes by overhead and you all look up as a grunt from an air bison is heard. You recognize Oogi circling the sky and Tenzin calls for him “Oogi!” 

Oogi lands on the ground in front of his owner and takes a step forward.

Tenzin rests a hand on Oogi's head, and the bison grunts again “I'm glad to see you too, old friend.” He rubs his hand affectionately over Oogi's fur.

“Well no better time than the present. Let’s go there now,” you suggest, and everyone agrees. You earth launch yourself and Asami onto the saddle first. Lin and Su climb in after as you help Tenzin sit down as the rest of the crew get in while Asami holds the reins atop of Oogi’s head. Bolin climbs up Oogi's tail into the saddle - Mako is on the ground looking up at the saddle. 

Kuvira walks up to the bison and speaks to Su “I want to come with you.”

Su shakes her head “No, Kuvira. Stay with the injured. We'll be back for you once we have the Avatar.”

Kuvira nods and walks away. Kai climbs on to his baby bison and the calf purrs. Mako walks over to Kai and they exchange some words. 

You stay upfront near Asami and Tenzin “You got the reins, ‘Sami?”

“Yeah, I’ve flown Oogi before remember”

“Uh…right. I forgot” you rub your forehead as you move to the back of the saddle and Mako climbs up. Soon Kai takes off with Asami tailing behind him and flies in the direction he last saw the airbenders. 

You lean back against the saddle as you fix up your metal forearm sleeves, bending out the dents. 

“How are you holding up?” Lin whispers to you and you look down at the chest plate and bend out the dent at your side “I’m good, I just want to get korra and the airbenders out safe” you grit your teeth as you fix the plate trying not to focus on the bruises underneath before leaning back against the saddle.

“I hope Opal is okay” Su looks out towards the view of the mountain ridges 

“Since they have Korra now, she and the rest of the airbenders  _ should _ be fine. They got who they wanted.” You look over at Su before looking away. 

Kai comes up beside the saddle “The place where I saw them taking the airbenders is around here.” 

“That's gotta be where they took Korra.”

He points to a mountain where there are five airbender statues carved into the side. The statue in the middle is the biggest.

“That's it! Down there, Lefty.”

Lefty moos and flies down. Oogi follows soon after and the two bison land in front of an opening in the mountain. You grab onto the saddle and hop down, you look up and watch Lin slide down Oogi’s tail. Tonraq and Bolin support Tenzin as he gets down from the saddle. Tenzin groans in pain as he holds onto Oogi for support. Su walks towards him. 

You start toward the opening and look up at the largest statue as Asami walks up beside you “I don’t know what Zaheer is planning against Korra but…”

“We’re going to stop him and get Korra back, y/n” Asami looks at you and you nod at her “That thing charged up?” you look at the glove and Asami powers it up with blue electric waves sparking out, “Always” Asami sports a determined look. 

“Ready?” Su looks at the both of you and receives a nod, the group starts running into the opening of the secret Red Lotus hideout. 

*

As Su and Lin make quick work of digging into the cave the voice of a Red Lotus guard comes from behind the last piece of earth “Hey! What do you think you're doing?” there’s a muffled noise as Lin and Su send a chunk of rock from the side, knocking the guard out cold when he collides against the wall. “Saving them” you glare at the guard in a defensive stance as another one runs forward before looking to the side at your group of intruders. The guard bends the two slabs of rock behind him towards them. Su bends up a protective wall of earth and the projectiles collide with it, making the top half crumble. You and Asami leap over the remains of the wall and she ducks as the guard sends another slab at her while you check for any guards more coming. Asami reaches up to grab the guard's arm and proceeds to electrocute his back as she brings him down to the floor. “All clear” you state walking back and the rescue team relaxes when the guard falls unconscious and Su looks to the side locating her daughter “Mom!” Opal is happy to see her mom as Su runs to her daughter and rests her hands on Opal’s shoulders “Oh, honey, I’m so glad you’re safe” she embraces her daughter.

Bolin runs up and roughly shoves Su away, hugging Opal as well “Me too”.

Su sits up and glares at Bolin as Asami starts unlocking people’s cuffs. You eyes find and rush over to check up on an unconscious Kya and Bumi, reviewing Kya’s injuries as Lin helps to support Bumi. Broken bones, bad bruises, overall badly injured…shit, they both look like they fell from a high place. “Kya…” you call out to her softly trying to wake her up as you lift her head a bit, putting your hand on the back of her neck “y/n?” she weakly responds as she opens her eyes “Hey, you guys found us.. Took you long enough” she smiles weakly coughs turning her head towards you. “Yeah…we’re here. Can you walk?” 

“My leg…” she says weakly

“It’s okay….don’t worry. We got you now” You look around and grab a bender “Hey what’s your name?”

“Otaku”

“Hi, Otaku, can you help me support Kya?” another female airbender offers her aid as well and you help them support Kya before checking up on Bumi. Asami unlocks the remaining cuff on Jinora’s wrist and the girl rubs them when it's off. Asami walks away, revealing Kai in the background. Jinora runs to Kai “You’re alive!” she throws her arms around Kai “I can’t believe it!”

you turn your attention back to Kya and notice her leg looks more messed up then you thought whispering to the two airbenders to not let Kya put too much weight on that leg. You greet the kids and Opal before helping Lin support Bumi “I see you had a lot of fun, Commander”,

“Ha! I’ve had better, Captain” he coughs weakly trying to laugh, but his face can’t hide the pain and tiredness. 

“Hey Commander, stay with us” you shake him softly. 

“We have to get these two out of here now.” Lin cast a glance to Bumi “They don’t look so good”

Bumi coughs weakly “What are you talking about?” he punches his arm in the air “I feel great” he coughs weakly again. 

Tonraq addresses the rest of the team “You guys get everyone out of here. I'll search for Korra.” 

Mako and Bolin step forward “We're going with you.” 

“Me too” you step up as Lin gives you a look as you notice Jinora step forward “You don't have to search for her. I know exactly where she's being held.” The four of you turn to listen as she explains “we’ll run and talk. I’ll bring Jinora back once we’re almost to Korra’s location. You can wait for us here” you look at Pema before taking off with the small team. Once Mako, Bolin, and Tonraq get close to Korra you grab Jinora “come on, let’s get you back.” you look at Jinora “but, I can help!” she protests as you rest your hand on her shoulder, “I know, but you need to take care of the airbenders. Your dad...he’s injured so I need you, Meelo, and Ikki to lead them out to safety.” she looks at Korra’s direction then back to you and nods “Okay, I can return on my own. You join them” she looks at you with determination, “you sure? I can escort you back”

Jinora shakes her head “there’s no time. Save Korra, y/n!” she yells as she scooters back to the others.

*

The four of you run up to an opening at the side of the cave and see Korra yell out a battle cry as she breathes fire out of her mouth. “What have they done to her?” you look on with concern at the scene. You’ve never seen Korra like this while in the Avatar state. Tonraq calls out to his daughter “Korra!” She ignores him and sends out streams of fire toward Zaheer and he dodges, flying up into a hole in the ceiling. Korra propels herself from the ground by blasting fire from the soles of her feet and chases after him. “We have to help her!” Bolin quickly steps in front of the water tribe chief “Look out!” he bends a protective wall of earth as rock collides against it. You look over and see Ghazan then kick up some rocks and punch them at him. “You help Korra. We got this” Mako looks at Tonraq who nods and starts running after Korra and Zaheer. 

Mako punches fire and dodges a small piece of ice that flies over his shoulder. You roll over to the side and send a wave of rocks at the waterbender. Ming-Hua avoids the fire and earth and jumps up, swinging the crystals on the ceiling with her water arms. Mako chases after the armless waterbender as you assess the situation with Bolin. Bolin bends a rock at Ghazan who punches it into dust. Bolin sends over another boulder again and Ghazan raises a wall of earth to protect himself. He then bends the wall to Bolin who cuts it clean in half. As he does so, Ghazan charges and tackles Bolin by the waist, causing them to roll along the ground. Bolin throws the older lavabender off and when Ghazan lands, he quickly sends two slabs of rock towards Bolin. The teen dodges the first one and punches the second one into dust. 

An ice shard comes within an inch of hitting your face and you look back at Ming-Hua who has a smug grin on her face, “Oops”. Your eyes narrow and you grit your teeth as she tries attacking you again and you jump up to avoid it. At the same time you bend a chunk of earth with you and send it at her. Ming-Hua uses a water-whip to cut through the slab. You land on the ground and send two boulders at her - she dodges and sends a tendril at you turning the tip into an ice shard. You quickly jump to the side as she attacks and Mako sends a flame over to melt the ice. Looking over at Mako, the waterbender uses that quick second wrap her water arm around your neck gripping tightly as she pulls you up from the ground. “Let me go, you bitch!” you spat out as you bend a dagger out and try cutting the water while Mako fights her trying to break the hold she has on you. “Sure” she smirks and throws you across the cave - you hit the ground rolling then fall into a crevice below, landing face first in some water. You push yourself up groaning as you blink your eyes trying to adjust your vision to the darkness, your clothes drenched. Standing up you sense it’s an underground cave filled with water, the only way back is up through the crevice.

*

The splash catches Ming-Hua’s attention and she swings herself away with her water arms and Mako runs after her, shooting fire as he chases the waterbender. Ming-Hua starts bobbing and weaving behind a small pillar of rock as she intercepts the flames and they evaporate. She scurries backwards and trips, falling and rolling onto a small ledge below. She sits up as Mako stands at the top in a bending position. He has Ming-Hua backed up against a wall. 

“You have no water. It's over.”

“Not yet.” she gives him an evil smirk

*

You look up and hear Ming-Hua and Mako’s voices and your eyes widen. If she comes down here we’re fucked. You bend a protective wall to hide behind as you hear someone jump down into the crevice followed by a fire shot. Mako lands down and you call out to him “Mako” he turns and you look around in the dark against each other's back. He bends a stream of fire from his hands to illuminate the area. “She’s here somewhere” you whisper as you try to use what little sight you have despite the fire. Sensing danger behind him, Mako turns around, you sense him leave your back and you turn in his direction and see Ming-Hua above the water with multiple water appendages on each arm. 

“Now it's over!” she screams launching at the both of you.

She swings forward, Mako immediately extinguishes his fire and the both of you run to avoid the attack. Ming-Hua has encased the lower half of her body in water and she continuously whips her numerous water arms at the both of you. “Get out of the water!” Mako orders as he starts running toward the various stalactites and stalagmites. You run towards a wall before having to backflip to avoid a tendril, then jump on a pillar. The firebender rolls backwards behind another pillar and dashes off to the side. You shoot your cable to the ceiling and hang, pulling yourself up until your palms touch the ceiling. You bend the earth to encase around your arms as you hang on. Mako starts climbing and supporting his weight in between two columns of earth. Everything is happening so fast but the next string of events seemed to happen in slow motion. Mako begins to shoot lightning at the water with one arm. Ming-Hua makes a last ditch attempt to stop Mako and sends tendrils at him with a sharp ice shard. You look up at your arm before bending the earth off and scaling down and get in front of Mako. Kicking the ice off two of them before you feel a piercing sensation entering the left side of your abdomen. Your hand starts to go to the spot, but the entire cavern lights up and you cover your eyes instead. Ming-Hua screams from the electrocution and soon everything goes still, you let go of the cable and jump down to the water, recoiling your cable. Mako joins you as the both of you look shocked at what’s left of the scorched Ming-Hua. 

“Let’s go” you mutter as you tilt your head over to the crevice opening and launch the both of you up to the surface. 

You jog over toward Bolin but feel a dull pain and trip down, Mako kneels down to help you up “y/n”. 

“Go, I’m fine. Help Bolin,” you groan as you look up and see Ghazan bend up a chunk of earth gets knocked back by fire hitting the rock and he is thrown backwards. Mako gets in a bending stance and he runs at the other man, propelling himself off the ground with firebending and passes over Ghazan's head to join his brother. You push yourself up and head over to the brothers once the pain passes. Ghazan bends up a chunk of earth but Mako quickly cuts it with fire. Mako lands on the ground as the three of you send a barrage of earth and fire to the lavabender. Ghazan bends up a small chunk of earth but is soon overpowered by the constant attacks. Bolin sends a rock hurtling at him and it makes contact as Ghazan stumbles backwards. He stands up as you three flank him from a distance.

“There’s three of us and one of you” you yell as you bring your fists up to your face,

“Give up, Ghazan! You can't win!” Bolin yells down at the lavabender. 

“I'm never going back to prison. If I'm going down today, you're coming with me!” He turns around to face the group then punches the ground beneath him. The cavern shakes as rocks fall and the ground quakes underneath you, you look at the boys and the floor gives out from under you. You reach out to them as you fall and Bolin manages to grab your hand. Ghazan smirks and reaches for your leg, the burning sensation spreading from where the palm of his hand holds on. You yell out in pain as you try to kick him in the face while Mako sends lightning at him causing him to let go. They both pull you up while dodging the rocks falling from the ceiling. Ghazan shoves his hands down and lava drips down in an attempt to collapse the floor underneath him. Rocks start to fall down from above, “Hang on!” Bolin yells and you ground yourself as Bolin bends a platform of earth and slides the three of you up a slope of flash cooled lava. Reaching safety, you notice a Red Lotus motif on the wall breaking up and disintegrating. The area continues to collapse. Once it’s safe you three glance at each other before turning away and running off. 

Joining the rest of the team you’re forced to shield your eyes from the wind. You try to look for a reason for the sudden wind and see Jinora and the airbenders controlling a massive tornado with Jinora in the eye of the twister as she moves her arms around in a circle before she pushes her hands forward. As the twister moves, you feel a sharp pain in your abdomen. You place your hand there feeling dizzy “Boys…” you weakly call out getting their attention before falling on your knees. “y/n!” Bolin looks at you and notices your face looking pale as Mako notices you holding on to your abdomen. “She’s hurt” Mako helps you up as Bolin puts your arm around his shoulder “Stay awake, y/n” Mako looks at you as you try to keep your eyes open while they walk you toward the group. They set you down gently besides Bumi and Kya as Asami rushes over “Y/n! What happened?!” Asami yells as watches you go in and out of consciousness. Lin turns around at the sudden noise behind her and sees you, her eyes widen and a pit forms her stomach.

“I don’t know. We were running out of the cave when y/n collapsed” Mako stammers out as Lin kneels beside you “Where’s Ghazan and Ming-hua?” she barks out while she sits by your side and Asami puts your head on her lap as the brothers stand over you. 

“Taken down” 

You feel woozy like if your blood pressure is dropping as you blink trying to focus on Lin as she calls out to you, “y/n, focus, talk to me”. 

You slowly blink then slowly turn your head over to her and give her a small smile “Hi” you whisper then try to sit up but Asami keeps you down “You’re hurt” her eyes watered. You look confused at first then realize the pain hitting again, wincing, “My abdomen..” you untuck your tunic and lift the drenched clothing up to reveal the stab wound. “I guess that chest plate didn’t really help, Chief” you let out a weak laugh then cough out in pain.

“Shit…” Lin looks and immediately applies direct pressure on the wound “When did this happen?” she looks at the brothers but you speak “10 minutes?…” you wince at the pressure “Mung-hua...she was coming at Mako. I intervened, wasn’t fast enough” you grimace as you cough.

“You’re losing a lot of blood” Lin’s voice full of worry as she looks at the wound and you look down to see it for the first time “Put it back in then” you quip as you try to breathe and go to laugh but the pain gets worse and you wince. Lin looks at you in disbelief at how you’re trying to crack a joke at a time like this. “This isn’t the time for your wisecracks” she snaps at you and you put your hand over the one she has over your wound, “It's good to find humor in dark moments sometimes.” you smirk as you look up at the sky “How did you not feel this?” Asami asks you - when you don’t answer she looks up and notices you starting to close your eyes. Asami looks at Lin and tells her something but you don’t quite hear.

You were starting to feel a weird need to close your eyes and go to sleep. A temptation to just close your eyes and let go. But your mind and heart rushes to Lin - you’d never want to leave her, not when you just got her. You open your eyes up more as you fight hard to stay awake.

“y/n, stay with me” Lin calls out and you didn’t seem to hear, she thinks your hearing is starting to fade “What?” you blink trying to focus. Asami repeats the question “Adrenaline.” you try to talk but you start to feel weak and tired and you wince, looking over at Asami who has tears in her eyes, “I’ll be okay, ‘Sami” you whisper as you tuck some hair behind her ear then look at Lin, “Lin… I’m sorry”

Lin shakes her head “You’re fine. You’re strong and you’ll pull through. You’re not quitting on me”. 

Your eyes well up but you refuse to give in to the tears “I’m not quitting” 

Turning your head over to Mako “Mako, how much for you to pry Chief’s hand off of me”

“I’m not doing that. You’re going to be okay, y/n. There’s no exit wound so it’s probably not that deep”

“Probably” 

Kya regains consciousness and looks out at the scene beside her and musters enough energy to scoot over beside Lin assessing the situation “I can probably bend the water out of their clothes and use it to stop the bleeding” she speaks weakly as she looks at you then Lin. You shake your head “No, save your energy for Korra” you look at Kya and she gives you pleading eyes, “You’re the one who needs help right now, y/n”. 

“Hey...I’m fine it’s just a scratch. All in a day’s work..” you smile weakly looking at the two older women as Kya rolls her eyes “You sound just as bad as Lin” she smirks back as she starts bending the water out of your clothes. Lin scoffs as she applies more pressure on the wound to prevent you bleeding out in the meantime. You bite your lip, fighting back a groan “I thought you were fine” Lin quips and you curl your lips up as Kya gives Lin a nod to move her hand. She brings your hand down with her and doesn’t let go. While Kya starts to heal you “I was until you did that, chief” you laugh but cough out in pain again then notice Korra coming to the surface. “Look - Zaheer!” you mutter as Lin looks over then looks at you conflicted. “Go, Kya’s got me. I’m feeling better. Take the bastard down, Chief” you urge her, and she looks at you with concern “I got her too, Lin” Asami looks at her and she nods heading to the scene. Korra slams Zaheer into the earth and she’s laid out on the ground as well. Lin and Su encase Zaheer in a rock pyramid pulling him upright. 

Feeling concerned about your injury you exhale “I’m fine right?” you look over at Kya and she just nods not looking at you or Asami “Yeah, you’re fine. You’re going to be okay. I stopped the bleeding. It cut through a piece of your liver, but it’s fine. That’s the best I can do for right now.”

“You truly are quite the master healer” you smirk as you sigh in relief “Don’t spend all your energy. Korra might need you” you grab Asami’s hand and try to sit up as Kya nods “You can’t fight, one hit and that wound opens back up. You’re not completely healed.”

“Thanks for saving me yet again” you smile as you hold on the wound while Asami helps you back to your feet but you feel weak and Kya step in and help as well. “No need” she takes your hand and you both support each other with Asami’s help. Asami notices Korra, whose eyes are open in the Avatar state. Tonraq picks her up in his arms and your eyes soften at the weakened Korra. Asami looks worried for Korra and you nudge her to get close to Korra, “Go” you whisper to her and Asami “I can’t leave you”

“It’s okay, Kya and I got each other” you whisper back and Asami relents and slowly walks towards the scene.

“Korra, sweetheart” he looks down at his daughter, resting a hand on her face “It’s me, your Dad. Please hang on” Korra looks over at Tonraq and reaches out to touch him but her hand drops and she falls unconscious. Your throat tightens as you watch the scene in front of you, your eyes tearing up. Tonraq laces his fingers with hers and tears form in his eyes. A deep chuckle is heard and everyone looks over at Zaheer who has started laughing like a mad man. You glare at Zaheer and ball your fists bending a dagger out of your sleeve and try to walk towards him but Kya stops you shaking her head. “The bastard hurt Korra” you try to reason with Kya as she stumbles a bit. She looks at you as you fight back the angry tears forming in your eyes “Don’t stoop to his level. You are not a killer, y/n. He’ll be dealt with. ” she reasons back in a hushed tone as you support her. Kya’s eyes also show great concern with the young avatar she’s seen grow and helped raise. 

“What are you laughing about?” Lin casts a dirty look at him as he turns his head to look at the Chief “You’re too late!” he smiles full of glee “The poison’s been in her system too long. The Red Lotus has won.” 

_ Poison….Zaheer poisoned Korra. _

Jinora walks up toward the Beifong sisters “You can save her. The poison is metallic” both sisters look at one another surprised by the revelation and Su quickly runs towards Korra. She drops to her knees at Korra’s side and her hands rest on her forehead and shoulder and she concentrates on the metallic poison in Korra’s body. Su starts to bend pulling movements from Korra’s legs and goes up her body. The sound of liquid can be heard and everyone around watches with a mix of worry and hope that Su can save Korra in time. She keeps pulling the poison up Korra’s body until she moves her hand above Korra’s head and the teenager opens her eyes. The metallic liquid is pulled out of her mouth and Korra coughs. Su bends the poison to the ground and it falls down in blobs. Korra opens her eyes and comes out of the Avatar State turning to look at her dad. 

“Dad? You’re... alive” she says weakly as she gives a small smile. Tonraq, relieved his daughter has woken up hugs her tightly “I’m here for you. I’m never going to let you go”. You smile fondly in the background until Zaheer starts yelling “No!” he starts to become unhinged “You don’t understand. The revolution has already begun. Chaos is the natural order of all--”

You watch as Bolin takes his shoe off and balls up his sock and shoves it into Zaheer’s mouth causing his voice to become muffled. You look at Bolin smiling in amusement and a bit of disgust that Zaheer now has a used sock in his mouth. Lin and Opal on the other hand look purely disgusted by the action. 

Bolin looks proud and smirks pointing over at Zaheer “You see what I did there? I put a sock in it.”

You bring your hand up and pinch your nose “literally” kind of embarrassed by the boy.

“Classic Bolin” Opal looks at Zaheer as she dryly responds to her boyfriend. 

“I do what I do” he smiles as he puts his shoe back on. 

You cough covering your mouth as you wince as your stomach flexes, Lin looks at you then walks over to Tonraq putting a hand on his shoulder “We should move Korra somewhere safer.”

*

Lin and Su helped the injured climb up onto Oogi’s saddle, Tonraq holding onto Korra, Bumi and Kya supporting each other, Asami sitting between you and Korra as she watched the both of you. The Beifong sisters made room for you to lay down with your head on Opal’s lap, Su let Lin take a spot next to you Lin didn’t think about the gesture but took it. You were going in and out of consciousness “one of the officers is a healer, y/n will be okay” Su assured Opal but it was meant to be more for Lin, “You have to stay awake y/n” Opal cupped your cheek and your eyes fluttered open and you give her a soft smile “I’m trying honey”. Kai led the group back to Laghima’s peak to meet up with Kuvira and the rest of the Zaofu guards. Once the injured are set onto cots in the bunk rooms, the pilot set a course to Republic City. Bolin and Opal help you to one of the beds and Opal calls her mom for help to bend off the chest plate. “Hey y/n?” Bolin hesitantly speaks and you look over at him “yeah Bo?” you say weakly and look at the younger brother as he tries to formulate his words. “Thanks….for saving my brother”. You inhale deeply as you feel your throat tighten a bit but give him a nod “anything for you boys. Mako would’ve done fine without me. I was reckless.” you give him a small smirk 

“I’m sure Mako will be equally appreciative as I am, just hang in there, okay?” Bolin spoke with such gentleness with a slight concern and you give him a nod “I’m not going anywhere. Who else is going to make sure you kids don’t end up in trouble” you smile as you grit your teeth as a sharp pain hits your side. Opal rushes out the room and calls for the healer, Koda, to evaluate your injuries. Closing your eyes once you feel the relief from the healing session, but wince a bit but once the new bandages are placed. Koda excuses herself and you thank her. Looking up to see Su is now with Opal giving them a soft smile, “Hi…” you notice Opal tearing up and you nod her over opening your arms. She walks up and hugs you and you rub her back. “I’m okay, Opal. barely a scratch” you whisper as Opal lets out a disbelief laugh “That’s more than a scratch. I saw the wound just now”. 

“Eh looks worse then it is. The worst is over” you chuckle a bit as you groan a bit at the sudden discomfort causing Opal to pull back. You assure her it wasn’t her as she sits back as Su steps forward, “How are you feeling?” Su takes a seat beside you as she rests a hand on top of yours as Opal scoots back.

“The adrenaline definitely wore off so I’m starting to feel it all.” you smile then frown a bit “It happened so fast. I felt something, but didn’t think much of it. It wasn’t until we made it outside that the pain came rushing in.”

“You’ll be back on your feet soon” Su looks at you smiling softly as Opal holds your hand. You look around then at the two of them “Wait where is everyone? Kya and Bumi? How’s Korra?”. They exchange a glance before Su speaks “Koda is healing them as best as she can at least until we arrive in Republic city. Korra...she took a great toll. She’s completely worn out. Tonraq and Asami are with her.”

You nod as you sigh looking up at the ceiling “I’m surprised she lasted that long with that poison in her body” you look back down before you hesitantly ask “Where’s Chief? How’s Lin?”

Su raises her eyebrow but answers your question “She’s fine just minor scuffs and bruises from the fight with P’li. She, Mako and Bolin are guarding Zaheer. “ 

You nod in understanding “Good, that guy deserves to rot in prison for what he’s done” you sneered as you turned your head looking upset. Su takes a couple of moments to gather her thoughts before she speaks and your ears perk up “I...we want to thank you...it was reckless but for you to step in front of Lin like that...” you interrupt Su,

“--I told you I would protect your family.” you don’t look at her as you look away.

“You’re part of our family too, y/n” Opal cuts in and rests her hand on top of yours and Su’s. Su agrees with her daughter - “We might not be blood, but you have a family with us. We all love and care for you, y/n.” Su gently smiles and you tear up nodding “Thank you”. The three of you share a smile before Su taps your hand gently.

“We’ll let you rest” Su and Opal stand up and you nod as they head out the room. 

*

Lin made sure everyone in the bunk was asleep or busy before she walked over, but noticed someone seated beside you. She was going to walk away, but her eyes narrowed, noticing the Zaofu guard armor and stepped in. Iris had taken a step closer to you, asleep, contemplating whether or not to take your hand taking a seat on a nearby chair. Lin stepped further in once she notice Iris placing her palm on your sleeping face. Lin balled her fists feeling tired of this pathetic woman, she slowly stomped her way over composing herself, "If my memory serves me correctly... y/n stated that you have no reason to touch them"

Iris let go of your hand and stood up at attention "Chief Beifong, I-" 

"I don't need to hear your reasons. Get out." Lin sneered as her eyes narrowed at the graying firebender who's eyes had widened by the demand "I just wanted to check up on y/n..." Iris's voice slightly pleading with the Chief of Police. 

"The last thing Captain y/n needs is stress and from the last interaction I witnessed. That's all you are, a stressor. I won't say it again." Lin's voice lowers as she stands over Iris and watches as Iris looks back at you before backing down "I'm not going to stop" Iris looks at Lin, testing the Chief looking her in the eyes ``What is that supposed to mean?" Iris keeps her eyes on the Chief but says nothing and walks out of the room. Lin looked back at you and took a seat beside your cot. 

  
She watched you sleep, taking in the wounds on your body. She wondered why you didn’t take your metal sleeves off as she softly brushed her hand down your arms and bent the sleeves off you herself. She set them beside you and even though the healer on the team checked you she wanted to see herself. She was careful to check on you noticing the bruises on your arms, your left arm in a sling with bandages on your left shoulder, side, then found bruising around your neck, probably from Ming-Hua. Lin traced her fingers on your hand before intertwining your hand with hers. She watched as your chest rising and falling with every breath with your left arm laid on your middle. She didn’t want to wake you, but she had to check up on you. Lin looked around and saw everyone was still asleep then scooted closer towards you and sighed. She didn’t understand the emotions she was feeling. She has dealt with officers getting stabbed while on the job, herself included. But having to see you being walked out and then the wound bleeding and your face getting pale. She did get worried. Lin shook those thoughts away,  _ you’re sitting right next to her. She’s safe and alive, you’re touching her, holding her hand.  _ Lin leans over towards you and moves a couple of loose strands of hair out of your face. Lin is tough but when it comes to her emotions and putting those to words, she has no experience. Despite the lack of confidence, she tries to formulate her emotions, settling to tell you while you’re asleep, she whispers “I look at you and my heart is open to the future. For years, I didn’t think I’d be open to the possibility of a relationship like this again. You fill the cracks and crevices others have created and take away the years of loneliness I’ve felt”. Lin looks over you for a couple more minutes until sleep starts to overcome her and she dozes off on the chair, not letting go of your hand.

*

You must’ve dropped off to sleep after talking to Su and Opal from the pain relief medication, because suddenly you’re waking up to something squeezing your hand. You open your eyes and turn your head and see a sleeping Lin sitting beside you. Her fingers slowly trace over yours so as to lull herself to sleep. Your eyes soften as you rub Lin’s hand and pull her hand softly to your lips kissing it gently “Lin?” you whisper to her. Lin doesn’t budge so you let go and put your hand on the cot to push yourself up and wince a bit. You moving about causes Lin to stir and wake up “y/n, what are you doing?” she sits up quickly and helps you but you dismiss her attempts and lay back down and blink, focusing in the dark room. “How long have I been out?” you look around as Lin rubs her eyes “A couple of hours”

“C’mere” you pull Lin to you and she looks around to make sure everyone is still asleep before she climbs into the cot beside you. 

“First you jump in front of me and almost get blown up by that third eyed freak then you get yourself stabbed” Lin huffs but wraps her arms around you and holds you tight, her voice muffled by the nape of your neck. You put your arms around her "Take my heroics actions minimize them why don't you" you quip before you tuck some of her hair behind her ear “I couldn’t let her get to you or let Mako get hurt. I did the same thing you would’ve done.” you softly speak to her not to waken up anyone as you hold onto her just as tight. “It’s different when it’s  **_you_ ** getting hurt...” she breathes out into your neck as you tighten your hold on her. Your eyes widen and you stiffen up a bit then run your free hand down her back “I’m sorry, but you understand better than anyone on the _why_.” you whisper back giving her neck a light peck.

She pulls back and reaches her hand up to cup your cheek. “Doesn’t help your case.”

“It’s just a scratch” you try to sound convincing as you kiss the palm of her hand, she rolls her eyes. “Just a scratch, my ass”, 

You smirk letting out a soft chuckle as you run your hand down to grab her ass “I could do that” Lin grabs your hand and stops you, giving you a glare.

“I’m alive, Beifong” you offer her a smile and kiss her palm again. 

“Not for long” she says gruffly as your mouth gapes open

“Lin Beifong, you wouldn’t...that’s murder” your eyes widen,

“I would and I can get away with it too” she quips back as she shuts your mouth, causing you to smile more. You kiss her forehead as she runs her hand across the small of your back as you do the same to her. “Ah yes I forgot you’re Chief of Police Beifong” you chuckle before softening a bit, and change the subject “How’s Korra?”

“She’s asleep. Tonraq is staying with her and so is Asami. Kya gave Korra a bit of a healing session but it wasn’t much success due to her condition.”

“Is Tenzin going to call Katara to come to Republic City? You should ask Asami to offer an airship to get her. She’ll get there faster” you suggest as she nods “Asami offered, but Katara wouldn’t be able to handle the trip…”

Your brows furrow “Then maybe you should take Korra to the south pole”

“Republic City is on the way, the injured will be healed there. Then considering how the recovery goes there we’ll call for Katara.” Lin explained as you sit up a bit to adjust yourself, the motion causing you to wince. 

“Good” you adjust a bit as Lin pushes back but you pull her closer “What about Zaheer?”

“Mako, Bolin, and some of the Zaofu guards are guarding him. Uncle Zuko and Raiko are making preparations to make a prison impossible for him to escape.”

You let out a breath and nod. Lin looks around and starts to get up, you grab her wrist “Lin...”. Lin gives you a look, “I need to...”

“--I know...don’t let him out of your sights.” you kiss the back of her hand before she sits up leaning over you and give each other a slow kiss cupping her cheek ending it with one, two, three kisses before she gets out of the cot and heads out the room. Not before giving you another glance as you settle back down on the cot closing your eyes. 

You couldn’t help but feel guilty that because of your encouragement, Korra sacrificed herself - you feel somewhat responsible. You take a deep breath as you look up at the metal frame of the bunk above you and think of how lucky it is that everyone made it out somewhat alive. 


	16. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar is recovering on Air Temple Island. How has it been for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter is now up!

“NO!” You jerk up with a yell swinging your arm and causing a piece of earth from the wall to shoot across the room. Panting in a cold sweat you look around as reality kicks in - that you’re in your dormitory on the island. You take a couple of deep breaths before wincing in pain as your hand goes to the wound, feeling a wet patch. You groan as you reach over and turn on the lamp beside you and look down noticing the blood seeping through the bandage, “Fuck”. Someone slides the door open, “y/n”. You jump looking over and see Lin in her tank and sweats “Lin...sorry, did I wake you?” relief washes over you as you catch your breath. You close your eyes to calm down but Ming-Hua’s face is still imprinted behind your lids. Lin sees a chunk missing from the wall “No, I was working in my room when...” she bends the earth back in its place as you quickly open your eyes and rub your face trying to calm down. Lin walks in and closes the door behind her as she walks over to you. You move your hands and look down at your wound “Can you bring over the bandages? My wound opened back up” you strained a bit and you removed your hand to take another look, Lin sees the blood as well. “I got it. Just lay down” She grabs the supplies and sits beside you to start removing the blood soaked bandage. 

You exhale deeply as you stare up at the ceiling, looking away from the wound. Lin glances over at you and her eyebrows furrow as she notices the dark circles under your eyes, the beads of sweat hanging on your forehead. She’s seen it in herself before. She rolls up the bandages and places them aside on the nightstand. “Nightmare?” she asks and her voice stirs you from your daze and you turn your head to look at her. “Yeah…”

“Red Lotus?” Lin dabs the wound with some solution before starting to put the bandages on. “Yeah” you rubbed your eyes in exhaustion - Second night”. 

“You’re safe. I got you.” Lin finishes dressing you and stands up to toss the trash in the wastebasket.

You sit up a bit when she’s done and it looks like Lin is going to leave “I’ll be back” she murmurs as you nod and lean against the wall holding your middle, “Okay”.

You close your eyes as you rest, trying to control your breathing and to remember that it has been a couple days since you woke up.  _ Last thing you remembered was falling asleep in the cot on the Zaofu airship, then suddenly waking up on a bed in Air Temple Island. Asami clued you in on what happened since you woke up. Apparently, you fell unconscious from the loss of blood and Lin emergency radioed Saikhan and ordered him to send a team of healers to be ready when you arrived at the island. Kya helped as much as she could with little energy she had and you did regain consciousness but remained very weak. Doctors continued your treatment and you rested for two days with Asami, Opal, and Su taking turns watching over you.  _

_ * _

_ Lin would come once everyone went to bed and left once Asami came in to relieve her “Lin, how is she?” Asami stepped in as she watched your chest rise and fall, Lin holding your hand “Nothing yet” _

_ “y/n is strong. She’ll wake up soon” Asami put her hand on Lin’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. “She shouldn’t have been reckless. Why did she have to step in front of Mako like that?” Lin spat in a hushed tone as she paced the room. “She sensed Mako was in danger and  _ **_had_ ** _ to save him. It’s who y/n is. When it comes to y/n, she thinks before acting except when it comes to saving people’s lives. In which case she acts before thinking.” Asami reasoned with Lin.  _

_ “y/n needs to wake up soon or else they said she’ll fall into a coma” _

_ “She won’t, Lin. Have you tried talking to her?” _

_ “How can you be so sure, Asami?” she pinched the bridge of her nose “And why would I do that?” _

_ “Because I read it can help them regain consciousness. y/n is a fighter. We just have to trust that she’ll pull through” _

_ * _

When Lin comes back with a cup of lavender tea she finds that you’ve stirred “Here” she whispers as she sits back beside you on the bed. 

You open your eyes and sit up - “Thanks, you didn’t have to” you smile softly as you take the cup from her hands and inhale the calming aroma. 

*

Lin was relieved that you were awake and fully conscious now as she thought back to the other day,  _ she was holding your hand after deciding to relieve Su. Su mentioned to her that she felt obligated to look after you after stepping in to save Lin. “Su, I’m fine. You should check on Opal” _

_ “I-okay, thank you.” Su rested her hand on Lin’s arm before she walked out leaving Lin with you. She took her armor off and sat beside you as she held your hand. She brought your hand up to her temple as she felt for your heartbeat, it was stable and strong. Asami had sent her a message while at work saying that your body was regenerating blood nicely and the healers were hopeful that you’d wake soon. She remembered what she had told her about talking to you. “Uh, headquarters is a mess.” she awkwardly spoke then muttered angrily “This is stupid” _

_ She took a breath and decided not to say anything else, instead looking up at you and her face softened “y/n, wake up, please” she muttered softly, you would always do what she asked when she said please. Lin hoped that this time would be no different. “Why did I think that would work” she sighed as she stroked your hand. After an hour your heartbeat had to lulled her to sleep when she woke suddenly to your heartbeat racing. She felt your hand twitching in hers and looked back and forth from your hand to your face and cupped your cheek “y/n” she called out to you and your eyes opened blinking fast as you looked around confused and scared. “Where?” your voice was hoarse and dry as you brought your hand to your throat, Lin got up and brought you some water “Lin?” your voice is weak as you blink to clear your vision.  _

_ “Drink this” she helps you up and sits behind you, letting you lean against her as she brings the cup to your lips. Looking around you blink slowly “I’m guessing I fainted?” you rest against Lin, still feeling out of it buta bit more awake, “Yes, but you’re awake. Thank Raava. I should call the doctor”.  _

_ “No, just wait until morning. I’d rather enjoy the quiet with you right now.” you give her a soft smile as she settles back on the bed and holds you close as she kisses your head. “Ok” _

_ “How long?” _

_ “Two days” _

_ “Heh, broke your record, Chief. Though I don’t feel refreshed” you smirked and though Lin didn’t want to, she couldn’t help but curl her lips up as she held you in her arms pressing her lips on your shoulder. “You’re incorrigible”.  _

_ * _

“What?” Lin focuses back on you as you take a long sip then slowly exhale asking again “How’s the city?” trying to focus on anything other than the nightmare. “Chaos, with the Earth Queen taken down Republic City has been receiving a sudden influx of refugees.”

“That’s….great? No, that sucks. I don’t know. It's good that the citizens are free from the monarchy but it will be an issue for the city. That just means-”

“More problems for the police?” Lin finishes your sentence and you frown softly nodding as you finish your tea. “Yeah…”

Lin pursues her lips as she looks out the window then back at you “Have you…heard anything from your family in Ba Sing Se?” 

You shake your head as Lin takes the mug from you and sets it aside on the nightstand “No, I haven’t. Maybe I should write, but hearing how crazy it is over there I’m sure the postal service is a mess.” you run your hand on your face then run through your hair “I’m sure they’re fine” Lin assures you and you nod absentmindedly

“Yeah, I hope so.”

“I guess they don’t know? About your current state?”

“No and no one should know. Don’t want to worry them. I’m fine”

Lin nods understanding as you look down and grabs the mug and starts to sit up and walk out the room. “Can you stay?” you look at her and she turns around to you. “I sleep better when you’re with me” you wince as you scoot over a bit in the bed as Lin walks over and slides beside you. “I can until you fall asleep. Your healing session is early in the morning” Lin responds and you nod as you lay your head on her shoulder while draping your arm around her middle. You yawn and exhale deeply as you smile and snuggle close to her, your face nuzzling into her neck to give her a light kiss, “Fine, whatever it takes to get back on my feet”. Lin kisses your forehead then brushes her hand up your arm as her thumb strokes you softly - you blink, trying to fight it but sleep takes over again. Lin stayed for a couple of hours, holding you until she forced herself to get up. She softly kisses your forehead and slides from under you, pulling the covers over you before quietly walking out the room.

*

“You’re sure you don’t want someone here with you?” The healer helps you into the basin as you slowly sink down into the water. “I’m sure, no need to worry anyone about me. The Avatar is far more important, continue, please doctor” you nod at him as he understands “Very well, captain.” 

The healer did his session with your shoulder and other bruises before working on the wound. Once the hour session was done he double checked on the injuries. You notice he looks slightly concerned as he reassess your wound and you furrow your brows. 

“Just give it to me, straight doctor. Don’t sugarcoat it - I can take it” you watch as the doctor checks your stab wound and other injuries. Lin brought doctors to make private visits to the AIr Temple to take care of the injured. It was better than to have to constantly move everyone back and forth from the island and Republic City every day. It would help the injured rest more comfortably - especially the cloudkids and Korra. Lin figured it would be better if the press doesn’t get whiff of the extent of Korra’s injuries and cause chaos in the hospital. As the healer applied pressure around the wound he watched your reaction, checking for any internal bleeding or infection. “Luckily the burn you sustained on your ankle will make a full recovery, no scarring. The stab wound however will scar but it should heal up nicely in time.”

“Scarring is the least of my worries, doc. Anything else?” you interrupt him as you grimace looking at the ceiling as you listen to the doctor’s explanation.

“There was some internal bleeding from your liver which was punctured. I took care of it and with time it will regenerate as new. If you rest and don’t overexert yourself you should be back to normal within 7-10 days”

“7-10 days?! There isn’t something faster I could do?” you groan, irritated by the news as you sit up holding on to the wound. The doctor sighs at your stubbornness and pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he tries to explain,

“7-10 days is the fast route, captain. Your stab wound was deeper than I initially anticipated. There was tearing - most likely from when you kept fighting.“

“Deeper than anticipated? It was that bad?” concern fills your face as you turn to look at the doctor and he gently nodded. As he helps you out of the basin as he bends out the water from your clothes and helps you into the bed. 

“Luckily Master Kya was there to stop any further damage or you would’ve bleed to death. Thus, this wound requires more time to heal from the trauma.”

You look down, taking in the initial shock of the damage you sustained and grip on the edge of the bason - “So when would you recommend I can go back to work?”

“My recommendation is to take the full 10 days and rest. Let the wound properly heal, build some scar tissue. You can head back to the station after that, but I strongly recommend you not to be out on the field. Let the officers do the fighting for you, captain”

You sit there looking down at the floor as you listen to the doctor’s recommendation.

“Have someone call me immediately if there is any bleeding or drainage that does not stop with direct pressure after 5 minutes. A fever or shaking chills, any redness or swelling in or around the wound. Any wound tissue that appears yellow, white, or black in color. Or a foul odor or pus draining from the wound.” He tells you all of this as you give him an expression of disgust - he looks up at you and shakes his head and smiles “I’ll just write this down so you remember.”

“Yeah...thanks, doctor” you chuckle 

You take in the doctor's words and nod as he starts to pack, “I’ll be sending this recommendation to the Chief as well so she’s updated on your condition.”

“Covering your bases I see. Wait, you don’t trust me, doc? It’s fine if you don’t. I respect that” you smirk as the doctor chuckles “That and Chief Beifong asked me to send her any updates on your condition specifically.”

“Oh...well write in your report that captain y/n has been taken hostage but will be given back within 7-10 days” you laugh as you lean back against the wall before groaning.

“At least your spirit isn’t broken” the doctor smiles as he closes his bag and you look at him smiling back “I try, but thanks doctor…. for everything” you salute to him and he bows “Rest up, captain. The city needs you” he gives you a smile before walking out. “7-10 days” you whisper repeating it until you lulled yourself to sleep.

*

“Please tell me I can finally get out of this awful bed” you groan as Su helps you up after the healing session. Out of stubbornness you would fight with your doctor on giving you the okay to get back to work. He told you to take it easy, but you needed something to do so you’d work out and end up opening the wound causing the doctor to make another visit after refusing Kya’s offer to heal you. You’ve been resting for a couple of days and you’ve had enough of the hard bed, “Depends, are you going to listen to the doctor’s orders?” Su sits besides and thanks the doctor as she looks at the fresh bandages. 

“I have but it’s taking an insane amount of time. ” you huff as Su walks over to the dresser and comes back to hand you a tunic “It’s only been 3 days, y/n” she smirks as she shakes her head, 

“3 days too many” you scoff as you grab the tunic and carefully slide your arms through.

“Let’s take a walk, that might do you some good” you grudgingly nod and button it up then stand with Su’s help and she walks you out onto the gardens. 

While walking around you notice the grounds are quiet and full of melancholy. There has been a lot of that feeling in the past couple of days. Your senses have been heightened to those emotions as you heard updates on Korra, Tenzin, Kya and Bumi from the visits from Asami, Su, and Lin. You sigh deeply as you stroll with Su, her arm looped with yours when she looks at you “Deep thoughts?”. 

“It’s weird for the island to be this quiet,” you murmur as you walk over to the wooden pavilion and lean over on the railing resting your arms there. 

“It has been eerily quiet, but everyone is recovering - it’s to be expected” Su comments and you look out at the city from Yue bay. “Not that I’m not happy by your visits but...why?” you look over at Su who looks slightly flustered and then huffs “I stopped the doctor on his way out the other day. He shared as much as he could without breaking the whole patient-doctor confidentiality thing.” you snort a laugh “Thank Raava for that”. 

Su looks concerned and worried for your wellbeing “y/n please tell me you’re okay.”

_ I almost died. Is that what you want me to say? That I’m having nightmares? _

“I’ll survive if that's what you're worried about.” you look at the water slightly irritated, thinking about what the doctor mentioned. You put your hands on top of hers and give her a light tap “No need to worry for me, Su”

She purses her lips as she takes your hand. “Of course I worry. Opal and I meant what we said. You’re part of our family just as much as Kuvira. I’m sure the boys will agree, especially the twins.”

You squeeze her hand then pull your hand back “I appreciate it. You always were like an annoying older sister.” you smirk nudging her aside as Su scoffs “Annoying?!” she slaps your shoulder causing you to smile a bit. “You’re always wanting to look like the perfect mom, wife, leader.”

“There is nothing wrong with wanting the best”

“No, it's not, but every year for the winter holidays you kept insisting on matching for the annual family picture. It was funny to watch but it made it the most chaotic time of the year. Kuvira and I would sneak away while the family had heated discussions.” you laughed.

“You could’ve joined in” Su snapped as she turned back to the railing

“Eh, It would’ve been weird. A stranger in an official family photo.” you grimace “Plus, I’m not really a fan of getting my picture taken. Rather be the one taking the photograph.” you look back out at the water then sigh. letting a moment of silence to settle between the both of you before you spoke again “Any updates with the injured?”

“Slow recovery for everyone, but hopefully by the end of the week people will be back on their feet”

“That’s good” 

“Have you seen anyone?”

“No, rather let them rest and not bother their recovery process.” you take a deep breath then lean off the railing before frowning “I should go back and rest…”

*

In the following days you’re still dealing with the nightmares and Lin continues checking up on you whenever she can after wor, soothing you back to sleep and bringing some tea to help you relax.

On one sleepless night you got a special visit from Ikki. You thought you were imagining it “Ikki?” you sit up turning the lamp on as you rub your eyes “Are you sleepwalking?”  _ I don’t really want anyone here besides Lin. Why would Ikki come here? _

“I’m sorry...I couldn’t sleep and Meelo kept kicking me. I usually sleep with Auntie Kya but….” her voice starts to crack as she hides her face behind her stuffed bunny.

“...it’s okay” you sit up and furrow your brows. You and Ikki share an awkward glance with you rubbing the back of your neck.  _ Shit she needs comfort. I’m not going to be a dick to a kid even though you’re not feeling well yourself. _

“Sorry for bothering you” Ikki hugs her stuffed animal and turns around “Wait...if it helps...I couldn't sleep either.” 

“Really?” her eyes widen as she drops her animal a bit from her chest and you nod “Yeah” you look at her and she nods understanding. You give her a gentle nod and scoot over “Come on we can be roomies for the night.” you give her a bit of a smile and pat a spot beside you and Ikki airbends herself onto the bed and sits beside you. “Are you going to be okay?” Ikki's voice is soft as she curls up to you and you put an arm around her. Then she pulls back “Am I hurting you?” she rubs her eyes and you shake your head and tilt your head to let her know it’s okay to curl back into your side.

“Hey, I’m okay. Everyone is….I’m here, Ikki.” you smile reassuringly as you softly tuck some hair behind her ear. “What about Korra?” her eyes well up as she hides her face and you rub the back of her head softly.

“Oh well honey, Korra just needs time. So it’s best to give her a little time and space. She’ll be back to her usual self soon”

“Were you scared?”

You look at Ikki raising a brow at the sudden question “Yes, I was. I was scared for you and your brothers and sister. Your mom and uncle Bumi and aunt Kya. All the airbenders.” 

“What about your cut? You were bleeding so much” her cheeks become stained with her tears as she cries softly and your face softens. “Ikki, I’m okay. I’m not going anywhere.” you cup her cheek and stroke it softly wiping her tears “My cut was bad, but your aunt stopped it. It was a cut and bruises, but I’ll survive, Ikki.” you hug her tightly and let her cry on your side. Your eyes started to water as you feel her emotions pouring into yours but you quickly wiped the fallen tears. “You know you’re very strong and brave, Ikki. I admire you a lot” you give her a smile as she wipes her eyes and looks up at you “Me?”

You nod and help wipe her tears as you tuck some hair behind her ear “Yeah, besides your airbending you have the ability to make friends quickly with anyone. You have the biggest heart - always willing to help those in need. I see the way you look over your baby brother. You’re so kind and sweet.” you speak softly as you rub her back comfortingly and Ikki smiles softly. 

“I wanna be like Korra and auntie Kya and Chief Beifong and you when I grow up...” she mutters as she yawns while putting her arms around you. 

“And what are we like, kiddo?” you look down and notice Ikki blinking, gathering her thoughts “Strong, caring, and a hero, you’re always taking care of my family. We want to take care of you. You’re part of our family too y/n.” her breathing slows as your lips curl up into a smile and you lean down a place a soft kiss on her head “Thank you, Ikki”

“Mhmm….do you have family?”

You smile and nod talking to Ikki about your sisters and answer all her questions. It took a bit until you noticed she had fallen asleep and you shifted a bit to not disturb her, pulling the covers up to her shoulders.  _ Poor kid, she’s seen too much suffering at such a young age _ . You softly brush some hairs out of her face before getting comfortable and slowly doze off yourself. Ikki turned over and put the hand she was holding the stuffed animal with on your chest as she nestles into you. You looked down and you put a protective arm around her and go back to sleep. Lin wakes you up in the middle of the night. You rub your eyes and notice Ikki must’ve climbed over you in the night as you’re now sleeping by the edge of the bed and Ikki against the wall. She has her head on your chest as you rub her head squinting your eyes over at Lin, “Lin? What’s wrong?”

“Pema is looking for her…”

“Ikki couldn’t sleep. Since Kya is too injured she stumbled in here” 

“Let me call Pema so she can take her back” she whispered as you put a protective hand over Ikki’s head “It’s okay. Let her sleep. Just let Pema know she’s with me”. Lin grimaces but nods and you reach for her hand “You can join us if you want” you smile and Lin looks at Ikki with a bit of disgust and fear “Pass” and you chuckle lightly. “You have the next turn”. Lin rolls her eyes and looks at the door “I should let Pema know before she asks me to put out a BOLO”. 

“Good idea, goodnight” you kiss her hand before she walks out the door and you breathe out deeply. Looking down at Ikki sleeping peacefully before you head back to sleep. 

*

In the morning you manage to walk over and enjoy breakfast with the families and enjoy the company “y/n, glad to see you joining us” Tenzin smiled with some bruising still on his face but most of them have faded. “It beats eating alone” you give a soft smile as you hold onto your abdomen while Opal and Ikki help you sit down beside Lin. “Thank you girls” you smile as Rohan crawls away from Meelo and uses your thigh to sit up while you help yourself to some breakfast. 

“Meelo grab Rohan, let y/n eat in peace” Tenzin told his older son and you wave him off “It’s okay Tenzin, let the boy roam free” you smile as you set your tea cup down on the table. 

“Hey little guy” you coo, as you watch Rohan crawl up beside you on the table grabbing on the edge of the table to stand himself up. You instinctively hold on his sides to keep him upright while he looks over the edge then pull him on your lap. Bouncing the six month old on your lap Lin grimaces as the infant plays with your fingers. You slip your other hand under the table and rest your hand on Lin’s thigh. Lin stiffens up a bit and glances at your direction and you give her a quick wink as you look back down at the baby before taking another sip of tea. “You seem good with kids” Tenzin comments and you look at his direction and smile giving him a soft nod “Oh, yeah. I’ve always had a soft spot for kids. Though I don’t want any of my own.” you boop Rohan’s nose and he giggles as he tries to grab your finger again. “How come?” Meelo asks and you turn your attention to him and purse your lips thinking “Hmm, I don’t think it’s the proper talk for breakfast” you laugh softly “But I’m sure I could be a good parent, that’s no question, but I don’t have the need nor desire to become a parent.” 

“That’s perfectly fine” Lin comments and you turn to her and give her a small smile as she looks at Tenzin who then looks at you curiously. “Right…” Tenzin nods and you look down at little Rohan trying to gnaw on your thumb. Lin looks away but you catch her lip curling up as she slips some eggs in her mouth, then brings her hand down to hold your hand. “Since I first got my scar from protecting that little nonbender kid as a kid myself, protection and security has become my vocation,” you smile softly as Rohan leans against you and yawns while you continue to eat . “I can take him from you” Pema starts to walk towards you and you shake your head “No, it’s fine really. I’m sure your arms need the rest” you give her a smile. You intertwine your fingers with Lin’s as you start drinking some broth, “This is delicious, Pema,” you give her a soft smile.

After Tenzin got done eating he took the sleeping Rohan from your arms and you ate the rest of the food from your plate. After breakfast you took the dishes toward the kitchen. Lin stops you and offers to take them “I got it” you carry on setting the dishes in the sink, “I can help with washing my dishes” you offer,

“Oh no it’s okay.” Pema smiles as she begins washing the dishes and you walk over “Honestly it’s no big deal. You’ve offered your home. The least I can do is wash a dish” you grab one of the dishes and dry them off. “Thank you. You’re too kind.” you keep quiet as you rinse the dishes.

“Sorry about Ikki. She always seems to wander out of bed. I always find her in Kya’s bed, but I guess it scared her to see Kya in that state” Pema states as she busies herself with washing a dish as you rinse the washed ones and dry them off.

“It’s no problem. It must be hard on the kids seeing their family injured...anything you need I’m here, I mean it.”

“Thank you y/n. How are you feeling by the way?”

You inhale deeply and exhale “Ok I guess. I just hoped it would go by faster. But any progress is better than nothing,” you grimace and once you and Pema finished washing the dishes you excused yourself, going back to your room alone.

There is a soft knock at the door as you drink some water from your nightstand "yes?" you walk over and slide the door open. Lin is standing there concerned "you left...I thought something happened..."

you stepped aside and let Lin walk in as you closed the door and softly shook your head "I just...wanted to rest" you soft softly as you tidied up your room a bit. Lin eyes you, noticing your inner turmoils and walk over to you putting her hands on your arms turning you towards her. "you'll recover, y/n." her voice soft as you look down while she looks at you. She tilts your chin up so you look at her and bite your lip and nod, "I know. I just wish I'd recover faster" you whisper. 

"It's frustrating, I know. I know" she whispers back as she cups your cheek and you look at each other, your hands running along her waist. "just a little bit longer" you assure to yourself as Lin presses her lips on your forehead "a little longer" she assures you. Both of you taking in the quiet moment between the two of you. Lin breathes in deeply and takes a step back, "I have to head to work". Mostly reminding herself of her plans and not a means to tell you. Lin would want to be beside you and take care of you but there wasn't much to do but let your body recover. "yeah, okay. Will I get to see you after work?" you step back and look at her as she nods "I'll see you after work" she assures you and steps towards you giving you a kiss. Giving each other the usual three kisses before you gave Lin a soft smile and watch her step out the room. You sat down on your bed and sighed.

*

By the 10th day you were given the okay to have more freedom to move around the island. Your scar was coming in nicely, there was no longer an issue of it opening or fear of infection. Even though your body was recovering nicely you still hadn’t been getting enough sleep. Slowly each day your mood would change - some moments you were fine and others you would seem down. Tenzin has almost made a full recovery and is helping his siblings in their therapy as well. Tenzin decided that there should be something happy to celebrate to cheer up the temple’s inhabitants and finally approved of Jinora to become anointed as a Master. It sure brightened everyone’s moods when the news broke out and the temple was busy making the proper preparations. 

You’re walking along the plaza when Mako steps out from the men’s dormitories and catches you “Hey y/n” he jogs after you. You turn around as you look at him “Hey, Mako how’s the beat?” you keep a stoic demeanor as you slide your hands in your pockets. “It keeps me busy, but you’re not missing much, captain” you tilt your head up then look away “I guess.”

“Not feeling the island anymore?”

“The island is great but I’d rather be out doing something useful, but I’m still not cleared” you huff

“Oh, well….I get that.” he rubs the back of his neck “Listen, I never really thanked you for what you did in the cave….with Ming-Hua.” Mako says nervously as he looks away before resting his eyes back on yours and your lips purse as you slowly nod and shrug “No problem, Mako. Anytime”. You open your mouth then close it again as you point your finger up realizing what you said “Actually, not anytime. Hopefully next time neither one of us gets stabbed” you say awkwardly, still at a loss with how to deal with thanks.

“Uh….right” you notice Mako also feeling equally as awkward so you try to ease it and give the both of you an out. Eyeing him up and down as your eyes narrow “Detective, shouldn’t you be out on the beat or investigating a case?”

“Right, yes captain” he salutes and walks away as you run into Kya. 

Kya had to be given a crutch to help her walk and you had been accompanying her for walks while Tenzin helped Bumi. “Mom’s worried for Korra...She hasn’t said much. Her recovery has been the slowest. And I've tried all sorts of different healing sessions but it’s not working. She needs a wheelchair to get around for the time being” Kya limps as you walk beside her and listen “I’m sure she’s frustrated. It doesn’t help seeing everyone else recovering nicely and she hasn't made much progress. Have you considered taking Korra to your mother at the South Pole?”

“I’m sure it has taken a great mental toll on her…at this point as her healer. I think that would be best for her to make the trip to see mom.” Kya laments as she looks at the gardens. 

“have you gone to check on her?” you ask the master healer as she looks down a sigh escaping her lips

“I have, but she doesn’t say much. Asami hasn’t left her side though.” 

“She and Korra have gotten closer this year. She’s going to need to be there for Korra now more than ever.” the both of you nod in agreement as you continue the walk around the grounds.

During the walk you and Kya walk up on a hushed discussion with the other adults. Everyone is looking at you and Kya as you share a confused look with the waterbender, “Uh...what’s going on?” 

“Yeah, you guys look like there’s a headless possum chicken running around” Kya quips as she limps over to the group and you follow along. 

“We were talking about Korra’s recovery or lack of…” Tenzin began the conversation and you began to understand the secrecy in the discussion “So you thought we were Korra?”

“Yeah, Asami took Korra for some fresh air around the island” Tonraq spoke and you nodded “Well that’s good, she’s getting out of her room.” 

“Yeah, but she’s still weak. The healing sessions aren’t helping as we expected. She’s asked to stop them.” Tonraq reveals to the group and you look around as everyone takes the news “It must be even more frustrating for Korra...” you remind everyone.

“It’s only been 10 days. She’ll recover soon” Tonraq looks determined for his daughter and you nod agreeing with him “No one is expecting Korra to be back 100%. Her body has taken an incredible toll and it’ll take time, but her mind is also starting to get worse. If the mind is weak the body will suffer.”

“Is there anything we can do to help Korra?” Tenzin asks around looking at Kya for any suggestions who is unsure “If Korra has asked to stop the sessions, then I’m not sure. Korra needs more than just healing sessions though. There’s only so much I can do here. She’ll need intensive physical training and open up about what she’s feeling. She’s been so closed off. The metallic poison caused substantial damage. It’s just going to take time and patience.”

“Time and patience” you scoff in a hushed murmur as you fold your arms looking down.

“Maybe I should take Korra back to the South Pole….” Tonraq comments as he looks out the window and checks on his daughter. “The South Pole would be a good idea...mom can help Korra better with the spirit water and a change of scenery can help” Kya comments 

“Let’s wait until after Jinora’s master ceremony to make any changes to Korra’s treatment plan.” Tenzin suggests, 

Tonraq nods and starts heading out the room “It’s time for Korra’s nap”

“Yeah, I should leave too.” you mention suddenly as you turn away from the rest of the adults

“You okay, y/n?” Tenzin asks and you give him a nod as you walk out “Yeah” you walk out, not seeing the looks between the siblings as they watch you leave.

*

You kneel down in lotus position and breathe in the saltiness of the sea air from Yue bay as you look out at the scene. Trying to let the water calm you down as you start to close your eyes scoffing “Time and patience” mumbling as you try to clear your mind. Noise keeps filling your head and you pull your knees up to your chest with a pit in your stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly coming to a close to this book..... hope you guys are liking it.


	17. Anointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's has come to the day of Jinora's master ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH finally I was able to connect to my google doc. So Sorry my wifi has been intermitted and I was able to get on and transfer over to AO3.

Shifting a bit as you slowly wake up, your arms around a warm Lin as you inhale her sweet sense. “I missed being in your arms” you mumble as the sun slowly creeped through the blinds of the window. “Well you kept letting Ikki sleep beside you these past couple nights” Lin grumbles back neither one of you wanting to open your eyes. Both of you simply enjoy each other’s warmth. A smirk appears on your lips “Do I detect a hint of jealousy from Chief Beifong?” Lin scoffs and grumples something “absolutely not” she huffs and you let out a soft chuckle. 

“I’m not some monster to turn away a child” you hold onto Lin closer so your face nuzzles into her neck. “you could’ve joined us” you whispered as you rested your head on her shoulder. Lin rolled her eyes “and let the blabbermouth start asking all sorts of questions as to what I’m doing in your bed”. 

You smile laughing softly “good point”. Lin runs her hand up and down your back, soothing you as you relax against her. Even after all this time, Lin’s touch still gives you little shocks of electricity. Her hand runs down to the small of your back and a gasp escapes your lips right beside her ear. Your breath hitting her ear causes her to grip your waist and she opens her eyes, then looks down at you. Your eyes flutter open and meet those jade eyes you love; you move your hand up and cup her cheek softly stroking her cheek. “Hi” you smile whispering to her, and she smiles back “Hi”, glancing at her eyes and lips you lean in and decide to kiss her. Lin returned your kiss before you pulled back and slowly began to sit up, moving to sit on her lap. Lin watches you intently, running your hands up along her chest then lean down and slowly kiss her. Lin puts her hands on your hips and ass pulling you close as you wrap your arms around her neck. You look into her eyes and a shy smile slowly creeps on both of your faces. You bite your lip as you lean into Lin your lips slightly brushing against hers. Your breath slightly hitches when Lin closes the distance and kisses you. The kiss starts off slow, your lips moving along hers as the kiss gets passionately. 

Lin’s left hand runs up your back as your hand runs up and cups her cheek as your hips grinds against her. A soft groan escapes her lips as she runs her hands up your thighs after a moment she wraps her arm around you and slowly lays you down on the bed. You grab onto the back of her neck, deepening the kiss once your back settles on the bed and Lin moves on top of you getting between your legs. Her tongue runs along your bottom lip as you smile and part your lips gaining her entrance. Both of you start fighting for dominance with you winning. Lin groans against your lips as you run your hand in her hair while your other hand runs down and rubs on her ass. You move your lips down along her jaw and Lin breath hitches as you reach behind her ear. She softly bites your shoulder and you let out a moan pulling Lin’s lips back to yours and kiss her feverishly. Lin kisses back with just as much urgency her hand running up and cups your breast, her thumb rubbing against your nipple. You pull back slightly and a smile appears on both of your faces. Leaning back in to return to the kissing, after a couple moments you bite Lin’s bottom lip gently “mmm Lin” you moan softly as Lin feels your hand start to creep down her stomach, inching close to her waistband. Lin grips onto your hip and pulls back “we can’t...” she pants as you whimper by the loss of contact, looking up at her. 

“I don’t want to hurt you and someone might hear….” Lin voices out her concerns as you smile softly “you’re so cute when you get concerned” you coo, curling your finger on her chin pulling Lin back down, kissing her once again. Lin sighs as she starts losing herself against your lips but focuses once again “y/n….” she breathes out “yes baby?” you mumble against her lips as you continue kissing each other. “I’m serious” she mumbles, pulling back as you lick your bottom lip “as was I” you breathe out then laugh softly causing Lin to raise a brow “what’s funny?”

“Bold of you to assume we were heading down that route, Beifong” you smirk as you rub the small of her back.

“Isn’t that what your nabby fingers were getting at” she spat as you gape at her running your hand down her back “well now you’ll never know” you quip back as you smack her ass, biting your lip. Lin gasps as she glares at you while you put on a smirk. Lin pushes off of you as she sits up stretching “where are you going?” you raise a brow as you. 

“Start the day. It’s Jinora’s master ceremony today or did you forget?” Lin looks over her shoulder to look at you. You lay back on the bed and groan “How could I? It’s what kept you awake last night.” you scoff as you sit up. “I had to make sure it was Saikhan proof.” Lin stands and starts to get dressed in her armor. You laugh at the mention of AC Saikhan “Still not giving him full reign?” sitting up and getting your clothes. 

“He’s gotten better but he’s still not ready. He will be in charge while I attend the ceremony”

“Will you look at that? Lin will be attending, you say?” you smile as you walk up behind her and kiss her shoulder then another on her neck. “Chief Beifong will be attending” she corrected you and a chuckle escaped your lips. Tucking in your tunic as you buckle your belt as the both of you finish getting ready. Lin has to step out and get the security details situated for the ceremony. She leaves you with the routinely three kisses, before watching her walk down the hall. 

*

As you walk to the temple you notice a few airships and boats are starting to arrive on the island. You reach the room and tentatively decide to knock. A soft voice grants you permission to enter, “come in”. You slid open the door and smiled softly “Hey Korra…”

Korra tilted her head to give you the indication that she heard you as she is in her wheelchair looking out the window. “How are you feeling?” you softly speak as you lean against the wall and watch as Korra shrugs. You exhale deeply as you sense the tension deep in the air and you rub the back of your neck “yeah...”

“I see you’re back up on your feet” Korra comments, still looking out watching the people gathered in the yards. 

“Just about, though I still have restrictions. I’m tired of not being able to do anything” you mutter then look up at Korra and you mentally hit yourself. “I’m sorry that was stupid of me-”

“It’s fine.”

“Is it okay if I take a seat?” 

Korra nods as you walk over and sit down on the edge of the bed then exhale deeply. A moment passes before you speak up, “Sorry I haven’t come to check up you sooner”.

Korra turns to look at you as you return her glance before looking down. “You’re looking better though, but I bet it’s not going as fast as you’d hoped” you sigh trying to relate to the young Avatar.

“Yeah, you can say that,” Korra says dryly as you nod. 

“You’ll recover. I know it’s tough, but you’ll push through. You’re not alone in this. You got me, Asami, the rest of the Krew and gang.” you reach out and gently rest your hand on hers. Korra gives you a small smile “Thanks y/n” you return the smile and gently squeeze her hand. “Anything you need. I’m here” you softly talk to her and she nods. “What should I do?” Korra suddenly asks. 

“With what?”

“I’m sure you know that I’ve asked to stop the sessions.”

“Yes, I’ve heard”

“There’s no point. The sessions aren’t producing results”

“Then you had every right to ask to stop, you can start again when you feel ready” you assured her and noticed Korra look down before looking back out the window. “Have you thought of changing the scenery?” you spoke up again as Korra raised a brow confused

“Asami takes me on walks….”

“No, dear. I meant leaving Republic City and going back to the South Pole…for a small break”

“The idea has popped up in my head” Korra confesses and your brow raises then Asami knocks and steps inside. “Hey Korra...oh y/n, hi. I’m sorry I hope I wasn’t interrupting.”

You stand up and shake your head “No, not at all. Just having a friendly chat. I’ll let you girls get to your plans” you nod to Korra as you make way to the door. Stepping beside Asami Korra calls out “thanks, y/n.” the young avatar looks up at you and you give her a gentle nod. Turning over and squeezing Asami’s arm softly “take care of her, ‘Sami” you whisper softly as you give her a smile. 

“I will” she breathes as she smiles back nodding before you step out leaving the two girls alone.

*

Asami pushes the wheelchair Korra is seated on. The young Avatar is dressed in a formal watertribe outfit - the same one she wore during the ball Tarrlok had hosted for her. A couple of the remaining airbenders climbed up the steps leading into the main tower of Air Temple Island while a few of the adults waited to receive Korra at the base of the stairs. Kya has crutches while Bumi has his arm in a sling, you still have your bandages on as well but it seems like you and Tenzin have made full recoveries. Senna runs up and embraces her daughter who's expression softens slightly as she gives her mother a one-armed hug. Senna pulls away and rests a hand on her daughter’s cheek with a smile, dropping her hand as Tonraq walks up and bends down in front of Korra, “You look beautiful, sweetie.” Tonraq kisses Korra's forehead and she gives a tentative smile. 

The rest watch the little scene and you smile softly as Tenzin glances over with an approving nod “You're looking stronger every day, Korra.”

Raiko steps up and softly talks to the Avatar “I'd like to officially welcome you back to Republic City. I know that the last time we saw each other, it didn't end on the best terms, but I want to thank you for taking down those Red Lotus terrorists.” Korra who looks down sadly and Asami notices her friend's change of mood. Asami politely excuses the both of them “We should go inside.”

Ikki runs to Asami and grasps one of the handles of the wheelchair, “I can help.”

Meelo runs and climbs up the wheelchair into Korra's lap “I wanna ride with Korra.” Korra gives a small smile as she holds Meelo securely on her lap “Jinora's already inside.” he smiles as Asami pushes the wheelchair forward “It smells like shoe trees.”

Ikki glares at her brother “Sandalwood, Meelo.”

You move out of the way and stand beside Su and watch Lin walk up to Asami “I got this.” Lin bends a raised square platform from beneath them, then rests a hand on Korra's shoulder “Hang in there, kid.” Lin thrusts her arms forehead and the platform slowly moves up the stairs. You all look on worried about Korra’s current state which Raiko voices out loud, 

“She's not looking good.”

Tonraq curtly responds to Raiko “Neither would you if you'd gone through what she had.”

Tenzin tries to break the tension “She'll be fine. She just needs time to heal. The poison took a great toll.” Raiko walks up to Tenzin “Of course. I'm just saying, the Earth Kingdom is in complete disarray since the loss of the Queen.” 

“That’s a job that should be directed toward the politicians and law enforcement, they need to establish some sort of system and control. I get that Korra is the Avatar and she’s the living embodiment of peace and balance but not everything should be put on her shoulders,” you curtly respond to Raiko. Lord Zuko overhears the conversation and comes over to Raiko and Tenzin “And even with Zaheer locked up again, we still don't know how many Red Lotus members might be out there in hiding.” Zuko looked over at a concerned Raiko. Tenzin and Pema look troubled as well.

“Exactly. With the World getting more and more dangerous, we need the Avatar now more than ever. Who will protect us while she's in a wheelchair?”

You looked up the stairs as you watched Lin, Korra and Asami make it to the top, “How about we focus on the occasion we’re here for and then focus on that after.” you look at Raiko before you start walking to the steps with Kya, Bumi, Tonraq and Senna, offering to bend the platform beneath before slowly moving it up the stairs as Su follows with the others. Walking in, the room is filled with urns of incense sticks in front of an altar. The audience seated cross legged on cushions on the floor looking up at the platform as Jinora’s family and friends stand on either side. You stand between Lin and Su with Mako and Bolin while Asami joins Korra and her parents along with Tenzin and Pema. Jinora is wearing a yellow robe that covers her whole body with a hood concealing her head.

Tenzin starts the ceremony “Jinora, come forward” and the young airbender nods and takes a step toward her father before kneeling down on one knee with her head bowed.

Tenzin addresses the audience with a smile, “Today we welcome the first airbending master in a generation...”, he looks at his daughter fondly, “...and I couldn't be more proud of my daughter.” You catch Jinora give her father a smile as you look out over the ceremony. “When the existence of our people was threatened, when the Avatar's life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation. Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Korra. She opened the portals and somehow the world began anew for us - and she was even willing to lay down her own life...” You smile, but it drops when you look over at Korra and notice her saddened state becomes more prominent as she widens her eyes slightly and looks down at her lap “...in order to protect ours. There's no way we can ever repay her for all she's done. But we can follow her example of service and sacrifice. So while she recuperates, the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the Earth. But unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations, working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace. I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the World.” Tenzin addresses Korra in thanks “Avatar Korra”, she looks up at Tenzin and he bows, she gives a small smile in return. Jinora is still kneeling on the ground with her father returns to his place behind her. 

“Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path” Jinora bows her head and you can see a little bit of the new airbender tattoo arrow peeking out from under the hood. Your eyes well up at the beautiful sight as she raises her head to the audience and you overhear Su whispering to Lin “Jinora looks like the spitting image of Aang” you couldn’t agree more. You remember reading about him and Jinora looks just like the illustrations in the books. She undoes the clasp on her robe and stands up to reveal more of the tattoos on her bare arms. 

The new airbenders start bending the smoke from the incense sticks in a circular motion and it spirals outwards and upwards. The smoke hits the windchimes hanging above the hall and sweet, melodic tunes begin to ring out. Jinora hugs her dad around his waist. Your eyes well up more and you allow a tear to fall as you join the rest in applause. 

*

After the ceremony Tenzin hosted a dinner in honor of Jinora. After a couple of hours of participating in small talk with everyone you could feel your concentration slipping, still tiring easily as your wound continues to heal. Asami checks up on you after leaving Korra with her parents and you brush her off, giving her a soft smile to assure her you were fine. Even Bumi’s usual jokes and stories didn’t cheer you the way they normally would. He noticed you hadn’t cracked a smile or laugh at his jokes as you usually laugh at his silly remarks. He figured you were tired and didn’t think much of it when you forced a genuine laugh to convince him you were fine. After a while you had enough of the crowded room and excused yourself from the area. You ran into president Raiko who has taken a moment for a smoke break and it peaks your interest. “President Raiko” you approach him and he sighs giving you a nod before taking another hit “Captain” he greets you before turning his face away to exhale. You eye his lit cigarette and inhale the scent of the smoke taking it in a moment, “You smoke?” he asks as he pulls out an engraved metal cigarette case from his inner chest pocket. You eye the case admiring the intricate design and then your eyes catch the cigarette “I did….quit a bit ago” you try to say as Raiko shrugs and puts the case back in his pocket “Figured I offer, my apologies if I overstepped”. You wave a hand dismissing it “No worries, you’re fine” you slightly bite inside your cheek as you look again as Raiko continues to smoke and you feel your hands fidget. You slide your hand in your pocket and you start rubbing your fingers together to distract yourself. You clear your throat “Actually, I’ll take you up on that offer” you give him a smile as he smirks holding his cigarette with his lips as he takes out the case and opens it for you. You pick one out and bring it to your lips as Raiko offers to light it for you. You close your eyes and start inhaling the smoke holding it in your mouth for a moment, letting it cool down so it doesn’t irritate your throat. You remove the cigarette from your mouth before you slowly let the smoke through your lips, exhaling. You savor the taste of the tobacco until you hear“I can’t imagine how rough you’ve had it” Raiko comments as you open your eyes, almost forgetting he was there. You inhale deeply before taking another hit giving him a nod “Yeah, the Red Lotus was no joke, but thankfully the main culprits were taken down” you say dryly as you exhale the smoke and look away. “If I remember correctly you’re from Ba Sing Se, right?” he glances at you as he follows your move and exhales. Your eyes narrow wondering what Raiko is thinking “Yeah, outer ring….”

“You could be useful with getting some control established in the city.”

“Heh, no thanks. I have no business in Ba Sing Se” you smirk as you continue working on your cigarette. 

“Of course, but it’s in complete chaos and the world leaders want to regain some stability.”

“I agree, just not with a monarchy. It should join Republic City and move toward a democratic system of government”

“You have opinions on their political system?” Raiko seems amused and interested in what you have to say. 

“The last queen, may she rest in peace, only cared on redecorating her temple while her people were too busy fighting for scraps in the street - dying from malnutrition.” you spat as you roll your eyes, 

“Maybe you should have a career in politics, captain” Raiko smirks as he looks at you and you furrow your brows at him “So I can take your job?” you smirk back catching Raiko’s glare causing you to laugh, the first of that night as you shake your head “No, thanks. I have no desire for the presidency let alone politics. It gets messy, which you have plenty of experience with” you grin as you hold the cigarette in your lips. That comment appeared to irk Raiko as he pinched the bridge of his nose “Yes, it’s always busy in City Hall. There are no off days” he states irritated as he narrows his eyes at you. You smirk as you take a step away. “I think it’s best to enjoy the peace and quiet. Thank you for the cigarette, Mr. President” nodding at him before walking away. Walking around the grounds, you manage to make your way down the island and sit along the shore. A slight breeze creeps up on your back causing you to shiver. You sink your feet in the sand as you look out at the large statue of Avatar Aang. You close your eyes and take a deep breath trying to gather your thoughts. You rub your arms to warm yourself up tugging your jacket closer to you, looking at the cigarette in your fingers and exhaling forcefully realizing what you’ve done. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What is wrong with me?” you mutter under your breath. _I mean it’s just one cigarette. I'm fine. Completely fine. Right? ….I feel off even though I know my body is recovering - I still feel broken. I don’t feel like myself._ **_If the mind is weak the body will suffer._ **You lay your face down on your knees and wrap an arm around them while holding onto the half lit cigarette.

“Crowded much?”

Your eyes open and look up, not wanting to turn around and keep quiet. Lin slowly approaches you and rests a hand on your shoulder. You flinch, having to remind yourself that it’s just Lin. “You alright?” she speaks softly and you nod bringing the cigarette back on your lips “I’m fine…. just needed some air” you mutter, annoyed with yourself.

“I didn’t know you smoke” her eyebrows raise and you smirk “I try not to make it a habit anymore and not around people hence why I’m down here away from the crowd” 

Lin sits down beside you resting her arms on her knees “Anymore?”

You nod as you extend your legs and lean back on your arms - with Lin beside you it helps with whatever funk you’re in and you start to feel a bit better,

“Yeah, I used to smoke a lot in my early years.”

“Early years? You’re still in them” she scoffs causing your lips to curl up

“Okay well infant years then” letting out a laugh “started when I turned 20. I quit after I started to feel like I had to rely on it. Now I only do it when I need an escape or overwhelmed” you kicked some sand softly as you exhale a smoke. 

“So you’re overwhelmed?”

“I don’t know what I feel right now” you look down and let out a laugh

“When was the last time you smoked before this?” Lin turns her head to look at you and your cheeks flush a bit when you realize when that was “You don’t want to know”

“It was after that little spat in the gym, wasn’t it? When I found your cycle outside that restaurant.”

You bite your lip and nod, “you really are a good detective” you deadpan as Lin rolls her eyes and you look down frowning. “I remember the subtle taste of it….” Lin confesses as she looks out at the water.

“Yea...I thought I ruined everything. I thought I lost you.” you close your eyes as you feel them water. Your mind races back to how you were feeling back then, but you compose yourself. “Do you smoke?” you try to change the conversation and Lin gives a curt nod “sometimes, just to take the edge off”.

You offer Lin a hit and she looks at you and accepts it, taking one then giving it back “Just one” you nod and exhale through your nose “It was my final puff anyways” you put out the cigarette. 

“And now?”

“I don’t know. I saw Raiko smoking and I just made an impulse decision.” you slowly exhale the smoke from your nose and lips. A silence settles between the both of you as you’re looking back at the water. Lin lets you loop your arm through hers and you leave a kiss on her shoulder before resting your head on the same spot. Lin plants her lips on your forehead as she looks down on you, “I’ve missed you” you mumbled as you nuzzled into her. “It’s freezing,” Lin grumbles and you smile as you start taking your jacket off “What are you doing?” she cocks a brow at you. “Covering the both of us”.

“Here this would be better...” she moves over and sits behind you putting her legs in either side of yours. You lean back against her chest as she wraps her arms around your waist, careful not to hit your wound. You pull the jacket to cover both of your arms as she nuzzles her face in your neck and you smile in her embrace, “Does that feel better?”

“Much” she mutters as you run your hands along her arms and relax against her chest while looking out over the dark waters. Lin’s hand finds a piece of paper in your jacket pocket and pulls it out, unwrapping it, but it’s too dark out to read it “What’s this?” she asks as she leans up. Your cheeks blush a bit, “It’s a note...” you had forgotten it was in there.

“I should put it back then”

“It’s fine. you can read it. It’s actually for you”

“It’s dark.” Lin hands you the paper and you smile as you unfold the paper fully,

“Fine I’ll read it to you”

“The only light is coming from the moon. It’s completely dark. Unless you’ve developed night vision?” Lin quips and you laugh as Lin tightens her arms around you to quiet you down “I remember what I wrote, Lin. I think it’s better if I turn around for this.” you mutter and Lin cocks an eyebrow as she watches you turn around in her embrace. Facing her with your legs on either side of hers you scoot close enough so you can hold onto her waist. 

You put your jacket on your knees as you look at her - Lin now looking concerned about what this note contains. You look into her jade eyes and even though it's dark the moonlight illuminates them beautifully. Lin looks at how your eyes are mixed with green and gold specks that seem to dance for her - she could easily get lost in them. Lin being here with you and giving you her full attention has you feeling grounded and feeling like your normal self. You rub her arms, stroking them lightly as you speak to her in low tones “I understand you were upset with my actions in the fight with the Red Lotus. We’re both stubborn as we try to save--” you smirk, 

“You had to turn around to say that? How anticlimactic” Lin interrupts, scoffing, you roll your eyes and shake your head “No” you take a deep breath and look Lin square in the eyes as you take her hands into yours letting out a deep exhale “As long as I’m breathing, Lin Beifong. I will always fight alongside you. Endlessly. For the betterment of the world. For the next generations. For your love. For you…. Until my last breath”

Lin’s breath hitches taking a moment, surprised by the words and unsure what to say. She tries to divert the attention “Shut up. You didn’t write that. It’s probably just your doctor’s recommendations about wound care.”

You grin and chuckle “You’re more than welcome to keep the note then, Beifong” you hand her the piece of paper and she hesitantly takes it and stuffs it in her pocket.

You pull her onto your lap, your hands moving down to her ass while you lean in and kiss her. Lin is surprised by the sudden gesture but calms down at your touch. Kissing each other, Lin cups your cheek as you run your hands down her body. Lin pulls you down onto the sand using your jacket to prevent your back from getting coated. As much as the both of you were enjoying the make out session Lin couldn’t take the freezing winds anymore. You walked up back to your room hand in hand. Once you get close to the temple and dormitories, you let go of her hand. Lin slightly upset until she remembered why you let go and followed behind you. Standing in front of your door, Lin glanced over at you and you gave her a smirk tilting your head for her to come in. Lin looks around before walking over and you slide the door for the both of you to slip inside. Lin held onto your waist as she pressed you up against the wall and continued from where you’d left off down by the shore. Planting your hand on her jaw, you part your lips to let her tongue slide inside with both of you fighting for dominance with Lin winning. She runs her hands down lower and grips your thighs picking them up. You wrap your legs around her and your arms go around her neck as you slide your other hand into her hair. Lin peels you off the wall and carries you toward the bed. She lays you down carefully as her hand roams up and down the left side of your body “Are you okay?” she whispers as she brings the palm of your hand to her lips and kisses it softly. 

You give her a nod “Yeah” you pull her face back down and cup her cheek, kissing her deep and slow. 

After some blissful moments you end up dozing off with Lin’s arms around you. Lin wasn’t quite tired so she slipped out of your room - suddenly feeling cold again she went to sit by the fire provided by the acolytes. She remembered the note and pulled it out of her pocket.

“As long as I’m breathing, Lin Beifong, I will always fight alongside you. I will fight endlessly... For the betterment of the world. For the next generations. For your love. For you.” 

Lin shook her head and smiled. She can’t believe how much of a sap you are, but can’t help smile at the words of affirmations you dedicated to her. After warming up she slipped back into your room and got into bed, wrapping her arms around you. Half asleep you move your head onto her chest “It wasn’t stupid” Lin mumbles as you settle on her chest “What wasn’t?” you sigh mumbling as you hold her “Your note.” she clarifies and you smile “I know” you look up at her and share another kiss before falling asleep. 

*

“You’re of no importance” Zaheer grins looking at you in the middle of the Zaofu courtyard, before batting a powerful gust of wind at you. The hit makes contact causing you to roll over, your back hitting a pillar with P’li standing over you smirking “You’re nothing” a bright light flashes and you cover your face. Once it’s gone you look around - it’s total darkness until a lava hand comes out from the ground with Ghazan’s face molten in lava “You’re coming down with me” he groans and grabs your ankle. You yank your leg free and scoot back trying to get away when your back hits a wall. A small fire illuminates the large cave and Ming-Hua’s face pops in front of you with a broad grin like a Cheshire cat, “Surprise”. She tilts her head before launching herself at you as a water tendril punctures your abdomen, not giving you any time to react. Your body jerks awake and you open your eyes wide looking around and reality sets in. You’re safe at the island with Lin by your side, asleep. You slowly sit up and lean against the headboard as you rub your face. 

_“It’s just a dream. They’re gone, dead, or in prison” you whisper to yourself as you cover your face. You remove your hands and look at Lin who is sleeping peacefully. You don’t want to concern her further - she needs the rest for work so you lay back down on Lin and she tugs you close. You kiss her shoulder as you stroke her side inhaling deeply to calm yourself down. Wrapping her arms tighter around you as you turn on your side. Lin stirs awake turning on her side, spooning you as she pulls you close to her, “You okay?” Lin mumbles as she adjust to the new position, her hand stroking your hip as she softly kisses your shoulder. Lin settles back down sleep slowly taking over her but stays away to hear your confirmation “...yeah. I’m okay. Rest, darling.” you reply back with a small smile. You reach down and take her hand. Pressing a kiss on it then hold it by your face as you look forward at the window nearby. Your mind clouded by thoughts as you begin to wonder if you are really okay. **If the mind is weak the body will suffer** a voice in the back of your mind murmurs and you grip your pillow tightly as anger fills your mind. I am not weak. I survived. _

  
_An inside voice answers back,_ **_Barely._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sad this has come to an end of this book. I think I'm gonna take a small break. wrote about 200K in the span of 4 months. #mindblown  
> I really hope you guys loved this book as much as I have. I'm sure it could have been better and I'm gonna try and do better in the future. So sorry to have kept you readers waiting. please please please forgive me. I do have some ideas on short one shots of reader and Lin during Reader's first year in Republic City and maybe even some parts of Iris or even Rei. lol jk...maybe. 
> 
> Book 4 is happening, but I need to work on the direction I want Reader and Lin to go on.
> 
> HOLY FLAMEO THIS WAS 100K WORDS???? HOW IN THE FLAMEO DID THAT HAPPEN?!


	18. Story Discussion Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I really loved the idea to add a discussion at the end of Under Pressure so I wanted to add it to In These Arms. If there is something I love is to hear and engage with you guys.
> 
> So I would really like to ask YOU GUYS, as the Reader, on your thoughts about book 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im getting a feeling that people didn’t like the ending. So here we are.

So now that this story is over. I know it's sad.

But I really loved the idea to add a discussion at the end of Under Pressure so I wanted to add it to In These Arms. If there is something I love is to hear and engage with you guys.

So I would really like to ask **YOU GUYS,** as the Reader, on your thoughts about book 3. 

> Do you like your personality?
> 
> Did you like your background story?
> 
> Do you like the interactions/conversations with the LOK characters as well as the OCs?
> 
> Are you satisfied with the pace on the build between you and Lin? 
> 
> Which was your favorite scene/chapter in the story?
> 
> If there was something you would want to change about the reader. What about it be?
> 
> who is your favorite character so far?
> 
> who is your least favorite or love to hate?   
>    
> 
> 
> did you like the story?
> 
> were there any parts of the story you wish to know
> 
> are there parts of the story you could live without. Or didn’t like.   
>    
> 
> 
> what are you looking forward to the most in book 4?
> 
> any additional comments are appreciated. You can legit tell me everything you didn’t like and I would be appreciative and say thank you for your input Lmaooo 

* * *

Overall, I just want to say thank you guys for your love and support for this little scene bending story. I am so surprised and it warms my heart with how much you guys liked this little fanfic idea of mine. it means a lot.   
  


this series was honestly suppose to stop after Hesitate, but because all of your amazing comments and encouragement. Well here we are now 3 works in.   
  


Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. 🙏🏻 I can’t say it enough and many thanks to TheRoadLessTraveled for editing/beta. 


End file.
